Cambios y Giros
by Shiji
Summary: La vida puede dar muchos giros trayendo cambios demasiado imprevistos, la guerra termino por lo que vuelven al colegio para recuperar el año, union de casas lema principal aunque les duela a las serpientes. Shonen-ai DH/HD
1. Prologo

Nueva historia, espero y les guste es la primera que escribo en este fandom. Es un Slash otras palabras relación chicoxchico aunque en un principio estará algo hetero, espero y sea de su agrado, subiré los primeros caps que ya tengo escritos.

:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:

PROLOGO

La guerra había terminado con la muerte de Voldemort, por lo que por orden del ministerio y petición de varios padres de familias mágicas Hogwarts abriría sus puertas en verano para que así todos los alumnos terminaran sus estudios, para que al siguiente ciclo escolar nadie tuviera que recursar todo el año.

Por eso estaban todos los alumnos en el gran comedor, escuchando un discurso del director Dumbledore.

—Se que no muchos tienen la motivación de estar aquí, ya que todos hemos tenido grandes pérdidas desde conocidos hasta familiares y amigos, pero por esa misma razón queremos que a todos nos hace falta un respiro, en estos momentos muchos están enemistados por los perjuicios de esta guerra, pero cada uno de los presentes aquí son personas admirables que lograron sobrevivir a este desastre, cada uno ayudo a que esta guerra terminara así que no debe de haber división entre nosotros— se quedo callando viendo a los alumnos que lo miraban interesados, aun podía ver la hostilidad que todos sentían hacia la casa de las serpientes, aunque esta fuera la mas vacía, los que quedaban de ella habían luchado a favor de la luz— por lo que creo que será una etapa para reforzar nuestros lazos y así seguir un camino mucho mejor dándonos la oportunidad de fijarnos un futuro, ahora que se sirva la cena— termino dando un aplauso al aire para que después en todas las mesas se sirvieran los platos y los alumnos empezaran a comer.

Después de casi una hora, un grupo de alumnas de Revenclaw se levantaron para abandonar el gran comedor e ir a sus habitaciones, cuando estaban por llegar a las enormes puertas, estas se cerraron ante las sorprendidas jóvenes. Todos en el comedor dirigieron su atención hacia las puertas, para después volver la mirada a la mesa de profesores, fue cuando Dumbledore se levanto y se dirigió al pódium para hablarles a sus alumnos.

—Me disculpo enormemente, se me olvido decirles que tendrían que esperar a que todos acabaran de comer para así dar unas cuantas indicaciones para este ciclo exprés— dijo el anciano mientras les sonreía a todos los alumnos—

Pasados varios minutos todos habían terminado de comer y miraban expectantes hacia el director.

—Bueno mis queridos alumnos, debido a la división de casas he decidido que para liberar un poco el estrés y que todo podamos convivir tranquilamente — se detuvo para hacerla un poco de emoción para luego continuar— va a ver unos cambios, primero que nada me gustaría que escogieran un anillo de los que les presento aquí— dijo el hombre mientras al frente de él aparecía una pequeña caja llena de anillos de distintos tamaños, colores y formas— para facilitarles las cosas deberán de llamarlo para así hacerlo más rápidamente, con un simple accio será suficiente, cada anillo responderá a su magia e ira con ustedes— termino de explicar el profesor mientras veía a sus alumnos dudar, después de unos segundos empezaron los encantamientos— Como ya que todos tienen sus anillos seguiré con los avisos, como es nuestro deseo la unión de casas me gustaría que se dieran la oportunidad de conocerse más, ya que todos aquí tenemos perjuicios y muchas veces no nos acercamos a quienes podrían llegar a ser alguien especial, por lo que será lo mejor si los quitáramos y fuéramos simplemente nosotros— todos los alumnos tenían la confusión pintada en la cara— por favor les pido que un prefecto de cada casa pase aquí conmigo.

Se pusieron de pie una persona de cada casa y fueron caminando así el profesor, en la mesa se Gryffindor estaban poniéndose de acuerdo ron y hermione para ver quién de los dos tendría que ir, por lo que al final se decidió que fuera el pelirrojo, ya que al frente había puros hombres y este no quería que se novia estuviera tan expuesta y menos si el hurón albino estaba ahí presente.

Una vez los cuatro prefectos junto al director este prosiguió.

—Cada uno de ellos tomara un pequeño papel de esta caja— se refería de donde habían salido todos los anillos— cada casa tendrá una situación especial, ya que se decidirá los cambios más grandes, al ser cuatro casas solo habrá cuatro opciones que serian: Igual, Hombres, Mujeres y Cambio. A que me refiero con esto, es que si a una casa le toca el papel de "Mujeres" todos sus integrantes pasaran a ser mujeres, sería un cambio de género en el caso de "hombres" pasaran a ser todos de este género, en lo que se refiere a "igual" no habrá cambios pero en el de "Cambio" será que intercambiaran sus géneros, todos los hombres serán mujeres y a la inversa.

Todos estaban impactados, el silencio paso a ser murmullos agitados ya que nadie quería cambiar de género al menos no la gran mayoría.

—La única forma de volver a la normalidad será que su pareja adivine su nombre, estará prohibido hablar durante la primera semana de cosas referentes al colegio, ya que con eso sería demasiado obvio quien sería la persona en cuestión, recuerden que se trata de conocerse mejor, la pareja no se cualquiera, será la que el anillo escoja estos están hechizados para responder a la compatibilidad de la magia— Nuevamente todos prestan atención al viejo director— ni siquiera se dirá a que casa pertenecen, todos los anillos serán como trasladores a su cuarto y responderán también a los horarios de sus clases, sus uniformes pasaran a ser iguales de color blanco y negro— Una gran sonrisa ilumino el rostro del director— Empecemos con Hufflepuff —

Ernie Macmillan dio un paso al frente decidido y metió la mano en la caja para sacar un papelito, lo desenvolvió ante la atenta mirada de todos en el gran comedor que contuvieron el aliento, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, volteo hacia el profesor y se lo entrego.

—¡Hombres!— Dijo en voz fuerte para que todos escucharan, era un gran alivio para los varones de su casa, pero las damas no parecían nada contentas.

—Bien sigamos con Gryffindor — volvió a pronunciar el director mientras volteaba a ver a Ron, quien ya empezaba su camino para tomar el papelito, en cuanto lo saco y lo leyó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se extendió por su rostro.

—¡IGUALES! — Los gritos de alegría por toda la mesa roja resonaron, no les tocaría cambiar, serian la única casa idéntica.

El pelirrojo se volvió junto a los otros prefectos y paso junto al rubio con una sonrisa de superioridad que hizo enfurecer al Slytherin, pero que lo controlo muy bien.

—Ahora le toca a Ravenclaw — Terry Boot camino para ir por su papelito, no tenía muchas esperanzas de conservar su dignidad, ya que solo quedaban dos opciones y ninguno lo beneficiaba al ser un hombre, metió la mano a la bolsa y después saco un papelito, contuvo el aliento y lo leyó.

—¡Mujeres! — La chicas Ravenclaw gritaron emocionadas y aliviadas, pero lo que todos en el Gran Comedor dedicaron su atención fue a la mesa de las serpientes, puesto que era obvio que papel quedaba "Cambio".

Fue entonces que el niño que vivió, volteo a ver a su némesis, para encontrar una cara de incredulidad y a la vez de resignación.

—Bueno mis queridos alumnos, solo me quedan dos avisos más que darles, son cosas ya casi sin importancia— comento tranquilo el profesor—Primero para adivinar el nombre y facilitarles las cosas, los alumnos cambiados tendrán que inventar un acertijo para que así su pareja tenga más oportunidades de responder y Por ultimo todos los alumnos tomaran la clase de "Cultura Muggle" que la dará un nuevo maestro que fue mandado por el ministerio para impartir esta asignatura "Arthur Weasley"

Si Draco Malfoy pensó que ese año no podía irle peor, estaba muy equivocado.


	2. Nueva Imagen

Capitulo 1

Se encontraba aun medio dormido, sabía que ya era hora de levantarse, su reloj biológico acostumbrado a madrugar se lo indicaba, sin embargo no era algo que le apeteciera, aun no quería recobrar toda lo conciencia ya que sería capaz de percibir los cambios de los que había hablado el chiflado del Director. Se mantuvo entre sus sabanas un momento mas y después con un suspiro resignado se levantó.

Fue al baño de prefectos para así tener un poco mas de privacidad, y hasta que empezó a desnudarse sintió los cambios más bruscamente, su cabello ahora muy largo que le llegaba poco más de media espalda, sus manos siempre habían sido delgadas pero ahora tenían un toque un poco más delicado, además de la falta de ciertas partes bajas no era de su comodidad ni los cambios en sus caderas y pecho. Volvió a suspirar, mientras terminaba de desvestirse, le tocaría transformar toda su ropa y qué decir de lo demás. Debió hacer caso de su instinto y presentar los EXTASIS en Durmstrang.

Se relajo mientras tomaba su baño, ya lidiaría con las locuras del director después.

Al llegar a la habitación que compartía con sus amigos, se quedo de piedra al ver realmente los cambios de los "Chicos".

Una extravagante morena de ojos casi dorados y larga cabellera negra, quien supuso era su amigo Blaize, estaba peleándose con lo que parecía ser unas medias que formaban parte del uniforme de las chicas; Otra chica de igual pelo negro pero de piel mortalmente blanquecina, estaba calmadamente guardando algunos de sus libros en su bolsa, por su forma delgada y el porte que bien conocía no podía ser otro que Theo; Las jóvenes mas robustas indudablemente serian Vince y Crabble y por su apariencia no sería muy grato soportarlos ya que todos los reconocerían y eso no daba mucho a su integridad ya que aun no se atrevía a enfrentarse a su reflejo.

Se acerco lentamente a su escritorio y al igual que Theo comenzó a acomodar sus cosas, ignorando parcialmente las miradas de sus compañeros que se posaron en su presencia.

—¿Draco? — escucho como le llamaban pero en definitiva esa voz no era de ninguno de sus amigos por lo que tuvo que voltear a ver a la joven que le llamaba.

—¿Quién más?- pregunto en tono irónico, mientras le medio sonreía a la morena.

—Y yo que creía que con tu forma animaga seria tu cambio más radical, creo que he visto todo— dijo solemne la morena sin despegar su vista de la hermosa rubia que era su mejor amigo.

—Que tan mal me veo— se animo a bromear un poco el rubio mientras se acostumbraba a la visión de sus amigos.

—…— El silencio de la morena lo desconcertó hasta que nott respondió.

—No te has visto a un espejo o tu toque de ironía se hizo pedazos— fue como un susurro ya que pensar que el orgulloso príncipe de Slytherin no se viera a un espejo era algo inusual, no porque fuera vanidoso o algo por el estilo, pero para no saber cuál era su aspecto eso era raro.

—En realidad no, primero quería ver a mis acompañantes, mi reflejo a pesar de ser único no me llama demasiado la atención.

—Te recomiendo que lo hagas si piensas salir de la habitación— por fin recupero su voz la ojidorada, mientras invocaba un espejo frente a la rubia.

Se quedo pasmado, se esperaba cambios y muchos, hasta había pensado que luciría igual a su madre pero lo que veía en aquel espejo sin duda no era su madre ni alguien conocido.

Unos grandes ojos almendrados de un intenso color plata le devolvían la mirada llena de incredulidad y asombro, su figura sin duda sería la envidia de muchas jóvenes de Hogwarts. Lo único que le molestaba en aquella visión era lo frágil que se podía contemplar, claro se darían una sorpresa al ver la fortaleza que podía tener, pero según las palabras de su "apreciado" director ese juego era para romper mascaras y unir casa, tal vez por unos días en su vida dejaría de lado aquel antifaz de indiferencia y superioridad para así poder disfrutar junto a sus amigos un poco de paz, nadie se enteraría de quienes fueron aquellas jóvenes cuando todo acabara.

—Creo que va a ser un problema el comunicarnos, ya que no podemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres— dijo Nott mientras desaparecía el espejo que Zabini había convocado.

—Que les parece con nuestra inicial— propuso Blaize.

—Pero sería un poco raro, que tal con el alfabeto griego, Pansy seria PI, Blaize-Beta, Gregori-Gamma, Vince-Sigma, Draco-Delta y yo Tau.

—Me parece muy buena idea Tua— hablo el rubio mientras memorizaba los sobrenombres con que se hablarían hasta que se terminara el juego del director.

Una vez que les hicieron entender las otras dos chicas salieron camino al comedor para tomar su merecido desayuno, encontrándose en la puerta de Slytherin a un hombre corpulento y muy apuesto de cabellos negros que se acerco a ellos y de inmediato reconocieron cono Parkinson, mientras la ponían al corriente sobre los nuevos nombres se adentraron al comedor.

Una sorpresa más, ya que las grandes mesas habían desaparecido dejando el espacio a varias mesitas para cuatro, donde de inmediato se instalaron Theo, Blaize, Pansy y Draco en una dejando a Crabble y Goyle en otra para ellos solos.

Al principio todo estaba tranquilo ya que nadie sabía quiénes eran por lo que no había no lambiscones ni miradas llenas de reproche, en su mesa solo habían cuatro buenos amigos platicando cómodamente. Solo hasta que estaban a mitad del desayuno, muchos se dieron cuenta de su presencia y no los dejaban de mirar fijamente, en especial a la rubia.

—En la sala común había un letrero que decía que hoy se suspenderían las clases para acostumbrarnos a los cambios— informaba el uno chico de la mesa— Además, una pequeña nota que mencionaba que solo reaccionan los anillos si están muy cerca.

—Por lo que debemos ir viendo con que alumno reacciona, eso será un trabajo difícil y nada tentador— hablo desganado el rubio para después dar un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza.

—Me muestran los suyos, quien sabe y tenemos suerte y con alguno reacciona— dijo una emocionada Pansy mientras se sacaba el suyo que lo tenía colgado en una cadena ya que ahora no le quedaba.

El rubio extendió su mano para ver si pasaba algo… luego de unos segundos la retiro, Fue entonces que Zabini también extendió su mano y para la decepción del moreno no hubo nada, fue entonces que las miradas recayeron en la callada mujer del grupo, que con una mirada de incredulidad se saco el anillo y al arrimarlo al de Parkinson emitió un suave brillo dejando en claro lo que ambos reaccionaron.

—Quien diría que esto sucedería—comento burlón Blaize al saber las diferencias entre Teo y Pansy.

—Creo que estamos llamando demasiado la atención—

—Tienes razón Tau, nos quieren comer con las miradas— dijo sonriente Blaize.

—Te equivocas Beta, creo que nos incluye a todos nosotros y al parecer al único que ven es a delta—

—Y yo que creía que solo era mi imaginación, parece que el dragón los traía vueltos locos a todos y todas— dijo burlonamente el chico.

—Siempre me gusta llamar la atención, pero sería mejor si supiera el motivo— dijo un molesto la aludida.

—Como que por qué, te vez hermosa Dra…Delta— se alcanzo a corregir antes de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

—Si, pero no es para que estén babeando así— dijo la albina mientras hacia un ademan con la cabeza a un par de muchachos que no habían dejado de verla desde que entro.

—Sabes, siempre creí que tenías algo de sangre Veela, quien sabe si pudiera ser— dijo precavidamente Blaize.

—Creo que sí, mi abuela Druella era Veela o parte Veela, pero no estoy muy seguro— Ante los oídos de cualquiera eso podría ser impureza pero entre los sangre pura lo único que ensuciaba la sangre era la Muggle o la de criaturas con bajo nivel de magia en la que efectivamente no entraban los Veelas o las ninfas.

—Pues creo que esa parte de tu sangre se activo porque si las miradas fueran hechos créeme que tendrías muchas experiencias— dijo riendo Pansy a quien la situación se le hacía realmente graciosa.

—Como si me importaran— dijo frívolamente mientras el antifaz que lo caracterizaba se colocaba en su lugar.

—Delta, recuerda nuestra promesa nada de mascaras mientras estemos así, cálmate y disfruta— dijo tranquilamente nott al ver las defensas de su amigo volver a colocarse.

—Es algo natural— dijo quitándole importancia cuando un joven se le acerco.

—Disculpa bella señorita —hablo una voz masculina muy cerca del oído del dragón para después dejar ver un muchacho de cabello rubio oscuro y muy fornido— me gustaría preguntar su nombre pero debido a las reglas sería una tontería por lo que quisiera ver si su anillo reacciona con el mío— dijo muy confiado el joven a quien Draco reconoció como Zacharias Smith cazador del equipo de Hufflepuff.

—Está bien, aunque sinceramente lo dudo—"y si pasara me suicidio" pensó el rubio mientras su juntaba su anillo al del otro joven, la expectación a muchos de sus espectadores era grande pero para alegría de muchos y desconcierto del cazador no paso nada.

Y como si solo eso se necesitara la pequeña mesa fue rodeada de muchos admiradores de la rubia todos queriendo probar su suerte y haciendo que la paciencia del Malfoy se esfumara y tras unos empujones y una que otra frase indecente salió del comedor casi corriendo mientras sus amigos los distraían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba paseando por el Lago, era muy raro que se levantara temprano pero no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño una vez que se despertó. No tenía hambre por lo que decidió pasar un rato en soledad ya que siempre lo hostigaban y a pesar de tener siempre gente a su alrededor se sentía solo y no le agradaba ser el centro de atención.

Cuando al fin decidió ir a desayunar se encontró con la visión más hermosa que pudiera imaginar.

Una hermosa joven de cabello rubio platinado se acercaba a paso rápido, al parecer sumida en sus pensamientos, sin duda era una hermosa imagen que resaltaba entre los verdes de la vegetación y que hacía que estos se vieran como algo sin gracia.

—Hola— no supo porque pero las palabras salieron de su boca sin darse oportunidad de pensar que es lo que diría.

La chica que ya estaba cerca levanto su rostro y Harry se encontró con un par de ojos grises que lo dejaron sin aliento.

—Potter—contesto en un susurro ante la inesperada compañía, de todos los estudiantes del colegio se encontraba con su némesis, si es que había alguien moviendo todo ahí arriba ese ser lo odiaba.

—Si soy yo y tu cómo te llamas— pregunto curioso el chico mientras veía con mas atención la fina figura ente él.

Puso los ojos en blanco, solo a un Gryffindor se le podía ocurrir semejante pregunta.

—No puedo decirte mi nombre, y si no te importa llevo algo de prisa— No tenía la paciencia para soportar a San Potter en esos omomentos, en realidad nunca la tendría no importara cual fuera el momento. Sin más paso de largo ignorando al chico dorado.

Se quedo estupefacto, cierto era una pregunta tonta la que había hecho, pero quería conocer un poco más de la rubia ya que a diferencia de mucha gente no lo había tratado como un héroe o algo por el estilo. Cuando ella paso a su lado sus instintos se movieron y antes de que se alejara más tomo la mano de la chica en un intento para detenerla.

Sintió un pequeño tirón en su mano y supo que el Gryffindor la estaba deteniendo, volteo enfadada dispuesta a poner en su lugar el niño que vivió.

Cuando las esmeraldas se conectaron con los iris de plata pareció que hubo una conexión que de inmediato fu cortada por un brillo en sus manos.

Ambos anillos habían reaccionado y no solo era un pequeño brillo como el que Draco había visto en el comedor con Pansy y Theo, los anillos estaba brillando fuertemente en una unión de luces hermosa.

El brillo se apago cuando retiro la mano, consternado por lo que acababa de suceder, sabía que a pesar de tener su físico tendría que realizar la actividad pero encontrar quien sería su pareja para dicha actividad lo había dejado de una pieza, no creía encontrarla tan fácil.

El silencio se extendió en el ambiente mientras ambos asimilaban lo sucedido.

—Esto fue raro— dijo por fin el moreno mientras miraba su mano.

—Si que lo fue— contesto automáticamente la rubia mientras posaba sus ojos en los del joven, en definitiva debió cometer algún crimen atroz en su vida pasada y ahora lo paga con creces.

—Creo que tendremos que conocernos un poco para deshacer el hechizo— dijo nervioso el chico dorado.

—Creo que tú no tienes muchos problemas en cuanto a eso ¿verdad?— dijo mientras lo miraba.

Más silencio, que empezaba a desesperar al pelinegro.

Después de algunos segundos más de pesado silencio, la rubia suspiro para seguir adelante con lo que se le impuso.

—"Me ves y me juzgas como mala fe, aunque lo grite nadie entiende el llanto de un dragón, pero confía en las estrellas pues ella mi nombre encierran"— Termino de recitar aquel extraño enigma que a pesar de ser improvisado había puesto demasiado de sí mismo.

La mirada de incredulidad del Gryffindor era autentica y causo una sonrisa en el rostro femenino.

—Es el acertijo para que adivines mi nombre— dijo sin borrar la sonrisa que no sabía estaba exhibiendo.

—Es muy bonito, de seguro tardaste mucho en hacerlo — dijo sonriente el chico mirando la pequeña sonrisa en la joven— creo que eso me da una pista de ti.

—En serio— levanto una ceja, ante la aparente pista que había dejado a relucir al valiente Gryffindor.

—Si, creo saber de que casa eres— sintió su corazón pararse, podía haberse dado cuenta ya de su identidad, en verdad era tan obvio— Ese acertijo tenía algo un poco poético por lo que estoy seguro eres de Hufflepuff.

En cuanto termino de decir el nombre de la casa todo lo demás fue demasiado rápido, la chica había acortado la distancia en un santiamén y en cuanto estuvo cerca le planto una increíble cachetada, volteándole la cara en el acto y dejándole la mano pintada en toda la mejilla, para después dar media vuelta, alejarse y desaparecer gracias al anillo.


	3. Lluvia

_° Capitulo 2 °_

Como se atrevía a insultarle de ese modo, si que ese estúpido Gryffindor superaba sus expectativas, lo había llamado Hufflepuff y eso era el mayor insulto que le habían dado desde… desde que tenía memoria.

—Maldito Potter— mascullo por lo bajo nuevamente al aparecer en la habitación que compartía con sus amigos.

— ¿Qué paso ahora con Potter? — Dijo una melosa voz haciendo sobresaltar a la rubia.

—Theo, me sorprendiste, ¿qué haces aquí? —indago un poco el chico ignorando la pregunta de la morocha.

—Te fuiste del comedor hecha una furia y pues después de deshacernos de tus admiradores vinimos aquí a buscarte, Pansy y Blaize fueron a ver si no estabas con Snape— respondió tranquilamente la otra muchacha—

—Oh— se limito a responder no sabía bien que decir, pero en cuanto vio que su la chica iba a preguntarle por lo anterior se decidió a empezar y cambiar de tema— Pero no debías estar en tu forma normal ahora, creo que Pansy ya sabe quién eres—

—No has leído las reglas, están en el tablón de anuncios afuera del salón comedor y en cada aula— respondió y espero un momento para continuar— Hasta el Lunes tendremos de regreso nuestros cuerpos, como mínimo debemos pasar una semana cambiados y ya después en la séptima noche regresamos a como éramos antes y se desactivan los anillos—

—Ya veo muy astuto por parte del director—

—A mi me parece adecuado, así podremos seguir juntos mientras descubren sus nombres, ya que una vez cambiados no podemos acercarnos a ustedes—

—El hechizo ha de ser muy complejo, tienen muchas censuras al igual que detalles, me preguntó cuales serán las palabras para hacerlo— dijo la albina mas para sí misma que para su acompañante—

—Si que sabes esquivar preguntas— dijo con un deje de rencor la azabache al recordar su primera pregunta.

—De qué hablas— La albina se hacía la desentendida para así no volver a aquel tema tan molesto que apenas se había podido olvidar, para su suerte en ese momento aparecieron sus otros dos amigos Blaize y Pansy.

* * *

Iba entrando al comedor que estaba casi desierto, se había quedado un rato mas cerca del Lago intentando comprender el comportamiento de la rubia y con ello las razones para su reacción, pero por más que le dio vuelta no encontró nada, cansado y hambriento decidió regresar dentro del castillo y tomar su desayuno.

Pronto encontró a sus amigos, gracias a la melena pelirroja que destacaba entre la poca gente que había en el comedor.

—Hola chicos que hay— saludo el moreno mientras tomaba asiento en una silla que había aparecido junto a un plato más.

—Hola hermano— medio dijo ron mientras seguía comiendo su desayuno.

—Pues bien, nuestros anillos reaccionaron mutuamente por lo que estamos fuera de juego y así nos da más tiempo para estudiar para los EXTASIS— dijo la chica sin despegar la vista de su lectura, hasta el final para ver a su amigo— ¿Que te paso Harry? —exclamo escandalizada al ver la mejilla de su amigo de un singular tono rojo, llamando también la atención del pelirrojo quien se dedico a observar a su amigo, o más bien al cachete hinchado de su amigo.

—Eso debió doler— dijo por fin el pelirrojo mientras se tornaba más seria su expresión— con que te lo hiciste.

—No Ronald, no con que, sino ¿Quién?- reprendió y pregunto tal cual madre protectora a su novio y a su amigo.

—Pues veras Mione, es algo difícil ya que no estoy muy seguro el por qué paso cada cosa—

—Porque no comienzas por el inicio, tenemos tiempo suspendieron clases para acostumbrarnos a la cambios— dijo sonriente el pelirrojo.

Y mientras el chico dorado desayunaba les fue contando lo sucedido con la rubia quien era su compatible según los anillos.

—Y pues cuando le dije que si era de Hufflepuff se molesto y me dio una cachetada para después desaparecer— dijo un indignado Harry por los sucesos, después de todo el se había portado amable y respetuoso como para recibir semejante trato.

—Pues es obvio por que se molesto, a veces eras tan lento Harry— dijo la chica mientras movía negativamente la cabeza.

—Tal vez si sea muy lento por que por más que le doy vueltas no encuentro la razón para tanta violencia— dijo un tanto molesto y con poco de ironía en las palabras por ser tachado así por su amiga.

—Vamos Harry, tan solo piensa con quien te encontraste es una chica — empezó a explicar la castaña.

—Pues sí, era una chica no estoy tan ciego — respondió a un molesto.

Paso por alto el reproche del moreno para explicarle —Pues es que todos los estudiantes de Hufflepuff son hombres, por lo que te queda Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Slytherin—

—Tienes razón no recordaba ese detalle— dijo el Gryffindor sorprendido por su despiste.

—Como nos mencionaste que nunca antes la habías visto eso elimina a la nuestra casa, dejando como postulantes a Ravenclaw y Slytherin — termino por decir la chica.

—Creo que será de Ravenclaw ya que son muy inteligentes y el acertijo parece estar muy bien hecho— se dijo para sí el chico mientras recordaba las palabras de la joven.

—Creo que deberías ir a pedirle disculpas por su reacción a de estar muy enfadada—

—Pero no le veo el porqué enojarse tanto como para golpear a Harry— dijo Ron quien se había mantenido en silencio mientras sus amigos discutían—

—Tienes razón Ron, pero no sabemos con quien tratamos, además de que ha de ser bastante extraño estar en un cuerpo muy diferente al tuyo—

—Pero como la encuentro— dijo el chico dorado volviendo a entrar en la conversación—

—Porque no usas el mapa del merodeador— dijo rápido el pelirrojo para después ser amenazado por la fulminante mirada de su novia.

—Porque no sabe su nombre, por eso Ronald— dijo molesta la chica, mientras inconscientemente mataba algunas de las esperanzas de su amigo.

—Entonces que hago Herm, no sé cómo encontrarla— dijo pesaroso el Gryffindor.

—Por qué no esperas a la cena, casi nadie falta a cenar y si en dado caso no apareciera cabe la posibilidad que le toque en el mismo grupo de estudios muggles, que es mañana a primera hora— animó la castaña a su mejor amigo.

* * *

— ¡Te dijo Hufflepuff! , no lo puedo creer…eso debí haberlo visto— dijo casi gritando Blaize una vez que su amigo les conto lo pasado con Potter, mientras se retorcía de risa.

—Cállate no es divertido— la voz fría del príncipe de las serpientes hizo callar solo a la morena, pero solo duro un momento.

—Hufflepuff, te dijo Hufflepuff — y sin más volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

—A mí lo que me preocupa es que fue precisamente Potter tu compatible Draco— dijo seriamente Pansy, ocultando un poco los celos puesto que siempre había querido mucho a su amigo.

—En realidad Pansy no debería sorprenderte, hasta cierto modo yo me lo esperaba— contesto Theo con tranquilidad después de aplicar un Silencio en Blaize— Puesto que ambos han estado mutuamente obsesionados el uno con el otro desde ¿Primer año? O fue poco antes de entrar a Hogwarts, no recuerdo con exactitud— dijo el chico mientras miraba la cara atónita de la rubia y el moreno.

—Eso es traición, yo no estoy obsesionado con Potter— dijo furiosa la rubia mientras veía mal a la azabache.

—Draco, creo que tiene razón tu insana competencia con Potter paso a ser obsesión después de su primer enfrentamiento en el quidditch —dedujo el moreno mientras veía fijamente a su compañera pelinegra.

—Tú también Pansy, creo que esto no me está gustando nada, de cualquier modo no pienso dirigirle la palabra en lo que queda del año, esa ha sido su peor ofensa y no estoy dispuesto a compartir mi tiempo con Potter— dijo decididamente la rubia.

—Creo que te gusta mucho tu actual imagen Malfoy— dijo Blaize una vez tranquilo y sin el silencio de le impuso Theo—

—No me molesta, pero prefiero mil veces mi propio cuerpo, es incomodo estar así— dijo la rubia sin prestar más atención a su amigo.

—Y entonces como piensas recuperar tu cuerpo si Potter no adivina tu nombre— dijo cambiando su tranquilo semblante a uno mucho más serio.

—Podre sobrevivir el curso así, son tan solo dos meses más que nada para repasar y hacer exámenes— contesto restándole importancia al asunto el príncipe de Slytherin.

—Tal vez son solo 2 meses, pero que harás cuando todos volvamos a nuestros respectivos cuerpos, te quedaras solo y te recluirás, porque creo que será hasta el final que no tengas tu cuerpo y no creo que quieras que todos vean al futuro heredero Malfoy cono una delicada damisela— espeto fríamente la ojimiel.

—Además no pude ser TAN malo estar con el insoportable Gryffindor, solo hazle saber que eres tú y con eso será más que suficiente, entre más rápido de con tu nombre más pronto te alejaras de él— dijo el moreno intentando animar a su amigo.

—Se razonable Draco— dijo Theo mientras lo veía fijamente.

—No puedo creer que ustedes me estén diciendo esto— dijo aun incrédula la rubia.

—No es que nos agrade más que a ti, pero eso es cosa del loco del director— dijo Blaize.

—Está bien, pero eso será solo hasta que ustedes recuperen su cuerpo— y sin más tomo fuertemente su anillo desapareciendo de su habitación, para reaparecer en el último lugar en el que estuvo antes de regresar.

De nuevo estaba cerca del lago negro, camino hasta acercarse a un árbol, cerca a la orilla. Al llegar se sentó en el pasto recargando su torso en el árbol. Se sentía extrañado, todo había pasada muy rápido como para asimilarlo y de buena gana aceptarlo. Aun tenía presente lo que pasaría al salir de Hogwarts, como se enfrentaría a el mundo mágico, quien creía que era un mortifago, siendo que se unió al igual que su padrino como un espía para la Orden, que de no ser de su ayuda y la de sus amigos y su padrino, tal vez aun estuvieran en guerra, pero eso solo lo sabían sus mas apegados amigos; el wizengamont quien los juzgo y dejo en libertad; y solo unos cuantos de la elite de la primera orden del fénix.

Y ahora para terminar su mala suerte tenía que convivir durante 3 semanas cuando mínimo con Potter o como ver su suerte serian muchas más.

La suave brisa lo arrullaba incitándolo a ir al reino de Morfeo, así se fue sumiendo en la inconsciencia mientras sentía como el viendo mecía sus largos cabellos rubios y como acariciaba suavemente su rostro.

No despertó hasta ya bien entrada la tarde, justo a tiempo para ver una hermosa puesta de sol, se levanto y mientras caminada un rato para desentumirse, llego hasta la entrada del gran comedor, donde se transporto a su habitación para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, ya que había refrescado mucho y la brisa había mojado un poco sus ropas.

Entro al comedor y fue a sentarse a una mesa vacía, ya que no veía a sus amigos.

En cuanto empezó a comer llegó el primer lambiscón para ver si no era su pareja.

—No, tengo mucho interés y dudo que reaccionen los anillos— dijo fríamente ya que la había interrumpido, pero su suave voz hacia menos severo su tono.

—Pero princesa, te podría dar una sorpresa, como puedes estar tan segura que no soy tu pareja— dijo el chico tomándose un poco más serio el comentario y acercándose más a la rubia.

—Apártate, no eres de mi interés además de que estoy totalmente segura de que no serias mi pareja y si lo fueras ten por seguro que antes me aventaba desde lo más alto de la torre de astronomía— dijo mientras lo miraba con desprecio, ya que el tonto Hufflepuff se le estaba acercando cada vez mas y eso la tenia irritada.

—Podrías apartarte Cadwallader, mi amiga no quiere involucrarse contigo— dijo Blaize, que en cuanto entro en el comedor se dio cuenta de la situación de su amigo, que a pesar de saberla muy fuerte tanto mágica como físicamente, el grandulón ese de Hufflepuff no sería algo fácil de repeler si le quitaba la varita, ya que su amigo tenía un cuerpo un tanto delicado con los cambios ocurridos.

—Hola Beta— saludo la rubia ignorando olímpicamente al cazador de Hufflepuff—

—Nadie pidió tu opinión — dijo amenazante al momento que golpeaba a la morena quien cayó al suelo mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde había sufrido el impacto, haciendo que la rubia se levantara precipitadamente de su asiento y le apuntara con su barita al cazador.

—Discúlpate con ella de inmediato— amenazo dejando de lado todo rastro de tranquilidad y equilibrio que había estado conteniendo desde que el mastodonte de puso a molestarla.

Pero para confusión de la rubia no parecía asustado ni molesto y estaba sonriendo como si acabara de ganar algo. No se dio cuenta de que tras ella había otra persona, que la agarro y le quito la varita mientras le sujetaba ambas manos atrás, haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, mas se sostuvo lo suficiente para quedar el pie.

— Summerby—siseo la morena desde el piso cuando vio el rostro del otro mastodonte que sujetaba a la rubia.

Cadwallader empezó a acercarse a la rubia, quien todavía era sujetada por el buscador de Hufflepuff.

Los orbes grises se mostraban oscuros, estaba furiosa como era posible que estuviera casi desierto el comedor, bueno era comprensible que todos bajaran a cenar ya tarde y más cuando no tenían clases pero que los presentes fueran unos mirones y unos cobardes sí que le cabreaba.

Maldijo internamente por no fijarse que tras de sí estaba el otro jugador de Hufflepuff.

—Es que acaso eres tan poco hombre que ocupas que tu amigo me detenga para poder hacer algo— se burlo la rubia cuando el cazador la tomo por el mentón con claras intensiones de besarla.

—No caeré en tu provocación princesa— dijo lascivamente mientras con su otra mano acariciaba el brazo derecho de la chica.

—Como puedes tratar a una mujer así, eso es bastante bajo— exclamo una voz a las espaldas del cazador.

—No es asunto tuyo Potter— dijo molesto el buscador mientras se acercaba mas a la rubia, para así cumplir con su cometido y besarla ante la atenta mirada de los pocos estudiantes dentro del comedor y el enojo del niño de Oro y de la morena quien ya se estaba incorporando.

Pero lo que nadie se esperaba es que la rubia le diera un rodillazo a la entrepierna del cazador quien se dejo caer y empezó a revolcarse del dolor, los mismos gritos del cazador desconcentraron al que la tenia sujeta, haciendo que el agarre se soltara y por lo tanto la chica se libero y con un accio no verbal su varita voló a su mano y en menos de lo que se decía Quidditch ya los tenia atados, amordazados e inconscientes.

Inmediatamente se acerco junto a su amigo para terminar de ayudarlo a incorporarse.

—Está bien, déjame ver eso— dijo realmente preocupada mientras tomaba el rostro de su amiga y lo inspeccionaba— Se te va a hacer un gran moretón, no te duele la quijada o algo, ese troll si que se paso de estúpido— dijo mientras tocaba levemente la zona inflamada.

—Estoy bien Delta, he sufrido daños peores, además creo que le diste su merecido— dijo sonriente al recordar el rodillazo.

—Están bien— pregunto el Gryffindor al acercase con las jóvenes.

—Estamos bien Potter, gracias por tu ayuda— contesto la morena antes de que su amiga se le adelantara.

—Creo que a mí ni me has agradecido y eso que hice mas— replico molesta la chica mientras retrocedía un poco.

— ¡VAMOS! No seas pesada, después de todo es por ti que todo empezó— dijo la ojimiel intentando restar importancia al asunto, pero de inmediato se arrepintió al ver la sombra cubrir los ojos tormenta.

—Lo sé no tienes que recordármelo— dijo finalmente después de unos segundos, para sentarse y terminar su comida.

—oye, no te molestes lo dije sin pensar— aclaro lo chica mientras tomaba al héroe del brazo y lo sentaba en una de las sillas que había aparecido.

—Que quieres Potter— hablo la rubia, dejando de lado a Zabini y sus disculpas.

—A bueno esto…— lo había tomado desprevenido, después del escándalo de los Hufflepuff se le había olvidado que quería hablar con la rubia.

—Habla de una vez, para que puedas irte con tus amigos, te están esperando de seguro—

—Bueno, quería disculparme por lo que te dije en el lago—se armó de valor después de todo estaba en la caza de los valientes.

—No te disculpo, ya puedes irte— contesto la rubia sin despegar la mirada de su plato, dejando en shock a sus dos acompañantes.

—Pero, por que…— alcanzo a murmurar en medio de su sorpresa.

—Me insultaste, de la peor manera que me hubieran insultado y eso no es algo que me agrade, me pusiste a la par de esos estúpido— dijo mientras señalaba a los grandulones de Hufflepuff que seguían inconscientes al lado de la mesa.

—Yo no lo sabía, me siento muy arrepentido, de verdad, es que apenas te conozco y no sé qué es lo que te podría ofender, por favor discúlpame— dijo un tanto consternado el moreno por la negativa de la rubia— Mira, que tal si piensas mejor las cosas, te espero mañana después de clases cerca del Lago— Propuso el Gryffindor para después levantarse.

—No iré— dijo seria la rubia.

—Si que eres testaruda, no importa te estaré esperando todos los días después de clases hasta que vayas— dijo sonriente el Gryffindor al verla cara de la chica que era todo un poema, y en cuanto vio que iba a responderle se fue, no quería molestarse ya que lo joven era muy interesante.

—Si que Potter tiene agallas, creo que yo no me atrevería a hablarte después de lo que hiciste con ese par— dijo sonriente Blaize.

—Cállate ya— dijo molesto el dragón.

—Pero, se me hace raro, los Hufflepuff pueden ser muchas cosas pero no unos abusadores—

—Eso es por lo que te comentaba en la mañana, parte de mi sangre es Veela por lo que al hacer este cambio me imagino se activo, ellos inconscientemente se sienten atraídos y pues me quieren a costa de lo que sea, al ser Hufflepuff son un poco más propensos ya que son hombres y además de que son débiles de mente— dijo sin inmutarse un momento— Por eso lo estaba ignorando, pero lo que les hice no fue por algo que me hicieran a mi ya que por eso no tenían la culpa, sin embargo que te golpeara no lo justifica nada— termino mientras clavaba su mirada plata en los dorados de su amigo.

—Creo que estas muy sentimental últimamente, antes no hubieras dudado en hacerlos sufrir mucho por su impertinencia y no por lo que le hicieron a los de tu alrededor—

—Lo sé, pero he cambiado en algunas cosas, ver todo desde un campo de batalla te hace pensar en lo que aprecias y en lo que realmente es algo que puede pasar en segundo plano— dijo muy seriamente— Pansy, Theo y tu salieron del país en cuanto la guerra estallo para no estar del lado del Riddle ni en contra de sus padres, cuando regresaron para entrar en la batalla me sentí muy bien pero esa pequeña diferencia de tiempo hace estragos.

La morena se quedo sin palabras, si era consciente de los cambios en su amigo era más sensato y entre otras cosillas pero nunca creyó oírlo hablar de tal manera, de pronto lo vio mucho más sabio y fuerte de lo que nunca antes lo hubiera visto. Después de todo habían madurado intempestivamente en especial el rubio, quien había estado en guerra más tiempo que ellos. Aunque seguía siendo un joven de 17 años y por lo tanto algunas cosas serian difíciles de cambiar sobre todo lo referente a Potter.

Habían pasado algunos días desde el comienzo de los cambios, para su sorpresa el nivel e acoso había descendido un poco y se sentía bien, aunque le molestara la actitud del Gryffindor ya que como había dicho, todas las tardes se la había pasado esperándola en el Lago y ella no había asistido.

Era viernes, por lo que tendría la tarde libre para pasear o simplemente terminar las tareas y tener el fin de semana libre. A mediados de la tarde empezó a llover, no era una ventisca o algo así, era una tormenta increíble, no se podía ver nada a más de unos metros de distancia, todos los alumnos estaban en el recibidor o en los pasillos del colegio resguardándose de la fría tormenta.

Iba caminando junto a Blaize, cuando pasaron los amigos de Potter muy rápido en dirección a otros Gryffindors que estaban cerca, desaceleraron el paso para escuchar lo que decían.

—Seamus no has visto a Harry— pregunto preocupada la castaña.

—Lo siento hermione, no lo he visto—

—Creo que ha de estar en el lago Mione, lo hemos buscado por todo el castillo— dijo ron mientras abrazaba a su novia.

—No puede ser tan inconsciente, la tormenta esta horrible como para que este en el Lago— dijo la chica casi histérica.

—Por qué no van a ver a la sala común, tal vez a de haber regresado a su habitación— dijo Seamus para tranquilizar a su compañera.

Loa amigos de Potter corrieron rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor ya que les preocupaba su amigo.

Blaize lo volteo a ver con cara de reproche, pero por que lo veía así el no tenía la culpa de lo que le pasara al Gryffindor, rodo los ojos y se alejo molesto de su amigo antes de que pronunciara palabra, lo había estado hostigando con ese asunto todas las tardes y no quería escucharlo nuevamente.

Cuando estuvo en un corredor solo, activo su anillo y llego a su habitación, donde cogió un par de suéteres y un paraguas que tenia y después se volvió a transportar para salir rumbo al lago para ver si el estúpido Gryffindor se encontraba ahí.

Al acercarse lo suficiente lo vio, estaba sentado en el árbol que anteriormente él había utilizado de recargadera, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del lago, estaba empapado hasta los huesos, se acerco y le puso el paraguas para que se protegiera ya que el árbol estaba casi seco y no lo cubría en nada.

El moreno al notar el cambio giro bruscamente para encontrarse con un par de ojos de plata que lo miraban atentamente.

—Cúbrete tu, yo estoy muy mojado, te hará daño— dijo el moreno al darse cuenta del lugar y la situación.

—Mejor guarda silencio y ponte esto— dijo mientras le pasaba un suéter negro— espera un poco _Hot Air Charm—____ dijo mientras secaba la ropa del moreno— Ahora si póntelo has de tener frio._

_—__Gracias pero y tu, no te esas mojando— dijo al ver a la chica._

_—__No, no me estoy mojando tengo algunos trucos para eso— dijo mientras le sonreía—_

_—__Pero como…—_

_—__Bueno, es una herencia de sangre, mi familia la tiene somos magos del agua por lo que si queremos podemos librarnos de ciertas cositas, además de que si entrenas lo suficiente puedes manejarla sin conjurar hechizos— dijo sonriente la chica mientras que pasaba la mano por al pasto al lado de Harry y el agua se pego a la mano de la chica dejando el espacio seco, donde se sentó la rubia._

_—__Eso es increíble— dijo impactado el ojiverde._

_—__Lo sé— y sonrió aun más —Ya tienes alguna pista de mi nombre— preguntó después de un momento de silencio._

_—__Como voy a tener alguna pista si ni he podido tener una platica decente contigo— _

_—__Bueno, aquí estoy puedes preguntar lo que sea, siempre y cuando no sea de Hogwarts ya que para eso debemos esperar una semana y cachito- dijo mientras se recargaba — Son la reglas Potter._

___El moreno estaba sorprendido, hábil en magia, muy hermosa y simplemente con un carácter inolvidable._

_—__Bueno pues no se que preguntar— dijo sonriendo apenado._

_—__No tienes remedio Potter—_

_—__Llámame Harry— dijo el moreno mientras le sostenía la mirada— Después de todo tendremos que conocernos para saber quién eres y creo que es mejor que me llames por mi nombre._

_—__Como quieras — desvió la mirada no pudiendo soportar la verde tan atenta en ella— Harry— susurro el nombre mientras se hacía a la idea._

___El moreno sonrió aun más, la espera había valido la pena la chica esta levemente sonrojada y una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios al momento de pronunciar su nombre como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho y le gusto como se escuchaba en sus labios, en su voz._


	4. Confesiones Miedo

Se encontraba recargada en el árbol junto al lago, leyendo mientras esperaba que el moreno Gryffindor llegara a su habitual encuentro.

— ¡Delta! — Se acercaba una joven castaña a donde se encontraba— disculpa por distraerte— siempre tan comprensiva en lo que iba a lo del estudio, pensó la rubia mientras apartaba la hoja en la que estaba leyendo y cerraba el pesado tomo.

—No importa mucho, y….- espero un poco, por algo la castaña debía estar ahí en vez del moreno.

—Harry me pidió que te dijera, que va a llegar un poco después— lo bueno que la chica era inteligente y capto rápido su mensaje— como se reanudaron las practicas de Quidditch ya que tanto Hufflepuff y Gryffindor están completos, van a jugar un amistoso o algo así me dijo— la chica le sonrió.

Se quedaron en un pesado silencio, muy a su pesar había empezado a hablarle un poco a Grenger y un casi nada a Weasley, pero no era como si de un momento a otro olvidara todo, aunque ellos no supieran con quien trataban.

— ¿Qué lees? — la castaña rompió el silencio una vez que vio el libro de la rubia.

—Encantamientos y Pociones Oceánicas del siglo XIII— respondió mientras se acomodaba mejor

—Es increíble, ese libro lo estuve buscando hace algún tiempo y me fue imposible conseguirlo, estaba muy interesada en la poción "elixir de Luna" ya que sus propiedades son parecidas a la poción mata lobos.

—Cierto, además de que sus ingredientes son muy distintos, si alguien se pusiera a ver el tema con verdadero interés hasta se podría llegar a evitar la transformación— termino la rubia que vio el enorme interés en la Gryffindor.

—Eres muy inteligente—

—Y cómo va la Lista— pregunto casualmente la rubia.

— ¿Qué lista? — el desconcierto cubrió los castaños ojos de la joven.

—La lista de las posibles personas que puedo ser— respondió con un dejo de sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo es que…—

—Eres Hermione Sabelotodo Grenger —continuo con la tranquilidad en su voz como si nada— es más que obvio que aunque Potter no te pidiera ayuda tu por tu propia iniciativa intentarías descubrir quién soy — La joven castaña estaba impactada, por lo que sin darse cuenta continuo— eres una buena amiga—fue un susurro que nunca debía haber salido.

—Gracias— su voz reflejaba sinceridad y alegría al ser reconocida por la rubia que a pesar de haberla estrado tratando esas últimas 3 semanas, no habían pasado de una cortesía fría y distante.

—Entonces, ya tienes una idea de quien puedo ser— pregunto viéndola directamente a los ojos, sabía que Grenger era muy inteligente aunque le pesara mucho, y si se empeñaba en saber quién era podría descubrirlo, no que le afectara al contrario sería de mucha ayuda volver a ser como antes.

—En realidad me es muy difícil, no trate mucho con Ravenclaw, a excepción de Luna—

—Y que te hace creer que no soy de Slytherin —

—No lo descarto, pero vas seguido a la biblioteca y en ocasiones te he visto estudiando, por lo que tengo más candidatos Ravenclaw que Slytherin— se quedo callada esperando la respuesta de la rubia.

—No vas a lograr saber quien soy— dijo contundentemente después de un momento.

—Y por qué no podría— respondió la chica mientras tomaba asiento frente a su acompañante, por muy unida que estuviera la rubia a Harry eso era casi una ofensa a sus conocimientos.

—Por la misma razón que en estos momentos estás hablando conmigo—

—Pero entre más te conozca, más oportunidades tengo de saber quién eres—

—Si lo ves de ese modo tienes razón, pero falla si nunca me conociste antes—

—Otras personas debieron conocerte—

—No muchas en realidad, no te preocupes Potter tampoco podrá saber mi nombre— dijo a la ligera mientras se recargaba un poco en el tronco del árbol.

—Pero si en las últimas 4 semanas Harry prácticamente se pasa todas las tardes contigo, imposible que no te conozca o por lo menos tenga una pista de tu nombre— dijo rayando en la incredulidad la castaña.

—Por los perjuicios—

—Harry no tiene perjuicios— exclamo algo exaltada la otra joven— el no es racista ni nada por el estilo, me decepciona que a pesar de tanto tiempo juntos no veas que él jamás aria algo así— su voz sonaba más que molesta, ya que si algo era importante para la Gryffindor no dudaría en defenderlo.

—Es cierto, Potter no tiene perjuicios, ni que fuera como los Malfoy — dijo la rubia mientras sonreía suavemente a la castaña.

—Los Malfoy, ellos si son racistas y tienen muchos perjuicios— menciono la chica con tono seco, como si intentara no sonar del todo desagradable.

Por dentro la rubia sonreía irónicamente al ver como la castaña misma estaba siendo racista, si que la vida era una verdadera ironía.

—Y tu sabes cómo es que lograron librar Azkaban, creo que se merecen estar en prisión, como pueden dejar a esos asesinos sueltos— exclamo exaltada la rubia, dejando que su vena actoral saliera a flote, quería ver que tan grande era el odio de la castaña hacia ellos y si sabia la verdad detrás de su máscara.

—En realidad no lo sé, pero creo que averiguare— Hablo decidida la joven.

—Creo que nos desviamos del tema— dijo sonriendo cortando el camino riesgoso en el que se había metido.

—Es cierto— rio contenta.

—Sabes que pienso…— Hablo la rubia viendo directamente a los ojos de la castaña— que mi nombre no está en los posibles de tu lista.

—Como sabes cual está en mi lista— Interrumpió la castaña

—También creo que esto lo haces porque te sientes frustrada— siguió sin dar importancia al comentario de la Gryffindor — a pesar de alegrarte que tu anillo reaccionara con Weasley, te sientes decepcionada, no te dieron la oportunidad de hacer este reto, tú querías conocer a alguien desde cero, poner a prueba tu inteligencia y enterarte de quien era esa persona que indudablemente se convertiría en un amigo, cómplice o amante—su mirada no se había despejado de la castaña y hablo con una gran seriedad.

—Pero, como es que sabes eso— sus ojos se empañaron un poco por las lagrimas de saberse descubierta en su deseo egoísta.

—Porque yo así me siento, quería jugar al detective y averiguar el nombre pero nuevamente me toco ser el ladrón — Una sencilla sonrisa adorno su rostro resaltando la belleza efímera del mismo.

—Yo creí que era un deseo egoísta pero—

—Pero no lo es, tu solo querías probarte y divertirte en el acto, te voy a dar mi acertijo, te reto a que con él averigües mi nombre, veras que ninguno de tus candidatos soy yo—Dijo desafiante.

—Eso lo veremos—

—"Me ves y me juzgas como mala fe, aunque lo grite nadie entiende el llanto de un dragón, pero confía en las estrellas pues ella mi nombre encierran"—

—Déjame anotarlo— saco de su túnica un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma Muggle y empezó a escribir el acertijo de la rubia—

—Veras que sabré tu nombre antes del Lunes.

—"eso espero, eso espero"— pensó la rubia.

Pasaron mucho tiempo más hablando del hechizo y de varias cosas, cuando el moreno llego.

—Hola chicas, perdón por la demora pero se alargo el entrenamiento— se le veía bastante agitado.

—Descuida estábamos platicando— respondió la castaña— Bueno los dejo, han de tener mucho de qué hablar— La castaña se levanto para dejarlos mas cómodos.

El morocho se sentó al lado de la rubia y en un gesto bastante casual paso su brazo por los hombros de la chica, quien se tenso al sentir el contacto.

—Que pasa por que tan tensa— dijo sonriente el chico.

—Creo que ya te lo había dicho Potter, pero por si las dudas te lo recuerdo, no soy una chica— dijo la joven recalcando bien cada palabra.

—Y yo ya te había dicho, no me llamo Potter soy Harry— hablo el Gryffindor sin perder su sonrisa.

—Creo que es hora de poner las cosas en su lugar Potter—Habló decidida— Yo no soy una chica, por lo tanto es más que obvio que soy un chico, así que compórtate.

—Es difícil de creer que eres un chico si te comportas así— dijo el joven riendo suavemente, mientras hacía sonrojar a la rubia pero de enojo.

—Que no me comporte como un Troll de la montaña no significa que no sea un chico— exclamó exaltada la princesa de Slytherin.

—Está bien, tranquila—

—No puedo estar tranquila después de lo que dijiste ayer— Habló la chica mientras un rubor un poco diferente le cubría las mejillas.

—No he cambiado de opinión, me gustas mucho— dijo el chico con total soltura, cosa que exaspero a la rubia, si había traído el libro era para distraerse.

—Quiero que te quede claro que soy hombre, en cuanto digas mi nombre al día siguiente me veras en mi verdadero cuerpo, así que olvídate de esas cosas—

—Pero no parecía molestarte que me comportara así antes— dijo el chico haciendo referencia al abrazo.

—Creí que era algo del comportamiento Gryffindor, no lo vi como algo especial— hablo la chica mientras le temblaba la voz, el león tenía razón, no le había molestado en absoluto, en si se había peleado con Theo y Pansy por pasar tanto tiempo con el Gryffindor, no es que platicaran mucho por las prohibiciones del conjuro pero hasta Blaize se había molestado.

—Tú no eres Gay Potter— dijo tranquilamente mientras la discusión con sus amigos llegaba a su mente, claro que no se había dado cuenta pero en el transcurso de esas 4 semanas con el Gryffindor se había enamorado y ahora que lo sabia no le gustaba sentirse vulnerable.

—Tienes razón, no lo soy, pero no me gusta tu cuerpo, bueno si pero lo que en realidad me gusta eres tú, tu manera de ser, todo lo que he conocido es lo que me gusta, no soy tan superficial como para guiarme solo por el físico— dijo poniéndose serio el chico dorado— Y tú tienes algún problema con ello—

—Por favor naci en un mundo donde los humanos se relacionan con centauros, gnomos, Veelas y de más, no hay perjuicios por que dos magos se relacionen, son de la misma especie, no es algo malo—

—Entonces por qué no quieres aceptar mis sentimientos— dijo el chico, se reflejaba el desaliento en su voz— es que acaso no sientes lo mismo— Sus ojos estaban nublados de una tristeza al saberse rechazado.

—No es eso— se apresuro a decir aunque en menos de un segundo se arrepintió—es solo que para que me vieras totalmente como soy tendrías que decir mi nombre, y ese es el problema, mi nombre— " mi casa, mi descendencia, mi mascara, nuestro pasado, todo lo que tu odias" pensó amargamente la ojiplata. Ocultó sus orbes en el fleco rubio, para así evitar la mirada esmeralda, no deseaba que la viera tan vulnerable como se sentía, "maldito el momento en que su corazón se permitió sentir"

Una mano tomo firme pero suavemente su mentón, levantándolo para así poder conectar sus ojos con los verdes.

—Escúchame bien, me importa un soberano cacahuate tu nombre o tú físico, me gustas tú— terminó la frase mientras posaba sus labios junto a los de la rubia en un beso lleno de cariño y amor.

Al separarse el moreno continúo.

—Te quiero, te quiero tanto— declaro solemnemente— no sé qué paso en estas semanas pero no dejo de pensar en ti, o en una forma de arrancarte una sonrisa o simplemente desear escuchar tu voz, te quiero tanto— la abrazo suavemente dejando que la chica recargara su rostro en su pecho. Sintió como la chica temblaba y sollozaba levemente, también noto la humedad en su camisa, ella estaba llorando.

—Por favor no llores— se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al saberse el responsable de las lagrimas de su amor— Si quieres no vuelvo a mencionar nada, si no quieres no aceptes estos sentimientos, olvida todo lo que he dicho, pero por favor no llores— y aferro más su abrazo alrededor de la chica.

—Como lo haces— susurro la voz de la chica, que apenas escucho, de no ser por la nula distancia no la habría escuchado— Como puedes romper mis barreras tan fácil, tengo miedo a sentirme así de vulnerable, odio que no pueda controlarme, odio saberme tan débil como para no hacer algo— continuo la chica subiendo cada vez más su tono de voz— Cada momento ponía una barrera, no quería involucrar mis sentimientos en este juego del director, se lo que pasara, se que pasara cuando digas mi nombre y no me gusta saberlo—

—Ya te dije, no me importa tu nombre-

—Por eso mismo, me negué a volverte a llamar por el tuyo, quería seguir creyendo que era lo decía lo mas impersonal posible, pero no pude— con una mano se limpio el rostro para después alzarlo y hacer contacto con los ojos verdes del morocho—No pude evitar enamorarme de ti.

Lo abrazo fuertemente como un naufrago abraza a su tabla de salvación, lo beso con todo el sentimiento y deseo que pudo, porque aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta lo necesitaba.

Se quedaron toda la tarde platicando a la orilla de Lago, entre risas y fugaces besos que no hacían más que encender el fuego de la pasión que ambos jóvenes poseían.

—Vamos a cenar— se levanto el moreno y le tendió la mano a la chica que la acepto, por lo que la ayudo a incorporarse y de paso abrazarla—

Caminaron lentamente rumbo al colegio.

—Me mencionaste que tocabas el violín, crees que podrías tocar para mí— dijo el chico mientras abrazaba por detrás a la rubia.

—También te dije, que nadie lo sabía a excepción de mis amigos y que solo ellos me habían escuchado—

—Entonces creo que me merezco un concierto, ya que somos pareja— dijo el chico riendo.

—Sí, somos pareja— contesto la rubia mientras besaba al chico— pero hasta que no recupere mi cuerpo no voy a tocar nada— dijo sonriente la chica.

—Por favor, toca para mí— dijo el chico poniendo carita de niño bueno.

—Te escribiré una canción, cuando recupere mi cuerpo ten por seguro que la escucharas.

—Bueno, creo que con esa condición podre esperar.

—Llegamos— dijo la chica mientras abría la puerta del comedor para ingresar—Beta me está esperando, tu ve con tus amigos.

—Bueno no parece que te este esperando, parece que está muy cómoda con Neville— dijo sonriente el pelinegro.

—Si creo que tienes razón, eso hace que tenga más ganas de hablar con ella— dijo la chica separándose del moreno.

—Nos vemos a las 11 en las escaleras— dijo el chico mientras le tomaba una mano y la hacía girar para darle un breve beso y dejarla ir.

La rubia se dirigió donde se encontraba su amigo y saludo a ambos.

—Bueno nos vemos mañana— dijo Longbottom, para retirarse e ir junto a el trió dorado.

Una vez que estuvieron solas las Slytherin, empezaron a hablar.

—Parece que Potter está muy contento— dijo seriamente la morena.

—Si, creo que lo está— dijo la chica sonriendo alegremente.

—No es un asunto que me incumba, pero sabes lo que pasara cuando sepa tu nombre— si algo había entre los Slytherin era amistad verdadera, y con ella todas sus desventajas.

—Si, pero no creo que le importe— respondió aun risueña la chica.

—Por favor Draco, se odian ambos se hicieron la vida imposible el uno al otro durante 6 años, eso no es para quitarle importancia—

—Lo sé, y créeme que lo tomo en cuenta, pero no nos conocíamos, ahora es todo diferente — le sonrió infundiéndole confianza a su mejor amigo— Además los Gryffindor se identifican por ser honestos, quiero creerle voy a confiar en su palabra—

—Sabes los riesgos…—

—Me dijo que me quería— le corto para hablar seriamente—No soy una Hufflepuff de primer año, no le creí en un principio, lo pensé toda la noche y todo el día y aun así no le creí, me lo dijo y no accedí, pero me juro que no importaba ni genero ni nombre ni nada, me dijo que no le gustaba por algo meramente físico sino por como soy YO, se enamoro al conocerme no el verme, y le creo, en sus ojos no había duda ni nada mas que no fuera cariño y amor— dijo seriamente el chic mientras veía los ojos dorados de su amigo.

—Está bien, es solo que no quiero que salgas dañado, te conozco y sé que es muy difícil que confíes en alguien y si de verdad confías en él, tienes todo mi apoyo— dijo rindiéndose.

—No estás en algo parecido con Longbottom— menciona la rubia recordando al otro Gryffindor.

—No es lo mismo, Neville sabe mi nombre y aun así me acepto, además nosotros no tuvimos una enemistad tan clara como ustedes—

—Pero si sabe tu nombre, tú no deberías estar en ese cuerpo—

—Lo sabe pero no lo ha dicho en voz alta, le pedí que no lo dijera hasta que yo le indicara— respondió orgullosamente la serpiente— No creíste que te íbamos a dejar solo.

—Eso sería imposible, gracias por todo—

—Que acabas de decir, repítelo que este momento es para la historia —

—Oh cállate, o aras que me arrepienta—

°| Las 11:00 en las escaleras |°

La rubia se había escapado de su dormitorio y ya se encontraba en el lugar y hora acordados y no se veía ni sombra alrededor

—Harry— llamo a susurros la joven— Harry…—

—Estoy aquí— la voz sonó justo en su oído, con un susurro que le erizo todo el cuerpo.

—No hagas eso— exclamo enojada por el susto, pero rápidamente fue callada por un beso del otro chico.

—Te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero— dijo el chico mientras volvía a besarla.

—No lo suficiente— hablo ella cuando se separaron para después besarlo de nuevo.

Se separo tan solo unos milímetros para decirle —Te quiero muchísimo— y volver a besarse.

El calor se fue expandiendo por el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes, que en cuestión de minutos y varios besos mas necesitaban algo de mayor contacto. Las caricias fueron aumentando cada vez más y más.

—Creo que debemos parar— dijo el chico separándose un poco más de la rubia.

—Si, no es adecuado este lugar— dijo para sorpresa del moreno— en mi cuarto ahí varias personas por lo que queda descartado me imagino que en el tuyo igual— volvió a besar demandante al moreno que no cabía de impresión en la respuesta de la "chica"

—Yo me refería a detenernos, vamos muy rápido— su voz notaba gran nerviosismo, era raro ver a una bella dama tan disponible.

—Potter, te recuerdo que no soy una mujer, a pesar de tener este cuerpo mi mentalidad no ha cambiado y mentalmente sigo siendo un CHICO de 17 años, así que no me trates como una mujer por qué no lo soy— volvió a besar al moreno demandantemente.

—Me olvidaba de eso, pero sigue siendo algo rápido—

— ¿Me quieres?— pregunto la rubia.

—Por supuesto que si, no se te ocurra dudarlo—

—Yo también— dijo ronroneante al oído del moreno, mientras mordía suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja— te quiero muchísimo— beso sus labios en una caricia suave y constante.

—Creo que es suficiente para mí— dijo el moreno mientras besa mas apasionadamente a la rubia— Te parece la sala de menesteres— dijo con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

—Sería perfecto—

Entre besos y carisias subieron hasta el séptimo piso donde se encontraba la sala que va y viene. Se entregaron el uno al otro en aquella noche despejada.

°| Sábado en la Torre de Gryffindor |°

Una joven castaña se encontraba en la sala común frente a un pergamino y pocos libros la rodeaban.

"La constelación del Dragón entre Hércules y la osa menor, también conocida como la constelación _Draco_; Mala fe en francés Malfoy"

Leyó el pergamino una y otra vez intentando convencerse de lo que era evidente, si que el Slytherin tenía razón era imposible pensar que fuera él, en definitiva le había ganado, no estaba en su lista ni siquiera en la primera en la que coloco a casi todos los hombres de ambas casas.

En ese momento tomo una decisión, debía decírselo a Harry, pero buscarlo iba a ser difícil, no había llegado a dormir por lo que tenía que pedir ayuda. Entro al cuarto de las chicas de sexto y fue a despertar a su amiga.

—Ginny, despierta— la movía suavemente, hasta que la chica abrió los ojos y la vio con cara de sufrimiento al interrumpir su sueño—

—Que pasa Herm, es sábado quiero dormir más—

—Lo siento, esto es importante, quiero que me ayudes a buscar a Harry, tengo algo importante que decirle—

—Que es lo que pasa— hablo ya mas despierta mientras se incorporaba y se vestía rápidamente.

—Te lo explico luego, ahora ayúdame, iré a despertar a Ron y Neville para que nos ayuden—

—Está bien—

En unos momentos el grupo se separa buscando en distintos lados, para así encontrar más pronto al moreno.

La pelirroja, subió al séptimo piso y camino hacia la sala multipropósito donde faltaba revisar. Paso tres veces y no paso nada, por lo que significaba que había alguien adentro, toco varias veces hasta que recibió una respuesta.

—Quien es— hablo la somnolienta voz del moreno.

—Soy yo Ginny, tengo un recado de parte de Mione— dijo la chica esperando fuera de la sala.

En unos minutos más salió un Harry bien desaliñado con solo unos pantalones. Había logrado ver una habitación muy amueblada dentro por lo que le pico la curiosidad.

—Me dijo Mione que te buscáramos que tenía algo urgente que decirte, nos quedamos de ver a fuera del comedor.

—Está bien gracias Ginny, enseguida voy, solo déjame terminar de vestirme y escribir una nota—

— ¿Una nota? ¿A quién?- dijo en voz alta mientras el monstruo de los celos la carcomía, ese era su Harry. Pero no fue escuchada ya que se había cerrado la puerta.

El moreno se vistió rápido y limpio el cuarto con un pase de varita, luego le pidió a la sala un poco de pergamino, pluma y tinta, los tomo y escribió una rápida nota.

"_Siento no poder estar aquí cuando despiertes,  
ocurrió un imprevisto te veo fuera del comedor,  
te estaré esperando._

_HP"_

Se dirigió a la puerta y en cuanto salió lo único que vio fue una luz blanca para luego sumirse en el negro de le inconsciencia.


	5. Dolor Traicion

°| Sala de Menesteres |°

La luz matutina le dio la bienvenida a un nuevo día, se estiro perezosamente entre las sabanas mientras los recuerdos de la noche pasada volvían conforme se terminaba de estirar. Con una suave sonrisa en sus labios se volteo para ver a su niño dorado, descubriendo solo una cama vacía, de inmediato un hueco se asentó en su estomago como un mal presagio.

Volteo para todos lados buscándolo con la vista pero no había señal del Gryffindor, su vista se detuvo en una nota en la mesita de noche, donde habían estado los lentes del joven en las anteriores horas, la tomo con sumo cuidado y empezó a leerla. La tranquila sonrisa volvió a su rostro pero para su propia inconformidad el sentimiento del mal presagio aun continuaba.

Le pidió a la sala ropa limpia y de inmediato apareció al lado de la cama, por eso le encantaba esa sala, todo al alcance. Se vistió con la ropa que le proporciono la sala, y dándole una última mirada al lugar salió rumbo al comedor donde se encontraría con su novio. "Tal vez podremos ir a Hogsmeade a pasar la tarde y comprar una nieve" pensó alegre el albino "Maldición que cursi sonó eso" termino medio molesto y divertida la rubia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuera del gran comedor se encontraban ron y hermione, esperando si Ginny había tenido suerte al encontrar a Harry, ambos desesperados e inquietos ya que no poderlo encontrar les daba mucha angustia.

Cuando se disponían volver a buscarlo, llegaron ambos tomados de la mano y abrazados, cosa que dejo congelados.

—Harry ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunto todavía impactada la castaña.

—Pues he venido para acá, me encontré con Ginny en un pasillo del tercer piso y me aviso que me querías ver urgentemente— dijo el moreno como si nada deteniéndose y abrazando a la pelirroja.

—Pero y donde esta Delta— Sabía de antemano la hora en que había salido de la torre de Gryffindor y que era para reunirse con la rubia.

—No lo sé, no la he visto todavía ha de estar en su sala común—

—Desde cuando están juntos, no lo habías mencionado hermano— interrumpió Ron al ver tan apegada la pareja.

—Casi desde que inicio el año, solo que hasta ahora nos dejamos de esconder— respondió la pelirroja.

Hermione estaba impactada, todo lo veía tan poco real, una noche veía al moreno enamorado y jurando amor a la rubia y al otro estaba pegado a la Gryffindor.

Pero la pelirroja estaba atenta a todos los sonidos, cuando percibió unos pasos muy cerca del lugar tomo el rostro del moreno y lo beso como si no hubiera un mañana. El moreno le contesto extrañado por el gesto, pero no le importo una vez que se entrego al beso.

Los pasos se detuvieron y una joven rubia miraba la escena impactada.

Miles de pensamientos venían a ella unos por la parte racional al saberse la burla de Potter y otros por la parte emocional que le gritaban que era un error que eso no estaba pasando.

Su presencia no paso desapercibida y la castaña volteo hacia ella y la miro con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro. Pasados unos momentos la pareja se separo y miro alrededor el denso silencio que había caído a su alrededor, que solo fue roto por los pasos de la rubia que se acercaba caminando firmemente con todo el porte y elegancia que distinguían a su familia.

—Bien Potter ya me canse de este juego—las palabras eran arrastradas como en antaño y con un toque de peligro nada común en la dulce voz— así que **Di mi nombre**— Cada palabra entonada perfectamente para no cometer error a dudad.

—Hola delta, no se a que te refieres, disculpa aun no averiguo tu nombre— dijo calmadamente el Gryffindor pasando por alto el tono amenazante de la chica.

—No me hagas reír Potter— Puso todo el desprecio que pudo en el apellido del moreno como si de solo pronunciarlo le diera asco—**Di mi nombre**— Ordeno contundente la joven rubia.

—Ya te dije no lo sé—

—No has tenido tiempo de resolver un patético acertijo pero si para hacer el tonto con la comadreja pobretona y la sabelotodo—Ahora quien estaba impactado era el ojiverde, la miraba como si fuera algo fuera de lo común como si nunca se hubiera planteado esa posibilidad— por favor San Potter deja de tonterías no me digas que la comadreja menor te atrofia el cerebro que eso ya sería mucho porque si de por si esta estropeado— hablo con su mejor tono mordaz, no había dejado de avanzar ahora lo tenía muy cerca justo cuando se detuvo—¡DI MI NOMBRE!- Exigió a un atónito Gryffindor

—Malfoy— susurro incrédulamente— Draco Malfoy.

— ¡Perfecto! Acertaste, ahora tengo cosas que hacer— dijo furioso el Slytherin mientras pasaba al lado del moreno que seguía sumido en sus turbios pensamientos —te odio Potter— susurro con todo el sentimiento que se cargaba, dio vuelta por el pasillo y después activo el anillo para aparecer en su habitación en las mazmorras de Slytherin.

Una vez en la seguridad de su habitación se derrumbo todo lo que tenia, cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas y gruesas lagrimas surcaban su rostro.

—Draco, que paso que tienes— pregunto una espantada Pansy, que había estado esperando en la habitación de los chicos junto a Theo, mientras Blaize, Crabble y Goyle buscaban al rubio.

La joven solo levanto la mirada que estaba llena de lágrimas y pena, sus ojos grises ahora un turbulento mar de dolor. La morena solo atino a abrazarlo fuertemente mientras que Theo lo veía sorprendido, NUNCA habían visto llorar al rubio Slytherin, no de verdad, actuar chantajear eran cosas diferentes pero verlo con tanto dolor y pena lo consternaron.

No pasados ni un minuto apareció Blaize quien miro la escena y abrazo a Draco apartando un poco a la otra chica.

Pero la rubia se zafó de su abrazo y con un brazo limpiándose las lágrimas levanto el rostro viendo a su mejor amigo ahí con él.

—Disculpen el espectáculo— se empezó a levantar ante la atenta mirada de sus tres amigos.

—Eso no importa Dragón, solo dinos que es lo que paso— dijo la morena mientras se acercaba al rubio pero fue detenida ya que esta levanto un brazo en señal de negación.

—No paso nada, es una minimiedad, con su permiso creo que tomare mi habitación como prefecto, quiero estar solo— dijo mientras se retiraba.

—No hagas ninguna estupidez— dijo seriamente Theo.

—Me ofendes Theo, no soy un débil Hufflepuff aunque no lo parezca sigo siendo un Malfoy.

—Está bien Dragón, comprendo— dijo la ojidorada— Cuando te volverás a unir a los mortales.

—El Lunes seré yo mismo, solo 2 días— dijo la rubia para salir de la habitación y dirigirse a su cuarto que le pertenecía pero debido al hechizo no había podido utilizar, ahora con el hechizo roto ya podría regresar a pesar de tener un físico distinto.

Los tres magos se quedaron en la habitación callados mientras su príncipe salía con su característico porte, cuando supieron que estaba lejos todo se puso en marcha.

Un silenciador por parte de Parkinson en la habitación y un seguro a la puerta por parte de Nott para evitar indeseados.

—Que paso— exigió saber la morena.

—No lo sé— contesto la otra chica de la habitación.

—Dijiste que comprendías— recalco el único joven.

—Comprendo pero no es mí deber decirles—

—También es nuestro amigo, tenemos derecho a saber qué es lo que le ocurre— dijo la morena mientras intentaba matar a la otra chica con la mirada.

—Anoche les comente el asunto Potter— empezó a explicar la chica— Como se escabullo en la noche creo que todos sabemos por qué fue, así que no tengo que explicar mucho— dijo la muchacha mientras caminaba por el cuarto hasta sentarse en su cama— Cuando salía a buscarlo esta mañana, me encontré con Longbottom y me comento que estaba buscando a Potter, por lo que los buscamos juntos— siguió su explicación sin cambiar ni un ápice la voz— cuando estábamos por reunirnos con los otros para ver si había noticias de Potter, donde él seguro sabría donde encontrar a Draco, escuchamos una discusión y de inmediato reconocí la voz de Draco, sonaba furiosa y le exigió a Potter su nombre, una vez que lo consiguió la vimos aparecer por el pasillo en el que íbamos, creo que no se entero pero tenía lagrimas en los ojos cuando desapareció delante de nosotros— relato consternado el chico

—Fuimos a ver qué pasaba con loa amigos de Potter y la sangre sucia estaba llorando mientras que los demás estaban inmóviles a excepción de la comadreja menor que parecía como si lo disfrutara, todos voltearon a verlos imaginándose quién era yo, pero Neville pregunto qué había pasado y nadie contestaba, perdí un poco el control ya que todavía estaba impactado al ver a Draco llorar y con esos idiotas Gryffindor tan callados me hizo desesperar, me gire hacia Neville y le dije que dijera mi nombre que tenía que irme ya, y él lo dijo ante esos estúpidos Gryffindor que no se creían que Neville lo supiera, pero no me quede a ver sus patéticas caras me transporte hacia aquí, lo demás ya lo saben—

—No sabes que fue exactamente lo que paso— concluyo el único hombre.

—No, pero fue algo grave, ya que Draco me había comentado anoche que Grenger le había comenzado a caer bien y cuando este la insulto creo que fue algo muy grave.

—Creo que ya sabemos que es lo que vamos a hacer— dijo Pansy mientras en sus ojos la furia se hacía presente— Tendremos que ajustar cuentas con Potter.

—No, mejor esperemos a Malfoy, ya que de seguro querrá ver las caras de los Gryffindors— dijo Theo mientras en su mente pensaba como jugársela a los chicos.

—Bueno, yo voy a por mi nuevo horario, ya que una vez devueltos a nuestros cuerpos tomamos horarios distintos, también recogeré el de Draco, pero tengo que ir por su anillo— dijo la chica mientras salía por la puerta de aquel cuarto.

°| En la sala común de los Leones |°

El trió dorado estaba sentado en un rincón que era casi de su propiedad.

—Herm, que era lo urgente que querías decirme—pregunto el moreno tratando iniciar la conversación pero sin tocar el asunto Malfoy.

—Ya no importa, ahora ya lo sabes— dijo la castaña— Era la identidad de Delta, pero al parecer decidió volver a su máscara— la tristeza en su voz era notable cosa que extraño mucho a los dos chicos.

—Pareces que estuvieras triste— comento escéptico el pelirrojo— el maldito hurón nos engaño todo este tiempo y tu estas triste por que volverá a su maldito cuerpo— exclamo exaltado el pelirrojo.

—No Ron, tu no entiendes, Draco no es así— dijo la chica suavemente mientras recordaba las palabras de la joven "_pero falla si nunca me conociste antes, Por los perjuicios_"

—Ahora lo llamas por su nombre— grito el pelirrojo.

—Por favor Ron, bien sabes que me lleve muy bien con ella a pesar de no hablar mucho hasta ayer, pero creo que yo si llegué a conocerlo y creo que no es tan malo— reconoció abiertamente la joven.

—Pero no lo oíste en el pasillo nos insulto, no creo que un amigo haga eso— dijo todavía furioso el pelirrojo.

—Si nos insulto, lo reconozco pero tu bien sabes que su lista de insultos es larga e hiriente, créeme si quería insultarme por lo menos me abría dicho sangre sucia y no dijo algo que hasta tu me has dicho— exclamo ya molesta la castaña mientras los recuerdos de su ultima platica volvían.

—_Sabes Grenger, mi familia me enseño desde pequeño que no debo confiar en nadie, que debo escoger a mis amigos con mucho cuidado ya que en ellos depositare mi confianza y ellos lo harán en mí, no se por qué te digo esto— la voz de la rubia era melancólica y cansada— También me dijeron que mi peor error seria enamorarme ya que esa sería mi mayor debilidad, yo les creí plenamente y para evitar salir lastimado me oculte del mundo con una máscara con una personalidad distinta a la mía, solo mis cercanos supieron realmente quien soy y me gustaba eso que todos me vieran de un modo y que dijeran lo que se les viniera en gana no eran importantes para mí, pero…pero nunca me dijeron que en el amor no vale ser fuerte, simplemente te envuelve y te consume — la rubia levantó su vista clavándola en la castaña, que la miro sorprendida pero sin atreverse a desviarla— Se que ahora tengo una gran debilidad, pero no lo pude evitar Juro que lo intente, también se que por culpa de esto ahora me tocara sufrir y mucho._

—_No digas eso, Harry te quiere de verdad que te quiere, lo he estado viendo babeando por ti desde que te conoce— intentando dar confianza y valor._

—_Pero todo se derrumba con el peso de mi nombre— la voz, la mirada de pronto como si tuviera cien años más, cien años de pesar y de miedo._

—_Lo conozco y sé que todo saldrá bien— la castaña sonrió— Y ahora crees que podrías prestarme ese libro para ver mi poción— lo mejor era cambiar de tema._

—Sigue siendo una serpiente rastrera que nos engaño a todos— habló con desprecio el pelirrojo ante el desacuerdo con su novia.

El sonido resonó por la estancia dejando callados a los escasos alumnos que estaban en la sala común, la castaña estaba de pie mirando furiosa al pelirrojo.

—No vuelvas a hablar así Ronald, que hasta pareciera que la serpiente es otro—La culpa la ahogaba, ella misma había sido injusta con el Slytherin, palabras que a rubia le había dicho paseaban por su mente, toda la plática que habían mantenido, como ella misma lo había insultado y los sentimientos que vio en la mirada plata

Vio a su novio alejarse furioso a la escalera para ir al dormitorio de los chicos, con un largo suspiro volteo a su otro amigo, quien había estado callado todo el reto.

— Harry, creo que deberías disculparte con Malfoy— susurro la castaña mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

—Disculpa Herm, pero no tengo porque disculparme, no he hecho nada malo, él fue quien nos engaño— hablo seriamente el morocho.

—Dejaras que un estúpido rencor de niños arruine todo lo que pasaron juntos en estas semanas— hablo la castaña afligida— que hay de todo lo que me dijiste anoche, que hay de esos planes y de los sentimientos— la voz se le cortaba, un gran nudo en su garganta le quería impedir hablar pero tenía que decirlo— no me dijiste que le querías.

—No sé de que estás hablando Herm— de todas las respuestas esa fue la que más le dolió a la castaña, que creyendo que el morocho lo estaba negando hasta ese punto—Herm, creo que no estás bien deberías descansar, yo nunca dije nada de eso— la preocupación en la voz del azabache le hizo levantar la cabeza y ver aquellas esmeraldas, que solo le reflejaron preocupación y confusión.

—No lo recuerdas— pregunto preocupada la chica.

—No sé de que hablas Mione—

—Que hiciste ayer después de cenar— pregunto la chica.

—Vinimos a la torre y mientras Ron jugaba ajedrez contra Neville tu y yo estábamos platicando— comento haciendo memoria.

—De que estábamos hablando— pregunto ansiosa la castaña.

—…No, lo recuerdo— dijo el chico incrédulo ante la falta de ese detalle.

—Esto está mal, muy mal— hablo para sí la chica para levantarse— creo que iré a la biblioteca.

°| En las Mazmorras |°

Una chica morena estaba fuera del dormitorio de uno de los prefectos tacando insistente la puerta.

—Draco abre, ocupo que me prestes tu anillo para recoger los horarios que tendremos a partir del lunes—volvió a tocar ansiosa la Zabini— Draco abre ya.

Solo el silencio le respondió, asustada por lo que pudiera pasar tras esa puerta lanzo un alohomora, pero no dio resultado coda que la puso más nerviosa y su imaginación no la dejaba muy tranquila, por lo que intento uno más potente y tuvo resultado, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una imagen que le congelo el alma.


	6. Triste Melodia

Capitulo 4: Triste Melodia.

Hola, vengo con atualizacion, ya tenia escrito el cap y pues es el último que tengo lo demás será recién salido de Word, este se le dedico especialmente a aKi-kHL quien fue el primer review en esta historia y en esta pagina, muchas gracias comenzaba a creer otras cosas, también gracias a quienes lo pusieron en alerta que de seguro les llego la actualización. Aquí este capitulo.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Cierto le encantaban las habitaciones de los prefectos, ya que al estar bajo el lago negro, con un simple hechizo se podía ver lo que eran las profundidades este.

_Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una imagen que le congelo el alma._

La luz que se alcanzaba a colar por el agua le daba al cuarto un toque épico, la joven rubia en medio de la habitación tocando una triste melodía en el violín, mientras gruesas y silenciosas lagrimas caían por su rostro, el cuadro era efímero un toque casi celestial, pero las tristes notas que retumbaban en las paredes hacían llorar hasta al más frío corazón.

Cerró la puerta suavemente tras de él, captando de inmediato la atención de la muchacha quien solo abrió los ojos bañados en lagrimas, pero siguió con la triste melodía mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en los dorados de la otra joven.

Las ultimas notas se perdieron en el espacio del cuarto, dejando lugar a un raro silencio.

—Estuve llamando a la puerta y como no contestaste creí que…—lo mejor era disculparse, sentía que había violado la intimidad de su amigo.

—Puse un hechizo de silencio para que no saliera ni entrara sonido alguno, creo que fue mi culpa— dijo la chica mientras tomaba delicadamente el violín entre sus mano.

—No te había escuchado tocar desde antes de la batalla final— le pesaba saber todo lo que habían pasado cuando escucho la música de su amigo.

—Se siente raro, pero debo de practicar— una triste sonrisa adornaba sus labios ha contraste de las orbes tormenta— Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es utilizar todo esto a mi favor.

—Creo que estoy presenciando algo de la vena Malfoy — comento más animadamente.

—No volveré a derrumbarme, me hice una promesa conmigo mismo, no volveré a llorar por Harry— el nudo en la garganta volvió con mayor fuerza al pronunciar aquel nombre— A partir del Lunes volverá a ser Potter, y yo cumplo todas mis promesas— levanto conectándola con la de su mejor amigo— Lo prometo no volveré a llorar por él, no por mi apellido, ni por mi casa, sino por mí mismo.

—Te extrañe— se abalanzo sobre su amigo en un tierno abrazo— Me tenias preocupado.

—No exageres Blaize, solo es un mal de amor no es para exagerar- se separó algo abochornado por el comportamiento y preocupación de la otra joven— Además estoy sacando provecho, mi perdida inspiración volvió— dijo señalando un par de vuelaplumas una dorada y otra plateada.

—Y eso—

—Son vuelaplumas especiales, las modifique, mientras yo toco ella traduce las partituras— tomando la pluma plateada y el pergamino donde había estado escribiendo— Y esta es un poco más difícil, hago una conexión a mí y escribe la letra que estoy pensando— tomo la dorada y su pergamino enseñándoselo a la morena.

— _A capa y espada defendí el amor que tú me jurabas con tierna ilusión, pero un viejo amor de nuevo regreso y su alma mas fuerte eres tu_— Comenzó a leer en voz alta la morena— _al verte convencido mi espada baje mi enemigo el pasado me hundió_— levanto una ceja ante la imaginación de su amigo— _A capa y espada mi vida la daba por nuestro amor, luchaba de frente contra la corriente pero fallo_—"contra la corriente, si Slytherin y Gryffindor es algo inusual y tu discutiste hasta con tus amigos por el" pensó con pesar el moreno—_ A capa y espada perdí lo que amaba todo cayo ahora me queda el presente mi herida de muerte en mi corazón._

—Es muy poco Slytherin, pero si la inspiración me dicta no quiero que se valla, me hace sentir mejor— se sentó en la amplia cama que había en la habitación.

—Pero no es la que estabas tocando cuando entre—

—No, no lo era, esa es otra muy especial, en si solo escuchaste el final ya te la enseñare después desde el inicio— una sonrisa adorno sus labios— Por cierto que se te ofrecía—

—Venia por tu anillo para recoger los horarios, como al tener de nuevo nuestro cuerpo nos acoplaremos a las clases con los grupos normales—

—Toma— le tendió el anillo— Podrías traerme algo de comer, muero de hambre—

—Está bien, nos vemos luego—

°|En la noche, Torre de Gryffindor |°

Cierto Gryffindor moreno de ojos verdes, se encontraba recostado en su cama con la mirada perdida en la nada.

—"Porque me siento tan raro, es como si algo me faltara"— pensó desesperado el joven mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en su cama— "Todo este asunto con Malfoy es raro, porque no recuerdo, ¡Maldición! —

Poco a poco se fue sumiendo en la inconsciencia, el cansancio del día le hacía factura a su cansado cuerpo.

—"_Todo esta tan oscuro por aquí"— dije en voz alta mientras era rodeado por esa densa oscuridad, sabía que esto no era real, era un sueño._

_Se siente extraño saber que estas soñando, pero mejor me pongo a caminar tal vez encuentre algo por aquí. _

"Una pequeña luz, lo mejor es ir allí tal vez pueda ver algo mas."— camine rápidamente y en cuanto atravesé ese pequeño haz de luz todo el paisaje cambio. Estoy parado en frente del lago negro, siento al aire rozar mi cara y el suave olor de la hierba, se esta tan bien aquí, pero tengo un sentimiento de ¿Nostalgia?

Escucho voces, cada vez están más cerca, me giro y para mi sorpresa me encuentro conmigo mismo y con Delta, no ese es Malfoy…

Vamos caminado de la mano, que clase de sueño bizarro es este, Malfoy y yo caminando de la mano y platicando calmadamente, creo que estaba más cansado de lo que imaginaba, de seguro tengo fiebre y estoy delirando.

—Delta, sabes todavía falta mucho, pero te gustaría venir conmigo al baile de fin de curso que se hará para los de séptimo— En definitiva estoy delirando, como puedo estarle pidiendo una cita a Malfoy, es Malfoy está clarísimo, como estoy tan ciego.

—Tienes razón, falta mucho Potter — ni siquiera me dice por mi nombre, es un engaño este sueño es lo más loco que he soñado.

—Entonces es un no— parezco desilusionado, por que querría estar con Malfoy teniendo a Ginny.

—No es eso, es solo que para esa fecha ya sepas mi nombre y no querrás ir conmigo— por que se escucha tan triste, es como si quisiera que fuéramos juntos. Pero porque me siento mal al verle así.

—No importa lo que pase, yo iré contigo al baile te estoy invitando porque así lo quiero y no cambiare de opinión— me aterra ver tal decisión y sinceridad en mis propios ojos.

—Siempre tan Gryffindor — contesta y sonríe, pero porque me siento tan feliz y aliviado al verlo así.

—Es una promesa, pero por qué no me dices Harry siempre soy Potter— me quejo sonriente.

—Por que aun no puedo llamarte Harry— Nunca escuche mi nombre pronunciado así es tan bonito escucharlo,

—Harry…Harry…Harry…Harry— se repite su dulce voz, aunque está cambiando poco a poco— Harry, Harry Despierta…Harry

Abro los ojos y frente a mí esta hermione.

—Por fin despiertas, está bien que sea domingo pero ya todos se fueron a desayunar y tú sigues aquí dormido— me reprocha dulcemente.

—Lo siento Herm, estaba muy cansado estaba teniendo un agradable sueño— comento casualmente.

—Y que soñabas— me pregunta interesada.

—Yo estaba soñando…— que raro, ya no lo recuerdo si hace tan solo un segundo lo tenía tan claro— Ya no lo recuerdo— admito por fin confundido por esa extraña sensación de pérdida.

—No ha de ser algo muy importante— me dice seria, pero yo se que tras esa cabeza un mundo de razones se abre paso— Yo ya desayune, tengo que investigar algo en la biblioteca y hacer algunas cuantas cosas más— me dice regresando al mundo de los mortales— Cualquier cosa sabes dónde encontrarme— me dice tranquilamente mientras se levanta.

—Sigues enfadada con Ron— pregunto cuando veo que está en la puerta.

—No estoy enfadada, solo un poco decepcionada eso es todo— me dice pero en su voz se nota la tristeza que se oculta.

Se va sin decir más palabra y yo me dispongo a levantarme para asearme y pasar a desayunar.

°| Por la noche En las mazmorras |°

Un pequeño grupo de compañeros platicaban tranquilamente.

—Sigue sin salir de su cuarto— comenta una joven pelinegra.

—El dijo que dos días, y 2 días se va a tomar— Habla un joven delgado.

—Si Pansy, relájate él está bien yo le estado llevando la comida y lo veo tranquilo—

—No estoy tan segura Blaize, si estuviera tan bien no seguiría encerrado— dice angustiada la joven.

—Confía en mí, él está bien—

—Además ya es noche, en la mañana podremos verlo— apoyo Theo a la inquieta Slytherin.

°| Torre de Gryffindor |°

Nuevamente estoy con ese extraño sentimiento de vacío, no he podid dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras de Herm y sobre los recuerdos de estas pasadas semanas, creo que si sigo haciendo esto terminare por volverme loco, lo mejor es dormir.

_De nuevo todo a mi alrededor está sumido en este densa oscuridad, nuevamente estoy soñando, lo raro es que ahora sí recuerdo aquel sueño, veo una luz blanca y camino hacia allí._

—_Me mencionaste que tocabas el violín, crees que podrías tocar para mí—Nuevamente estoy con Malfoy_

—_También te dije, que nadie lo sabía a excepción de mis amigos y que solo ellos me habían escuchado— _

—_Entonces creo que me merezco un concierto, ya que somos pareja— si creí que el anterior sueño era bizarro._

—_Sí, somos pareja— creo que mi mente no tiene límites, yo besándome con Malfoy — pero hasta que no recupere mi cuerpo no voy a tocar nada— esta sonriendo para mi, se le ve bien._

—_Por favor, toca para mí— _

—_Te escribiré una canción, cuando recupere mi cuerpo ten por seguro que la escucharas— Una canción para mí, solo para mí._

—_Bueno, creo que con esa condición podre esperar— No entiendo porque esto me hace sentir tan tranquilo, tan feliz es como si fuera verdad._

_Una fuerte luz blanca desvanece todo a mí alrededor, estoy despertando._

Abro los ojos y estoy en mi dormitorio, todos siguen dormidos al menos tendré el baño para mi sin tener que esperar tanto.

Cuando estoy saliendo ya todos están levantados o en eso, los veo todos apurados y sonrió ante eso.

—Hey Harry por qué no nos despertaste— me reclama Seamus mientras intentaba ponerse el pantalón a toda prisa.

—Ustedes no me levantaron ayer— respondo sin borrar mi sonrisa, a decir verdad estoy contento desde que desperté tal vez tenga que ver con ese extraño sueño que ya olvide.

—Pero es diferente, hoy si tenemos clase— interviene Dean.

—Solo te queríamos dejar dormir un poco— contesta Ron saliendo de su túnica, que se le había atorado por no desabrocharla.

—Yo también quería dejarlos dormir—

—Por cierto Harry, hoy desayunaras con nosotros o iras con Delta— me pregunta Seamus, se me había olvidado mencionarles que eso.

—Paso algo— pregunta preocupada, tal vez soy demasiado transparente— Como siempre se les veía tan apegados yo creí que…— Apegados, nosotros empiezo a odiar esta falta de recuerdos.

—El ya regreso a su cuerpo— salgo de mis cavilaciones al oír a Neville, no lo había escuchado hasta ahora—Beta también regreso a su cuerpo— parece triste por eso, pero por qué l estaría era la serpiente de Zabini con quien estaba.

—Chicos, apúrense o no alcanzaran a desayunar— entra de improviso Herm, rompiendo el incomodo silencio que había, pronto el ambiente vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre.

Después de desayunar tenemos estudios Muggles, con el papá de Ron, creo que le es un poco incomodo a él pero lo superara pronto.

—Buenos días niños— saluda alegre como siempre— Hoy tenemos a varios compañeros para incorporarse a la aula, al parecer en este último fin de semana tuvimos varios cambios, pero bueno, hoy se nos unen 7 personas más al grupo, por favor adelante— dice mientras abre la puerta y entran cada uno de los jóvenes, una muchacha de Ravenclaw, tres de Hufflepuff y una mujer y dos hombres de Slytherin, entre ellos Draco Malfoy.

Entra con su siempre altivo caminar viendo a todos como escorias, sintiéndose el rey. Aunque todo el colegio lo vio a principio de año, en ese entonces solo tenía el aspecto de un sobreviviente más de la guerra, pero ahora a decir verdad se ve muy bien, trae el cabello largo y atado en una coleta baja, ya perdió todo rastro de la niñez es un joven adulto, su porte y gracia lo hacen ver muy bien es realmente hermoso, pero hay algo e sus ojos grises, están empañados por algo pero no logro recordarlo.

Todos lo miran como si fuera un bocadillo, porque me estoy poniendo molesto que lo vean, ha de ser el odio de tantos años.

—Creo que sabrán que el extasis para estudios muggles va ser diferente— dice Arthur mirando a los reintegrados— será algo mas practico, ya les había mencionada en anteriores clases que tendrían que investigar algo Muggle y aprender a usarlo y hacer una demostración, como aquí todos ya fueron evaluados solo faltan ustedes, en esta última semana los evaluare empezando por hoy— termina, es más que obvio que ellos ya sabían eso, nos dieron las mismas materias aunque a diferentes horarios por lo del cambio, me pregunto Malfoy que presentara, ver a un sangre limpia con algo Muggle será divertido.

—Bien muchachos alguien trae su proyecto— dijo el pelirrojo mirando a sus nuevos estudiantes, pero ninguno se mueve o hace nada solo están callados— Bueno vallamos por orden alfabético, son: Zabini, Preston, Solís, Mestir, Malfoy y Ortiz— Nombra el profesor los apellidos nuevos en su lista— Entonces empezamos con Malfoy.

Un alboroto se arma en toda el aula, después de todo era bien sabido por todos que era un gran y orgulloso sangre pura.

—Si trae su proyecto verdad joven Malfoy, ya que sería muy lamentable que no lo trajera— dice suavemente el pelirrojo mayor.

—Sí, si lo traigo y no hay problema con presentarlo— Toma un pequeño maletín y unas hojas, para después ir al frente.

—Y entonces de que nos hablara al grupo—

—De la música— pronto muchas risas se levantaron.

—Hurón, para tu mayor información la música también es algo mágico— empieza a burlarse Ron, pero él ni se inmuta ante el comentario.

—Según mi investigación y lo que dicen muchos libros, la música fue un invento Muggle que nuestro mundo adopto— empezó a hablar fuertemente haciéndose paso entre todas las risas que pronto cesaron— Pero más concretamente hablare sobre un instrumento, que a pesar de que en el mundo mágico tuvo una gran aceptación no fue algo realmente diferente, Hablare más concretamente del Violín— esa simple palabra me hizo estremecer, varias imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza flashes, recuerdos— En el mundo mágico es utilizado el violín, pero a decir verdad no conozco ningún Mago que sepa tocarlo, lo que normalmente se hace es hechizarlo para que toque la música, tampoco hay un compositor de música clásica que fuera mágico, todos los meritos se los llevan los muggles, en mi opinión es una de las mejores cosas que pudieron haber hecho.

—Me parece que está muy bien informado señor Malfoy— empieza a hablar el profesor, pero yo no le prestó real atención, solo me concentro en las imágenes que apresen en mi cabeza— Pero creo que de acuerdo a lo que sus compañeros presentaron tendría que hacernos una demostración.

—Y es lo que voy a hacer, obtener información es fácil, una sola ida a la biblioteca, si algo que quiero que se sepa de mi proyecto es el instrumento, aprendí a tocarlo y para mi extais decidí componer una canción— Habló seriamente y después se dirigió al pequeño maletín que había dejado en una mesa, lo abrió y saco un hermoso violín Negro y tomando las hojas se las paso al profesor— estas son las notas, y si me permite quiero comenzar, entre más pronto lo haga más pronto lo terminare— el salón continuaba en silencio, todos sorprendidos por tan extraño comportamiento.

Se coloca al centro y acomoda el violín con una delicadeza y elegancia muy grandes, de pronto levanta su mirada y de inmediato hace contacto con la mía, intento retirarla pero simplemente no puedo. Pronto mi sueño vuelve a mí con una renovada intensidad.

"_Te escribiré una canción, cuando recupere mi cuerpo ten por seguro que la escucharas"_

Esas palabras haciendo eco en mi mente mientras las suaves notas resonaban por el aula, pronto me recupere y a la vez me perdí contemplando a Malfoy.

Sus ojos cerrados suavemente, una expresión relajada, melancólica y una elegancia innata mientras tocaba aquella pieza que estaba seguro era para mí, aunque saberlo solo lograba lastimarme ya que era la melodía más triste que hubiera escuchado, escuche sollozos me imagino que algunos les llego de lleno el sentimiento, pero no me atrevo a despegar la vista de su figura, es simplemente hermoso y la forma y sentimiento con el que se entrega a cada nota no hace más que dejarme hipnotizado viéndolo.

Vagas imágenes pasan por mi mente, no logro reconocerlas y van demasiado rápido como para analizarlas, no puedo más mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas y no pienso ocultarlas, me duele saber que esa triste canción es para mí, me siento de lo peor, creo que lo he dañado demasiado.

La notas van muriendo en el silencio del salón y el sigue impacible parado en medio salón aun con sus ojos cerrados, con la última nota abre los ojos y nuestras miradas se conectan, no puedo creer que una mirada encierre tanta tristeza y dolor, me mira fijamente y moviendo sus labios sutilmente alcanzo a leer.

"Cumplí mi promesa"

Cierra los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente solo encuentro una capa de hielo impenetrable, imposibles de leer no hay nada en ellos y eso me duele más.

—Creo que la letra no es muy indispensable pero por si gusta leerla también aquí esta— habla claro mientras guarda su violín.

—Tiene letra joven Malfoy— pregunta emocionado el señor Arthur, también estuvo llorando sus ojos lo delatan—Una canción está compuesta principalmente por notas y letra, si no tuviera letra seria solo una sinfonía y yo dije claramente una canción.

—Y por qué no la cantas hurón, o es que no te dio tiempo de aprendértela— contesta ron, se que su orgullo esta herido por su pelea con Herm, pero además siempre ha habido rivalidad entre ellos dos.

—En realidad Weasley, si se cantar y se me da muy bien, un placer complementar mas mi proyecto, si pasas y tu tocas la sinfonía yo podre cantar ya que si no notas el violín se coloca cerca del cuello por lo que es muy difícil tocar y entonar al mismo tiempo— responde tranquilamente pero con su habitual tono arrogante— Claro que si no sabes no te culpo, no es algo que puedas aprender de la noche a la mañana— Una sonrisa marca Slytherin aparece en su rostro.

Después camina tranquilamente hacia su asiento al lado de Zabini que aunque nadie más lo notara, yo si note aquel inusual contacto entre manos.

La clase continua después de unos momentos y se hacen dos presentaciones más, pero para cierta castaña de Gryffindor, no pasaron desapercibidas las miradas del príncipe de Slytherin a su amigo.

Al sonar el timbre todos salen del aula con paso pesaroso, a que al ser la penúltima semana, está llena de exámenes.

Pero solo dos chicas se quedan en el aula, una morocha de Slytherin y la castaña.

—Buscabas esto— pregunta la castaña acercándose a la Slytherin, con un pendiente en la mano.

—Como es que lo sabes— pregunta recelosa la morena mientras le arrebata el arete.

—Lo vi cuando entre a clase y pues si alguien se quedaba a buscarlo se lo daría— responde tranquila la Gryffindor.

Pasados unos segundos de silencio habla la Slytherin.

—Si crees que te voy a dar la gracias estas muy equivocada, nadie pidió tu ayuda—

—Lo sé, solo quiero hacer las paces contigo, siento que toda esta tonta rivalidad entre casas no es muy buena—

—Típica Gryffindor — responde ácidamente—

Nuevamente el silencio entre ambas jóvenes.

—Que es lo que realmente quieres, no tengo tiempo que estar perdiendo contigo— suelta la joven rápidamente.

—Me ofendes, yo solo quiero una amistad sincera— dice fingiendo indignación la castaña.

—Estas llegando muy lejos Grenger, por mucho que creas que soy una tonta te lo aseguro no lo eres, no se te da bien mentir, entraste primero que yo por lo tanto no pudiste encontrar el pendiente cuando entrabas, además puede que a la persona que se la callo no se daría cuanta hasta el final del día o algo así y lo más probable es que no supiera ni donde, por lo que tu patética excusa no sirve de nada— termina amargamente la morocha mirando fijamente a la otra chica.

—Está bien, me cachaste en la jugada, solo quiero saber cómo esta Draco— dijo finalmente la chica.

—No te atrevas a decir nuevamente su nombre Sangre Sucia—

—Aunque no lo parezca, yo me empecé a llevar muy bien con Draco cuando estaba como Delta, y creo que podemos seguir con esa amistad, estoy preocupada por él—

—Y por qué no le dices a tu "amigo" en vez de estar jodiendome a mí—

—Porque no quiere saber nada de ningún Gryffindor, fue el primero en salir y tomo mucho espacio en cuanto a nosotros—

—Y que te hace pensar que eso cambiara—

—Que los Slytherin confían plenamente el uno al otro si hay una fuerte amistad de por medio, si tu confías en mi yo podre tener un acercamiento con Draco y poder hablar—

—Quieres ganarte mi confianza engañándome como planeabas en un principio—

—No quería engañarte, lo que dije es cierto quiero hacer al lado esa tonta rivalidad entre casas y ser tu amiga, aunque también me interese Draco yo no te mentí— dijo tristemente la chica.

—No sé cómo se encuentre, duro encerrado todo el fin de semana en su cuarto de prefecto, hasta hoy en la mañana lo pudimos ver—

—Y no se ha quitado su máscara de superioridad en este tiempo verdad—

—Parece que lo conoces un poco— admite la morena con una leve sonrisa.

—Estuve investigando, y creo que lo conozco hasta el punto de saber donde radicaron sus verdaderas lealtades en esta guerra— Al ver la impresión de la chica supo que ella también estaba al tanto y por lo tanto le sorprendía— Después de todo soy Hermione Sabelotodo Grenger— soltó una risa mientras recordaba aquella extraña conversación con Delta.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Bueno espero haber llenado las expectativas, tranquilos que la historia apenas comienza, soy muy fanatica de los flashs backs así que habrá varios en la historia.

En si es la primera ves que escribo un pov en el fic todavía lo siento rero pero haber que les parece, sin mas me despido y si puedo actualizo el Lunes.

BYE


	7. Rugido Negro

Parece que traigo una muy buena racha de inspiracion,  
ya que casi no puedo dejar de escribir, pero bueno  
les traigo otro capitulo, para quienes pedian venganza  
creo que les gustara el capi.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Capitulo 6

°| Torre de Gryffindor |°

La noche había caído en aquel extraño día que había marcado muchos aspectos en la vida del trío dorado en especial de la joven dama y el niño de oro, quienes se encontraban charlando cerca de la chimenea ya que una fuerte tormenta azotaba fuera.

—Herm, no sé qué pensar es desesperante tener las ultimas semanas de mi vida en blanco— exclamo angustiado el pelinegro.

—No las tienes en blanco, eso es lo más interesante solo los momentos que pasaste con Delta— por mutuo acuerdo y para evitar miradas extrañadas habían quedado que para referirse a Malfoy sería como lo habían hecho las últimas semanas.

—Pero de tener amnesia lo debía olvidar todo, porque solo lo que pase junto a ella—

—El— corrigió la castaña— Eso es porque se debió a un hechizo estoy averiguando cual es y quien pudo haberlo lanzado, pero no tengo nada seguro.

—Sabes siento que hice algo espantoso pero no recuerdo el que—

—Descuida Harry yo te ayudare con eso— argumento decidida la joven, haciendo una muda promesa.

°| Mazmorras de Slytherin |°

En la habitación de los prefectos se encontraban Zabini y Malfoy hablando de lo sucedido en la clase de estudios Muggles.

—No puedo creer que tocaras esa canción en frente de todos— exclamo el moreno mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

—No es para tanto—

—Por favor Draco, viste sus caras los conmoviste hasta las lagrimas incluso Potter lloro — sin duda el moreno estaba muy alegre con todo eso.

—Solo quería cumplir mi promesa— mencionó en tono muy bajo el joven rubio.

— ¿Qué promesa? —pregunto inquieto el otro joven.

—Una que le hice a Potter el viernes en la tarde—dijo en tono sereno casi despreocupado.

—Ahora que lo pienso todos lloraron menos tu—

—Yo tuve mi momento de debilidad antes y jamás haría algo así enfrente de tantos a menos que actuara, después de todo soy un Malfoy— sonrió arrogante el príncipe de las serpientes.

—Bueno príncipe de gran ego, me retiro a mi habitación, nos vemos mañana—

—Buenas noches Zabini— dijo tranquilo el rubio mientras se quedaba solo en su habitación.

Dejándose caer en su cama le dio vuelta lo que había estado evitando toda la tarde, aquellas miradas que cruzó con Potter lo habían desconcertado demasiado eran imposible que después de todo siguiera enamorado del moreno. Soltó un largo suspiro para murmurar un Nox, pero grande fue su sorpresa al seguir apreciando la luz prendida de su habitación.

"Estoy demasiado cansado"— se justifico al fin y al cabo a pesar de ser un hechizo simple era sin varita, por lo que tomo su varita y repitió el hechizo.

—Nox— de nuevo no había nada, extrañado por ese fenómeno cerró los ojos y se concentro en el hechizo lo mejor que pudo— Nox— volvió a decir pero esta vez mas fuerte pero sin cambio alguno.

"¿Qué demonios me pasa?, el nivel de mi magia esta por los suelos" pensó molesto consigo mismo y con su magia.

Se levantó y fue a apagar las velas que mantenían iluminada la estancia, en la oscuridad de su habitación se decidió a dormir, mañana aria un día ajetreado lleno de exámenes.

.-——————.-—————— .-—————— .-—————— .-—————— .-——————.

~Días después~

Un grupo de serpientes se encontraba estudiando para el extasis de transformaciones cuando en un vano intento de des estresarse empezaron a charlar.

—Oigan chicos, vamos a jugar ese juego amistoso con Ravenclaw o creen que lo suspenderán por los extasis— preguntó Blaize a sus dos amigos.

—Espero y lo suspendan— murmuro el rubio mientras cambiaba de pagina.

—Eso es muy inusual en ti— dijo Theo ante el comentario del príncipe de Slytherin.

—Y aunque lo hubiera yo no jugaría, no me he estado sintiendo bien en estos días— confesó a sus amigos.

—Es por lo que dices de tu magia— comento casualmente Blaize— ¿cómo vas con eso?

—Mejor, creo que cada vez tengo un mayor control—

—De que hablan— increpo el pelinegro al verse excluido.

—A lo siento nott, pero veras que nuestro joven príncipe ha estado teniendo problemas con su magia, está a un nivel muy bajo, creo que hasta ayer no podía hacer ningún hechizo—

—Eso no es para tomarse a la ligera podría ser algo delicado— comento preocupado el joven.

—Hoy pude hacer un Nox, un Lumus, un Wingardium Leviosa y un alohomora— menciono orgulloso el rubio.

—Pero sigue siendo grave, porque no vas con madam pomfey—

—Ya fui, hasta crees que no iria, me dijo que podría ser un efecto secundario del hechizo del director para su juego o por el sello, no estoy muy seguro pero me pidió que no me preocupara y eso voy a hacer tengo cosas más importantes.

— ¿Asistirás al desafío de duelos?— pregunto Blaize

—Me apunte hace mucho y no puedo dar marcha atrás es dentro de dos horas más, tengo tiempo para hacer mi extasis de Transformaciones.

—Pero si no puedes hacer casi ningún hechizo— protesto el pelinegro.

—Lo sé, pero qué más puedo hacer no soy un cobarde, no huiré de algo en lo que yo mismo me metí.

—Está bien si tú lo quieres así, pero ten cuidado—

°| En la biblioteca |°

— ¿Cómo vas con el asunto D? — pregunto una castaña a su compañero en voz baja.

—Sin avances, es como si me evitara, cuando compartimos clase es el primero en Salir y el último en entrar, entra instantes antes que el profesor y después no logro encontrarlo ha utilizado el mapa del merodeador pero nunca esta solo— exclamó enojado el joven— y tu como vas.

—Creo que estoy cerca, he estado hablando mucho con Pansy y está dispuesta a ayudarme— dijo convencida la castaña-

—Con Parkinson— mencionó haciendo mala cara al recordar a la dama.

—Sí, con ella aunque no lo creas es una buena amiga de Draco y es muy inteligente, creo que pronto podre hablar con él y así preguntarle lo que en verdad paso.

—Creo que sí, y lo del hechizo—

—Sigo perdida, ya veré más adelante, también tengo que trabajar para mis Extasis—dijo la chica mientras seguía tomando nota del libro que tenía enfrente— Por qué no te preparas para el desafío de Duelos, lo más probable es que lo encuentres ahí.

—Tienes razón Herm, ¿vienes?- pregunto esperanzado el chico.

—está bien pero espérame unos momento.

.-——————.-—————— .-—————— .-—————— .-—————— .-——————.

El Gran Comedor había sido desocupado para el evento de los duelos, en medio se mostraba una gran plataforma, donde se llevarían a cabo los duelos de magia. Los únicos invitados a ese gran evento eran los alumnos de sexto y séptimo año.

A cada lado se encontraba unas grandes urnas con los nombres de todos los participantes quien se había escrito a principio de año.

Ya se encontraban presentes el grupo de las serpientes y también estaba el trío dorado con su todo lo que era su gran comité.

Cada que acababa un duelo salía un papel de cada urna escogiendo el siguiente enfrentamiento, ya habían pasado muchos duelos y los ganadores de diversas casas posicionándose en primer lugar los Gryffindor, seguidos de muy cerca los Slytherin y terminaba con Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

Todos esperaban el turno del chico dorado, quien había sido convencido por el director y la jefa de su casa.

Acababa de terminar el duelo entre las hermanas Patil Padma vs Parvati, saliendo vencedora la primera dejando una victoria a Ravenclaw.

El profesor Snape y el profesor Remus maestros de pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras respectivamente, estaban encargados de dar validez y hacer de juzgado entre los jóvenes. Cada profesor se fue a la urna correspondiente y tomaron los dos papeles.

—Ginebra Weasley— Dijo el profesor de pociones al leer el papel, sin duda pobre diablo quien se enfrentara a la pelirroja, en el campo de batalla había resultado ser una gran luchadora, cosa que nunca reconocería, ni ante una maldición imperdonable.

—Draco Malfoy— Dijo el castaño profesor sorprendido por el nombre escrito en el papel.

La sorpresa había sido patente, era de todos sabidos que los Malfoy y los Weasley nunca se habían llevado bien. Sonrisas burlonas empezaron a asomar por la cara de todos los presentes, el poder de la pelirroja era casi una leyenda, muchos creían que parte de ese despliegue era lo que había cautivado al niño que vivió, En cambio el mortifago de Malfoy no tenía tan buena reputación prescindiéndolo ya que muchos lo tachaban de cobarde y débil, sus acciones en los anteriores años no eran mucho que despreciar, aunque solo ciertas serpientes supieran la verdad.

Ambos subieron a la plataforma, la pelirroja con una sonrisa confiada, mientras la cara de Malfoy no reflejaba absolutamente nada.

Los amigos del dragón, se encontraban muy preocupados, ya que hasta el momento la situación con su magia no había mejorado nada, permitir ir al evento era una cosa, dejar que peleara con la Weasley era otra muy diferente.

Se encontraban los dos frente a frente hicieron la debida reverencia y dándose vuelta empezaron a caminar por rumbos contrarios mientras el profesor de pociones hacia la cuenta.

—Uno, dos TRES—

De inmediato ambos se voltearon con varitas en alto.

—Mocomurcielago— grito la pelirroja usando su gran talento.

—Protego— exclamo el rubio haciendo que el hechizo ni lo tocara, pero la pelirroja ya le estaba arrojando otro hechizo.

—Expelliarmus—

—Melofors— contraataco el joven una vez esquivado el anterior.

—Protego— alcanzo a decir la joven—

—Locomotor Mortis— volvió a atacar el Slytherin.

Pero para su sorpresa la pelirroja lo esquivo.

—Es todo lo que puedes hacer, patéticos hechizos de niño de segundo año— se burlo fuerte la joven que se había conjurado un Sonorus— No eres nada sin tus maldiciones—

El rubio solo sonrió arrogante mientras se sacudía el inexistente polvo.

—Eso quisieras, Petrificus totales— hizo el primer conjuro que se le vino a la menta, cierto que eran hechizos simples pero también efectivos y validos en un duelo, hasta ahora se había sorprendido de poder hacer algo ya que su magia estaba muy desequilibrada.

—Ocupas más que eso para vencer a un miembro del Ejército de Dumbledore— exclamo orgullosa la joven viendo con asco al ojiplata— Voltius—

—Salvio Hexia— grito el joven al presentir la descarga eléctrica.

—Aqua eructo— contraataco el joven.

La pelirroja estaba furiosa, después de todo el joven le había robado a Harry y no se lo perdonaría, esos hechizos que eran más broma que algo para atacar le habían colmado la paciencia hacia mucho. Volteo discretamente a donde se encontraba su novio y vio una cara de preocupación, que bien sabia no era para ella, eso hizo que el fantasma de los celos la carcomiera, ni siquiera borrando los sentimientos y recuerdos del moreno había logrado que se quitara ese interés por el rubio.

Se acerco al joven que se encontraba parándose ya que había recibido el ataque y caído rápidamente.

— ¡Sectusempra! — Gritó furiosa la chica mientras le apuntaba al pecho del joven rubio, quien gracias a su padrino sabía lo que provocaría ese hechizo en su cuerpo y a pesar de saber el contra hechizo no le hacía gracia nada. Domado por un extraño miedo y agitación dijo las palabras que recordaba utilizo mucho en la batalla final.

—Expectro proluctus — Todos sorprendidos por el extraño hechizo que convoco el rubio haciendo que su cuerpo se protegiera tras un escudo negro.

—Se equivoco, que no era patronus— los susurros extrañados de muchos se levanto entre los alumnos que presenciaban en duelo con gran interés.

—Impetus— murmuro el joven, mientras la pelirroja se hacía para atrás rápidamente.

Pronto frente a la mirada incrédula de todos los presentes una gran pantera negra se alzaba mientras un hilo de magia seguía saliendo de la varita del rubio, quien se aferraba a aquellas imágenes que le hacían mantener el hechizo.

La pantera empezó a correr rumbo a la pelirroja que estaba petrificada, quien al reaccionar solo atino a su mejor hechizo protector.

—Expectro Patronus— un hermoso corcel apareció haciendo un escudo alrededor de su dueña, pero pronto la pantera salto y con un golpe la criatura blanca se desvaneció, pronto el felino siguió su camino y se lanzo contra la pelirroja, pero al hacer contacto con ella desapareció.

Todo el salón se encontraba absorto, pero para la castaña no le paso desapercibido el hilo de magia que todavía salía de la varita de Malfoy. Expectantes ante la inmovilidad de ambos contrincantes que solo estaban viéndose uno al otro. Pero un espeluznante grito les helo la sangre.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!- empezó a gritar desesperada la pelirroja, quien se dejo caer y se revolcaba en la plataforma, ante la espantada mirada de todos.

— ¡Maldito Huron! Que le haces a mi hermana— grito furioso ron mientras se subía a la plataforma, pero una descarga de magia lo aventó contra la pared.

El rubio estaba de rodillas mientras con ojos desenfocados miraba a la nada, mientras la magia empezaba a apreciarse por los demás viendo como la pelirroja seguía gritando y el chico parecía perdido.

Miles de imágenes pasaban a mucha velocidad por su mente:  
Como torturaban a sus padres y amigos  
El campo de batalla, mientras alguien conocido caía debido al maleficio asesino.  
La despedida de sus Amigos.  
El dolor de las torturas.  
La preocupación por sus seres queridos.  
No eran simples imágenes, solo recuerdos muy dolorosos que se desencadenaban uno a otro, apareció uno que hizo que otra clase de recuerdos tristes vinieran a él.

La pelirroja besando a Harry  
Harry jurándole amor mientras ambos se entregaban.  
De nuevo aquel asqueroso beso.  
Las tardes que habían pasado juntos.  
La comadreja colgándose del moreno.

El primer beso que se dieron.  
Como un niño pelinegro rechazaba su mano.

Miradas de odio dirigidas expresamente a él.

Todos los recuerdos se habían desencadenado desde que había pronunciado aquellas dos palabras y de ahí su razón lo había abandonado, dejándole sumido en el tormento de aquellos tristes momentos.

¿Por qué se había protegido? Si su vida era un asco, mejor lo hubiera recibido con suerte moría desangrado, pero más importante porque en esos momentos quería el dulce beso de la muerte, fácil… se dijo a sí mismo a nadie le importa si desaparezco, nadie lo lamentaría siquiera.

Veía todo pero nada miraba, oía los gritos de dolor y espanto que giraban a su entorno pero no los escuchaba realmente, solo pensaba en su propio dolor.

—Harry as algo hermano, ayuda a Ginny— pidió Ron al ver a su amigo congelado en su lugar viendo la escena sin creerlo.

—Los maestros no pueden hacer nada esa cosa que invoco Malfoy está fuera de control, Snape esta inconsciente— dijo espantada la castaña al ver como Remus intentaba ayudar a la pelirroja pero era expulsado igual que el pocionista, para después perder el conocimiento.

—Por favor Harry— rogo el pelirrojo mientras escuchaba los desgarradores gritos de su hermana.

—Intentare hacer algo— dijo el moreno con decisión acercándose a la plataforma, todos lo miraban implorantes para que aquel escabroso acto desapareciera.

Al poner un pie en la plataforma todos guardaron sepulcral silencio, mientras veían que el moreno había podido subirse y nadie más lo había logrado.

Se fue acercando a la pelirroja que seguía gritando y retorciéndose.

—Finite incantetem— dejando fluir su magia e imponiéndose a la del rubio, por un segundo los gritos cesaron y todos miraron aliviados la escena.

Pero la extraña pantera salió del interior de la chica y con un potente rugido mando a volar al elegido, cosa que dejo perplejos a todos y en menos que nada nuevamente los gritos de agonía de la pelirroja se hicieron presentes en el salón con renovada fuerza, mientras rayos de luz salían de su cuerpo y un torbellino de magia envolvía toda la plataforma protegiendo lo que había en ella.

Pero el rubio que había estado mirando por primera vez a su alrededor desde que el ojiverde había pasado el escudo creado por el hechizo.

Sentía como su magia salía de su cuerpo y creaba aquel increíble remolino de magia, volteo a su derecha donde había salido volando Harry y pronoto se encontró con la mirada preocupada de sus amigos, una negra y otra dorada que se veían decididas a irrumpir ante la vorágine de poder. Ya teniendo más control sobre sí mismo y el torrente de imágenes decidió ponerle fin a ese descontrol.

Recordó como de pequeño sus padres le habían enseñado que hacer cuando su magia se descontrolaba.

Levanto una mano deteniendo a sus amigos que ya se dirigían hacia él, después tomo aire fuertemente mientras invocaba a su mente recuerdos más felices que opacaran aquellos que le daban poder mientras suprimía y encarcelaba todo el poder que había desprendido.

Tranquilamente toda la magia regresaba a su cuerpo y una vez tranquilo el caos mayor salió la pantera del interior de la pelirroja, quien girándose hacia él desapareció, dejando todo en calma ya que los gritos de la joven habían cesado.

Pronto el rubio corrió hacia la pelirroja y mientras la abrazaba empezó a murmurar un complicado hechizo mientras hacía extraños movimientos.

El otro Weasley quien ya estaba subiendo a la plataforma empezó a gritar y maldecir al Slytherin a viva voz.

— Aléjate de ella para que pueda matarte estúpido hurón— grito enfurecido— Te maldeciré que hasta a tus aristocráticos antepasados les dolerá el…—

—Podrías callarte, no me dejas concentrarme— interrumpió seriamente el rubio mientras recitaba otro extraño encantamiento.

—Te matare— grito mientras alzaba la varita.

—Ya cállate Weasley— hablo la voz de una joven morena quien también había subido a la plataforma— Si quieres ver a la mini comadreja nuevamente y normal es mejor que lo dejes trabajar.

—Que está pasando— pregunto hermione quien también había subido a ver que lo sucedido con sus amigos.

—No lo sé Herm, Hasta que Draco no termine no sabremos lo que le puede pasar a la mugrosa— explico Parkinson mientras veía fijamente al rubio, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía haciendo complicados movimientos de varita y recitando extrañas palabras.

—Sabe lo que hace— pregunto dudosa la castaña.

—Por supuesto, después de todo no ha leído media biblioteca por nada— expreso riendo la joven pelinegra — es algo que tienen en común.

—Estás hablando con la serpiente de Parkinson— exclamo confundido el pelirrojo ante la inesperada charla.

—Sí, somos amigas después de todo—

—Que le hicieron a mi novia— grito enfadado el pelirrojo ante la simple respuesta de la joven.

—No creo que Pansy le haga hecho algo malo, así que mejor cállate comadreja— hablo el platino mientras se gira había ellos—

—Creo que ya está fuera de peligro, estará inconsciente debido al shock, no se por cuanto tiempo, lo mejor es llevarla a la enfermería madam pomfey sabrá que hacer, yo ya hice lo que podía— Dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba con la pelirroja en brazos— Weasley creo que no querrás que yo la lleve, toma a tu hermana— expreso el chico con su habitual gesto de asco mientras le pasaba a la inconsciente joven.

—Ni creas que te lo agradeceré, tú fuiste quien la hechizo— expreso el pelirrojo con enfado.

—No esperaba menos de ti, pero no te ilusiones simplemente no quiero perder mi año en Howard solo por un pequeño descontrol— Exclamó fríamente el chico.

—Profesor pido permiso para retirarnos a la enfermería— hablo el rubio al par de profesores que se estaban incorporando.

—Después hablamos Malfoy— hablo Severus mientras veía a su ahijado.

También se estaba incorporando el moreno, que a pesar de haber despertado casi de inmediato se había quedado contemplando la escena, se levanto y fue con sus amigos para ver que tal estaba la situación con la pelirroja.

— ¿Cómo esta Ginny?— preguntó una vez cerca.

—Se repondrá— contesto la castaña rápidamente, ahora la vamos a llevar a la enfermería.

—Si quieren yo la puedo llevar— ofreció rápidamente el moreno.

—Gracias Harry— dijo Ron viendo a su amigo tan preocupado.

Pero sin quererlo había ignorado grandemente al rubio y las demás serpientes. La castaña volteo a ver la cara del dragón pero en sus ojos vio una gran tristeza cuando el moreno cargaba a la pelirroja, que fue rápidamente sustituida por dos fríos témpanos de hielo que no mostraban emoción alguna.

—Vamos Draco, debemos ir también a la enfermería, has de estar muy débil— menciono la pelinegra mientras tomaba el brazo del rubio.

—Toma, con esto te repondrás más rápido— dijo el chico ojidorado mientras le destapaba una barra de chocolate y se la daba a su amigo.

—Gracias Blaize— dijo el rubio quien le dio un bocado para luego empezar a caminar rumbo a las mazmorras.

Y así caminando por rumbos contrarios desaparecieron entre los pasillos del castillo ambos grupos.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Y que les parecio, espero y les gustara, a decir verdad pensaba ponerle mas cosas pero ya eran 10 paginas de word y no queria hacerlo tan algro, mejor lo guarde para otro cap, lo del extraño hechizo de Draco lo explicare o mas bien lo explicaran en el proximo cap, sin mas me despido espero leerlos.

Bye


	8. Serpientes

Capitulo 7

Vengo con un nuevo cap, igual de largo que los últimos pero siento que algo un poco tedioso ya que hay mucha explicasion que considero es importante para seguir con la historia.

Sin más les dejo el capi.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

El trío dorado acababa de llegar a la enfermería, con la pelirroja aun inconsciente.

La medibruja al verlos de inmediato los guío a una camilla para revisar a la jovencita, el moreno la coloco con suma delicadeza en la camilla pero pronto fue apartado por una inquieta Madama Pomfey.

—Que fue lo que le paso— pregunto mientras aplicaba algunos hechizos para saber la condición de la paciente.

—Estábamos en el desafío de duelos y cuando ella compitió con el hurón…digo Malfoy, después de una extraña maldición empezó a gritar y luego callo desmayada— explico nervioso el pelirrojo.

— ¿El joven Malfoy? —pregunto extrañada la mujer.

—Si, por que la pregunta— habló hermione ante la sorpresa de la mujer.

—Podrían ir a buscarle, si se batió en duelo con la señorita Weasley ha de ocupar tratamiento, además quiero saber que hechizo fue. — evitó la pregunta mientras seguía revisando la joven.

—En seguida voy por él— se ofreció la castaña.

Era lo oportunidad perfecta para hablar con el rubio Slytherin.

—Cuento con usted jovencita, por favor tráigalo lo más pronto posible, su amiga no está en muy buena condición—

Sin contestar si quiera la chica marcho corriendo rumbo a las mazmorras, con suerte los alcanzaba antes que entraran a su nido, ya que una vez adentro las cosas se complicarían.

Corrió lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas y a unos cuantos pasillos más los encontró.

Iban con paso calmado hablando en susurros.

—Deténganse— grito fuerte para ser escuchada por aquel extraño trío.

—Que pasa, respira— dijo la única mujer del grupo una vez que los hubo alcanzado la castaña.

—Me mando Madam Pomfey, quiere revisar a Draco y preguntarle sobre el hechizo— dijo mientras seguía tomando aire.

— ¿Draco? —repitió extrañado el ojidorado ante la familiaridad de la Gryffindor.

—Sí, me pidió que buscara a Draco.

—Vamos— dijo simplemente el rubio pasando por alto el pequeño desacuerdo.

— ¿Desde cuándo dejas que una sangre sucia te diga por tu nombre? — pregunto receloso Zabini, puesto que por culpa de los Gryffindor su amigo se las estaba viendo negras.

—No le digas así a hermione — defendió la morena a la otra chica ante la sorpresa de la gran mayoría del grupo.

— ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes es una boba Gryffindor? — rugió molesto el italiano.

— ¡Blaise! —alzo la voz el rubio ante las palabras de su mejor amigo — por favor —volvió a hablar a un tono bajo— ella no es Potter— Se conocían desde siempre y sabía lo receloso que estaba su amigo con todos los Gryffindor y en especial con los miembros del grupo dorado.

—Pero Draco…—intento convencer el joven.

—Pansy le habló y al parecer confía en ella, yo no voy a juzgar esa decisión confió en mi amiga y por consecuente en Granger —aclaro el rubio mientras aceleraba un poco el paso.

Las dos chicas veían expectantes al otro muchacho que estaba mirando la espalda de su amigo.

—Está bien, confió en ti Pansy —se puso en marcha para alcanzar a su príncipe.

— ¿Que significo exactamente esto? — cuestionó la castaña una vez reanudada la caminata.

—Es que acaso no lo viste — contestó la morena.

—Sí, pero su forma de actuar es algo rara aun no lo asimilo bien—

—Significa que ambos te consideran como alguien confiable, somos serpientes y no confiamos en nadie a menos que sea de los nuestros— empezó a explicar la morena —Nosotros nos conocimos desde pequeños, fuimos presentados para así formar lazos en el futuro, aprendimos a confiar entre nosotros, normalmente no juzgamos las decisiones y si lo hacemos es porque estamos seguros que de verdad lo merece, al estar Draco de acuerdo conmigo Blaise no tuvo otra opción que aceptarte y por lo tanto confiar en ti—

—Pero eso es ridículo, ni siquiera quiere mi amistad como confía en mí—

—No confía en ti cierto, pero confía en Draco y en mi, por lo que si nosotros decimos que eres de confianza lo eres—

Los chicos que estaban caminando por delante estaban en completo silencio escuchando a las demás.

—Puedo preguntarte algo— dijo insegura la castaña por aquel extraño voto de confianza ante las tres serpientes.

—Adelante— animo la morocha.

—Ese hechizo que Draco lanzo, ¿qué es exactamente? —

—Es un hechizo de defensa y ataque, es parecido al patronus— empezó a explicar el rubio que estaba al pendiente de la conversación — No está prohibido ni nada por el estilo, pero no es algo que te enseñen ni aquí en Hogwarts ni en la escuela de aurores, es sumamente peligroso utilizarlo.

—Pero si es tan peligroso, te puede traer problemas hasta te podrían expulsar si le pasa algo a Ginny — si sabían de la peligrosidad del hechizo entonces no había escusa para salir impune.

Se extendió un extraño silencio, el rubio no contesto a eso, se limitó a seguir caminando rumbo a la enfermería donde lo esperaba el resto del trío dorado y la encargada de la enfermería.

La castaña no dijo nada más esperando que le contestaran, pero parecía que no pensaban decirle "y se supone que confían en mi" pensó amargamente.

Entraron a la enfermería y de inmediato la mujer se abalanzo sobre el rubio para interrogarlo sobre el duelo.

—Al parecer ya puede volver a utilizar su magia ¿Cuál fue el hechizo?— habló la mujer haciendo que los Gryffindors se sorprendieran.

—No, aun no puedo— dijo el chico mientras miraba fijamente a la enfermera—Al parecer mi magia reacciono en defensa propia, después de terminar el duelo pude hacer unos cuantos hechizos más pero cuando íbamos camino a las mazmorras intente un silencio y nada, hice varios intentos y estoy como al principio de la semana—Los leones estaban que no creían en lo que decía el rubio, ya que se veía muy tranquilo para la situación en que estaba.

—Entiendo, pero ¿Cuál fue el hechizo que dejo a la señorita en esta condición?-

—Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi mano para que los efectos del hechizo fueran nulos, lo único que tiene la Weasley es el shock, no puede hacer el hechizo debido a que ya se había desmayado—

—Me puede decir e hechizo señor Malfoy—

—Expectro Proluctus—

—Como se atrevió a hacer semejante hechizo— reprendió rápidamente la enfermera— pensaba dejarlo para después pero creo que tendré que ir con el profesor Snape pro las pociones cuanto antes, así que por favor recuéstese en esa camilla ocupo examinarlo.

Tras varios hechizos de reconocimiento y otros más decidió a hablar la mujer aunque su ceño estaba levemente fruncido por una extraña razón.

—Su nivel de magia esta por los suelos, creo que tendré que hablar con Dumbledore para que le levante el sello, no puede quedarse así— dijo indignada la señora mientras le aplicaba mas hechizos al joven—La guerra ya termino, no tienen por qué suprimir su magia, creo que esto es debido al sello, iré a hablar con el director para que se lo levante— dijo terminando la revisión y haciendo que el rubio se volviera a recostar siguió hablando —Se quedara aquí hasta que su magia pueda funcionar un poco mejor, no creo que tenga algo importante que hacer ya que los exámenes terminaron solo faltan los eventos y preparativos—

Al girarse y ver el espectáculo que había dado a los leones y las serpientes se sorprendió de que nadie la había interrumpido o algo.

—Creo que ustedes también querrán toda su magia de vuelta— dijo mientras veía a las serpientes—

—Muchas gracias Madam Pomfey— dijo cordialmente la morena ante la ayuda en ese problema.

De Blaise solo recibió una señal con la cabeza.

—Bueno, quédense aquí voy con el profesor y luego iré por el director— dijo la señora mientras salía de la habitación dejando a los alumnos viéndose entre sí.

De pronto en el rostro del Weasley se aprecio una sonrisa burlona.

—Miren nada más, el hurón se quedo sin magia— empezó a acercarse a la camilla donde estaba el rubio perdido en sus pensamientos.

—No es de tu incumbencia comadreja— dijo fríamente cuando lo vio acercarse más.

—Modera tu lengua serpiente que ahora no tienes veneno para defenderte— expreso el pelirrojo mientras lo apuntaba con su varita.

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra— dijo la morena quien se encontraba tras el pelirrojo mientras le encajaba la varita en un costado.

—Cuando pienses un hechizo ten por seguro que no abras recibido muchos más— aclaró el moreno Slytherin quien estaba al lado de Draco con la varita en alto listo para atacar y defender en cuanto el primer hechizo que fuera nombrado.

—Ron no está solo— dijo el otro moren al ver tan amenazado a su amigo— están en desventaja somos tres contra dos, por favor bajen sus varitas— dijo el chico.

—Es que acaso ya manejas dos varitas Potter — dijo burlón Zabini al ver como hermione se quedaba al margen mientras veía a su amiga.

—Mione…—dijo Harry expectante.

—Por favor no peleen, es tonto Ronald deja en paz a Draco no te ha hecho nada— dijo la castaña tomado asiento en una silla cerca de la cama de la pelirroja.

—Que no me ha hecho nada, mira como esta Ginny y es que acaso no viste como se puso Madama Pomfey cuando le dijo lo del hechizo, mi hermana está mal por culpa de esta asquerosa serpiente— dijo furioso el Gryffindor.

—Ron, ambos estaban en duelo es normal que se hechizaran y también es posible que las cosas se salgan de control, por favor no pelees— pidió la castaña tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su novio.

— ¿Lo estas defendiendo? —grito incrédulo para después responderse a sí mismo —lo estas defendiendo— ya no era una pregunta sino una cruel verdad— Yo te creía diferente Herm, mira como esta mi hermana y después quiero que me digas que piensas de esta serpiente, es que acaso olvidaste todos estos años— reprendió el pelirrojo a la castaña que tenía los ojos llorosos por las palabras de su novio.

—Por favor ron, entiende que todos cambiamos hemos madurado no somos los mismos, porque es tan difícil que comprendas que ya no hay bandos— la castaña no había podido más con las lagrimas.

—Sí Herm, cambiaste ya no te conozco— dijo fríamente el pelirrojo.

Todos estaban estupefactos, el pelirrojo estaba cegado por el dolor que su familia sufría y no se daba cuenta de la verdad mientras que el ojiverde no sabía qué hacer, por un lado estaba su mejor amigo peleando por su novia y por otro estaba su mejor amiga defendiendo a Malfoy.

—Sabes, creo que ya eres una de ellos, una asquerosa serpiente—

— ¡No le vuelvas a hablar de ese modo a Hermione! — grito enfurecido Draco perdiendo todo control — Sin ella no hubieras pasado del primer grado o es que olvidas todas las veces que ella los ayudo a Harry y a ti, aun cuando tú la criticabas en primero ella los ayudo con su pequeña aventura con la piedra filosofal.

— ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?- pregunto incrédulo el pelirrojo.

—Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca. Es lo que dicen, conozco todos sus malditas aventuras heroicas, aunque ustedes lo intentaran esconder, así que mejor cierra la boca que sin Granger no hubieran salido vivos— espeto fríamente el rey de las serpientes mientras imprimía en su mirada todo el desprecio que con los años había aprendido a impregnar.

—No tienes derecho de decir algo sobre mí, cuando tú mismo la insultaste un sinfín de veces— grito aun más enfurecido mientras levantaba la varita.

— ¡Alto! — una voz se impuso al momento, haciendo que al pelirrojo se le fueran los colores del rostro, justo en ese momento tenía que entrar el profesor de pociones.

—Weasley y Potter, vallan a mi oficina enseguida voy para ver su castigo— dijo seriamente el hombre mientras se hacía espacio entre las dos camillas.

Tomo un poco de poción con la varita y tras unos hechizos se la administro a la pelirroja.

—Su hermana está bien, la poción tarda en hacer efecto pero en dos semanas mínimo estará recuperada, lo único que define cuanto dormirá será su fortaleza—Cerró la poción y se giro a ver al rubio que seguía en la camilla.

Los Slytherin habían bajado sus varitas y la morena estaba a un lado de la castaña intentando darle algo de apoyo.

—Draco— su voz sonaba cortante y bastante furiosa— Eres un completo idiota, como se te ocurre lanzar ese hechizo, sabes las consecuencias— dijo furioso el pocionista mientras destapaba otra botella y servía una dosis en el vaso.

—Poción antidepresiva— dijo de mala gana el rubio al ver el color de la misma.

—Y muchas más que tendrás que tomar sin chistar si no quieres vértelas peor— le tendió el vaso al chico y este la bebió sin chistar, luego le sirvió otra y otra, segundos después el chico se encontraba dormido gracias al sedante que contenía la ultima.

El profesor se giro a para salir y todavía encontró a los Gryffindor en la habitación.

—Les dije que a mi oficina— siseo furioso el profesor mientras los tomaba de la túnica arrastrándolos fuera.

En el pelirrojo se notaba una arrepentida mirada y el ojiverde simplemente estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

En la habitación se quedaron la Gryffindor y los dos Slytherin.

—El hechizo que utilizo Draco es peligroso— hablo la morena— pero no para quien lo recibe, de eso dependen muchos factores, el peligro es para quien lo convoca.

Aquellas últimas palabras sacaron a la castaña de su tristeza.

—Es muy parecido al patronus pero tienen una diferencia que los hace inversos, para hacer el patronus ocupas un recuerdo feliz, pero para el proluctus es un recuerdo malo— dijo el hombre de Slytherin.

—El peligro radica en que se desencadenan una serie de recuerdos infelices que te hacen caer en depresión, tal vez es el escudo definitivo, nadie te puede dañar, pero normalmente cuando se invoca con mucha fuerza se termita teniendo un complejo suicida, si pierdes el control de los recuerdos lo más seguro es que te termines suicidado.

—Es por eso que Pomfey se asusto tanto y Snape vino con las pociones correspondientes.

—Después del hechizo quedas destrozado, claro que si sabes utilizarlo no puede pasar a mayores pero tú lo viste se descontrolo.

—Era prácticamente un hecho que Draco atentaría contra su vida, utilizar ese hechizo después de una guerra como la que hubo sin duda te destroza, ninguno de nosotros lo hemos vuelto a utilizar.

—Pero él, Draco sabia eso ¿Por qué lo hizo?- pregunto angustiada la joven Gryffindor.

—No lo sabemos, su caso es algo delicado ya que lo acontecido el día de su cumpleaños no fue algo feliz sino todo lo contrario.

— ¿Qué pasó en su cumpleaños?- pregunto intrigada la joven.

—Fue el pasado sábado, cuando encontró a Weasley y Potter en el corredor, cuando ustedes se enteraron de su nombre—

La castaña se llevo las manos a la boca espantada por lo ocurrido, sin duda Malfoy lo estaba pasando realmente mal.

—Yo no lo sabía— dijo intentando acallar un sollozo.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes Mione, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable— esa simple palabra la destrozo, cierto si había algún culpable era ella, ya que ella había llamado a Harry para contarle por culpa de su protección a su amigo le había provocado mucho dolor a Malfoy, quien según lo contado por Pansy no la había pasado ni siquiera mal, había sido totalmente terrible.

Pasados unos minutos llego Madam Pomfey junto al director, ambos hicieron salir a la castaña para así liberar a las serpientes.

La castaña decidió buscar a sus amigos y aclarar ciertas cosas y más con el pelirrojo que quería seguir creyendo que todavía era su novio.

Llego a las mazmorras y espero fuera del despacho de Snape, después de un largo rato ambos salieron con cara de ser condenados, cosa que no distaba mucho de la realidad.

— ¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto intentando sonar controlada.

—Bien, no nos puede castigar por mucho ya que esto se termino— dijo Harry simplemente como si nada hubiera pasado, pero el silencio del pelirrojo la angustiaba.

—Chicos podemos hablar, quiero aclarar ciertas cosas— casi rogo la joven.

—Vamos a la sala de menesteres— opino el pelirrojo mientras emprendía el camino, cosa que alegro a la castaña.

Llegaron y dentro había una chimenea y tres sillones individuales, era una estancia muy cómoda.

Se sentaron cada uno en sus respectivos lugares y se quedaron en silencio.

—Herm, quería pedirte una disculpa, me comporte como un idiota en verdad no debí decirte nada de lo que hable es solo que estaba furioso descontrolado y bueno como parecía que estabas defendiendo a Malfoy yo no me pude controlar, de verdad lo siento Herm— dijo el pelirrojo todo el emanaba sinceridad, le dolía que hubieras sido el hurón quien le había abierto los ojos pero amaba a hermione y no pensaba perderla por un descontrol.

—Descuida Ron, no hay nada que perdonar—dijo la castaña que se había parado y abrazado al pelirrojo, quien la aferro con fuerza mientras seguía disculpándose.

—Lo siento tanto, créeme yo no quería...perdoname— seguía murmurando el ron mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de la joven.

Pasados unos largos minutos entre perdones y disculpas el habiente se tranquilizo.

—Herm, creo que querías hablarnos de otra cosa— dijo el pelinegro algo incomodo por la escena anterior.

—Disculpa Harry— la castaña volvió a su asiento y los miro seriamente—Soy amiga de Pansy y también de Draco y apenas estoy conociendo a Zabini— declaró firme— Se que no les resulta cómodo pero ellos son realmente muy diferentes a los que creímos conocer en estos años.

—Creímos conocer— repitió el moreno.

—Sí, ellos lucharon de nuestro bando en la guerra— soltó de golpe la castaña dejando a los otros con los ojos como plato.

—A decir verdad, dudo que hubiéramos ganado de no ser por su ayuda, ellos junto con Snape fueron espías para la orden, creo que quien empezó ese cambio fue Draco ya que desde segundo empezó a sospechar ciertas cosas y al fin decidió estar de nuestro lado.

—Espera Mione, quieres decir que Malfoy y sus secuaces estuvieron de nuestro lado todo el tiempo— dijo boquiabierto el pelirrojo.

—Sí—

—Pero y todo el incordio que nos hicieron pasar, deberían habernos facilitado las cosas no al contrario—

—La buena razón fue para aparentar y la otra creo que lo disfrutaban, en realidad desconozco sus razones, pero durante mucho tiempo fueron de los nuestros, estando en campo de batalla perdían cada misión asignada y mataban a los "suyos" haciéndolo pasar por un accidente, no los podían matar ya que eran principiantes pero estoy segura que eso no los excuso de diversas torturas.

Ambos Gryffindor pasaron saliva ante la cruda verdad que era la historia de los Slytherin.

—Solo unos pocos miembros de la orden del fénix sabían de su trabajo en realidad son un casi nadie, hicieron un pacto con Dumbledore, él sello gran parte de su magia días antes de la batalla final, por que evitar bajas en nuestro bando, como estarían rodeados de mortifagos no podían hacer mucho y nosotros no hechizábamos a matar por lo que para evitar daños en nuestro bando encerraron su poder.

La verdad era cada vez más difícil de admitir ya que todos habían tratado a los Slytherin como basura después de la guerra, si se habían salvado un poco era por el juego de Dumbledore.

—El juego de Dumbledore lo de los cambios, lo hizo para que los Slytherin estuvieran menos acosados— dijo el moreno al sacar las conclusiones adecuadas.

—Según lo que el director me dijo estas en lo cierto, los papeles estaban encantados para que el a Slytherin le tocara cambio— dijo seria la castaña— Claro que eso no lo saben ninguno de ellos.

—Pero en la premiación del ministerio ninguno fue reconocido o llamado, si fueron fue a juicio pero por orden de ir a Azkaban—

—Cierto Ron, por eso ninguno de ellos está en Azkaban—siguió contando sus descubrimientos la castaña— En lo que va de la semana Pansy me ha contado algo de su forma de ver las cosas y me explico que ellos no quieren una orden de Merlín ni un reconocimiento en especial, ellos no sienten que hicieron algo heroico ella me dijo "Matar, torturar y ver como es torturada la gente inocente entre ellos niños, no merece una conmemoración"— nuevas lagrimas intentaban salir de los ojos castaños al recordar la expresión de su reciente amiga y de su lógica.

—Eso es diferente— dijo Harry mientras miraba sus manos, ahora era el salvador del mundo mágico, pero _¿cuántas vidas fueron sacrificadas? ¿Cuántas más tomaron estas manos? _Pensaba tristemente el moreno, molesto por su ego al aceptar aquellos trofeos sin ver si quiera lo que había atrás, todos habían festejado pero las serpientes se habían quedado en su nido viendo una amarga victoria en esa guerra.

—Me siento fatal— declaro sinceramente el pelirrojo.

—Y créeme ellos harán todo lo que esté en sus manos para que nadie se entere, tienen un gran orgullo, si les preguntas te dirán "Lo hice porque me convenía" y que mas podrás pensar si después de todo son serpientes, reptiles de sangre fría.

—Pero tu dijiste que…—expreso consternado el pelirrojo.

—Si, lo sé pero aun no los entiendo son demasiado complejos una gran parte lo hicieron por conveniencia pero así mismo cambian al decir que no quieren un reconocimiento, creo que los únicos que se entienden son ellos mismos— dijo la castaña ocultando la mirada de desconcierto que siempre le provocaba pensar en eso.

—Creo que le debemos una disculpa a Malfoy— dijo Harry viendo todavía sus manos.

—No lo hagan— dijo repentinamente la chica.

—Pero ¿por qué no? — la confusión en los ojos grandes era muchísima.

—Por qué no, primero que nada ni siquiera las aceptaran y además sentirán su orgullo herido por hacerles un jugada tan horrible.

—No vamos a hacerles ninguna jugada— dijo el pelinegro viendo fijamente a su amiga.

—No confían en nosotros Harry, menos después de lo que le hiciste a Malfoy— habló seriamente la chica— Te cruciarian en cuanto pronunciaras palabra.

—Ya sabes lo que paso con Draco— dijo el moreno viendo fijamente a su amiga.

—Aun no lo sé, pero no fue algo bueno traicionaste a una de ellas y estoy segura que no perdonaran algo así

Algo dentro de mí se rompió cuando escuche a hermione decir esas palabras, me dolía saber todo lo que habían soportado antes, durante y después de la guerra sin conseguir recompensa alguna. Pero muy dentro de mi sabia que el dolor que sentí era por culpa de Malfoy, saber que no me podría perdonar era lo que me mataba, sentía una presión inmensa en mi pecho no podía compararla con nada, cierto que cuando había visto a Ginny en el desafío de duelos me dolió mucho pero saber que nunca tendría una oportunidad con Malfoy me destrozaba.

Varias preguntas me abordaban sin ser capaz de contestar ninguna ¿Qué paso en esas semanas? ¿Por qué Malfoy se permitió confiar en mí? ¿Cómo quebré esa confianza? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verlo cuando lo tengo cerca? ¿Por qué me duele su indiferencia? ¿Por qué siento que no podre reparar lo que hice? ¿Por qué la desolación al no saber si me podrá perdonar? ¿Por qué siento que sin él no hay nada?

Tal vez ninguna puedo responder, pero de dos cosas estoy muy seguro: Primera quiero a Malfoy y deseo poder estar con él y segunda haré todo lo posible por volver junto a él.

¿Volver?

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Y Harry sigue sin recordar, lo siento mucho pero no tengo muchas ganas que se acuerde tan facil, no después de lo que le hizo sufrir a Draco, pero bueno eso lo dejo para más adelante, creo que cierta escena quedo algo Dramione XD  
pero veanlo de esta manera Draco aprecia mucho a sus amigos y el hechizo lo dejo muy sensible al igual que otros factores.

Por ahi el los reviews alguien le atino a cierta cosilla, pero a ver quien mas se da cuenta.

Hasta la proxima.

BYE


	9. Orgullo y Decision

Capitulo 8

Wolas, vengo con un nuveo cap  
creo que me tarde un poquitin a comparacion de como andaba XD  
Atencion, el cap esta muy largo creo que demasiado o_ou  
me emocione escribiendo anoche y pues lo termine cerca de las 2:30  
de la madrugada y como tenia muchos errores de dedo y horrorgrafía decidi  
esperar a subirlo hoy ya un poco mas decente.

Espero y les guste ya que se aclara lo que muchos pedian.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Se encontraban en la torre de Gryffindor, preparándose para asistir al baile de graduación que siempre ofrecía Hogwarts a sus estudiantes.

El moreno del trío dorado se le notaba sumamente nervioso, mientras intentaba arreglar su indomable cabellera.

La chica harta de esperar a su amigo subió para traerlo consigo y así irse a la tan esperada fiesta.

—Y luego se quejan de que las chicas tardamos mucho en arreglarnos— la castaña bromeo al ver la bola de nervios que era su amigo.

—Hola Herm— se giro para que la chica lo contemplara— que tal me veo—

—Fantástico, hasta Malfoy debe reconocerlo te ves increíble—

—Va a ir Draco— se apresuro a decir el moreno para después amonestarse por su precipitada respuesta.

—Claro que ira, aunque Madam Pomfey estuvo muy reticente en eso, como al siguiente día que estuvo en la enfermería sufrió un ataque por parte de unos estudiantes— relato la castaña al recordar la escena— claro con la única condición de que tanto Pansy y Blaise no lo dejaran un momento, el asunto de su magia es aun raro— murmuro bajo por si cualquiera entrara no lo escucharan del todo— después de quitar el sello su cuerpo absorbió la magia y de nuevo se quedo con un bajo nivel, creo que es de algo más serio por lo que me contó tendrá que ir a San Mungo para unos análisis más completos— sus ojos demostraban preocupación y eso contagio al moreno.

—Crees que los demás intenten hacerle algo—

—No lo creo, nadie conoce su situación a excepción de nosotros y sus cercanos, no creo que alguien si quiera lo imagine después del duelo con Ginny, todos mantendrán su distancia— Una sombre paso por los ojos grises, por lo que la chica se apresuro a cambiar de tema— Y ¿cómo vas con tus recuerdos?

—Pues cada noche recupero uno, gracias a la poción que encontraste puedo recordarlos —

—Pues es lo mejor que pude hacer, aun no descubro cual hechizo fue—

—No te preocupes Herm, mejor bajamos que ron va a estar molesto—

—Es cierto vamos— la chica comenzó a andar seguida por el moreno Gryffindor.

°| En el invernadero |°

Los profesores se habían encargado de poner los encantamientos convenientes al invernadero para hacerlo más grande y separar unas mesas para la comida y una gran pista de baile, los hermosos ventanales dejaban ver la hermosa noche, mientras la suave música rodeaba el ambiente. Todos los graduados con elegantes túnicas y las hermosas jóvenes con sus mejores vestidos de gala.

Cuando entro el trío de oro al comedor quedo fascinado con la decoración del lugar, que los había estado recibiendo durante siete años.

Después de comer la castaña se separo de ellos para ir a saludar a sus nuevos amigos, fue a la mesa donde estaba sentadas las cuatro serpientes.

—Hola, como se la están pasando— pregunto sonriente al ver a sus compañeros tan elegantes y sin duda todos se veían guapísimos y su amiga Pansy no podía lucir mejor.

—Bien muchas gracias— dijo cortésmente Theo quien aun parecía tener algo de resistencia al hablar con una sangre sucia.

—Pues si tu término de diversión es estar sentados viendo a los demás bailar entonces es estupendo Theo— recrimino la morocha.

—Y por qué no bailas— pregunto la castaña.

—No pienso dejar abajo a mis compañeros—

—Sin no baila Draco, Pansy no quiere bailar— explico brevemente el ojimiel.

—Pero y porque no lo sacas a bailar— la castaña aun no se entendía del todo con tantas reglas Slytherin.

—Porque según las reglas de los sangre pura una dama nunca debe invitar a bailar a un hombre— dijo simplemente la joven viendo al rubio con ojos de cachorrito en la lluvia, para ver si así lo convencía.

—No tengo ganas Pansy, tú sabes que no me siento bien— dijo el chico ya molesto por los continuos intentos de su amiga.

—Pero me dijiste que habías tomado una poción ya debes sentirte bien, los efectos te duraran hasta después de la velada—

—Si tantas ganas de bailar tienes ignora por una vez las reglas— dijo simplemente el Slytherin arto de su queridísima amiga.

—Pero Draco…— La castaña camino hasta donde se encontraba Malfoy, cosa que llamó la atención de su alrededor, entre ellos el resto del trío dorado que no había descuidado a su amiga.

Se inclino un poco y estiro su mano— Lord Malfoy acepta bailar esta pieza conmigo— dijo en el tono más cortes que conocía haciendo reír discretamente a los de la mesa.

Contra todo pronóstico y asombro para todo el gran Comedor el rubio Slytherin, tomo la mano de la chica y poso un suave beso en ella.

—Sería un enorme placer bailar con tan bella bruja— alago el chico mientras se ponía de pie ante la atónita mirada de todo el gran comedor.

Hasta la música había parado observando tal escena, Draco Lucius Malfoy siendo invitado a bailar y por nada menos que una sangre sucia y no cualquiera sino la mejor amiga del héroe del mundo mágico.

Estando ya en medio de la pista, el director se aclaro la garganta para que así la música continuara.

Pronto la nueva melodía inundo el salón comedor y ambos chicos comenzaron a bailar.

Los pasos eran firmes y elegantes, una danza que destilaba belleza estaba siendo contemplada en la pista. El rubio era un excelente bailarín educado desde que era pequeño y por lo tanto el mejor compañero de baile que pudiera existir.

La Gryffindor a pesar de no ser muy dotada al baile se encontraba enfrascada en aquel momento, Malfoy la dirigía y sin duda la guiaba y corregía todos sus errores sin que nadie a excepción de ellos se enterara.

Termino la pieza y ambos se dirigieron a la mesa donde se encontraban los demás.

—Gracias— murmuro el Slytherin.

—Porque, es que acaso tenías ganas que te sacaran a bailar— bromeo la chica.

—Por darle la oportunidad a mis amigos de disfrutar la velada, ellos no se levantarían hasta que yo no bailara y tu diste la oportunidad para no poderme negar a una invitación—

—Creo que los empiezo a comprender un poco— dijo la chica— No podrías decirme que no porque te verías descortés ante la invitación de una joven— explico la castaña sonriente.

—Segura que no tenías que venir a Slytherin —bromeo el chico mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Llegaron a la mesa y el chico retiro una silla para su acompañante.

—No, yo me retiro Ron estará que saca chispas, es muy posesivo y celoso— dijo la chica mientras veía de reojo a su pelirrojo novio.

—Típico Gryffindor — dijeron los cuatro al unisonó mientras giraban los ojos

—Bueno Pansy, creo que con eso ya podrás salir a bailar— dijo sonriente la castaña para salir en busca de su novio.

Había pasado una hora desde el imprevisto baile de Draco y Hermione, y él seguía observando a todos a su alrededor, no tenia ánimos de bailar ya que era un completo desastre en la pista. Ese pensamiento le hizo ver lo diferente que era a el rubio Slytherin, quien a pesar de los días no había hablado con él.

Las visitas a la enfermería habían quedado prohibidas para todos excepto por el cuarteto amigo del Slytherin y hermione, y por petición expresa del mismo rubio que había utilizado el ataque de los otros chicos como justificación.

Estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando un movimiento en el Slytherin lo sobresalto, el chico se había puesto de pie y había salido a un gran ventanal de los que habían adornado hermosamente esa noche. Si esperaba un momento era ese para hablar con el otro sin la molesta presencia de sus amigos.

No perdiendo más tiempo se levanto de su propia silla y siguió al otro joven.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche fría lo golpeo cuando salió, pero era lo que le faltaba el ambiente y el ruido de dentro le hacían doler la cabeza a horrores, además se sentía un poco mareado a pesar de no tomar el vino que habían servido con la cena. Miro fijamente el cielo que estaba totalmente despejado, extrañamente esa noche no había luna que opacara la belleza de las estrellas que brillaban en todo su esplendor.

Una voz a su espalda lo sobresalto terriblemente.

—Buenas Noches Draco— murmuro el ojiverde en cuanto lo ubico contemplando las estrellas mientras se apoyaba en un pequeño barandal que daba paso a unas escaleras.

—Buenas noches Potter— respondió fría pero cortésmente el rubio.

—Creí que habíamos dejado de llamarnos por nuestro apellido— un ligero tinte de tristeza se escucho en la masculina voz.

—Las cosas cambian y te aseguro que nunca más pasara—

—Nunca digas nunca Draco— su voz sonaba queda y dolida por las palabras del Slytherin, que solo le comprobaban que lo había herido, por los recuerdos que había soñado recordaba que había mucha confianza entre ambos y también mucha comunicación.

—No vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre, para ti soy Malfoy—recrimino el rubio todavía sin voltear a verle.

Harry se acerco y se coloco a un lado de su némesis, luego de dirigir la vista al cielo continuo hablando.

—No te había visto, t pensar que tú estabas ahí— hablo ambiguamente el moreno mientras contemplaba las estrellas— Creo que descubrirte fue una gran sorpresa.

El otro chico ni se inmuto, solo seguia viendo lo que el cielo nocturno le ofrecía.

—Sabes, lo siento a pesar de no saber muy bien lo que paso, creo que te debo una disculpa y quiero que por favor me perdones— dijo el moreno mientras giraba su vista a donde se encontraba su acompañante, quien seguía inmutable— Lo siento, perdóname yo estoy dispuesto a todo porque me puedas perdonar…

—No seas estúpido Potter— corto repentinamente— Crees que es así de fácil, te equivocas decir perdón no sirve de nada si no tienes ni idea de lo que hiciste eso es una tonta excusa y peor a un es disculparse sin siquiera tener la intensión—el rubio estaba implacable, le dolía a horrores que el moreno le dijera aquellas palabras, que ahora sonaban tan vacías si sabía lo que en verdad había— Primero entérate de tus acciones y consecuencias y cuando de verdad lo sientas discúlpate— tenía que llenarse de todo su auto control para no destrozarse ante la presencia del Gryffindor.

—Créeme, de verdad lo siento— dijo el moreno un tanto desesperado por las palabras de Malfoy— perdóname—casi suplico el chico mientras veía que su acompañante seguía sin verlo.

— ¿Algo más? —preguntó el rubio mientras volteaba a verlo con la mejor macara que tenía— Si lo que tu orgullo Gryffindor es lo que quiere es demasiado fácil — dijo el chico mientras su voz hacia que pareciera furioso pero en sus ojos no había ninguna emoción— Si lo que quieres es que acepte una vana disculpa sin sentido, pues perfecto te disculpo— dijo el chico rubio mirando fijamente a aquel que lo tenía tan mal.

Estaba bastante claro el mensaje, el Slytherin no lo había perdonado solo le había dicho las palabras que quería pero sin el valor que hacía de ellas una redención.

Le dolía que no le creyera, pero hasta que punto había traicionado al Slytherin para que ni siquiera lo mirara, la mirada gris lo veía pero no lo miraba, no estaba el odio de antaño ni aquel amor que recordaba gracias a sus sueños, simplemente no había nada y esa indiferencia es lo que lo carcomía por dentro.

Un claro mensaje, me importas tan poco que no te considero ni digno de ser mi enemigo, no eres nada.

Ya harto de la situación se giro, estaba dispuesto a soportar los reclamos de sus amigos por separárseles y todo con tal de no estar con el moreno un momento más.

Al dar el paso para emprender su retirada un brazo lo volteo y lo atrajo hacia el moreno.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Potter? — siseo molesto el Slytherin ante aquel movimiento, que lo había sacado de balance por lo que se sostenía del moreno, que para su sorpresa seguía siendo ligeramente más alto que el. Después de derrotar al innombrable había crecido mucho.

—No lo sé, pero no quiero que te vayas— dijo el chico mientras abrazaba al chico entre sus brazos.

— ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! —bramo furioso el Slytherin mientras hacía fuerza por salir de aquellos brazos.

—No—dijo decidido— No pienso soltarte hasta que aclaremos algunas cosas.

—Creo que todo es claro, así que suéltame que tu noviecita Weasley no estará muy contenta cuando despierte— dijo el rubio mientras recordaba su cruel situación y se aferraba con fuerzas al enojo para no dejar paso a la profunda tristeza, se había prometido no volver a llorar por Potter y si seguía así no lo conseguiría.

—Está bien te suelto pero por favor no te vayas quiero hablar— el moreno intentando aplacar la inconformidad de su acompañante intento convencerlo sin saber que eso solo lo hería más.

"Pues claro, no va a querer mentirle a su novia después de todo la quiere"— pendo amargamente el Slytherin mientras salía de los brazos del moreno y maldecía a la ingenua esperanza que había crecido con las palabras del moreno.

—De que quieres hablar— se rindió a huir el chico.

—De lo que paso en estas semanas— dijo contundente el moreno y evocaba los recuerdos que tenia de aquellos momentos— De lo que vivimos juntos— termino tomándole la pálida mano, dándose cuenta que estaba muy fría y temblaba.

—Eso ya paso— dijo el chico mientras intentaba con todo su autocontrol no delatar más emociones de las que ya estaba desbordando.

—Habrá pasado pero eso fue algo importante para ambos— No recibió respuesta solo estaba el Slytherin parado frete a él con la mirada escondida en el flequillo y el cuerpo temblando levemente.

Una fina lluvia empezó a caer despacio y silenciosamente.

El moreno recordó, cuando en aquel entonces una joven rubia le había contado su extraña habilidad con el agua.

_Se encontraban en las gradas del campo de Quidditch hablando tranquilamente, había pasado una semana desde que al fin la rubia se decidió a hablarle._

—_Puedo preguntarte algo— dijo el moreno algo cohibido._

—_Adelante— le había respondido la rubia con una sonrisa._

—_Aquel día en el que me hablaste, dijiste que tu familia era de magos de agua ¿a qué te referías? — pregunto genuinamente curioso._

—_Creo que para estos momentos te habrás dado cuenta de que soy sangre pura— dijo la chica mientras se recargaba un poco y miraba a los ojos verdes._

—_Si había pensado en esa posibilidad._

—_Los ideales de sangre son muchos, en realidad los mestizos y los nacidos de muggles pueden ser muy fuertes hasta más que un sangre pura— empezó a explicar la rubia— pero ellos traen consigo cosas de la cultura Muggle que no hace más que arruinar las tradiciones que siempre hemos tenido, nosotros decimos que somos superiores pero no por el potencial mágico sino en tradiciones y costumbres que nos hacen diferentes—el moreno estaba interesadísimo en lo que su compañera la decía pero aun no encontraba la respuesta a su pregunta— Tenemos magia por que nos fue otorgada por la naturaleza, por ello somos magos y en las mas ancestrales familias eso lo sabes, la misma naturaleza nos da lo que ocupamos y por lo tanto nosotros la recompensamos cuidándola, toda casa de sangre pura tendrá muchos árboles y animales ya que nosotros respetamos eso, la entrada de la cultura Muggle nos ha traído mucha desconexión con ese mundo, por decir el 31 de octubre se festeja con dulces, Juguetes y bromas, todo el día es festivo y muy alegre gracias a que los hijos de muggles y mestizos lo vieron muy bien pero para los sangre pura es distinto ese día es especial ya que señala el fin del año y por lo tanto es una celebración en la que hay que dar gracias por un año más y donde en un ritual la magia es un factor para sincronizarte con la naturaleza — el pelinegro no podía estar más fascinado, ya que siempre había creído que eso de la pureza de sangre era súper estúpido y no tenía justificación._

—_Los magos al ver como todas las tradiciones se perdían decidieron que lo mejor era no involucrarse para hacer de la tentación menos, por lo que las familias sangre pura empezaron a hacer lazos entre sí para no dejar ir un legado mágico ancestral._

—_No sabía eso, bueno yo soy mestizo y a decir verdad nunca supe nada del mundo mágico hasta que entre a Hogwarts y pues nadie me explico lo de tradiciones— _

—_Y ni creo que te cuenten, las familias sangre pura también hemos perdido algunas tradiciones aunque son escasas los mas perseverantes son los más estrictos, el mismo tiempo hizo que los demás los vieran mal por cómo se excluían y de ahí una serie de rumores tontos, muchos creen que los sangre pura son magos malvados y practican magia oscura aunque nadie los desmintiera pero muchos de sus rituales eran mal vistos por los muggles y por lo tanto juzgados por la comunidad mágica, aunque últimamente no se puede rebatir usar la magia negra pero no es algo que tuvieron que estudiar en las continuas agresiones que se recibían—dijo el rubio perdido en su historia— pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, somos magos del agua porque ella nos agradeció que la cuidáramos y respetáramos, hizo que nuestro vinculo se reforzara por lo que cuando nosotros prescindimos de ella nos escucha lo que nos da un manejo en el agua, ella nos escucha y comprende._

—_Pero con ella pueden atacar a la gente y hacer daño ¿no? —_

—_Claro, pero ella no se molesta por que comprende que tenemos enemigos y por lo tanto nos protege— se rio la chica ante semejante pregunta— Pero normalmente no la utilizamos en combate a menos que tengamos una buena razón._

—_Se enojaría si no la tuvieran—_

—_No, por lo mismo que la respetamos, también se podía decir por orgullo la rubia un tanto extrañada por contarle esas cosas a su compañero — un ejemplo de ello es Riddle su familia que viene de la raíz de Salazar Slytherin también tenía una relación con la naturaleza, a ellos se les concedió su conexión en forma de parsel, y ya ves no la utilizo muy bien pero las serpientes no le traicionaban, lo escuchaban y obedecían sin rechistar —"por eso el basilisco solo lo escuchaba a él" pensó el moreno ente aquel descubrimiento —Entre mayor es la conexión con el elemento, este mejor te entiende y por lo tanto es mayor el control— la suave voz de la joven lo volvía a capturar_

La noche había estado despejada hasta unos instantes en los que la lluvia había caído.

Tomo la cara del rubio para así enfrentar la mirada gris tormenta y ahí lo comprendió, la lluvia estaba comprendiendo a Draco, estaba llorando por él. Se lo confirmaban esos ojos que por más que la frialdad quería dominarlos flaqueaban dejando el aro de tristeza.

La lluvia era calma y amena y pronto lo estaba empapando, solo a él porque el rubio estaba seco solo unas cuantas jotas caían en su rostro por sus mejillas como si simularan las lagrimas que en esos ojos jamás vería, unas otras cuantas tocaban su pelo pero no lo suficientes para mojarlo como lo estaban haciendo con él.

—Eso es todo lo que querías hablar, entonces creo que la conversación término— al final la fría neutralidad había podido con la tristeza en los ojos de mercurio.

—No hemos empezado— intento hablar suavemente para calmar a su Draco.

— ¿Que mas quieres? —

—Tu perdón— una mirada fría que le recordaba claramente lo que opinaba de ello— quiero saber que te hice para así poderte pedir perdón adecuadamente—

—Esto es estúpido— murmuro el rubio mientras se deshacía de las manos del moreno que seguían sosteniéndole el rostro.

Camino de vuelta a la baranda dispuesto a hablar aun contra su propia razón, pero su sangrante corazón se lo rogaba y como negarle algo cuando estaba a punto de destruirse.

—Dime por dónde empezar para no perder tanto tiempo— en su tono había rendición.

—Bueno…—No se esperaba semejante reacción, creía que no iba a convencerlo pero ahora que tenía lo que quería no sabía exactamente qué decir.

—Que fue lo que fallo— se animo a decir luego de unos minutos donde el continuaba mojándose y su serpiente seguía seca.

—Que fallo— repitió el Slytherin paladeando las palabras— No sé qué fallo contigo, pero yo falle cuando confié en ti y creí todas esas promesas que me acarrearon a donde estoy ahora— sin duda estaba siendo sincero ya que sus ojos lo demostraban y el suave golpeteo de la lluvia había incrementado solo un poco.

Ante semejante afirmación, el moreno tuvo que quedarse callado.

—Esto es demasiado Bizarro —hablo el rubio mientras una triste sonrisa adornaba sus labios, haciendo que el corazón de Harry se detuviera ente aquella tristeza—En todo caso quien debería estar pidiendo una explicación soy yo— una risa amarga abandono la boca del rubio—Y en todo caso que no la quisiera y tu estuvieras algo así como arrepentido tendrías que explicarme y no estar pidiéndomelo a mí.

Estaba seguro que el Slytherin tenía la razón, no tenia porque pedir explicaciones pero nuevamente desafiaba todo y estaba ahí parado en la lluvia junto al rubio y haciendo algo realmente ilógico.

—Ahora Harry podrías decirme que paso— se permitió mostrar una parte de sus sentimientos o más bien ellos pudieron con él, miraban expectantes al moreno.

—yo…—Una suave luz proveniente del pantalón del moreno distrajo a ambos arruinando la confesión del Gryffindor.

Saco su varita y esta dejo de brillar, la miraba atentamente recordando el porqué de esa fenómeno, entonces lo recordó y fijo sus ojos en los del otro.

—La hechice para que cuando Ginny despertara brillara—Tengo que ir— dijo el chico mientras miraba fijamente al rubio y buscaba su mirada ya que ante la mención de la pelirroja este la había desviado.

—Draco— dijo suavemente mirando al Slytherin — Te prometo que regreso en unos minutos por favor espérame, enseguida vuelvo.

El joven no levanto la mirada mientras escuchaba esas palabras, que a pesar de ser dichas en casi una súplica y ver que el moreno no se iba al parecer esperando una contestación.

Pasados unos momentos el moreno se retiro corriendo para avisar y llegar rápidamente a la enfermería y si podía resolver todo rápido para volver con su Slytherin.

Cuando escuchó que los pasos se perdían a la distancia levantó la mirada para ver por el lugar donde desapareció el ojiverde.

—Lo siento Harry pero ya no creo en tus promesas— la lluvia arrecio mientras el orgulloso príncipe de Slytherin caminaba de regreso a la fiesta de graduación.

°| Enfermería |°

El moreno llego derrapando a la enfermería, la pelirroja ya estaba siendo atendida por una sorprendida Madam Pomfey.

—Que ha pasado— pregunto el moreno acercándose a la camilla.

—La jovencita a despertado, eso es realmente tranquilizante y muy bueno— dijo feliz mientras terminaba de hacerle unos exámenes— Se suponía que no la tendríamos con nosotros hasta en unas semanas más pero el tratamiento del señor Malfoy fue muy bueno y combinado con la fuerza de la señorita Weasley todo está bajo control.

—Esas son estupendas noticias— suspiro alegre

—Los dejo solos para que conversen un poco— dijo la enfermera.

Una vez que la mujer se perdió de vista el joven moreno se acerco a la pelirroja que lo miraba ¿Culpable?

—Ginny como estas— preguntó el chico mientras se colocaba a un lado de la camilla.

—Mal— el moreno no esperaba tan rara respuesta —Me siento horrible Harry y…—Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido —Podemos hablar— rogo la chica mientras tomaba las manos del ojiverde.

—Estamos hablando Ginny, dime qué te pasa—

—Por favor siéntate— le hizo un espacio en la camilla para que tomara asiento.

El moreno miro el lugar, no quería sentarse porque eso haría que se quedara más tiempo y quería volver con el rubio lo antes posible, pero el ver los ojos llorosos de su novia no pudo hacerse para atrás y obediente tomo asiento.

—Hice algo horrible Harry— declaro la chica—Lo siento tanto, yo en verdad…—se le atoraban las palabras por culpa del llanto que la había vencido— Por favor perdóname Harry.

Que irónico momento hace unos instantes el pedía perdón.

—Te perdono cualquier cosa, no tienes por qué llorar Ginny— con una mano le quito un mechón rojizo que caía en su cara para ponerlo delicadamente tras de su oreja.

—Pero vas a odiarme cuando te lo diga— sollozo la chica.

—No lo hare Ginny confía en mí— decía el chico intentando tranquilizar a la chica y así poder regresar más pronto con el Slytherin.

—Yo hice algo realmente malo— la chica lo miro a los ojos y en cuanto atrapo la mirada esmeralda pudo continuar— aquel sábado Herm me despertó muy temprano, me dijo que tenía algo urgente que decirte y que por favor le ayudara a buscarte, me preocupe muchísimo y enseguida junto a Neville y Ron todos salimos a buscarte, cada quien le toco una zona— la chica no quería separar su mirar de las esmeraldas del moreno— yo te encontré en la sala de menesteres— los ojos del chico se notaron sorprendidos ya que sus recuerdos lo llevaban al tercer piso donde había visto a la pelirroja.

La voz de su compañera lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Llame a la puerta y cuando saliste solo traías puesto un pantalón y te escondías en la puerta, me dijiste que te vestirías y harías una nota— la chica se veía triste y desolada mientras relataba los sucesos— Yo no quería pero fue como aquella vez en primero una voz dentro de mi me decía que tenía que hacerlo pero otra me lo negaba pero esta vez no era Tom eran los celos y el dolor que sentía al perderte, aunque no te perdía por que en esos momentos no te tenía— la chica hacia todo para controlar su llanto— Cuando volviste a salir las palabras salieron y te mande un desmaius, te puse contra la pared y entre en la habitación y lo que vi me consumió por completo, en una gran cama se encontraba Delta dormida plácidamente mientras sonreía, era más que claro lo que había pasado y yo sentía los celos dominar a la razón, al parecer ella estaba despertando y dije un hechizo para que durmiera un rato más— la pelirroja había desviado la mirada avergonzada de sus actos— luego fui contigo y te inmovilicé luego te lance un enérvate y ahí entre en tu mente y modifique los últimos recuerdos, al salir estabas bastante confundido y te volví a hechizar, un conjuro que ley en un libro de la biblioteca, con el te quitaría todo recuerdo de la persona amada destruyéndolo por completo —un sollozo interrumpió el relato—

El moreno estaba inmóvil, sabía que eso no podría perdonárselo pero él había accedido a concederle el perdón fuera lo que fuera, aunque eso estaba fuera de expectativas.

—Luego cuando nos reunimos con los demás dije que eras mi novio, por culpa del hechizo tu me creíste…yo sabía que no tardaba en venir Delta porque no duraba mucho ese hechizo y cuando escuche pasos—gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas—lo escuche claramente y fue ahí cuando te bese y tu creyendo que éramos pareja me contestaste, yo sabía que era ella y que nos había visto por que los pasos habían dejado de sonar.

El moreno estaba en un shock, sabía que Ginny tenía una obsesión con él, pero llegar a tanto le dolía. Ahora comprendía más las palabras de Draco, el rubio se le había entregado y él le contestaba besándose con Ginny. Una sensación de asco lo recorrió se sentía sucio y cruel al haberle hecho a Draco una atrocidad así. Por fin comprendía la tristeza en la mirada plata.

—Lo siento Harry, de verdad lo siento— sollozaba una y otra vez la pelirroja— No pensaba contártelo, sentía que había hecho lo correcto y tras averiguar la identidad de ella ese pensamiento se reforzaba— la chica lloraba a mares mientras veía la incredulidad y dolor en los ojos verdes— Cuando me batí en duelo con él y el ultimo hechizo que me mando, lo vi y más que nada lo sentí, al principio era un dolor insoportable como si fuera un crucio pero luego sentí su dolor, sentí lo que en verdad sentía y eso me devasto. Esa extraña pantera estaba dentro de mí y yo la veía pero su rugido era coma la más triste y desgarradora melodía. El dolor de Malfoy era lo que sentía y eso me destrozaba el alma y creo que mi cuerpo también sufrió muchísimo creo que su dolor también fue transformado para que mi cuerpo lo sintiera— la chica le había agarrado las manos— él te ama muchísimo, escuchaba el eco de sus pensamientos y se detuvo porque te hizo daño y eso lo destrozo más pero lo hizo reaccionar, a pesar de su dolor se tranquilizo porque creía que te dolía verme así y más que nada se detuvo por qué no soportaba hacerte daño.

El moreno veía como la chica sujetaba con manos temblorosas, sabía que tenía que decirle algo pero el saber todo lo que provoco no le ayudaba en nada.

—Sabes Ginny ahora estoy algo confundido, déjame digerir un poco esto— dijo monótonamente mientras retiraba las manos de la chica y se levantaba.

—Harry por favor créeme lo siento muchísimo, estoy realmente arrepentida, no quería ver si pudiera regresar el tiempo y evitarlo…—

—Pero no puedes— La voz de la castaña son fría y cortante, ella y el pelirrojo habían llegado poco después de Harry y pudieron escuchar todo el relato de la pelirroja.

Nuevas lágrimas salían de la pelirroja que estaba desesperada.

—No puedo creer que lo hicieras— la castaña estaba furiosa, cierto la pelirrojo era su amiga y hermana de su novio pero lo que había hecho era inhumano y había lastimado muchísimo a Draco— No te creía capaz de jugar tan bajo.

—Herm no digas más— hablo enfadado el pelirrojo por el trato que recibía su hermana.

—Si Harry no es capaz de decirle que es repugnante lo que hizo porque debería callarme— espeto fuera de si la castaña, en los últimos días había compartido demasiado con el rubio y gracias a sus otros amigos comprendía lo fuerte que le había afectado. También le había tocado escuchar las tristes canciones que había compuesto en su desolación.

—Pero que dices hermione— hablo la pelirroja dispuesta a defenderse— si fue por tu culpa que Salí a buscarlo, es que no tenias algo importante que decirle no eres muy diferente—

El pelirrojo estaba extrañado su hermana había sonado realmente diferente a como la conocía.

—Si tienes razón yo te pedí ayuda para buscarlo y no sabes ahora cuanto me arrepiento, también yo jugué bajo pero no tanto como tú, descubrí la identidad de Malfoy y por eso quería hablar con Harry pero yo no hechice a un amigo a traición ni borre su memoria y destruí una relación que iba para algo muy bueno— dijo la castaña mientras sus rojos enrojecían en lagrimas debido la culpa que venía calmando— Yo no sabía lo que pasaría tampoco sabía que ese sábado era su cumpleaños— gruesas lagrimas bajaron por las mejillas de la castaña mientras recodaba nuevamente lo que descubrió.

Un sepulcral silencio se instalo en la enfermería la castaña llorando silenciosamente, los dos chicos estupefactos ante ambas realidades y la pelirroja sumida en un mar de culpa.

—Tengo que hablar con él — dijo el moreno viendo a sus amigos para luego salir corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas para volver a ver al Slytherin.

Después hablaría con hermione mas calmadamente, ahora solo tenía un objetivo en mente y este era rubio y de mirada plateada y que lo estaba esperando en la lluvia.

Paso corriendo ganándose unas cuantas miradas de reproche de varios compañeros que ignoro olímpicamente.

Por fin llego al patio donde había dejado al rubio, miro una y otra vez pero no lo encontró. La lluvia había parado y todo el lugar continuaba húmedo. Busco hasta que se harto.

—"Con el frío a de haber entrado, me tarde demasiado y a de estar con sus amigos"—pensó el Gryffindor aferrándose y creyendo en sus palabras, no había de otra y si acaso estaba en las mazmorras.

Con más calma entro de nuevo al salón y lo busco con la mirada, fallando terriblemente y después localizo a los otros Slytherin y fue a donde estaban sentados bebiendo y hablando tranquilamente.

—Donde esta Draco— fue lo primero que dijo cuando estuve junto a los otros.

—Piensas que te lo vamos a decir potty—gruño Blaise al verlo frente a frente.

—No tengo tiempo para tonterías dime donde esta Draco—

—Y si no te lo digo que aras, me maldecirás—se burlo el Slytherin.

—Déjate de tonterías Zabini y dime donde esta—

—Para que quieres saber— interrumpió la morena.

—Quiero hablar con él—

—Para que, para destrozarlo — dijo Zabini furioso— pues no te preocupes aun no se recupera.

Esa fría declaración le dolió a horrores.

Tal vez su mirada lo expresaba o simplemente se querían librar de él pronto porque Parkinson le respondió.

—él ya no está aquí—

—Está en las mazmorras— pregunto rápidamente.

—Déjame ver— dijo Zabini mientras consultaba su reloj de bolsillo— a esta hora ya a de estar en la mansión Malfoy.

Su mundo se derrumbo con las palabras haciendo eco en su cabeza.

—Pero ¿Cómo? El tren parte hasta mañana, no puede irse así como así— la desesperación se notaba en cada palabra enunciaba el moreno.

—Se sentía muy mal—hablo por primera vez nott— Habló con Dumbledore y le dio acceso a la red flu para viajar a su casa y que fuera atendido por un medimago profesional lo más pronto posible, al fin y al cabo todos los papeles fueron entregados en el acto académico de la tarde.

—Pero necesito hablar con él —rogo Harry viendo a los amigos del dragón.

—El no quiere hablar contigo— dijo Parkinson mirándolo fijamente— nos conto que estuvieron hablando afuera— con movimiento de cabeza señalo el gran ventanal— Y nos dijo que te dio la oportunidad de hablar y explicar todo pero saliste de ahí —

—Le dije que no tardaba, que volvería enseguida se lo prometí y el dijo que esperaría— dijo el desesperado moreno.

—El no te dijo nada— aclaro el ojimiel— tu tomaste su silencio como aceptación.

—Pero se lo prometí—

—Tus promesas carecen de valor, si no las cumpliste en el pasado ahora no hay mucha diferencia— habló fríamente la morena.

—Nos pidió que te entregáramos esto si llegabas a preguntar por él— dijo el moreno mientras sacaba de debajo de la mesa un sobre.

El moreno lo abrió enseguida para saber si había una dirección o una hora donde pudieran verse o algo así, pero dentro había muchos pergaminos.

En algunos había lo que eran pentagramas y notas musicales, unas eran para violín y otras eran para piano, al llegar a la última donde estaba la estilizada letra del Slytherin con lo que parecía la letra de una canción.

_Mi corazón seguirá latiendo_

_Cada noche en mis sueños  
te veo, te siento.  
Así es como sé que sigues ahí._

_A través de la distancia  
y los espacios entre nosotros  
has demostrado que sigues ahí._

_Cerca, lejos, dondequiera que estés  
creo que el corazón sigue latiendo.  
Una vez más abres tu puerta  
y estás aquí en mi corazón  
y mi corazón sigue latiendo._

_El corazón nos puede llegar a tocar  
y durar toda una vida  
y hasta la muerte no dejarnos._

_El amor sucedió cuando te amé,  
suceso que siempre me sostendrá  
a lo largo de la vida, para seguir adelante._

_Cerca, lejos, dondequiera que estés,  
creo que tu corazón sigue latiendo.  
Una vez más abres tu puerta  
y estás aquí en mi corazón,  
y mi corazón sigue latiendo._

_Hay amores que simplemente  
no se marcharán._

_Estás aquí, no hay nada que temer,  
y sé que mi corazón seguirá latiendo.  
Así siempre estaremos juntos,  
estás segura en mi corazón,  
y mi corazón seguirá latiendo_

Volteo a ver a los Slytherin quienes tenían la mirada entre ellos.

—Es la canción que toco en Estudios Muggles —miro nuevamente el papel que sostenía con ambas manos y noto algo que estaba escrito en la orilla de la hoja, la letra era un poco temblorosa y solo contenía una pequeña frase, que al parecer no era parte de la canción.

"_Aunque destrozado seguirá latiendo,  
llorando y gritando en soledad  
por un amor que no entiendo  
continuara viviendo en esta realidad"_

Un nuevo pensamiento cruzaba por la mente del Gryffindor.

"Le hice demasiado daño lo mejor es dejarlo tal vez ya este olvidando"

°|°| Una semana Después |°|°

Los Slytherin se habían reunido en la mansión Malfoy por petición expresa de su gran amigo.

Estaban en el cuarto del rubio tomando el té, cosa extraña ya que siempre lo tomaban en la terraza o la sala de estar.

—Chicos quiero hablar de algo muy serio— dijo el rubio a sus tres invitados.

—Que pasa dragón, se me hace muy raro que nos llamaras tan repentinamente— dijo la chica del grupo— creí que también llamarías a Hermione.

—Con ella quiero hablar después, primero quería decirles a ustedes y luego a los demás — dijo el rubio notablemente nervioso o al menos para quien lo conocía.

—Suéltalo, no nos gustan los rodeos— dijo Blaise un poco preocupado por la actitud de ser amigo.

—Ayer el medimago me trajo unos análisis que me hizo — empezó intentando calmarse el rubio.

—Por lo de tus niveles de magia— aseguro nott mientras veía fijamente al rubio quien asintió con la cabeza.

—Al parecer mi nivel de magia es muy bajo porque alguien la está consumiendo— dijo el chico y luego espero para ver la reacción de sus amigos.

—Te están robando la magia, pero quien haría algo así, te aseguró que nos encargaremos del asunto Draco— dijo entusiasta y molesta la chica, mientras los otros analizaban las palabras del rubio.

—Bueno no es exactamente eso—aclaró el chico mientras tomaba asiento y bebía un poco de té— A decir verdad no se está dando cuenta que me roba magia y yo no me deba cuenta de que se la estaba entregando— dijo el rubio.

—A que te refieres— pregunto la morena temiendo un poco la respuesta que al parecer por el brillo en la de su novio ya estaba aclarado, pero el ojidorado también se veía confundido.

—Estoy embarazado— soltó directamente la bomba al ver que las indirectas no funcionaban tanto como había esperado.

Un incomodo silencio se asentó en la habitación.

— ¿Es de Potter?— Zabini lo rompió al dar con ese pequeño detalle.

—Y de quien más podría ser — dijo débilmente el rubio mientras un pequeño rubor cubría su rostro.

—De Potter— repitió nuevamente Blaise intentando convencerse— vas a tener u hijo de Potter— una sonrisa burlona y con un matiz de locura apareció en su rostro— es hilarante.

—No lo es— aseguro el pelinegro— Cuando Draco se relaciono con Potter tenía el cuerpo de una mujer, tal vez debido a la magia de ambos progenitores el feto se protegió y cuando Draco volvió a su cuerpo este se quedo dentro de nuestro amigo— planteo su hipótesis el mayor del grupo.

—Eso suena bastante lógico—coincidió la morena mirando fijamente al rubio que en definitiva se notaba incomodo.

—Y entonces ¿qué hago? —pregunto el rubio mirando a sus amigos, quienes eran los primeros en enterarse de su estado.

Otro pesado silencio cayó en la habitación.

—Es bastante simple— dijo el ojidorado mientras tomaba un poco de té con calma— Aborta.

El rostro del rubio era todo un poema, había considerado muchas opciones pero jamás pensó en aquella opción.

—Coincido con Blaise, es muy riesgoso un embarazo masculino solo magos realmente fuertes han logrado salir con vida— continuo Nott.

—Además que dirán tus padres, tienes suerte si solo te desheredaran y te lanzaran unas cuantas maldiciones— dijo el otro hombre.

—Tu status quedara en un horrible posición, traerías al mundo a un bastardo— siguió apoyando Theodore ante la atónita mirada del rubio y la morena.

—Y qué decir de quien es hijo eso te mandaría a un manicomio si tan solo lo mencionaras— dijo sonriente Blaise—No puedo creer que nos citaras para algo tan tonto, llama al medimago y dile que no lo puedes tener una pequeña suma y no dirá palabra, tus padres no tienen por qué enterarse.

Al ver la cara de su amigo se quedo callado, muchas expresiones surcaban por el rostro del más joven Malfoy.

—No voy a asesinar a un inocente— dijo el rubio todavía estupefacto por la sugerencia.

—Pero que estás diciendo Draco si lo dices así suena horrible, además sabes que es lo mejor— Blaise habló para convencer a su amigo.

—En serio crees que voy a hacer algo así— pregunto incrédulamente el rubio.

—Pues sí, creí que para eso nos habías llamado, para resolver un problema, eso dijiste— acuso al ojidorado.

—El problema no mi bebe— esas palabras dieron una gran bofetada a ambos chicos— era como decírselo a mis padres y saber si ustedes me apoyarían en caso de que las cosas salieran mal— dijo aun dolido el joven por los comentarios de sus amigos— Porque si de algo estoy seguro tendré a mi hijo sin importar quien se interponga— los ojos de plata refulgían en decisión—

—Pero que le vas a decir a Potter—apuro a decir nott.

—No tiene por que enterarse, si alguien pregunta este es mi hijo y de nadie más—sin duda el dragón se estaba enojado y portando muy protector con lo suyo.

—Cuentas con mi incondicional apoyo— dijo la chica mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombre del rubio— cálmate le irá mal al bebe si te alteras— esas simples palabras calmaron al dragón quien inconscientemente paso una mano por su aun plano vientre.

—Muchas gracias por decirnos antes que a tus padres— dijo la morena mientras abrazaba al Slytherin — Se lo importante que es la familia para ti, creo que por eso mismo estas protegiendo a tu propia familia aun si vas contra la anterior— la chica tenía una triste sonrisa adornando su rostro al pensar en lo que se le venía al rubio.

Los otros dos hombres estaban estupefactos y sabían que de no ser por le intervención de la morena ellos ahorita estarían por lo menos fuera de la mansión.

—Entonces como vas con tu magia— pregunto dulcemente la morena separándose del rubio.

—Pues igual, solo que ahora no intento utilizarla, entre mas magia le dé a mi bebe mejor salud tendrá — una sonrisa realmente hermosa apareció en el rostro del joven Malfoy al pensar en su bebe, sonrisa que dejo sin habla a todos ya que mostraba una faceta nunca vista por los demás— Lo que paso con la Weasley fue algo interesante, cuando siento el peligro mi misma magia responde para así proteger a mi bebe, no lo hace tanto por mi— dijo a un sonriente el rubio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que la noticia se había dado a conocer, y tal como lo predijo el rubio un verdadero pandemónium se desato en la mansión Malfoy, cuando los señores se enteraron.

Amenazaron con desheredarle si no abortaba, pero el rubio tenia la firme decisión de tenerlo y que nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión, después lo intentaron convencer en mantenerlo oculto y después darlo en adopción, pero de igual manera fue rechazada la oferta.

El dragón era terco y lo único que se concentraba era en darle lo mejor a su hijo y si para eso debía renunciar a su familia lo haría sin dudar y eso se lo dejo claro a sus padres.

"Búsquense un nuevo heredero que yo pienso tener a mi hijo sin importar nada más" les había dicho el rubio quien ya tenía las maletas hechas y un traslador a una de las casas de los Parkinson que Pansy le había ofrecido por si las cosas salían mal, también tenía todos sus ahorros en su propia cámara de grinttons y los pensaba utilizar.

Así que sus padres se rindieron a lo inevitable y cedieron al deseo de su hijo, que se mostraba receloso aun de su presencia y no confiaba en ellos el simple hecho de sugerir el aborto había casi roto su amistad con dos de sus grandes amigos y ahora lo de sus padres siempre se portaba cuidadoso en su presencia.

Con algo de sus ahorros se había comprado una pequeña casa alejada del lugar y la había protegido con un fidelius, por si alguna vez las cosas se ponían mal tendría un lugar donde ir sin incordiar a nadie.

Se encontraba en ella mientras arreglaba la habitación que sería de su bebe, que según el medimago iba a ser una niña muy saludable.  
Pasaba horas y horas arreglando lo que sería su casa por que no pensaba vivir mucho tiempo más en la mansión.

Lo saco de su ensoñación el sonido de una aparición, volteo a ver a una de sus grandes amigas, ya que eran las únicas personas que conocían el lugar donde estaba la casa y las que permitía las protecciones de la casa que eran muy altas. Un grupo de mortifagos fugitivos y seguidores del loco lo tenían en el punto de mira junto a muchos de sus compañeros al haber traicionado a su señor.

—Hola Herm ¿qué tal?- pregunto Draco mientras se dirigía a la chica a paso un poco lento, un vientre un tanto grande destacaba en su esbelta figura, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina donde el rubio preparo té.

—A que debo el honor de tu visita— dijo ante el mutismo de la castaña.

—Primero quería verte y saber cómo iban las cosas—contesto la ex Gryffindor.

—Pues van bien esta traviesa estará aquí un tiempo más— dijo sonriente el rubio, saber su paternidad lo había cambiado en algunos aspectos aunque eso solo lo supieran las dos chicas que lo habían visto con esas características para los demás era una máscara de frialdad.

—Tres meses más— dijo la castaña sonriente mientras bebía su te.

—Dos y medio— corrió tranquilamente el rubio.

De pronto los ojos plateados se abrieron mucho dejando a la castaña un poco asustada.

—Draco que pasa— pregunto ansiosa, pero una mirada calmada la relajo.

—Ven— la llamo para después tomar su mano y colocarlo en el pequeño bulto—Se está moviendo— la castaña abrió enormemente los ojos al sentir el movimiento de la nena—Al parecer le gusta oír tu voz, creo que sabe a quién le tengo confianza se mueve mucho cuando estoy contigo y con Pansy— declaro sonriente el joven.

—No puedo creer lo que se está perdiendo Harry— dijo la castaña clavando la mirada en la del joven.

—Herm ya te lo he dicho, no pienso hablar de ello con él nunca— dijo cortésmente el rubio.

—Pero que pasara después crecerá sin un padre— dijo la castaña.

—Tendrá un padre yo estaré con ellas siempre— dijo firme el Slytherin.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero— dijo la castaña molesta— Por favor Draco dile a Harry el tiene derecho a saber es su padre— rogo la castaña.

—Padre no es el que engendra sino el que cría— dijo un poco más fríamente el embarazado.

—Pero tú le niegas esa posibilidad— recrimino la chica.

—Herm no pienso obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiera— dijo simplemente el rubio— sabes lo que opino al respecto, si por lo menos le interesara un poco por lo menos hubiera escrito— una sombre cubría los orbes platino—ya te lo había dicho Herm, te lo prometí yo se lo digo si el alguna vez escribe o pregunta.

—Entonces déjame decirle y así te escribe— dijo desesperada la chica que había mantenido en silencio el secreto del rubio— Cuando él me pregunta si te he visto o como te encuentras lo único que puedo decirle es que estas bien, ni siquiera puedo hacer otro comentario no sabe de tu estado y no creo que lo imagina se conforma con saberlo— dijo la chica desesperada.

—Herm, bien sabes que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras— dijo calmadamente el rubio— Es tu decisión respetar o no el juramente inquebrantable—

Lagrimas de frustración rodaron por las mejillas de la castaña.

—Lo siento Herm, por hacerte pasar por esto— dijo el rubio mientras iba junto a la chica.

—No lo sientes, si lo hicieras no me abrías puesto en esta situación— recriminó la chica estresada.

Levanto la mirada castaña y se topo de lleno con la plata que reflejaba un gran dolor, que ella conocía Draco se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos y ella de él.

Sabia totalmente cuales eran los fantasmas del dragón y sabia el peso que llevaba, tenía 6 meses sin hacer algo de magia y para un niño criado en un ambiente mágico eso era mucho.

Además de que había cortado lazos con su familia y también amigos, aunque un solo hilo los mantenía todavía unidos, pero ella sabia la carga que llevaba el platino y por eso lo admiraba al ser capaz de soportar tanto y todo por su hija.

—Discúlpame Draco— dijo la mujer mientras veía directamente a las orbes plateadas— estoy algo estresada con eso de que a Harry y Ron los promovieron a aurores con apenas tres meses en la academia y pues es mucha tensión— confesó la chica mientras iba por su taza de té para los nervios.

—Descuida no hay mucho problema, ven vamos a hacer que te relajes un poco— dijo el rubio mientras salía de la cocina y se dirigía a otra habitación. En ella había un pequeño escritorio, dos sillones muy cómodos, un gran piano negro y un estante para diversos instrumentos, un pequeño salón de música.

En vez de pared tenía un gigantesco ventanal con vista al jardín donde había un estanque en el que el rubio pasaba mucho tiempo.

—Esta canción la estuve practicando en el piano— dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba frente a las teclas— Aunque prefiero muchísimo mi violín, pero los tobillos me cobran factura al estar de pie y no me hallo muy bien sentado.

La castaña le sonrió, algo que le había impactado era el amor por la música que tenía el Malfoy, le encantaba componer y aprender a tocar los instrumentos el violín lo dominaba no había pieza que no pudiera interpretar, el piano apenas lo estaba perfeccionando aunque tocara de maravilla para cualquiera que lo escuchara.

La suave melodía resonó en las paredes de la salita musical y justo como le había asegurado Malfoy todo estrés quedo relegado y la tranquilidad de las notas la embriago relajándola.

Después de terminada la pieza otra voz los sorprendió.

—Draco tu madre esta como loca buscándote por toda la ciudad— dijo Pansy a quien nadie había escuchado aparecer—Al parecer hoy tienen una cena importante y debes asistir.

A pesar de su estado seguía yendo a los eventos sociales que lo arrastraban sus obligaciones como Malfoy, un encantamiento de ilusión hacia parecer que seguía como siempre, y al ser el frio heredero Malfoy nadie se acercaba demasiado como para chocar con el vientre del joven.

—Bueno Herm, nos vemos en otra ocasión debo ir ya que no quiero tener que soportar después a mi madre histérica— dijo sonriendo divertido anta la imagen de su madre buscándolo.

—Nos vemos Draco— dijo la castaña mientras veía que el joven partía por red flu a la mansión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cena había resultado aburrida y por eso se había adelantado a sus padres alegando que se sentía mal y como los anfitriones querían al chico en la familia le habían dicho que no había problema con que se retirara lo primero era su salud.

Al llegar a su casa un mal presentimiento lo asalto, todo estaba demasiado silencioso, no se oían los animales que normalmente rondaban los jardines, era un silencio espeluznante y para su suerte no estuvo equivocado con aquel mal presentimiento.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Tan tan, se acabo el cap, supere mi record nunca había escrito un cap tan largo 20 paginas de word si ignoramos la cancion, espero y les guste por que creo que  
vamos calentando motores la hisotria apenitas anda comenzando tango muchas ideas en mente que espero y no corran.

Sin mas me despido, hasta el proximo cap.


	10. Nueva vida

_**CAPITULO 9**_

Ya hace una semana que no actualizaba, falta de inspiracion y algunos pequeños percanses.

Bueno en este capitulo creo que habra demasiadas sorpresas, asi que estar atentos.

Un agradecimiento especial a Hera, quien amablemente me ayudó a betear el capitulo.

Sin más aqui esta.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

La oscuridad lo consume todo, no logro ver nada.

…

El frío solo hace que me sienta más solo.

…

Un haz de luz alcanzo a percibir, corro hacia él como mi última esperanza.

…

Mis piernas no pueden más, siento como si hubiera corrido por días pero aun está tan lejos.

…

Impotente me dejo caer, mi desesperación es grande y el silencio me aterra.

…

Grito y aun así no logro escuchar nada.

—D…— escucho un susurro que me hace levantarme de inmediato— Draco — me están llamando pero ¿de dónde viene esa voz?

—Draco— nuevamente lo escucho haciendo eco en esta oscuridad.

Inquieto miro a mí alrededor pero sigue sin haber nada.

—Draco— viene de aquel débil resplandor, pero no tengo fuerzas para seguir, he corrido hacia el pero sigo sin alcanzarlo.

—Draco— repite nuevamente, mis energías se recobran, sea lo que sea ya no quiero estar solo.

Empiezo a correr nuevamente rumbo a la pequeña luz.

—DRACO— un paso más y todo a mí alrededor se ilumina tenuemente.

Muchas escenas bailan a mí alrededor y todo es demasiado confuso.

Logro distinguir a Harry quien me abraza gentilmente.

Todo me parece tan perfecto, a mí alrededor están mi familia y amigos, estoy tan feliz.

—Malfoy— mi apellido, Harry me llamó por mi apellido — Me das asco serpiente rastrera— porque tanto rencor en su voz.

_Pronto todo empieza a dar vueltas y yo me empiezo a desesperar._

—Eres una vergüenza para los Malfoy— escucho la voz de mi padre.

—Asquerosa serpiente — esa es Mione.

—Es simple—ese es ¿Blaise? —Aborta.

_Todo se vuelve negro pero las voces continúan gritando y atacando._

—Desate del bastardo—

—Me avergüenzas—

_Los gritos y reclamos de la gente que conozco me hieren y lastiman._

—Te odio—

—Eres patético —

_Porque todo cambió, porque estoy nuevamente solo…_

—No mereces la pena gastar tanta magia—

—Crucio—

_Y más importante ¿Dónde está mi bebe?_

—Sectumsempra— Siguen las voces retumbando por mi cabeza.

—Que débil eres…—

— ¡CALLENSE! —_Grito con todas mis fuerzas pero las voces siguen._

—No pudiste protegerla—

—Cobarde—

Abro los ojos exaltado, estoy en mi habitación, solo fue otro sueño.

A mi lado se encuentra Johan, mi compañero de habitación y puede que mi único amigo en estas tierras.

—¿Estás bien dragón? —Me pregunta preocupado.

—Sí, solo fue un sueño— lo tranquilizo mientras me incorporo.

—Más bien una pesadilla, parecía realmente malo— su mirada es seria — ¿De nuevo soñando con Inglaterra?— Se levanta para hacerme más espacio.

No respondo, me limito a levantarme después de todo tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

Suspira resignado, sabe que no le contare nada y simplemente me comprende.

—Creo que deberías descansar más, llevas una vida muy agitada como para que sea saludable— Me amonesta como siempre.

—No digas tonterías, me encuentro perfectamente—

—No creo que dormir 4 horas diarias sea saludable— me reclama.

—Me voy a bañar— le aviso ignorando sus reclamos y entro al baño que hay en la habitación.

Hace ya casi 8 años que llegué a este país, en ese entonces solo tenía algo en mente _"Seguir adelante y no hundirme"._ Con algunos ahorros que saqué de Gringotts pagué mi universidad con todo y especialización, pero como tenía demasiado tiempo libre para pensar y por lo tanto para hundirme decidí hacer una carrera en el mundo Muggle y ya que tenía dinero de sobra también la pagué por adelantado.

Pero con lo que no contaba es que se me acabara el dinero que traía conmigo y tuviera que conseguir trabajo de medio tiempo, así que tomando provecho en mi habilidad con pociones me hice una que me ayuda mucho a soportar la rutina ya que entre dos universidades y un trabajo de medio tiempo, no me queda mucho para descansar.

Tuve que modificar mi forma de vida y acostumbrarme a lo posible con tan bajos ingresos, así que ahora soy residente de una ciudad universitaria Muggle, comparto habitación con Johan que casualmente también es un mago; pero resulta que no sabe utilizar su magia, sus padres le prohibieron que hablara de ello y nunca nadie le enseñó algo del mundo mágico.

Aún recuerdo que antes de enterarme de eso habían sido unos momentos difíciles, escapándome para ir a la universidad mágica por las noches y escondiéndome para practicar los hechizos. Hasta que eventualmente me descubrió en medio de mi cansancio. Pero creo que de ahí en adelante todo mejoró y me ha ayudado muchísimo.

Si mis compañeros de Hogwarts me vieran lo más posible es que se infartarían, el gran Draco Malfoy trabajando medio tiempo para sobrevivir y viviendo entre muggles. Ese fue un gran cambio en mi vida, aunque nunca los hubiera odiado y pese a haber estado del lado de la luz en la guerra, no era de mi interés mezclarme así con ellos.

Salgo del baño ya cambiado y él me está esperando, sigue serio por lo que significa un buen dolor de cabeza a medio día.

—Lucius— oh no, me ha hablado por mi segundo nombre esto es serio—Este ritmo de vida va a terminar por cobrarte una gran factura, no puedes reponer horas de sueño con pociones— le mando una mirada escéptica, después de todo no conoce casi nada del mundo mágico— Se lo ignorante que soy a comparación tuya, pero te estás sobrepasando, es como abusar de un medicamento.

—No te alteres tanto, después de todo ya solo es esta semana, la próxima terminamos, solo sería medio año de prácticas—

—Es un año—me corrige, pero al parecer cae en cuenta mejor de mis palabras— por favor dime que no tomaras turnos dobles para terminar antes—

—Solo será un semestre más con este nivel agitado, después me tomaré un grato descanso— le sonrío intentando convencerlo, aunque ambos sabemos que es solo una mueca.

—No soy estúpido Draco, estoy más que seguro de que en cuanto tengas tu titulo te enfrascarás en el trabajo y seguirás así hasta que un día colapses de cansancio—

No le contesto, se que si lo hago terminaré muy furioso y es lo último que quiero, cansarme innecesariamente. Recojo mi poción del cajón y le doy un gran trago después de todo no tengo la suficiente fuerza para permanecer despierto.

—Con tu permiso me retiro a desayunar— mi voz suena como en antaño, fría y cortante.

—Por favor Draco, sabes que tengo razón porque no descansas un poco más — me insiste, pero eso solo hace que me moleste más.

—Sabes algo, no es asunto tuyo— Sin decir más salgo de la habitación, sé que me he pasado, que solo está preocupado pero no pienso detenerme no ahora que casi termino.

_**°| Inglaterra |°**_

Se encontraban paseando por el callejón Diagon, el chico dorado y su actual pareja: Marcus Belby un ex Ravenclaw.

Caminaron hasta encontrarse con los amigos del Gryffindor ya que era una salida conjunta a comer.

—Ron, Herm ¿tienen mucho esperando?— habló primero Harry.

—Descuida hermano, apenas acabamos de llegar— saludó alegre el pelirrojo.

—Buenas tardes Marcus— la castaña se veía incomoda con la situación aunque nunca dejaba que eso opacara su amistad con el chico dorado.

—Buenas tardes señorita Granger, Weasley— el castaño saludo amablemente a los amigos de su novio.

—Qué tal si entramos, me muero de hambre— el alegre pelirrojo ni se daba cuenta de la diminuta tensión en el ambiente.

Harry le indico a su pareja que se adelantara con Ron, tenía algo que hablar con Hermione.

—Herm, que pasa — la voz cálida y llena de comprensión del moreno hicieron que la castaña lo mirase—

—Te seré sincera, creo que no es justo que…— se notaba molesta la castaña.

— ¿No es justo que?, ¿Que intente ser feliz? — habló a la defensiva el moreno.

—No eso, si no lo otro, sabes de que hablo, Harry— dijo la chica mirándolo atentamente.

—Herm eso está en el pasado, no hemos sabido nada de él en 8 años, no pienso seguir con esa farsa— declaró el chico dorado.

—No me refería a Malfoy— el color desapareció del rostro del moreno para regresar con intensidad al confesar.

—Entonces— dijo un poco mas cohibido.

—Me refiero a que cierres tanto los ojos, el tipo es un aprovechado— Una mirada asesina del pelinegro le advirtió que se detuviera pero siendo una Gryffindor solo continuó— Te está acabando, cada día te veo más demacrado y cansado, además de que siempre está queriendo que le compres algo y se pavonea de ti como si fueras un trofeo, no me gusta como dejas que te trate—

—Pero Herm, no entiendes…— trató de explicarse el moreno, pero fue cortada por la castaña

—No, el que no entiende eres tú— la chica estaba muy cabreada — No tiene caso seguir con él, aun si lo quisieras no es justo.

—Lo quiero— declaró firme el morocho.

—Si como digas— habló irónica la chica, una pequeña costumbre de andar por mucho tiempo con Slytherins— Entonces contéstame Harry, si tanto lo quieres porque sigues soñando con Malfoy, porque guardas con tanto celo esa canción.

—Malfoy está muerto— susurró el ojiverde sin ver directamente la chica.

—No hasta que se encuentre su cuerpo— dijo la chica mirando fijo a su amigo.

—Por favor Herm ha estado desaparecido por 8 años, él está muerto—

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?— preguntó la chica quien no había perdido la esperanza en tanto tiempo.

—Herm hay 10 mortífagos prófugos y todos quieren la cabeza de los Malfoy como trofeo o la mía que tampoco es nada despreciable— dijo seriamente el chico entrando en la fase Auror— Lo más probable es que haya sido capturado hace mucho.

—Tienes razón, después del ataque a la mansión nadie sabe nada—

—Ni siquiera sus padres— dijo casualmente el moreno.

—Piensa en lo que te dije de Marcus— la castaña empezó a caminar hacia la puerta— Vamos, también tengo hambre— termino la castaña con una sonrisa radiante como solo ella podía hacer para cerrar un tema bochornoso para ambos.

_**°| Ciudad Universitaria |°**_

He estado evitando a Johan todo el día, y el parecer le está afectando demasiado, por fin terminamos la semana, la siguiente es puro papeleo.

Al entrar a la habitación me encuentro con él, sentado en mi cama mientras ve insistente la puerta donde me quedé congelado.

—Hola Dragón— me saluda con una triste sonrisa, que solo hace que me sienta algo culpable, pero simplemente aparto ese sentimiento a un lado y entro a la habitación directo a mi guardarropa.

—Se que te molestaste, y en verdad no lo comprendo del todo— continua hablándome, me conoce un poco por lo que sabe que lo escucho— pero no quiero seguir así, no soporto que estés tan callado, bueno siempre eres callado— se le escapa una risa ante su propio comentario— lo que quiero decir es que lo lamento— lo dijo y realmente se que no tiene la culpa así que no tengo muchas opciones.

—Está bien, pero quita esa cara de perrito abandonado— le digo mientras me cambio de ropa.

— ¿Vas a salir? —pregunta más animado.

—Sí, me pidieron que tocara en un restaurant del Centro Cívico, en San Francisco— le digo mientras termino de ajustarme la ropa.

—Y dices que no llevas una vida agitada— me reclama preocupado.

—Solo serán un par de horas, en realidad no es un trabajo muy pesado, solo toco para unas personas y todo listo— le aclaro.

—De verdad me tienes preocupado— se levanta y viene a donde estoy—Por favor descansa un poco— odio que utilice ese tono, me hace sentir realmente un villano si me niego.

Pasa sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me abraza recargando su mentón en mi hombro.

—Eres un chantajista— le digo porque siempre me puede hacer ceder de ese modo.

—Por favor—

—Está bien—se separa un poco imagino para regodearse de su victoria, eso solo me hace sonreír arrogantemente, me ve y se desconcierta—Pero mañana, hoy no puedo fallar me recomendaron y no quiero dar una mala imagen.

—Pero…—Me imaginaba que iba a alegar, me alegra ser tan precavido.

—Toma es una reservación, me la regalaron de cortesía, puedes llevar otra persona; iría encantado, pero debo estar en el escenario— le sonrío y le doy la tarjeta donde viene lo esencial de la reservación.

—Gracias— me sonríe e intenta ocultar el rubor que le causa estar así pero es algo que el mismo hace, me recuerda a… no, no me recuerda a nadie ¿en qué estoy pensando?

Sus labios tocan los míos, en un principio me sorprende pero después decido olvidarme de todo y simplemente le correspondo.

Terminamos y nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, tiene unos hermosos ojos azules que contrastan con su pálida piel, aunque no tanto como la mía y el cabello tan negro que parece imposible tal combinación.

—Cámbiate o llegaremos tarde, debo estar ahí en media hora— le digo y sonrío ante su cara de sorpresa.

—Pero esta a más de hora y media de camino—

—Eso se soluciona fácil, nos apareceremos— su cara de terror solo logra hacerme reír más.

—Y como piensas que lleve a alguien si nos vamos a aparecer— me aclara.

—Recuerda escuchar bien, siempre hablo con doble intención — le digo sonriente.

—Maldito convenenciero— río por sus comentarios.

—Apúrate o llegaremos tarde— le digo mientras guardo un cambio de ropa, unos libros de medimagia, pergamino, tinta y pluma; todo en una mochila y luego lo encojo, después de todo terminando el trabajo debo ir a la universidad mágica, en la que solo son dos semanas más de prácticas y todo listo.

Pasados unos pocos minutos parece que está todo listo.

—Draco ya estoy— me dice alegre aunque en su sonrisa puedo ver los nervios que oculta.

—Bien ven aquí— le hago una señal con la mano— por cierto pásame esa sabana— le dijo señalando una que cuelga de su cama.

— ¿Para qué? —

—Tú no digas nada y tráela— obedece pero en su cara se nota mucha desconfianza.

Me da la sabana, tomo mi varita y tras colocar un hechizo que he utilizado mucho en estos últimos años la hago invisible, es como una capa de invisibilidad aunque la duración sea mínima. La coloco sobre nosotros y el sigue viendo todo con cara de no saber absolutamente nada.

—¿Estás listo?— pregunto y veo que niega con la cabeza pero no le hago caso— agárrate fuerte, o tal vez puede dejarte aquí una pierna— me mira horrorizado y de pronto nos reaparecemos tras el restaurant "Careme Room" donde tocaré esta noche.

Volteo a ambos lados al no ver a nadie nos saco la sabana y la reduzco para guardarla en la bolsa del pantalón de Johan, después de todo es suya.

—Estoy completo— dice impactado y sorprendido a la vez.

—Sí, no dejamos ninguna pieza en ninguna parte— exclamo sonriente mientras lo tomo de la mano para dirigirnos a la entrada principal.

—En realidad no me acostumbro a todo esto, siempre me tocó esconderlo y ahora tu vienes y tumbas todo y me enseñas todo lo que haces con eso—

—Bon Nuit (_Buenas Noches) _— nos saluda el recepcionista del restaurant— À auquel nom il est la réservation (_A que nombre está la reservación) _—Preguntó cortésmente el sujeto.

— La réservation est pour la table 5 de ce nom de Lucius Black (_La reservación es para la mesa 5 esta nombre de Lucius Black)_ —respondo igualmente, Johan me mira asombrado no sé si es por el nombre o por haber hablado en francés, después de todo el tipo también me hablo en francés.

— Passent par ici (_Pasen por aquí_) — Nos adentra y guía hasta llegar a la mesa indicada, luego se retira haciendo una ligera inclinación.

Pasados unos momentos, Johan voltea y me ve con esa mirada llena de preguntas.

—Hablas francés—suelta por fin.

—Sí, ¿es que no te lo había dicho?— Respondo sonriente.

—No, se te olvido decirlo— parece algo molesto, pero sé que le encanta.

—La tierra natal de mi familia es Francia—

— ¿Qué no eres Ingles?—

—Sí, pero la familia de mi padre es de Francia por lo que fui educado con algunas de sus costumbres y desde pequeño practico el idioma— le sonrío marca Malfoy.

—Maldito bastardo —me dice molesto.

—Buenas noches, ¿es usted el señor Black?— me pregunta un hombre robusto, es rubio y tiene los ojos verdes aunque un poco apagados por los años.

—Exacto y usted es…Allen Dubois —saludo cortésmente recordando el nombre que me habían dado.

—Un joven maravilloso—parece emocionado el señor—Tengo entendido que estudias, ¿podría saber en qué?—su interés es grande y no puede ocultarlo, tal vez se deba a las muchas universidades que hay por los alrededores.

—Está a las afueras de San Francisco, es la Universidad Stanford— sus ojos se opacan al escuchar el nombre de nuestra universidad— Estoy por recibirme de Médico Pediatra—le termino de explicar y su decepción es muy notoria.

— ¿Medico? —Pregunta escéptico el hombre bonachón, eso solo hace que me moleste yo no critico su restaurant espero y no diga nada de mi carrera —Lo siento, pero creí que estudiabas música— al parecer noto mi irritación por que ahora se ve apenado— Pero como mi amigo Louis me lo recomendó por lo que creí…—

—Si gusta puedo retirarme, no hay mucho problema para mí— digo manteniendo un tono cortes pero me estoy enfadando del gordito.

—No, discúlpeme creo que lo mejor será que se quede y toque. Respeto los gustos de mi amigo así que adelante, el escenario es suyo—me dice intentando sonar interesado pero la decepción es demasiado en sus expresiones.

—Enseguida voy, si me permite— le dijo señalando a mi acompañante.

—Lo siento he sido descortés— menciona el hombre viendo por primera vez a Johan— Mi nombre es Allen Dubois, soy el dueño del lugar— Le tiende una mano a mi acompañante y este la recibe un poco intimidado.

—Johan Smith— dice tartamudeando.

—Un gusto, con su permiso me llevo a su amigo— le dice viéndome y haciéndome señas para salir.

Me levanto de la silla y me acerco un poco a él.

—Espera y pide algo, la casa invita— le susurro al oído— Te aseguro que querrá que vuelva a tocar— le hablo con arrogancia, puesto que él sabe que me ha molestado su actitud y me parece que también un poco a él.

Me sonríe tímidamente y luego se concentra en la carta.

Nos retiramos tras el escenario donde está un pequeño cuarto, para que se arregle el grupo que va a tocar.

— ¿Que desea que toque?— preguntó cortes pero firmemente— ¿El violín o el piano?— Ciertamente soy bastante bueno en ambos, pero sigo prefiriendo el violín.

— ¿También tocas el piano?— me pregunta sorprendido.

—Sí, aunque se me facilita más el violín— admito.

—Bueno, entonces con el violín ya veremos si ocupamos una interpretación en piano—sigue escéptico el vejete este me subestima.

—En 10 minutos sales al frente— me ordena el gordillo.

Al retirarse saco mi violín del bolso, no pienso utilizar el vejestorio que me tiene preparado.

—Finite— susurro ante la miniatura de la caja de mi violín y pronto se hace de tamaño real, saco mi hermoso violín negro y tras un par de acordes, salgo al escenario donde me acaban de presentar.

Todo el lugar está lleno, no hay mesa vacía, y todos tienen la atención puesta sobre mí, si fuera cualquier otro de seguro me daría miedo, pero soy yo y simplemente me encanta.

El dueño se me queda viendo desesperado de que no me mueva, sonrío mentalmente.

Hago una pequeña inclinación y dejando lucir toda la elegancia y porte que me fue inculcado, tomo mi violín y lo acomodo, pronto las notas empiezan a llenar la estancia con una suave melodía.

Sé que el gordito estará con la boca abierta, todos en la estancia están impresionados, muchos pudieron reconocer la pieza pero creo que Johan solo está perdido en los sonidos. Después de todos es el 4° Capricho de Paganini.

Pronto la música cambia de ritmo mientras los acordes son cada vez más complicados, no quería tocar semejante pieza en ningún lugar, pero ese tipo Dubois osó retarme y un Malfoy nunca pierde un reto. Seguiré tocando los caprichos de Paganini, solo para cerrarle la boca a ese disque francés.

Pasadas las 2 horas acordadas termino mi interpretación, todo el público que tengo me aplaude de pie, uno que otro con lágrimas en los ojos debido a mi ultima interpretación.

Un hombre de cabello castaño rojizo alza la voz entre la multitud.

—Excelente chico, maravilloso—me aplaude efusivamente— Mi hermano Allen, me acaba de comentar que también tocas el piano— Todo el mundo guarda silencio ante los gritos del señor— Y me comento que se te facilitaba mas el violín, según tus palabras, me gustaría oír una interpretación en piano, si no es mucha molestia— todos miran del hombre a mí una y otra vez.

—Será un placer tocar para usted, ¿alguna melodía en especial?— pregunto cortes, después de todo le gustó mucho.

Me giro para caminar hacia el asiento del piano que tiene aquel escenario, una vez sentado en el banquillo volteo a verlo, para saber su respuesta.

—Para Elisa, de Beethoven— dijo solemnemente el hombre— Se que no es muy difícil pero es una hermosa canción.

—Con todo gusto— contesto mientras abro la tapa del piano y empiezo a tocar la melodía.

Nuevamente dejo atrapados a todos con la interpretación de la pieza, pero para mí solo me trae malos recuerdos ya que siempre que toco esta canción me recuerda a Harry, como en un principio después de la guerra me sentí triste, luego cuando lo conocí todo se vuelve feliz y por ultimo como nuevamente la melancolía y tristeza me envuelve.

Termino la canción, me levanto y hago la debida reverencia, nuevamente todos me aplauden y el hombre me agradece.

Me retiro al pequeño cuarto tras el escenario, donde me está esperando el señor Dubois.

—Joven Black, me alegra muchísimo que viniera quisiera saber si por favor podría venir en otra ocasión, es un violinista excepcional, creí que estudiaba medicina— dice sonriente el vejete, como si fuera a volver a su restaurant después del insulto no dicho.

—Si esta en lo correcto, estudio medicina, por lo que mi tiempo libre está muy ajustado no creo volver—

—Por favor joven, sería un honor tenerlo nuevamente, claro con una paga mayor ya que es verdaderamente un prodigio para el violín— me está haciendo la barba este Muggle.

—No me es posible señor Dubois— Su mano derecha fue al bolsillo de su pantalón, está sacando algo, ¡Una varita!

—Confundus— dice el señor mientras me apunta.

—PROTEGO— alcanzo a decir ante la atónita mirada del rubio teñido.

—Es un mago— dice impactado el tipo este.

—Al parecer usted también señor Dubois— digo arrastrando las palabras mientras intento contener mi furia, el maldito intentó hechizarme.

— ¿Hermano que piensas que estas asiendo?— acaba de llegar el tipo que quería piano, le mando una mirada molesta ya que al parecer también sabe de la condición de su _"Hermano"_

— ¿Joel que haces aquí?— pregunta a la defensiva.

—Solo quería hablar con el señor Black, pero al parecer llegue en un momento inoportuno— dice mirando a su hermano con la varita en alto—Con que usted también es un mago señor Black— se gira para hablarme a mi —Y al parecer uno muy bueno, magia sin varita— Muy observador el tipo este ya que todavía mi varita esta dentro de mi pantalón.

— ¿Algún problema con ello?— pregunto de forma cortante.

—No en absoluto, a decir verdad este lugar está lleno de magos, creímos que los únicos muggles eran usted y su amiguito— comienza a hablar tranquilamente, me tomó por sorpresa yo tocando en un restaurante mágico y sin saberlo, esto es estupendo— No es común que un mago nacido de muggles sea tan hábil con las cuestiones de magia— ¿Nacido de muggles? Y yo que creía que ya había recibido mi peor insulto.

—Tengo que sacarlo de su gran error, no soy nacido de Muggles — digo hasta con asco la palabra, después de todos estos años insultando sangre sucia y todo se cómo comportarme— Ni siquiera mestizo, eso es contra de nuestros principios— me mira sorprendido.

— ¿Un sangre pura? — pregunta escéptico el vejete.

—No me hagas reír mocoso, en estos tiempos no hay sangre pura en San Francisco—

— ¿Que le hace pensar que soy de San Francisco?, ni siquiera soy del continente, ahora con su permiso me retiro — le digo molesto y paso entre los dos magos.

— ¿Y la paga?— me pregunta el otro hombre.

—Si quieren pagarme por favor se lo podrían dar a quien me recomendó, yo luego los recojo, no soporto este lugar— Saco mi varita y con un accio no verbal atraigo mis cosas —Reducto— susurro y vuelven a encogerse.

—Draco, te estaba esperando— en ese momento llega Johan.

—Nos vamos, esto terminó— me mira extrañado y voltea a ver a los otros dos hombres.

— ¿Qué pasa? — me pregunta extrañado, yo simplemente lo tomo con un brazo por la cintura y con la varita llamo a las cosas que dejó en la mesa.

Los otros dos hombres no nos quitan la vista y justo frente a sus ojos nos desaparecemos.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Como ya se abran dado cuenta, la historia da un birnco en el tiempo, creo que anteriormente ya les había comentado que me encantan los Flash Back, así que lo pasado se ira develando poco a poco.

Espero y les gustara el capitulo que es un poco más largo que lo normal que subo pero mas corto que el anterior.

Sin mas espero leerlos pronto.

BYE


	11. Discusion

CAPITULO 10

Esta vez el capitulo estuvo mas rapido,  
la incpiracion esta muy bien amrrada,  
bueno no tanto se anda soltando.

Aqui les dejo el capi.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

— ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?— increpó molestísimo el ojiazul una vez que ambos aparecieron en su cuarto— A esos pobres hombres estarán dándoles un infarto, ver a dos personas desaparecer en medio de un salón—

—Estaban acostumbrados— dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía a un cajón y sacaba una botella de su poción—

—Créeme ningún Muggle está acostumbrado a eso—

— ¡Eran magos, todo el maldito bar es mágico!— explotó el rubio después de terminarse de un trago la poción.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?— increpó todavía molesto el moreno.

—No lo sabía, me entere cuando regrese al cuartillo ese, el tipo gordo me intento hechizar — el rubio se estaba descargando, después de subestimarlo, hacerlo recordar, intentar embrujarlo y de pilón insultarlo, eso había colmado su paciencia.

—No te creo— dijo fríamente el chico.

—No tienes por qué creerlo— tomó aire y con pase de varita cambio su ropa y luego se inclino a tomar su pequeño portafolio — Me voy a la universidad se me hace tarde—dijo el platinado con su tono igualmente frío para después desaparecer ante la presencia del otro.

El joven se quedo inmóvil viendo fijamente el lugar donde segundos antes había desaparecido el rubio.

Cansado se dejo caer mientras algunas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

—Draco que nos está pasando—susurro a la nada— dos discusiones en un día, esto es un asco— Con el corazón comprimido se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama que curiosamente aun no tenia sabana.

"_Porque demonios estoy pensando en el diferente"_ —Se reacomodo en la cama— _"Solo somos amigos, él me lo dejo muy claro_ _No __**quiero tener ninguna relación no me gustan**__ fue lo que el bastardo dijo, y yo como un estúpido tengo que ir y enamorarme de él"_— nuevamente giró en la cama mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos _—"el me lo dijo no puedo culparlo yo tampoco quería algo pero ahora cada vez lo quiero más"_ —sus tristes pensamientos lo llevaron a aquella noche.

Hacía poco me había enterado de que era un mago y de su doble vida universitaria, cierto que me sorprendí y casi lo delato pero después de eso nuestra relación paso a ser algo más que simples compañeros de cuarto, empezamos a hacernos amigos.

— ¿Draco, como es que sabes tanto del mundo mágico? — recuerdo le pregunté y él me miró como si hubiera dicho algo realmente estúpido, y no es que otro fuera su pensamiento.

—Pues veras yo nací dentro del mundo mágico— me empezó a explicar con calma al ver que realmente era una pregunta— mi familia es de magos, nosotros lo llamamos sangre pura ya que no nos mesclamos con muggles ni con mestizos, solo con magos de familia de magos— claro que en ese momento no entendí del todo— Nosotros despreciamos a los muggles, a la gente no mágica.

—Pero entonces que estás haciendo en una universidad "Muggle" —recuerdo haberle reprochado ya que me sentí muy ofendido.

—En realidad aun me estoy acostumbrando a esto, es muy raro, no me son desagradables ni nada pero nunca me imagine ni siquiera hablándole a alguno—Esas palabras en vez de ofenderme me llenaron de intriga.

— ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?— Tal vez en ese momento lo agarre con la guardia baja porque me contesto.

—Porque no tenía muchas opciones y la mejor en ese entonces era mezclarme ya que nadie me buscaría con los muggles—

— ¿Buscarte?, ¿es que acaso escapas de algo?— recuerdo que estaba inquieto al saber que podía tener a un prófugo mago en mi habitación pero sus ojos que siempre parecieron distantes se hicieron fríos como si fueran de plata.

—No es asunto tuyo— era la primera vez que lo veía molesto y también que lo escuchaba arrastrar las palabras de esa forma tan amenazante.

—Lo siento— me apresure a decir, si es que tenia a un prófugo lo mejor era no hacerlo enfadar más.

Creo que vio mi miedo porque después se controlo más.

—Por favor no preguntes nada— su voz sonaba tan cansada y se veía tan frágil, creo que ahí fue donde me empecé a enamorar.

— ¿Te duele?— ni siquiera recuerdo porque esas palabras salieron, pero su simple mirada me lo dijo el no huía por que hiciera algo malo, sino porque le dolía. Nunca en toda mi vida vi una mirada tan llena de dolor, no pensé en mis actos y solo atine a abrazarle con fuerza.

—Descuida yo estoy aquí— solo actué por reflejo pero él de inmediato se tenso y me encaro.

—Últimamente te empecé a considerar mi amigo— me confesó aún tenso en el abrazo— Creo que habrás notado que no me relaciono mucho con la gente a mi alrededor.

—Porque son muggles— creí que sabía sus pensamientos pero falle horriblemente.

—No, ni siquiera en la universidad mágica hablo más de lo esencial, a decir verdad eres la única persona con la que hablo— no se pero que a pesar de haber tanta tranquilidad en su voz yo sentí como si doliera—

— ¿Por qué?— me anime a preguntar

—No quiero que nadie se acerque mucho a mi, no deseo involucrarme con nada ni nadie—su tono era bastante claro— Tu eres lo más cercano que tengo y aun no me termina de gustar, así que por favor mantén tu distancia— Su palabras frías me hicieron soltar el abrazo.

—Solo quiero saber porque te quieres aislar de la gente, no eres un ermitaño como para hacerlo, déjame al menos ser tu amigo—

—No quiero tener ninguna relación, no me gustan— esas fueron sus palabras— De ningún tipo, al final siempre termina doliendo— lo último fue como un susurro del viento a penas perceptible pero bastante claro.

—Solo seremos amigos— no me importó nada simplemente lo abrace y él se relajo, después se durmió, ahí en mis brazos, el cansancio le cobraba factura.

Desde ese día sus defensas bajaron y nos pudimos llamar amigos un poco más apegados a su significado, yo seguí mi promesa de no preguntar y lo único que se después de 5 años es que un tal Harry le hizo mucho daño, ¿por qué lo sé?, No es como si él me lo dijera, nunca menciono nada solo sus pesadillas dejaron entrever un poco su pasado. Por ellas se que lo continua amando ya que al principio son susurros anhelantes para terminar en gritos desesperados y dolorosos.

De nuevo había tenido ese sueño.

Aunque le gustaba tanto como lo odiaba, pero eso le basto para arruinarle la velada.

A su costado se encontraba Marcus, con quien había tenido una estupenda noche que había disfrutado completamente, pero Marcus no era él.

Siempre que se relacionaba con alguien lo invadía esa _"pesadilla"_, siempre era tan vívido, aunque claro anteriormente era un recuerdo y por eso se sentía así, pero conforme había pasado el tiempo ese sueño había cambiado.

Ya no era un cuerpo con las curvas femeninas con el que había estado, cada día iba cambiando ahora siempre lo soñaba como un musculoso cuerpo de varón, si algo no había cambiado eran aquellos hermosos ojos grises que siempre lo veían con tanto amor.

Si de algo se arrepentía era de lo que le había hecho al rubio.

Se maldecía una y mil veces por que cuando recordó esa noche, el rubio había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, luego del ataque a la mansión y su internado en San Mungo se había esfumado, nadie sabía nada de él.

En un tiempo los Malfoy habían ofrecido exorbitantes cantidades de oro por información de su hijo, aunque siempre igual de astutos no le daban a nadie que no declarara con veritaserum.

Ya empezaba a amanecer, algunos rayos de luz se empezaban a colar por las gruesas cortinas, suspiró con pesar desde que había despertado se había hecho a la idea de que no dormiría más.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido tomo sus cosas para irse a duchar y arreglarse, mientras su amante dormía un poco más.

Al salir se encontró que su novio continuaba dormido, volvió a suspirar mientras iba a donde él y con un pequeño beso en los labios junto con movimientos suaves intentaba despertarlo.

—No puedes dejarme dormir en paz— reclamó molesto el castaño.

—Pero ya es tarde, tienes que ir a trabajar— dijo el moreno viendo como su pareja se envolvía más en las sabanas.

—No me escuchaste, ayer te dije que hoy me daban el día libre, así que déjame dormir— respondió molesto el Ravenclaw mientras que con una almohada se tapaba la cara.

—Está bien, pero yo si tengo que trabajar nos vemos— Esa actitud solo le hacía pensar en lo que Hermione le decía, cierto que desde que habían empezado a salir su novio había empezado a faltar con más frecuencia y también a lucir muchas ropas nuevas, claro todas provenientes de sus fondos.

Suspiro, era la tercera vez en el día y apenas había empezado.

_°| San Francisco |°_

Se encontraba desayunando en la cafetería de la universidad, anoche no había podido dormir nada, después de las clases en la universidad mágica se había quedado para adelantar un poco las prácticas y así recibirse cuanto antes.

Tomo otro bocado de su desayuno, mientras leía un grueso libro ya que el lunes a primera hora tendría examen.

—Disculpe joven Black— una voz que se le hacía muy conocida lo llamaba, levanto la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y en cuanto ubico al tipo de enfrente frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? —ni cortes, ni amable. Ese era el tipo del restaurant de la noche pasada.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —pidió amablemente el francés.

—No creo que sea necesario— contesto el rubio mirando duramente al otro hombre.

—Yo pienso que si, ya que esto puede durar un tiempo —La sonrisa amable no hacia ningún efecto en él.

—Pues adelante— contesto el rubio con falsa amabilidad— Yo me retiro— término con frialdad tomando su libro y levantándose de su mesa.

Muchos estudiantes estaban al pendiente de sus movimientos, era raro que lo vieran hablando con alguien de fuera del campus, aun con los estudiantes de su mismo curso era raro verle conversar.

—Que pasa Draco, sí que eres descortés, la única persona que se interesa por ti y mira como la tratas— Una voz grave sonó por todo el comedor, el tipo era Jacob Soul, un compañero de su mismo curso, con el cual había empezado una gran rivalidad.

—No es de tu incumbencia Soul y si tanto te interesa siéntate, está el espacio libre— contestó el rubio mientras alzaba la frente y pasaba a un lado del joven castaño como si este fuera escoria.

—Oh veras maldito— el Cataño se descontrolo y tomo por el cuello de la camisa al rubio que lo miraba impasible.

—Ya terminaste tu indignado discurso, porque no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo— su voz solo sonaba desinteresada mientras miraba a su alrededor con una tranquilidad nada común en esa situación.

—Mira niño bonito, ya me tienes harto desde el primer día llegaste pavoneándote de todo y creyéndote mejor que los demás, así que déjame decirte que hoy se acaba eso— Todos se habían juntado alrededor de ambos rivales mirando la escena impresionados.

—¿Aún te falta mucho?— contestó el rubio mirándose las uñas, cosa que exaspero más a su atacante.

Acababa de entrar Johan al comedor, y de inmediato reconoció al señor que la noche anterior le había pedido una pieza en piano a Draco, se fue acercando un poco más y al ver la turba fue directo a ella, donde vio a su mejor amigo y al mastodonte de Soul.

— ¡Te destrozare!— gritó rojo de furia el castaño mientras soltaba al rubio y le daba un puñetazo que tiró al ojiplata.

Todos empezaron a corear _"Pelea pelea"_ mientras que un asustado Johan miraba la escena espantado, Soul era mucho más fornido que Draco, ya que anteriormente había practicado futbol americano.

El rubio simplemente se levanto como si nada y empezó a sacudir su ropa, luego se agacho por el libro que había quedado tirado.

—Bueno creo que es todo me retiro, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer— su frialdad y tranquilidad dejaron a todos momentáneamente extrañados.

Fue cuando dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse a descansar.

— ¡Que es que acaso huyes!— Gritó muy molesto el castaño quien se sentía ignorado por el ojiplata — ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!— Gritó aun más fuerte.

Ante esas palabras el rubio detuvo su caminata.

Johan, simplemente cerró los ojos se imaginaba lo que vendría, nadie llamaba a Draco Malfoy cobarde y menos aun ante su presencia.

—Repite lo que acabas de decir— siseó el rubio sin moverse todavía.

—Que eres un maldito cobarde— dijo el castaño deleitándose con cada palabra y con cada reacción de su oponente.

— ¿Tú me dices a mi cobarde?— dijo incrédulo el rubio quien se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el castaño— No me hagas reír, ¿un maricón de mierda como tú me está diciendo a mi cobarde?— soltó una carcajada cruel— Me gustaría verte en un ataque para ver si aun te consideras valiente— seguía hablando claramente pero sin subir ni un tono a su nivel de voz.

—Que acaso tú has estado en uno— pregunto escéptico el castaño.

El rubio sonrió de una forma que no se podía describir de otra forma más que aterradora.

—Si lo que quieres es pelear a golpes, pues adelante golpéame, pero te lo advierto ya no tendrás oportunidad de salir ileso—

El mayor rio ante las palabras del más bajo, aunque algo dentro de sí le gritara que se retirara.

El Malfoy se quito la chaqueta que traía ya que le impediría algo de movimiento, debajo solo traía una camisa de cuello alto sin mangas en color negro. Los brazos ante la sorpresa de muchos estaban levemente marcados pero eso no hacía que perdiera su esbelta figura.

El castaño soltó un puñetazo, que con una increíble velocidad el rubio esquivo y con un certero golpe en el brazo se lo dejo inmóvil.

La mirada oscura del mayor estaba llena de escepticismo, con su otro brazo intento golpear al rubio quien volvió a esquivar y otra vez dio un golpe en el brazo dejándolo inmóvil, no le dio tiempo para reaccionar al otro por que nuevamente atacó ciertas partes del cuerpo del joven quien cayó pesadamente al suelo.

— ¿Qué demonios me has hecho, maldito bastardo?— gritó lleno de furia e impotencia el castaño desde el suelo, ya que no podía moverse en absoluto.

—Deberías leer más— respondió simplemente el rubio mientras se ponía nuevamente su chaqueta y volvía a recoger su libro— Solo entumecí tus nervios dentro de unas 12 o 14 horas volverás a poder moverlos, son puntos de presión—Contestó escuetamente el rubio mientras miraba alrededor— Pueden hacer que evites sentir dolor, pero sabiéndolos localizar muy bien se puede lograr hasta dejar paralitico.

Empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban el francés y Johan, justo al pasar entre ellos habló.

—Síganme lo mejor es hablar afuera, aquí va a haber mucho alboroto.

Los tres salieron a un café Muggle que estaba cerca.

Al sentarse y pedir una orden pronto empezó la plática.

—Jovencito me tiene impresionado, creí que tocaba increíble y no solo eso parece ser un buen estudiante y hasta sabe pelear— alabó el hombre—

—Anteriormente practicaba Quidditch así que de vez en cuando me mantengo en forma, pelear en realidad no sé, pero soy bueno es mis estudios y aprendí los puntos de presión en la universidad mágica— respondió el rubio mientras veía fijamente al hombre frente a él.

—Que descortés, mi nombre el Joel Dubois— dijo el casi pelirrojo a los jóvenes— Vine a pedirle disculpas en nombre de mi hermano, personalmente me siento avergonzado de su comportamiento, tratando de hechizarlo, es indignante.

—Bien señor Dubois, si es todo lo que tenía que decir, no entiendo el porqué venir hasta aquí por algo tan insignificante— contesto el rubio tranquilamente mientras recibía su capuchino.

—A también quise traerle la paga por su servicios— el hombre coloco un sobre amarillo en la mesa.

—Muchas gracias—

—También quería pagarle por la pieza en piano que me hizo favor de tocar.

—No hay porque— dijo fríamente el rubio aun desconfiado de la actitud del francés.

—Le platique de usted a un amigo mío, también mago— aclaró rápido ante la atenta mirada de ambos jóvenes— Quiere que por favor toque solo por una noche—

—No me interesa—Contestó el rubio fríamente.

—Por favor, tan solo vaya a verlo, lo quiere conocer, no es muy común que alguien del mundo mágico sepa tocar un instrumento.

—Le repito, no me interesa—

—Está bien, quería que fuera una sorpresa pero mi amigo quiere que toque en la SFS — dijo sonriendo confiado el francés.

—No me interesa— repitió el rubio un poco harto de la situación.

— ¿Pero qué dices Draco? — Interrumpió por primera vez el morocho— ¡si es la orquesta sinfónica de San Francisco!— dijo impresionado el ojiazul.

— ¿No dijo que su amigo era un mago?— acusó el rubio viendo fijamente al otro.

—Claro, bueno más bien es un Squib y le interesa mucho su caso—la alegría en la voz del hombre era mucha— Quiere verlo cuanto antes, ya que se ofrecerá un concierto mañana en la noche.

—Es hilarante, imposible no puedo ir y tocar en la sinfónica de San francisco con solo un día de práctica— los ojos plata lo miraban incrédulo.

—Por lo menos valla a hablar con él— pidió el francés.

—Anda Draco, vamos, ¿qué puedes perder?, es solo un concierto siempre estas preparado y tocas increíble— animaba el morocho emocionado ante la propuesta.

—Está bien— dijo rindiéndose el rubio ante la emoción de su amigo.

Los tres hombres salieron del café luego de pagar y empezaron a caminar rumbo a un callejón.

—Para llegar más rápido que les parece sin nos aparecemos— habló el castaño mirando a los otros dos magos.

— ¿Dónde?- preguntó simplemente el rubio ya esperando la respuesta.

—Que les parece en el "Careme Room" a esta hora esta desierto y yo tengo llaves, también es en parte mío el restaurant— confesó un poco abochornado el hombre.

—De acuerdo— Y como en la noche anterior tomo a Johan y lo acerco para desaparecerse en conjunto.

En cuanto llegaron al restaurant el joven morocho habló.

—Nunca me acostumbrare a esto— y soltándose del rubio siguió al francés que ya iba rumbo a la puerta.

—De aquí hasta el Salón Louise M. Davies Symphony, son unas 8 cuadras— Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del europeo.

Después de caminar por dos cuadras decidieron tomar un taxi, para ahorrar energías que cierto rubio ni siquiera traía.

Al llegar a la recepción inmediatamente los pasaron al despacho del Director Musical quien era el amigo del francés.

—Buenas tardes, muchas gracias por aceptar mi invitación— dijo amable era un hombre de color poseedor de unos grandes ojos negros— Mi nombre es Arthur Fiedler— Extendió la mano en dirección al rubio quien la tomo con elegancia y firmeza.

—Draco Malfoy, señor— se presentó y la mirada extrañada del otro hombre no le paso desapercibida, luego se dirigió hacia el pelinegro.

—Johan Smith— Se presento ante el director.

— ¿Y dónde está el músico del que tanto me han hablado?— preguntó amablemente el hombre negro.

—Es él— dijo Joel empujando levemente al rubio.

—Creí que era Lucius Black— dijo un poco más serio el director.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy Black— contesto el rubio viendo fijamente al hombre delante de él—las personas me conocen de diferentes maneras, pero ese es mi nombre completo.

—Me parece una persona sumamente interesante, porque no se sienta señor Malfoy, también usted joven Smith— dijo el músico mientras les señalaba ambas sillas.

Ambos se sentaron en los lugares indicados y el señor Dubois se sentó en una silla cerca de la ventana.

—Bien, me alegra que viniera — confesó tranquilamente— que alguien sea recomendado por Joel es mucho que decir, ya que es un crítico profesional y que lo alabara tanto creo que vale muchísimo—La sinceridad en la voz de aquel hombre era reconfortante.

—A decir verdad, me siento alagado pero lamentablemente creo que he de negarme a tocar— hablo calmadamente el rubio.

— ¿Puedo saber sus motivos?— preguntó un tanto decepcionado.

—Soy extranjero— fácil, simple y cierto. El hombre levanto una ceja interrogante— Tengo una Visa para estudiante, por lo que no se me permite trabajar, he estado tocando en restaurantes y bares ya que no es un trabajo propiamente dicho o de lo que se entere el gobierno— terminó de explicar el rubio calmado.

—Entonces el problema es esa Visa— mencionó el hombre mirando impasible al rubio— Creo que ese es un problema fácil de solucionar, alguien con su talento puede obtenerla con los contactos indicados.

—El problema es que no tengo dichos contactos— declaró el rubio mirando al hombre entre intrigado y esperanzado.

—No será un concierto al público, vendrán a vernos otras orquestas de la asociación por lo que no le veo mucho problema para tramitar una visa para un pequeño trabajo— dijo el de piel oscura

—Entonces ¿usted solucionaría ese problema?— preguntó Johan impactado por la conversación y la situación.

—Exacto, así que creo no hay ningún otro inconveniente a menos que usted no quiera presentarse— dijo el hombre con una amable sonrisa muy parecida a la de Dumbledore.

—Está bien, ¿me podría dar la partitura?— dijo el rubio mientras se rendía, después de todo que tanto podía pasar por tocar con la SFS.

—Nos gustaría tenerlo con nosotros en el tema de apertura y que usted cierre el concierto con un solo de violín— Exclamo muy feliz el hombre mientras le pasaba la partitura del tema de apertura.

—4° Sinfonía de Carl Nielsen —leyó el titulo mientras veía los acordes y todo— No la había escuchado antes, se ve muy interesante— dijo el rubio mientras leía atentamente cada nota e imaginaba las pisadas en su violín.

— ¿Cree tenerlo para mañana en la noche?— preguntó un poco nervioso el conductor—

—Me imagino que habrá un ensayo general antes de que inicie el concierto, creo que ahí podrá juzgarlo y ver si considera que puedo unirme a su orquesta— dijo el rubio tranquilamente pero por dentro estaba rebosando de emoción, un buen reto, dominar una canción en tiempo límite para tocar con la sinfónica de San Francisco.

—Me parece estupendo— dijo el crítico levantándose de su lugar— ¿Me podrías dar algunos de tus datos para tramitar esa visa? — dijo acercándose al rubio.

—Una pregunta, cuál sería la pieza para el cierre— buscaba entre las hojas pero ahí nada mas estaba el tema de apertura.

—Quisiera que escogiera— tomó unas carpetas del elegante escritorio y las colocó frente al ojiplata—

—Este me gusta— tomo uno de los sobres— Red Violin "Anna Theme"

—Excelente elección, joven Malfoy— dijo el señor mientras sonreía satisfecho.

—Lo esperamos mañana a las 6:00 para dar un repaso al tema de inicio, confió plenamente en sus capacidades para el tema de cierre.

—Muchas gracias, con su permiso creo que lo mejor es que vaya a practicar— se levantó mientras ambos se daban un apretón de manos cerrando en trato.

—Adiós— dijo tímidamente el pelinegro despidiéndose de ambos hombres.

Salieron del despcaho y ambos caminaban a paso moderado, fue cuando el americano habló.

—Oye Draco, eso estuvo estupendo pero cuanto te van a pagar— el rubio soltó una risa alegre y le paso ambas carpetas.

El otro se le quedo viendo con cara de no saber qué.

—Ábrelas y veras— se fue adelantando ya que eso sería interesante de ver.

_~4° Sinfonía Carl Nielsen / $1'500.00 USD_

_~Red Violin, Anna Theme / $2´500.00 USD._

—Madre santa, es muchísimo dinero— exclamó asombrado— Con eso podrás descansar un rato de ir a tocar con Allen.

No le contestó con palabras pero se escucho su risa entre las paredes del gran recinto.

El tiempo pasó volando, era domingo en la noche y estaba saliendo al escenario para acompañar a la orquesta en el tema de apertura.

—Célebres músicos, es un honor y privilegio tenerlos reunidos aquí para presenciar este concierto que con el trabajo conjunto de la academia hemos logrado hacer posible— empezó a decir el señor Fiedler— Tenemos la participación especial de un gran violinista que a su corta edad ya es todo un prodigio en dicho instrumento— lo estaba mencionando, pero sí que confiaba en su critico ya que presentarlo así y apenas haberlo escuchado en el ensayo general, eso sí que era arriesgado.

—Es un joven Ingles, que actualmente estudia aquí en San Francisco y esta noche nos acompañara en este tema de apertura y también cerrara este concierto— todos los presentes estaban extrañados por el misterioso violinista— Les presento al joven Draco Malfoy—el rubio se puso de pie y con una reverencia se presento ante el público, luego volvió a su lugar junto a los demás.

—Y ahora empecemos—Se dio la vuelta para empezar a dirigir, de inmediato a la orden de la varita todo mundo empezó a tocar aquella dramática sinfonía, siendo escuchados por su público, todos ellos conocedores y críticos de la música.

Había pasado ya hora y media y estaba por llegar su turno para cerrar, tenía mucha responsabilidad y presión debido a las palabras iniciales del director.

—Para terminar este concierto, el señor Malfoy interpretara "Red Violin, Ana Theme" junto a la participación de nuestra soprano Beverly Halls.

Era su turno, no había marcha atrás.

La soprano empezó con su parte, él no debía interrumpir hasta cierto punto donde la voz y la armonía debían fusionarse.

Empezó a tocar mientras la voz de la mujer empezaba a apagarse.

Era una canción triste y melancólica, lo ideal para cerrar un tranquilo concierto. Mientras tocaba cada nota intentaba concentrarse en ciertos momentos de su vida, ya que más de una vez le decían que a pesar de ser limpia su canción faltaba el sentimiento propio de la música y eso era lo que estaba imprimiendo en cada nota.

El concierto fue todo un éxito, y el público que a pesar de ser conocedores, aplaudieron de pie.

Después de cobrar su paga ambos regresaron a la universidad y todo estuvo calmado por una semana.

Estaban en clase cuando el director interrumpió por el altavoz a toda la escuela.

—Al joven Draco Malfoy se le solicita en la oficina del Director— El malnacido de Soul que ya estaba recuperado se estaba casi carcajeando por la situación.

—Joven Draco Malfoy es urgente su presencia en la oficina del director— Volvió a repetir la secretaria, después se escucho el arrastrar de la silla de llantitas, al parecer se le olvido apagar el altavoz.

Toda la escuela estaba en silencio esperando ver que se podía escuchar.

—Señor director— la melosa voz de la secretaria se escucho muy clara aun— En serio es la sinfónica de Londres.

—Lo sé Rosetta, es increíble ambos directores vinieron para hablar con el joven Malfoy personalmente, La sinfónica de San Francisco y la de Londres— se escuchó un pesado suspiro— Me sorprende en que estará metido este joven.

—No creo que sea nada malo, es un alumno destacado—

Se sentía súper abochornado, todo el mundo lo estaba mirando fijamente aunque claro lo ocultaba como un buen Slytherin.

— ¿Profesor me permite salir? — pidió cortésmente ignorando las alabanzas y críticas que se seguían escuchando por el altavoz.

—Está bien joven Malfoy— el profesor al igual que los demás lo veía atentamente—

El rubio se levanto lentamente pero en eso la puerta del salón se abrió intempestivamente dejando ver a una joven de aproximadamente la edad de los presentes.

—Draco eres tu— dijo emocionada una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rubia que atravesaba el salón casi corriendo para abrazar asfixiantemente a su amigo.

— ¿Daphne Greengrass?- preguntó inseguro el rubio.

—No lo podía creer cuando Anthony me lo dijo— El rubio la cortó mientras veía a todo el salón que nos les despegaba la vista.

—Con su permiso profesor— dijo mientras arrastraba a la rubia consigo, en cuanto salieron del salón el ojiplata encaró a la joven mientras ponía un silencio a su alrededor.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó dejando ver algo de sus nervios.

—Mi novio Anthony es un fanático de la música clásica y pues el director de la orquesta de Londres, que es un Mago, lo invitó a ver este estelar concierto que se hizo la semana pasada, llegando me comento que un gran violinista había cerrado el concierto, un tal Draco Malfoy—

—Aparte de ustedes quien más lo sabe— pregunto cada vez más ansioso—

—Tranquilo Dragón, nadie más, los demás que fueron al concierto son muggles, y yo me vine en cuanto pude sin decir nada a nadie—

—Menos mal— suspiró— ¿Me acompañas con esos directores?

—Si encantada—

Al entrar a la oficina del director se dio cuenta que el altavoz seguía conectado por la intensa luz roja y que el director de la universidad discutía acaloradamente con los directores de las orquestas.

—Disculpen ¿me llamaban?— construyó inmediatamente su máscara para evitar cualquier cosa.

—Joven Malfoy que bueno que viene— habló el hombre de color— Al parecer la orquesta de Londres está decidido a llevarlo de vuelta a su nación.

—Pero el joven es magnífico debe de estar con su país, con su orquesta— discutió el rubio quien era el mago del que Dafne le habló—

—Pero el joven Malfoy está terminando su carrera en esta universidad no se lo pueden llevar— discutió el académico intentando retener a uno de sus mejores alumnos.

—Podrían apagar el alta voz— hablo monótonamente mientras señalaba con la cabeza el foco rojo que indicaba que estaba siendo publicado a toda la universidad.

—Estaba prendido, pero que…— antes de que se escuchara semejante palabra la secretaria apago el modem, inmediatamente chiflidos y gritos porvenientes del edificio se hicieron escuchar.

—Bien joven Malfoy, queremos saber que hará con su futuro porque es inquietante su gran talento— Habló el director académico mientras miraba retadoramente a los otros dos.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

El capitulo estuvo algo raro,  
pero todo es una peqeuña preparacion para el proximo  
donde abrá muchas sorpesar y saldran por primera  
vez mis villanos XD.

Sin mas espero leerlos.

BYE


	12. Volver

Capitulo 11

Buenas, aquí vengo con una nueva actualización cap dedicado a mi beta "Hera" a la que le agradezco de todo corazón, ya que la he hecho sufrir un poco con mi falta de intelecto gramatical XD Creo que es un capitulo que muchos esperaban y el cual ruego por que sea de su agrado que hasta el momento es mi capi favorito, sin más aqui lo dejo.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Se encontraba parado frente a la Torre de Londres, después de 8 años volvía a pisar suelo británico.

—Es hermoso Draco— su acompañante lo saco de sus nostálgicos pensamientos.

—Lo sé, espera que esta ciudad es bellísima y estoy dispuesto a mostrártela toda— una ligera sonrisa adornó su rostro.

— ¡En serio!— exclamó fascinado el ojiazul— De verdad aun no me creo que este aquí, ¿cómo lograste convencerme?

Cierto ese era un factor importante, nada más que el problema no fue convencer a su compañero y amigo, el problema fue cuando tuvo que discutir con los tres directores y como su antigua compañera ayudaba al inglés.

—Te tengo esta propuesta Malfoy— había tomado la palabra el rubio después de algunos minutos de acalorada discusión— Como usted está muy enfrascado en su carrera y no piensa dejarla ya que le faltan solo las practicas y una que otra clase, podemos arreglar eso y que se titule en "The Institute of Child Health" que es parte de la escuela universitaria de Londres, podíamos llegar a un acuerdo con el director aquí presente para que pudiera tener un doble titulo— Volteó a ver a su futuro violinista y en la cara del joven estaba dibujado el interés— Además de que sería miembro inmediato de la sinfónica de Londres como primer violinista —El brillo en los ojos plata lo animaba a continuar— No tiene compromisos aquí, sus trabajos de medio tiempo pasarían a ser historia además de que volvería a su patria— una ligera sombra cubrió la antes emocionada mirada— Aunque todo se haría con toda la discreción posible— rogó por que el chico reaccionara pero al verlo quieto decidió continuar con su oferta— No será mucho tiempo el que le roba la orquesta unos ensayos a la semana y una que otra presentación ciertos días que avisaremos con anticipación—

—Vamos dragón, no te hagas del rogar si siempre quisiste tocar en la sinfónica —animó la rubia ante el mutismo del rubio.

—Tengo que pensarlo— soltó de pronto aun confundido por esos acontecimientos.

—Joven Malfoy, si se quiere negar no hay problema con ello— empezó a decir amablemente el hombre de piel oscura—

El chico volteó a donde estaba el director académico mirándolo fijamente, para saber su opinión.

—L e seré honesto joven Malfoy, me encantaría tenerlo aquí y que se recibiera en estas tierras — aquel hombre de porte firme y voz gruesa siguió hablando— Pero sé que esa universidad es una de las mejores y si usted quiere seguir con la carrera en su país tiene todo mi apoyo—

Varias reacciones hubo en ese despacho, la secretaria había abierto los ojos incrédula, el señor Fiedler cerró los ojos en gesto de derrota; Daphne solo atino a sonreír y el director Británico solo miro expectante la decisión del rubio.

—Está bien, solo tengo una pequeña petición— acepto entre entusiasmado y aterrado por la idea de regresar.

—Lo que guste señor Malfoy, solo pídalo— digo el Inglés entusiasmado y alegre ante semejante perspectiva.

— ¿Podría llevar a un amigo de aquí del instituto?, es de mi mismo curso y quisiera saber si podía hacer el intercambio a la UCL de pediatría — La amplia sonrisa del hombre se ensancho aun más.

—Por supuesto—

Ahora después de 3 semanas de papeleo se encontraban fuera de la torre de Londres paseando por la ciudad antes de ir al "Barbican Centre" cede de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres, donde lo recibirían para organizar todos los arreglos al concierto de presentación que harían ante su nuevo integrante.

—Fue demasiado fácil, te dije que te compraría una varita — Cierto, luego de aquella charla con los directores había pensado en que haría estando ahí, se suponía que todo estaba superado así que enterraría el pasado y volvería al mundo mágico, con un poco de suerte conseguía trabajo en San Mungo, ya se había recibido como medimago especialista en niños, rió internamente ante la falta de imaginación de los nombres.

—No es cierto, no vine solo por eso también podía comprar una en el barrio mágico de San Francisco— Exclamó fingiendo molestia el otro joven, aunque estuviera más alegre que nunca. Que Draco fuera y le pidiera irse con él a Inglaterra, eso había sido excitante y desconcertante pero no había quien menguara esa felicidad.

—Espera cuando terminemos de instalarnos, te voy a llevar al callejón Diagon y créeme te quedaras impresionado, luego pasaremos por el hospital mágico, haber si tengo suerte consiguiendo trabajo.

— ¿Otro?, pero si ya eres parte de la LSO, ¿qué más quieres?, te pagan muchísimo— dijo aun estupefacto.

— ¿Crees que me he medio matado todos estos años para dejarlo así como así?— habló el rubio un poco incrédulo— La música no es trabajo, al contrario, es una forma de escape ante el verdadero trabajo— Su acompañante sonrió ante su comentario.

—Oh bueno, está bien— dijo restándole importancia— solo tengo una duda ¿Por qué volviste? Antes no querías si quiera que se mencionara el regresar— una nota de tristeza había en la voz de su amigo.

—Es mi sueño— declaró firmemente mirándolo a los ojos.

Desde que lo conocía nunca había visto aquel brillo en los ojos plata; lo había conocido enojado, serio, distante, frío, amigable, emocionado, estresado, triste en alguna ocasión después de una pesadilla, Contento pero nunca feliz, siempre había ese halo de tristeza en aquellos hermosos ojos opacándolos casi por completo, pero ahora estaban brillando como no lo había visto nunca, aunque esa tristeza lograba apagarlos. Eso solo lo hacía querer verlos en todo su brillo, verlo realmente feliz sin aquella fría melancolía, quería que la sonrisa en su rostro se reflejara en aquellos ojos plata.

—En realidad siempre lo creí imposible— las palabras de su amigo lo sacaron de su burbuja— ¿Como un mago como yo iba a tocar en la LSO?, siempre creí que mi futuro era dirigir los negocios, estudiar leyes mágicas o algo por el estilo— Abrió los ojos ante las platica del rubio, ya que nunca lo escuchó hablar de su pasado.

—Bueno, entonces hagamos ese sueño realidad, vayamos a donde esta esa orquesta— el pelinegro sonrió emocionado ante la perspectiva de estar con el rubio cuando se cumpliera su sueño.

.—-.Días después.-—.

— ¿Harry ya estás listo?, el concierto no tarda en empezar— Marcus estaba parado en el recibidor del apartamento del moreno, esperanto que este se terminara de arreglar.

—Enseguida, es solo que…—se escuchó la voz proveniente de la recamara donde el ojiverde se encontraba peleando con su indomable cabello.

—Tenemos que estar ahí en 20 minutos o cerraran las puertas— reclamó enfadado el otro joven.

—Nos aparecemos y ya, bien sabes que tengo mi capa de invisibilidad, además podremos aparecernos cerca de la parada del autobús, después de todo la mayoría de gente llega en automóvil— el moreno salió del cuarto después de la lucha con su cabello en la cual resultó perdedor—Pero ¿por que es tan importante este concierto?, nunca te había interesado la música clásica— preguntó un tanto extrañado el ojiverde.

—Pues veras, este concierto es uno muy importante ya que presentaran a su nuevo violinista— empezó a decir el Ravenclaw — No recuerdo su nombre, pero es más que obvio que se tiene que lucir, además de que corren muchos rumores de este tipo, el mundo Muggle está a sus pies.

—Genial, eso se oye fantástico— expresó escéptico el moreno, no muy convencido de aquella salida.

Se aparecieron a las afueras del Barbian Centre, donde se haría el concierto.

Al entrar al gran edificio fueron caminando por donde estaría la entrada del escenario donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto.

— ¿Traes los boletos?— preguntó un tato intimidado por la multitud el ojiverde—

— ¿Crees que los olvidaría?— refutó el castaño— toma aquí está el tuyo— le tendió la entrada.

El moreno recibió su boleto y por curiosidad se puso a leer en qué lugar les había tocado. Estaban en primera fila justo al frente del escenario, su mirada se desvío hasta el precio y por un momento quiso no haberlo visto, luego el enojo fue mayor conforme las palabras de su amiga hacían eco en su mente "Ese tipo es un aprovechado, está queriendo que le compres algo y se pavonea de ti como si fueras un trofeo"

— ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para las entradas?— su tono era peligrosamente calmado, cosa que hizo sudar al águila.

—Pues de donde saque lo otro— dijo intentando evadir la pregunta— vamos ya no tarda en empezar.

—Sabes que, esto no me gusta nada— su voz sonaba dura — Ya no estoy a gusto contigo, te he soportado demasiado lo mejor es dejar aquí esto— por el tono de su voz parecía que era más una sentencia de muerte que una separación.

— ¿Fue la sangre sucia quien te metió esas ideas en la cabeza?— sentencio el otro ante la mirada incrédula de su ex novio

—No la vuelvas a llamar así— rugió molesto el león.

—La llamó como me venga en gana— la molestia en la voz del otro también era presente— además ya no importa después de todo conseguí lo que quería y más— por primera vez se dejaba de ver la verdadera fachada del tipo— Bueno mi amor— ese tono irónico solo logro enfurecerlo más— Si no quieres entrar no me importa ya que según cuentas es que aquel violinista es todo un bombón y también compre pase tras bambalinas así que ya no me importas— se dio media vuelta y entro en el salón de conciertos dejando a un desconcertado, enojado y melancólico moreno.

Pasado el enojo vino la tristeza al saberse utilizado de tan cruel manera, sumido en sus pensamientos siguió caminando mientras una suave llovizna caía en toda la ciudad al ritmo de una triste canción que nunca llego a escuchar. Ignoró los carteles que ponían alrededor donde estaba la foto de tan codiciado violinista, pero tan grande la tristeza y tan pesada era la culpa que ni siquiera volteó a mirar.

|°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°|

Varias sombras estaban reunidas en un sucio callejón del Londres Muggle.

— ¿Por qué nos llamaste tan urgente?- exclamó molesta una profunda voz.

— ¡No me grites estúpido!— replicó una voz mucho más aguda, la voz de una mujer.

—Bella querida— empezó con un tono siseante otra voz — Nos podrías decir el motivo de tan urgente reunión como para ponernos en este riesgo— conforme hablaba su voz se endurecía haciéndola escuchar mas aterradora.

—He visto a mi hermoso sobrino— declaró con una sonrisa aterradora la mujer— Draco ha vuelto a Inglaterra.

—Es que acaso no murió— preguntó una voz que sonaba más lenta y muy confundida—

—Al parecer se escapo a otro país y ha regresado hace relativamente poco— aquella tétrica voz hacía estremecer hasta el más valiente.

—Entonces tenemos que atraparlo, ha de ir al mundo mágico— habló la primera voz con tono firme dirigiendo a las demás sombras— nos repartiremos los distintos sitios donde podría ir, estaremos en grupos de dos para así tener más posibilidades de éxito.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a reunirse y turnarse horarios y lugares, para así atrapar cuanto antes al joven.

|°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°|

— ¡El concierto estuvo estupendo!— exclamó emocionado el azabache mientras caminaba junto a un par de rubios.

—Anthony me dijo que eras bueno con ese cachivache, pero en verdad eso fue alucinante— exclamó divertida la ex Slytherin.

—Por favor no sean exagerados— dijo un tanto cohibido el rubio platino.

—Draco Malfoy siendo modesto, ¡es el fin del mundo!— exclamó bromista la chica— ¿Que tanto te hicieron esos Yanquis Draco?, te ves cambiado—

—Los yanquis son lo de menos— dijo intentando quitarle importancia al asunto y escapar del tema— Daphne, ¿sabes si todavía está conectado el caldero chorreante con el mundo Muggle?—

—Por supuesto, que acaso piensas ir al callejón Diagon— Exclamó sorprendida la chica.

—Por supuesto, pensaba llevar mañana a Johan para que conociera un poco la parte mágica de Londres, además de comprar varitas— una sonrisa que nunca llego a sus ojos como de costumbre adorno su rostro.

—Creí que querías tener todo en secreto— dijo un poco insegura la rubia.

—Daphne Greengrass insegura de algo— exclamo burlón el Slytherin — ¿Que te hicieron en estos años?—

—Oh, vamos Draco— le dio un suave empujón haciendo que los chicos se pegaran— Bueno aunque estoy contenta que vallas al mundo mágico, créeme cuando te digo que tu foto estará en todos los periódicos.

—En el profeta y cuales más, los otros son una revista de chismes y de criaturas extrañas—

—Creo que saldrías en la de criaturas extrañas— se burló el azabache interrumpiendo graciosamente la conversación y haciendo reír a la rubia.

—Esa estuvo buena— exclamó la chica ignorando a su compañero de clases— Dame esos cinco— extendió la mano y ambos la chocaron justo frente al rubio.

—Muy graciosos pero entonces, ¿crees que podamos entrar por el caldero?— volvió a preguntar el Slytherin — Quiero conectar la chimenea con la red Flu, además de que estando aquí creo poder sacar algo de Gringotts y así comprarme una pequeña casa.

-¿Qué acaso viven en un hotel?- dijo sonriente la chica.

—Algo así— hablaron ambos al unísono.

—Bueno entonces creo que tienes que ir urgente al callejón, si, la entrada por el caldero sigue abierta— La chica se adelanto un poco y se paro justo frente al rubio— Sabes que no será fácil ¿verdad? — su voz tomó un tono más firme y distante— Todos estuvimos buscándote por años Draco, tus padres, Pansy, Blaise, Theo y hasta la sangre sucia de Granger estuvo intentando encontrarte— Su mirada era fría para no dejar salir toda la angustia que la había consumido por años— Me alegra muchísimo que estés de vuelta, no te imaginas cuanto, pero nunca fue igual nuestro compañerismo a lo que eran tus amigos— su voz era cada vez más dura— Draco las cosas han cambiado, pasaron 8 largos años y todos seguimos con nuestras vidas, vas a llevarte grandes sorpresas—

El moreno estaba impactado, había llegado a creer que su rubio amigo no tenía nadie en ese país que por eso la extraña aura de tristeza, por eso su escape a otro continente, pero saber que había alguien ahí buscándolo y extrañándolo era otra cosa.

—Eso lo sé muy bien, no tienes por qué advertirme nada, si volví no es por ellos— su voz sonaba tan fría que dolía— Si regrese fue por mí, porque después de tanto estoy haciendo uno de mis sueños realidad y estoy seguro lograré todo lo que esté en mi camino—

La chica apretó los puños a su costado, ese no era el chico que conocía en Hogwarts ese ya no era un niño sino un joven hombre dispuesto a obtener lo que quería. Le dolía saber la distancia que había entre ellos, pero al parecer la vida no le había puesto las cosas fáciles al rubio y por eso había tanta fuerza y decisión en sus palabras, a su lado ella seguía siendo solo una niña.

—Bueno, entonces creo que los veré pronto en el diario, cualquier cosa me mandas una lechuza — la chica les sonrió y después de mirar alrededor y comprobar que estaba despejado desapareció.

—Jamás me acostumbrare a ver desaparecer a la gente frente a mis ojos— dijo el chico en cuanto la chica se desvaneció.

—Créeme lo harás— y sin más los dos empezaron a caminar rumbo al departamento que compartían cerca de su instituto.

.—-.A la mañana siguiente.-—.

El titular del profeta ponía en letras grandes y vistosas "Otra derrota para nuestro héroe dorado, su novio Marcus Belby, le destroza el corazón a nuestro niño de Oro"

El moreno al ver la imagen de ambos discutiendo arrugo el periódico, ni siquiera cuando iba al mundo Muggle lo dejaban en paz, suspiró ruidosamente no quería levantarse sabría que lo estaría esperando un enjambre de periodistas.

Llegó a la oficina de Aurores donde todos lo veían con cara de lastima, como si fuera un enfermo en fase terminal.

—Auror Potter reportándose para el deber— se anunció ante el jefe de aurores que no era otro que Moody —

—Señor Potter, debido a su escandalosa vida social me temo que cualquier misión asignada será un completo desastre, los periodistas no dejan hacer el trabajo— la voz sonaba dura y molesta ya que uno de sus mejores aurores siendo acosado no era de su agrado— Hoy le pondré una misión encubierto, muy fácil , deberá tomar una poción multijugos y mezclarse entre la gente para así ver lo que hacen cotidianamente los comerciantes de Diagon, así que esa zona la dejo a su cargo— Le entregó un informe un poco más detallado y un vial con tal asquerosa poción.

—Un honor cumplir con el deber— dijo solemnemente mientras se retiraba, tendría que beber esa asquerosa poción después de tantos meses sin haberla tenido que usar.

|°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°|

Tenían poco que habían llegado al callejón y la gran mayoría de miradas iban con ellos, los más jóvenes, interesados ante la imagen de dos hombres tan apuestos y jóvenes; los más grandes estaban asombrados y uno que otro se mostraba asustado, pero nadie se atrevía a hablarles.

Cierto par de encapuchados los veía desde las sombras, vigilando atentos cada movimiento.

—Lo mejor será ir primero al banco, quiero ver que tanto me queda de mis ahorros— dijo el rubio guiando a su amigo ante el edificio blanco de la avenida mágica.

— ¿Tienes una cuenta bancaria? — Preguntó extrañado el joven—te la habrán congelado por no usarla en tanto tiempo— dijo un poco inseguro.

—No es como un banco muggle, la única forma que me cerraran la cuanta es con mi muerte o que yo mismo la traspase a otra persona, de ahí en más es imposible.

Al llegar se adentraron y para sorpresa del azabache había puros duendes, al parecer muy gruñones.

—Buenas tardes que se les ofrece— dijo un malhumorado gnomo.

—Quisiera ver mi estado de cuenta y posteriormente hacer un retiro— dijo el rubio mientras veía fijamente a su alrededor.

—Nombre y número de cámara— su tono gruñón era intimidante para el ojiazul pero el rubio acostumbrado no dijo nada.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, cámara 583—el duende lo miro sorprendido para luego revisar un gran libro y aparecer unos papeles.

—Señor Malfoy, no tenía idea hace años que no se le ve por aquí— el trato había cambiado increíblemente a uno mucho más amable y atento— Este es su estado de cuenta, si me sigue podemos ir a su cámara para que retire lo que necesite.

El rubio no contestó, solo recibió los papeles y con una seña el duende empezó a guiarlos.

— ¿Y porque ese tipo se puso de pronto tan amable?— le pregunto al oído al rubio.

—Por que le conviene—

—Señor Malfoy, esta es su cámara— dijo señalando la entrada de aquella cámara.

El rubio saco una llave de sus ropas y la metió en la cerradura en cuanto le dio vuelta puso un hechizo protector alrededor de su acompañante y suyo, ya que una llamarada de fuego salió a su encuentro.

— ¿Qué demonios…?— alcanzó a decir mientras veía que las lenguas de fuego pasaban entre ellos.

—Es el dragón protector de la cámara, un método para tener mis intereses seguros.

— ¿Y esa cosa lleva 8 años ahí encerrado?— dijo molesto el azabache.

—No, casi libre, solo cuando alguien inserta la llave en la cerradura este aparece para calcinar a quien se atreva a robarme, de ahí en adelante siempre está a la intemperie.

— ¡Eso esta súper!— exclamó emocionado el americano mientras se adentraba a la cámara junto al rubio.

—Quiêtus Fôrmôsus Draco— Susurró el rubio mientras pasaban al lado de un imponente Gales verde.

—Es muy bonito— atinó a decir el otro joven.

—No— volteo a mirarlo desconcertado— Es realmente hermoso— una ligera sonrisa se apodero del rostro del extranjero mientras seguían caminando hacia una puerta al final de lo que parecía una cripta.

El rubio metió la llave y esta empezó a abrirse ante la atenta mirada del otro joven.

Se quedó de piedra, dentro de aquella cámara había una incontable cantidad de monedas de oro.

—Me estoy quedando pobre— murmuró el rubio mientras veía el reluciente metal.

— ¡Maldición, eres asquerosamente rico y dices que eres pobre!, no quiero saber cual es el estatus en mi economía— habló todavía impresionado el ojiazul.

El rubio saco una pequeña bolsa y fue metiendo varias monedas mientras contaba, el azabache estaba realmente sorprendido ¿Cuánto le cabía a esa pequeña bolsilla?

Luego de algunos minutos el rubio se levanto y la bolsa se veía igual que cuando la saco.

—100,000 galeones estoy retirando de la cámara— anunció el rubio mientras cerraba la pequeña bolsa.

—Contaste todos esos— dijo el otro incrédulo.

—Se llama magia querido amigo mío— la sonrisa burlona en el rostro del rubio hizo sonreír a su acompañante.

—Perdón, es que todo es tan fantástico—

—Espera, tenemos que ir a la tienda de varitas ahí sí que te impresionaras— anunció el rubio mientras cerraba la puerta de la cámara— Ya que después te enseñare algunos hechizos básicos y de ahí en adelante lo que tú quieras.

Salieron del banco mágico y se fueron directo a la tienda de varitas.

—Draco, tengo una pequeña duda, ¿cuánto vale cada monedita de oro que traes contigo? —

—Se llaman galeones y tienen un valor de 10 dólares— la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio se ensancho al ver como su amigo se quedaba con la boca abierta.

—¡Que te jodan!, ¿sacaste un millón de dólares y todavía esa cosa está llena?—

—Tú mismo lo mencionaste, soy asquerosamente rico—

Llegaron a Ollivander's donde al entrar por la puerta una campanilla anuncio su entrada y el viejo se apresuro a atender.

—Buenas tardes jóvenes— saludo el anciano mirando atónito al rubio quien estaba inexpresivo.

—Buenas tardes señor Ollivander, respondió respetuosamente el rubio—volteó a ver a su acompañante que veía todo con gran interés— Venimos a buscar varitas nuevas, la mía por desgracia se rompió hace mucho y la nueva que tengo aun no me convence del todo y mi amigo de aquí nunca ha tenido una varita— dijo el rubio viendo fijamente al dueño que pronto reacciono.

—Perdone mi descortesía, es algo impactante verlo después de tanto —

—No hay problema— contestó el rubio.

El anciano empezó a buscar entre los diferentes cajones alguna varita.

—Madera de espino de unos 26 centímetros y de núcleo membrana de corazón de Dragón— empezó a decir el anciano recordando las características mientras sacaba de sus estantes unas varitas con dichas cualidades—Pruébela a ver si le funciona el tamaño varía un poco.

El rubio la tomo y empezó a probarla.

—Lumus— sólo un tenue resplandor salió para luego apagarse— En realidad tengo una de un material perecido pero tampoco me funciona bien, ¿no tendrás otra diferente?

—Bueno esto que si es raro señor Malfoy, normalmente uno es compatible con su varita por siempre, aunque claro, ésta no es su varita, pero tiene todas las cualidades, déjeme buscar otra.

Luego de probar con unas 14 varitas el rubio estaba un tanto desesperado.

— ¿Me deja intentar algo?— pidió el rubio un tanto desubicado—

—Adelante—

—Accio varita—Dejo salir un hilo de magia mientras se concentraba en una varita compatible con su magia, como aquella vez en Hogwarts cuando llamaron a los anillos.

Se empezó a escuchar un sonido casi al fondo del almacén y algunas cajas removerse en unos segundos más tenía en sus manos una hermosa varita de un extraño color ónix.

—Haber, adelante pruébela— apuró el vendedor un poco impresionado.

—Lumus— un fuerte resplandor salió para luego ser controlado a la perfección por el rubio —Es perfecta.

— ¿Me la permite un momento?— pidió amablemente el hombre.

Al verla la empezó a examinar y pronto estaba verificando de donde había salido dicha varita, al encontrar la caja no pudo más que sorprenderse.

—Bueno señor Malfoy, veo que ha cambiado mucho su nueva varita es de Cenizo y su núcleo es de pluma de esfinge— un poco impresionado del material ya que era un cambio radical.

—Es flexible, me gusta mucho, ahora creo que mejor seguimos con mi amigo que también quiere una varita— respondió sonriendo el rubio mientras contemplaba su varita.

—Bueno joven, que varitas has manejado antes, me gustaría darme una idea— habló tranquilamente el anciano vendedor.

—Pues verá es mi primera varita— dijo apenado el joven.

—Entonces creo que será mejor que empecemos a probar, ¿qué le parece esta?—le pasó una con pelo de unicornio, pero no pasó nada— Tal vez algo más original, después de todo es un caso extraño—

El viejo desapareció entre varias cajas y volvió con una muy sonriente.

—Mira aquí tengo una que hice ya hace algunos años, su núcleo es muy interesante membranas de corazón de Runespoor y madera de manzano— Le entregó la varita y el otro la vio como un simple palo pero al tomarla entre sus manos sintió un extraño cosquilleo—Vamos agítela a ver si le sirve.

El azabache hizo lo que le indicaban y para su propia sorpresa y alegría del vendedor ésta reaccionó muy bien.

El fabricante estaba realmente contento por ambos chicos y conversaba animadamente con el morocho, pero el rubio se dio cuenta de un extraño olor que puso todos sus sentidos alertas esperando ver.

El rubio de pronto aventó a su amigo a una esquina del local y lo apunto con su varita ante el par asustado de magos.

— Haud cônspicuus— Un hechizo para la invisibilidad que había aprendido, pero que ocupaba de demasiada magia que no se permitiría gastar si no fuera necesario.

|°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°|

Se encontraba patrullando por el callejón cuando de reojo vio una cabellera platina, se volteo atento a la tienda donde creyó verlo entrar, era la tienda de Ollivander.

Estuvo viendo fijamente la puerta hasta que empezó a escuchar cómo la gente rumoreaba.

— ¿Viste a aquel hombre?, se parecía a los Malfoy, crees que sea el heredero—

—No, su antiguo heredero está muerto— decían los más grandes, pero los de los jóvenes eran murmullos distintos.

—Estaba guapísimo, y volteo hacia mi—

—No es cierto solo se fijó en el estante que hay detrás de ti.

— "Tal vez puede que si sea él" — pensó el moreno mientras miraba fijamente la puerta, decidió quedarse para ver quién era el misterioso rubio.

El efecto de la poción había pasado, pero el moreno no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, aunque no era que le importara seguía escondido entre dos tiendas esperando a que el extraño rubio saliera.

Después de un rato un par de encapuchados se acercaron a la puerta de aquel local y tenían las varitas en alto, cosa que lo puso en alerta cuando ambos encapuchados entraban al local salió de su escondite para confirmar sus sospechas ya que percibía muy fuertemente magia negra en el lugar.

—Mortífagos—se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se acercaba sigilosamente al establecimiento

—Haud paritum— susurró uno de los encapuchados mientras apuntaba hacia la tienda.

Conocía a la perfección ese hechizo uno anti desaparición muy fácil pero bastante efectivo.

— ¡Corra a la tras tienda!— Alcanzó a gritar mientras con un hechizo no verbal ponía un silencio a su amigo.

—Al parecer nos volvemos a encontrar Malfoy— dijo el más grande mientras se quitaba la máscara blanca, ahí frente a él estaba Amycus Carrow por lo que supo que la sombra más baja era su hermana Alecto Carrow.

—No es algo que me guste, siendo sincero es un verdadero asco—

—Calla estúpido engreído— dijo en voz alta la voz chillona de la mortífago.

—Crucio— gritó el mayor mientras el rubio caía al suelo presa del dolor.

—Bombarda— gritó una voz a la entrada de la tienda estallando la puerta, se trataba del salvador del mundo mágico—Bajen las varitas ahora— ordenó mientras apuntaba al mortífago mas alto.

—Petrificus Totalus— Gritó la mujer ya que su hermano seguía torturando al rubio.

—Protergo— alcanzó a pronunciar el ojiverde, mientras sentía una horrible opresión al ver al rubio en el suelo producto de la maldición imperdonable.

—Grita quiero escucharte rogar— dijo el mortifago mientras intensificaba el hechizo.

—Vete al diablo maldito— alcanzó a decir el rubio pero de inmediato se calló al sentir un grito al filo de su garganta, no iba a darles el place de oírlo gritar.

—Draco— gritó el moreno mientras se acercaba al rubio.

—Inmovilus— una cuerda amarró al héroe mientras caminaba rumbo al otro joven.

Un ruido a espaldas de ellos hizo que la tortura terminara y todos voltearan a ver, pero no había nada.

—Con que trajiste refuerzos Potter— dijo el mayor mientras miraba atentamente el lugar.

—Finite Incantatem— el hechizo se rompió ya que el rubio a penas se recuperaba de la tortura y su magia se hacía más inestable.

El azabache estaba parado casi en medio del salón, en sus ojos se veía el miedo de la situación.

—Un pequeño estúpido, mátalo no ocupamos más testigos después iremos por el anciano— Para Harry fue como un terrible deja vú de lo pasado en el torneo de los 3 magos, pero para Draco esas palabras lo agitaron y le dolieron.

—Avada— dijo la mujer en voz alta, pero el rubio lo veía todo en cámara lenta y su cuerpo reacciono antes que su mente.

—Aresto Momentum— dijo rápidamente el joven mientras dejaba salir su magia—Depulso— gritó viendo como su el rayo impactaba en su amigo momentos antes que aquella mortecina luz verde y este era arrogado lejos de la maldición asesina.

—Desmaius —lo secundo una voz impactando en la mortífago.

Ambos se encontraban de pie mirando fijamente al mortífago sobrante con varitas en alto.

—Expeliarmus— la varita del mortifago salió volando mientras el rubio lo miraba fijamente cosa que asustó al mortífago ya que en sus ojos se veía un gran odio y aquel destello de locura que anteriormente había visto cuando Bella se preparaba para torturar a alguien.

—Aviectum Ignis— dijo el rubio en un susurro aterrador y una gran llamarada salió de la punta de su varita impactando con el mortifago que empezó a gritar mientras sentía como su cuerpo se quemaba.

—Voltius— mandó otro hechizo el rubio deleitándose con el espectáculo.

El moreno estaba inmóvil, había visto esos hechizos pero casi nunca los usaba.

La mortífago despertó ante los gritos de su hermano y vio algo que le helo la piel, el joven Malfoy ya se cobraría lo que le hicieron y con creces si no se iban pronto de ahí, tomo el brazo aun en llamas de su hermano y aunque la corriente eléctrica del otro hechizo paso por su cuerpo logró activar el traslador y ambos desaparecieron.

Todo quedo en silencio ninguno se movía, fue hasta que el moreno terminó por reaccionar primero.

— ¿Pero qué pensabas? ¿Que hacías Malfoy?— gritó furioso el mago mientras veía el hombre frente a él.

—Se lo merecían— terminó por decir y su mirada se clavo en el cuerpo inerte de su amigo.

Se acerco corriendo a pesar del profundo dolor que la cruciatus había dejado en su cuerpo. Tomo el pulso y después de comprobar y curar las heridas menores se dispuso a despertarlo, ignorando los reclamos del moreno a sus espaldas.

—Enervate— susurró y aquellos ojos azules lo vieron asustados, pero al comprobar todo a su alrededor se vieron muy relajados.

— ¿Qué paso, por cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente? —preguntó el otro mirando todo a su alrededor.

—Unos minutos cuando mucho, ahora dime, ¿te duele algo?— la seriedad en la voz del rubio le hizo ver que estaba hablando como un profesional.

—La espalda me está matando— dijo el chico mientras intentaba incorporar y abría desmesuradamente los ojos— No puedo levantarme.

El rubio se acerco al cuerpo de su amigo y con una gran delicadeza lo tomo en sus brazos y lo volteo mientras palpaba la zona herida. Toco ciertos puntos en la espalda y después empezó a hablar.

—Te sigue doliendo—

—No, ya no me duele, pero no siento tampoco nada—

El moreno estaba desconectado del mundo, ahí frente a él estaba su rubio, aquel que seguía amando incluso más que antes, le alegraba muchísimo saber que aun estaba vivo, pero también dolía verlo tan preocupado y atento con el otro chico y como lo cuidaba.

—Potter— lo llamo el rubio pero este no reaccionaba — ¡Potter! —Bajó de su nube y volteo a ver la escena.

—Tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo, no puedo hacer mucho sin los instrumentos necesarios — dijo el rubio mientras ayudaba a su amigo a caminar—

—Apóyate en el tipo, es algo así como un policía por eso entró en nuestra ayuda— le explicó calmadamente al joven que cargaba.

—Pero…—No pudo replicar ya que la mirada furiosa del rubio lo calló— Más te vale que llegue a San Mungo completo o yo mismo me encargare de que se te queden algunas partes en tu próxima aparición— amenazó con voz dura mientras lo veía, si pudiera el mismo lo llevaba pero no se podía aparecer ya que sentía su magia toda descontrolada además de que sus músculos estaban resentidos por la cruciatus y además que tenía que esperar al señor Ollivander.

En cuanto el rubio dio un paso atrás todo se volvió negro y justo frente a los ojos de ambos azabaches se desvaneció.

— ¡Draco!- Gritaron ambos al verlo caer inconsciente.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Tan tan tan tan.  
A que no se nota que me gusta el suspenso  
Bueno, pues hay esta el capitulo con un resto de paginas de Word  
me emociono escribiendo, pero bueno  
espero leerlos.

Hasta el próximo.

BYE


	13. Grito

Buenas a todos primero que nada disculpa por la demora pero aqui les traigo el capitulo que esta lleno de sorpresas.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Capitulo 12

Habían llegado al hospital hace dos horas justo después de que el rubio se desmayara frente a sus ojos. Los medimagos lo estaban atendiendo durante ese tiempo y ahora se encontraba en observación.

—Quiero hablar con ambos, respecto a la situación del señor Black— Dijo el medimago entrando en la sala de espera dirigiéndose a ambos pelinegros.

—¿Black?- preguntó interrogante el ojiverde un tanto sorprendido.

—Si doctor, como esta Draco— menciono el otro joven mirando expectante al médico.

—Sera mejor que vengan, es un tema un tanto difícil de tratar— empezó a caminar rumbo a un cuarto que estaba al lado de donde mantenían al rubio, una pared encantada servía como espejo a la otra habitación.

Hasta el momento ninguno se había dirigido la palabra, quien había registrado al rubio había sido aquel extranjero, mientras él hacía que los doctores lo entendieran lo antes posibles.

—Se apellida Malfoy — dijo en un susurro cuando paso al lado del ojiazul.

—Lo se, pero también Black— respondió para sorpresa del británico— y lo mejor es ser discretos si esos hombres lo conocen es lo mejor para él.

El chico había sido atendido luego, en si solo ocupaba un par de pociones ya que los hechizos los había aplicado el rubio.

Entraron en un nuevo silencio a la pequeña sala de observación, toda la pared lateral daba la vista a donde se encontraba el rubio, al parecer profundamente dormido.

—La habitación esta insonorizada para no despertar al paciente— aclaró el mago mientras se sentaba frente a un pequeño escritorio—Tomen asiento por favor.

Ambos obedecieron al instante sentándose cada uno en una silla frente al mayor.

—Les explicare— empezó el doctor mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla— Cuando lo trajeron mencionaron lo del maleficio Cruciatus, lo intentamos atender como es lo normal en estos casos—

— ¿Cómo que lo intentaron? —interrumpió el ojiazul.

—Pues vera, la magia del joven se descontrolo cuando intentamos drenar la magia negra que había estado en su cuerpo, no pudimos atenderlo hasta que le aplicamos un inhibidor de magia…—Guardo unos instantes para ver si aquellos jóvenes lograban reconocer algo, pero al ver las miradas expectantes suspiro para seguir con su relato— Con forme la magia se iba restringiendo nuevas heridas fueron viéndose en el cuerpo de la víctima, pequeñas cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, hay dos especialmente grandes y muy notorias una a la altura del corazón y otra en la zona del vientre— Tomo aire ya que aun al recordar el estado de aquel cuerpo le ponía la piel de gallina— Le aplicamos hechizos especiales para las cicatrices pero ninguno funcionó, conforme pasaban los minutos el estado del joven Black se veía cada vez peor, no por que estuviera en un gran riesgo, más bien eso paso al inhibir su magia, es como si ocultara todo ello, el hechizo aun no lo hemos podido reconocer.

Ambos jóvenes estaban horrorizados por lo contado y lo miraban atónitos.

—Al parecer anteriormente estuvo en contacto con otros maleficios ya que su cuerpo tiene un ligero grado de intoxicación, es un tanto normal en los veteranos de esta última guerra pero al parecer estuvo expuesto a ellos demasiado tiempo, sus órganos están muy débiles, a penas son lo suficientemente fuertes para funcionar.

Esa verdad fue suficiente para afectar terriblemente el mundo de cada uno de los morenos.

—Pero él ha estado saludable, en todo este tiempo nunca se ha enfermado ni nada malo —dijo angustiado el de piel clara.

—Tal vez el joven Black esconde muchas cosas, ya que su estado es un tanto extraño—

—Sí, pero si eso fuera así tendría que haber tenido ataques o algún problema y mas con la vida tan agitada que lleva— menciono un tanto extrañado pensando un poco más como médico.

—Eso es más extraño todavía, actualmente ¿practica algún deporte? — pregunto extrañado el medimago.

—No pero se mantiene en forma sale a correr por las mañanas siempre, y cuando tenga el tiempo suficiente— el ojiverde se puso muy atento a la información que estaba recibiendo del rubio.

— ¿Qué es del joven Black? —pregunto el medimago mirando fijamente al chico de ojos azules.

Esa pregunta movió increíblemente el mundo del moreno ojiverde, ya que si el chico de su lado era algo del rubio, tal vez este hubiera hecho su vida olvidándolo, después de todo lo había hecho sufrir muchísimo.

Ninguno de los otros presentes se dio cuenta del aura depresiva que envolvió al niño que vivió.

—Soy su amigo —contesto el ojiazul haciendo revivir esperanzas en el otro joven— Estamos aquí en Inglaterra para terminar nuestra carrera— Añadió como un dato informativo.

—Se puede saber en que— dijo un tanto interesado el medimago.

—Yo estoy por graduarme en pediatría, es una rama de la medicina Muggle— menciono el de cabello negro mientras el medimago lo veía incrédulo — Mi amigo Draco el también está por recibirse como Pediatra Muggle— la sorpresa fue patente en el rostro del ojiverde, Malfoy estudiando medicina Muggle— Pero también acaba de graduarse como medimago especialista en niños— el hombre de mayor edad sonrió complacido— En si íbamos a venir luego de visitar la tienda de varitas para ver si conseguía trabajo en el hospital— anuncio el ojiazul un tanto emocionado.

—Eso es increíble, por lo que cuenta hizo ambas carreras a la vez— dijo atando cabos el medimago— Pero en su condición me parece imposible, sobre todo en lo que respecta a su magia tiene un gran nivel de inestabilidad además de que presenta algunos extraños fenómenos que nunca había visto en ninguna otra persona.

Un ligero pero persistente zumbido resonó por la habitación y el medimago de inmediato volteo a ver al rubio que se había despertado.

Los tres contemplaban atentamente al choco rubio.

El extraño olor de anestésicos y medicina era muy familiar, pero ¿cómo había llegado al hospital?

Abrió los ojos para ver donde se encontraba, justo frente a él estaba un inmaculado techo blanco, volteo hacia los lados y pronto la comprensión llego a su ser, no estaba como medico estaba como un paciente. Hizo un intento por recordar cómo había llegado ahí, pronto los sucesos del día acudieron a él.

Cerro lo ojos al recordar que se había desmayado en frente de Potter, Harry después de tanto tiempo lo había vuelto a ver.

Se sentó en aquella pequeña cama mientras maldecía una y mil veces su suerte.

Aun después de haberse ido hacia 8 años lo seguía queriendo, aun después de eso lo continuaba amando como nunca, como siempre.

Suspiro pesadamente, sabía que se encontraba en San Mungo, nada había cambiado en ese hospital, siempre sería igual. Bajo la vista y para horror y sorpresa se encontró con una línea en su antebrazo, una cicatriz que se había hecho, no… que le habían hecho aquellos mortifagos hacia ya muchos años.

Inquieto por volver a ver aquella extraña marca empezó a revisar su cuerpo pequeñas cicatrices casi invisibles a los ojos ajenos, pero viéndolas a la luz y así de cerca eran muy distinguibles, eso solo le traía recuerdos dolorosos.

Se desconecto por un momento del mundo mientras los recuerdos de aquel día lo consumían.

Los tres hombres vieron como el rubio en aquella habitación empezaba a revisar su cuerpo, pero pronto se quedo estático viendo a la nada pero en dirección a ellos. En la}s orbes plata no había otra cosa que un profundo dolor, que parecía gritar en agonía. Los tres estaban sorprendidos por aquella triste mirada.

—Está entrando en un tipo de Shock— dijo el ojiazul que reconocía esa mirada.

La había visto antes cuando despertaba de una pesadilla especialmente horrorosa, siempre despertaba agitado y luego de unos instantes se perdía y empezaba a sollozar débilmente, pero nunca lo había visto llorar y eso era lo más desgarrante, que nunca salían lagrimas de los ojos color plata.

Aquellos ojos llenos de dolor sin ninguna lagrima, es como si en un pasado hubiera llorado tanto que sus ahora estuvieran secos de dolor.

—¿Lo ha visto antes así? —pregunto reaccionando un poco el medimago.

—Algunas veces, pero no es normal que se quede así como si nada, siempre es debido a una pesadilla o más bien recuerdo— dijo el ojiazul saliendo del cuarto para ir con su amigo.

Claro que lo había visto así con la mirada más triste del mundo, pero eso acompañado con el estado del cuerpo del rubio no hacía más que empeorar la imagen.

Por otro lado el ojiverde estaba perplejo, esa mirada que anteriormente había estado viva y llena de amor en algún tiempo, ahora estaba tan vacía tan carente de vida. Le dolía increíblemente verlo así, era tan frágil su cuerpo y también su alma se veían tan frágiles como si en cualquier instante se quebraran en pedazos, quería protegerlo más que nunca, ya que nuevamente lo tenía con él.

Salió del cuarto siguiendo al otro chico, al que alcanzo rápidamente, juntos entraron en el cuarto del rubio.

En cuanto escucho la puerta abrirse reacciono y pronto se coloco aquella mascara que era tan común en su persona, todo el sufrimiento y desesperación que la habitación le provocaba los encerró en el fondo de su mente y se concentro en lo que tenia al frente.

—Johan — saludo con un tono más alegre— Como estas, ya no te duele nada— pregunto preocupado el ojigris.

—Eso debería preguntar yo— reclamo acercándose al rubio mientras una pequeña sonrisa de alivio se asomaba por sus labios al verlo tranquilo.

—Que te pasa si a mí no me lanzaron la asesina, sabes casi me das un infarto— bromeo el rubio pero en la cara de su amigo no había signo de diversión si no de enojo.

—Pues que suerte tuviste de que tu corazón resistiera— su voz denotaba un profundo reproche.

—El medimago habló contigo— declaro el rubio convencido.

—Si también con el auror Potter— menciono el ojiazul dejando ver al moreno que se encontraba sus espaldas.

Las miradas se encontraron, plata contra esmeralda.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del rubio, que fue muy notoria para el ojiazul.

—Harry— susurro el rubio viendo fijamente al moreno, grabando cada uno de sus rasgos comparándolo con el aun adolecente de sus memorias.

Ante aquel nombre los ojos del morocho se abrieron, ese tipo era el de los sueños del rubio, era aquella persona que le había hecho tanto daño.

—Hola Draco, cuánto tiempo— dijo el héroe un tanto extrañado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto fríamente el rubio recobrándose del primer impacto.

—Pues, quería saber ¿cómo estás?—

—No es de tu incumbencia Potter, pero estoy bien gracias ahora te puedes largar— estaba haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, no se podía permitir aquellos sentimientos no después de tanto.

Ambos morenos estaban impactados por la frialdad del rubio, en especial el ojiverde que estaba emocionado con volverlo a ver.

—Pero… —Intento explicar algo pero el rubio le corto.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, tu sola presencia me provoca dolor de cabeza, así que largo— las palabras hirientes como antaño hicieron efecto en el morocho, pero no se dejo amedrentar si no quería hablar con él tendría que hablar con el auror.

—No te emociones Malfoy quiero que tomar declaración debido al ataque el Ollivanders— con un gran esfuerzo logro que el auror de todos estos años fuera quien hablara.

—No pienso demandar o si quiera levantar un acta— declaró firmemente el rubio mirando fríamente al chico dorado.

—Pero, si te atacaron — interrumpió el ojiazul extrañado por la actitud de su amigo.

—Ya han de tener suficientes actas en su contra como para que les den el beso del dementor, si es que todavía lo practican y si no estoy seguro que de todos modos lo harán— declaro simplemente el rubio hablando mas cálidamente al americano.

—Lo más apropiado es que te acompañara una escolta ya que iban a por ti— empezó a hablar nuevamente el ojiverde— y para eso tienes que levantar un acta.

—No me interesa que un grupo de magos de pacotilla ensucien mi aire, se cuidarme solo— la mirada plata se enfrento con la verde ambas decididas a no ceder.

—No sería cualquier grupo, ya que hemos estado buscando a esos mortifagos por mucho tiempo, son los últimos así que los mejores aurores estarían en tu guardia.

—Crees que confiaría en ellos, si tu mismo lo has dicho en estos años no han podido capturarlos, quien me asegura que estaré a salvo— ataco el rubio.

—Yo mismo estaré en la guardia ya que eso desviaría el ataque y podrían concentrarse menos en ti—

—Por favor, no me hagas reír ya te lo dije puedo cuidarme solo— menciono el rubio riéndose del moreno fríamente.

—Si, tal como lo hiciste cuando fue el ataque en la mansión — rodo los ojos, nuevamente vibro aquella fibra que en antaño había hecho las peleas con Malfoy, aquella rivalidad que fue su primera relación.

Al volver a fijar sus ojos en los del rubio se dio cuenta que había tocado un punto sensible, aquellos ojos ahora plata liquida llenos de odio. Ese sentimiento lo hizo retroceder un poco.

—Por eso mismo no confió en estos incompetentes aurores, ya que de ser por lo menos eficientes hubieran respondido a la alarma en una hora, pero aun mandando la alerta máxima que indicaba mortifagos ni aun así pudieron llegar a tiempo — sus ojos reflejaban una increíble furia y su voz la aseguraba aun más — 4 horas Potter, 4 malditas horas se tardaron en llegar y fue solo un maldito auror que era practicante y que por pura suerte salió vivo—

El pelinegro sabia del ataque de la mansión por rumores que habían llegado a él, puesto que cuando paso eso el estaba en una misión en Bulgaria, ignoraba lo que realmente había pasado.

—Y créeme ni aunque estuvieras ahí su atención se hubiera desviado de la placentera tortura que daban— sus ojos fríos y llenos de rencor hacían que se sintiera una mierda—NUNCA, escúchame bien nunca confiare en tu maldito ministerio— se levanto de la camilla mientras bruscamente se quitaba todos los hechizos que mandaban la señal al medimago.

—Draco tranquilízate, aun estas débil por favor cálmate no es bueno para tu salud— empezó a decir el ojiazul ante el arranque de furia de su amigo.

—Si no se retira el, me retiro yo— declaro el rubio.

—Esta bien me voy, pero cálmate— dijo un tanto asustado el moreno por la reacción del rubio ya que no se la esperaba.

—Señor Black, inmediatamente se vuelve a recostar en esa camilla si no quiere que lo sede nuevamente— amenazó el medimago entrando al cuarto con la varita en alto.

El rubio se le quedo viendo al que se suponía era su doctor, estaba dándole ordenes a él, eso solo hizo que su furia se incrementara, por lo que no se movio solo se quedo hay parado frente a los dos morenos y el medimago.

—Dormitum— dijo el medimago un poco desilusionado por la actitud de su paciente.

—Declino Actio— hablo fuerte el rubio y el hechizo se deshizo antes de tocarlo.

—Joven Black, me alegra saber su potencial, pero ahora lo mas importante es que se recueste y descansé sus órganos están muy débiles y…— dejo de hablar al ver como el rubio se empezaba a aferrar con fuerza sus brazos.

El cuerpo del rubio estaba temblando muy notoriamente, un solo quejido salió de la garganta del ojiplata mientras todos sus músculos se contraían dolorosamente.

Con pequeños pasos hacia atrás regreso a la cama, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—Draco— llamó muy asustado el ojiazul al ver a su rubio en ese estado— Estas bien, dime que hacer— Se acerco y se inclino justo en frente del rubio quedando a la misma distancia.

El rubio abrió rápidamente los ojos y el contacto fue increíble sintió como si algo entrara en su cuerpo, pero no sabía bien que era, pero de algo estaba seguro no podía despegar sus ojos de los plateados de Draco. No sabía absolutamente nada pero todo era tan claro, el dolor del violinista era casi como sufrirlo sin sentirlo y de una extraordinaria manera supo lo que tenía que hacer. Con sus manos fue tocando ciertas partes del cuerpo del rubio desconectándolas y calmando el dolor.

En cuanto termino el ojiplata cerro los ojos y se recostó en la camilla intentando hacer que entrara aire a sus pulmones nuevamente.

El ojiverde y el doctor estaban impactados aun cerca de la entrada a la habitación.

El primero en reaccionar fue el médico y se acerco al rubio, siendo seguido por el ojiverde.

—Señor Black, le comente que su estado era muy delicado mira las consecuencias de sus arranques— riño el mayor al rubio que todavía no abría sus ojos.

—¿Inhibieron mi magia? — pregunto el rubio con la voz rasgada.

—Disculpe—

—Cuando me trataron— hablo el rubio pausadamente— hicieron algo para inhibir mi magia.

Decir que el medimago estaba mas que sorprendido era poco.

—Si, su propia magia no nos dejaba tratarlo y tenía mucha magia oscura en su sistema como para dejarlo así — declaro el médico mientras lanzaba unos hechizos para revisar nuevamente al rubio.

El rostro del mayor solo se torno más serio conformé los hechizos avanzaban.

—¿Puede darme mi alta? —pidió el rubio cuando el medimago termino con su revisión.

—Esta muy mal como para hacer eso, tendremos que hacer unos estudios para ver el problema con su magia— dijo seriamente el mayor.

—Estoy bajo tratamiento, por lo que no es necesario—

—Pues creo que sigue siendo necesarios unos análisis, ya que su estado empeora a cada minuto—

—Es su culpa— dijo el rubio reincorporándose para quedar sentado, estaba cansado física y emocionalmente.

—Señor Black, lo único que deseamos es dejar a nuestros pacientes en buenas condiciones así que su alta no se tendrá hasta sacarlo sano.

Una risa cruel se dejo oír por parte del rubio.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, eso le consta— la plática se había hecho privada entre paciente medico— Esta "enfermedad" que tengo avanza rápidamente y ocupo mi medicamento, en si no hay una cura, por lo que lo único que hago es ralentizar el proceso, pero al ustedes inhibir mi magia solo lo hicieron ir mucho más rápido, eso se podría considerar negligencia medica, por lo que no le estoy pidiendo el alta— su mirada era fuerte y decidida— Se la estoy exigiendo, ya que si no me la da no podre tomar dicho medicamente y en 12 horas ya no quedara nada que sanar— era como si hablara de otra persona, el tono tan frio e impersonal.

—Pero…—Se había puesto mas que nervioso.

—No se preocupe sigo vivo después de 8 años con ese tratamiento, así que me debo retirar lo antes posible, después vendré a hacerme esos análisis si gusta, pero ahora debo retirarme— Su voz no daba derecho a replica y eso estaba demasiado claro para el doctor que salió rapidísimo por la mentada alta.

El silencio se extendió por la habitación, ambos morenos impactados por la verdad del rubio y este simplemente intentando no hacer caso al dolor que aun estaba presente en su cuerpo.

Se empezó a incorporar para empezar a caminar, pero las manos de ambos morenos lo ayudaron a levantarse antes de que si quiera hiciera esfuerzo. Furioso se soltó del agarre de ambos y camino varios pasos con su habitual porte elegante.

—Draco, si gustas puedes apoyarte en mi— sugirió el ojiazul ya que el niño de oro aun estaba algo conmocionado por todos los sucesos del día— No hare preguntas de tu enfermedad, pero puedes pedirme lo que sea.

El ojiplata se giro para ver fijamente a su compañero.

— No estoy invalido— siseo peligrosamente el rubio— Y ni te atrevas a volver a mirarme así, no estoy para que me tengan lastima— apretó los puños a su costado furioso— He estado así por varios años y nunca he ocupado tu ayuda así que no le veo diferencia ahora— su gélido tono solo hería al ojiazul al saber el nivel de su ignorancia.

En eso llego el medimago con la alta firmada y se la entrego al rubio, con ese documento ya era capaz de desaparecerse del hospital mágico. Concentro toda su magia para volver a su departamento, se giro antes de desaparecerse.

—Me adelanto, puedes hacer lo que te plazca— y sin más se desapareció dejando a un confundido moreno de ojos verdes y un triste moreno de ojos azules.

Llegó a su departamento, todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado, camino pesarosamente a su habitación, al llegar fue directo a su tocador donde saco un frasco con la poción que venía tomando desde hacía algunos años.

El efecto se notaba increíblemente rápido, ya podía respirar con mayor facilidad y sus movimientos eran más rápidos.

Suspiro mientras se recostaba en su acogedora cama, ¿cómo un día tan tranquilo había terminado siendo un total desastre?

Hizo una nota mental de ir con Ollivander para pagar los daños, mañana seria otro día.

Con esos pensamientos se dejo ir rumbo al reino de los sueños.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Y que les parecio, espero y les gustara además les tengo buenas noticias si todo va bien el domingo les traigo el otro capitulo.

Hasta pronto.

BYE


	14. Auror

Hola, al parecer todo salio bien y pues aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo.

Se lo dedico especialmete a Hera mi beta que sin duda me ha ayudado mucho.

Sin más espero y sea de su agrado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 13

Se encontraba en la tienda de varitas junto al viejo Ollivander, ambos evaluaban los daños y a pesar de que en anciano se negara a culparlo por los desastres de su tienda el Rubio seguía empeñado en pagarle todos los daños.

—Joven Malfoy, ya le he dicho no es necesario, usted no hizo nada fueron los mortifagos— dijo el mago mientras recogía unas cuantas varitas.

— ¿Y ellos le van a pagar? —Preguntó escéptico— Directa o indirectamente yo soy el responsable de lo que aconteció en su tienda por lo que es mi deber pagar los daños.

—No podre hacer que se retracte ¿verdad? —su voz sonaba resignada.

Lo vio negar mientras reparaba un estante.

—Está bien, pero cuando necesite una varita o un arreglo no dude en venir que la tienda invita— una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del anciano, mientras contemplaba al rubio.

Le contesto con una ligera sonrisa, pero para el sabio anciano no le pasó desapercibido la falta de brillo en los ojos plata.

Ambos siguieron acomodando y arreglando la tienda, habían pasado unas horas desde que habían empezado.

—Bueno señor Ollivander, con esto cubro los gastos del mobiliario roto y las varitas— le pasó una pequeña bolsa con la cantidad predispuesta—

El anciano la tomó agradecido y al ver dentro se sorprendió.

—Señor Malfoy, esto es mucho aun si hubiera destrozado todos los muebles— se veía la incredulidad en el rostro del anciano.

—Es poco— declaró firme— Un susto así puede causar estragos en la salud y por desgracia eso no lo puedo reponer tan fácilmente— una triste sonrisa adornaba el altivo rostro mientras hacia una inclinación de cabeza y salía del establecimiento ante la atenta mirada del anciano.

—Si que ha cambiado— murmuró cuando el rubio salió de la tienda.

Se estiro una vez fuera de aquella tienda, se había levantado temprano para arreglar todo antes de irse al hospital Muggle, donde haría sus prácticas para por fin graduarse.

Estaba pensando ir a San Mungo, tal vez encontrara trabajo pero su cuerpo aun estaba resentido por los hechizos y pociones del día anterior.

Suspiró pesadamente, haría turnos dobles y horas extra para ver si así terminaba más rápido, entre antes mejor; trabajo ya tenía con lo de la sinfónica, que a pesar de no ser pesado si quitaba mucho tiempo.

Volvió al departamento que compartía con Johan, después lo equiparía con lo necesario para su estancia, ya no le era muy tentadora le idea de comprar una casa, después de todo no iría mucho al mundo mágico a menos que fuera necesario.

Entro a su cuarto, debía tomar la poción más seguidamente para fortalecerse, puso un poco en una botellita especial y la ocultó en su pantalón. El día seria largo en el hospital y posiblemente se encontraría con Johan y no tenía ánimos de hablar, lo había escuchado llegar ya entrada la noche, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

Se apareció en un callejón cerca al hospital donde daría sus prácticas, luego entró al recinto dispuesto a trabajar y olvidarse por unas horas del caos que era su vida.

En la Portada del profeta con letra extra grande estaba el titular

"NUEVO ATAQUE DE MORTIFAGOS"

No se sabía la identidad del atacado ya que al no levantar cargos los medios no habían podido obtener mucha información y solo se dedicaban a criticar a la oficina de aurores y al ministerio.

Arrugo el periódico después de leer una pequeña parte, en cierta forma se debía de sentir feliz de que la atención del mundo mágico se centrara en otra cosa pero esas críticas solo le hacían recordar lo que había dicho Draco la noche anterior.

— ¿Harry que te pasa?, te ves tenso— le habló su pelirrojo amigo.

—No es nada Ron, solo que me exaspera toda esta situación y mas por…—

—El tipo no levanto cargos ¿Qué estúpido no los levanta después de un intento de asesinato?- Se mofó el Weasley, el moreno aun no le contaba lo acontecido con Malfoy.

—Realmente no es todo, es que — soltó un gruñido ante la impotencia de poder expresarse como quería — ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso en la mansión Malfoy hace 8 años? —Terminó por preguntar seriamente el moreno.

—Ya te lo había mencionado fue un ataque de mortifagos no atraparon ninguno— dijo un tanto sorprendido el pelirrojo por la pregunta— ¿pero que tiene que ver lo de la mansión y lo de Ollivander?

—Cuéntame todo lo que sepas del ataque, que fue lo que realmente paso— exigió saber el morocho.

—Porque reabrir viejas heridas, es mejor así Harry olvídate de eso y concéntrate en el caso— aconsejó mientras intentaba huir un poco el pelirrojo.

Una alarma sonó distrayendo a ambos.

—Estamos en turno, cuando acabemos acompáñame a casa y te explico todo con más calma— La sincera mirada azulina de su amigo terminó por convencer a Harry y ambos se pusieron en marcha a trabajar.

Se encontraba llegando al hospital, había ido a ver si Draco ya estaba despierto y se llevo la sorpresa de no encontrarlo en todo el departamento, así que un poco apurado tomo sus cosas y fue rumbo al hospital para hacer sus prácticas.

—Buenos Días, vengo a hacer unas prácticas y el servicio me mandó aquí— le tendió el papel que le daba lo correspondiente para empezar.

—Con que otro de Stanford, ¿que hubo intercambios múltiples o que paso con esa universidad?— hablo ácidamente la vieja enfermera con la que se encontraba hablando.

— ¿Dónde empiezo? —preguntó evitando hacer caso de la provocación de la mujer.

—Sígueme estarás a cargo del doctor Raundal — Anunció la señora mientras empezaba a retirarse del pequeño escritorio y empezaba a andar por un pasillo.

Caminaron varios minutos en un casi silencio, ya que le vieja seguido murmuraba cosas como _"Yanquis locos que intentan quitarnos nuestro trabajo"_ y otras más o menos parecidas.

Pasaron por una puerta que estaba abierta, era un consultorio infantil y dentro se encontraba un rubio junto a varios niños.

—Rayan, ven aquí para que pueda revisarte— le habló tranquilamente el rubio a un pequeño niño que se veía asustado del lugar— No te haré daño, solo quiero saber cómo estas — su tono seguía siendo amable y hasta cierto punto cariñoso.

El niño aun reticente se acerco poco a poco al rubio quien le tendió la mano y después lo subió a una mesita donde empezó con el chequeo, mientras le explicaba claramente todo lo que hacía y para qué servía.

-Este de aquí es el Estetoscopio —empezó a explicar mientras le mostraba el aparato que tenía en las manos— con esto puedo escuchar tu respiración y los latidos de tu corazón si lo acerco aquí— Se lo coloco en el pecho, el niño lo miraba impactado y alegre, mientras el doctor se acomodó el aparato para empezar bien.

—Y con esto terminamos — le respondió el rubio quien lo bajó de la mesita —Por ser un niño tan bueno te enseñare un poco de magia— ente la ultima palabra el ojiazul se impacto y se precipito para detener al rubio.

—Aquí no hay nada y…— fui interrumpido por un aventón de parte de su amigo.

Volteo disgustado a mirarlo, más bien fulminarlo con la mirada.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —dijo el rubio mientras se volvía a acercar al niño, que se había asustado por el movimiento.

—Y aquí tienes una paleta— Se la dio y el niño se fue corriendo agradecido a jugar.

El ojiazul estaba un poco impactado.

—Perdón —dijo avergonzado

—No pienso hacer magia frente a un paciente, menos ante un Muggle solo era para que sintiera más confianza, es una parte de psicología mientras mayor confianza mejor desempeño —espetó el rubio mientras se giraba para empezar a atender a otro pequeño paciente.

Se le hacía increíble, el rubio lo conocía a la perfección y él solo conocía una mínima parte del otro. Hasta cierto punto era frustrante que adivinara cada uno de sus pensamientos pero en algunas ocasiones era demasiado reconfortante.

—Te espero en la cafetería a la hora de la merienda— Sin duda la agradaba esa comprensión, el rubio se había dado cuenta de sus emociones tan encontradas y precipitadas.

No le respondió, no era necesario salió del consultorio junto a la enfermera que lo veía reprobatoriamente.

Y así continuaron el día paso rápidamente y ambos habían arreglado la inusual situación en la que encontraban; claro aún había unas preguntas que el rubio no había contestado pero él no había preguntado aunque ambos sabían que estando a solas saldrían a relucir.

Llegaron a la casa que Ron y Hermione compartían desde hacía más de 6 años, la castaña se encontraba en casa ya que su amigo se había comunicado para que los tres pudieran hablar.

— ¡Herm, ya estamos aquí!— gritó el pelirrojo anunciando su llegada.

— ¡Papá! ¡Tío Harry!—Una vocecita chillona se escuchó rápidamente y a continuación una pequeña niña castaña de unos expresivos ojos azules llego corriendo de lo que parecía el jardín.

La pequeña se abalanzo hacia su padre que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—Hola Diane, dime, ¿Dónde está tu mamá?— preguntó el pelirrojo mientras cargaba a su hija de 4 años.

—Estoy aquí — habló la castaña en la puerta de la cocina— No creí que llegarían tan rápido— se limpio las manos y los hizo pasar.

—Vamos — indicó el pelirrojo mientras entraba en la cocina.

—Hola Harry —dijo la castaña mientras saludaba al moreno y tomaba a su pequeña niña —Ve a jugar — le susurro mientras hacía aparecer unos juguetes que flotaron alrededor de la niña.

Los tres se miraron y medio sonrieron.

—Lo siento por interrumpir así— dijo el morocho, puesto que sabía que ese día había descansado la castaña y pues interrumpía un tiempo en familia.

—Que va siempre eres bienvenido— dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba asiento.

—Es cierto Harry, siempre lo eres— Le aseguró la mujer con una tierna sonrisa—Lo mejor será que te sientes, voy a servir un poco de té.

La castaña sirvió tres tazas y las repartió, luego tomó asiento entre ambos hombres.

—Lo que paso hace 8 años en el ataque a la mansión— empezó a decir la castaña mientras miraba fijamente su té— Yo estuve con Draco toda la tarde— empezó a relatar su parte— En si discutimos, un poco ya que ustedes acababan de entrar oficialmente con los aurores, solo habían entrado en un curso exprés y luego ya eran aurores yo me sentía presionada y pues me desahogué con él — En su mirada se veía la profunda tristeza de sus palabras.

—Sí, lo recuerdo— dijo el ojiverde mientras su mente vagaba por esa fechas, ese día el también había discutido con la castaña por su partida a Bulgaria.

—Claro el nunca me presionó ni nada, me comprendió y ayudaba a desestresarme— la chica continuó como si las palabras del pelinegro nunca hubieran sido dichas— El empezó a tocar una melodía para que me relajara— Al principio el pelirrojo había estado muy celoso ya que su Novia pasaba más tiempo con Malfoy que con él mismo, pero al pasar de los años eso había acabado ahora la comprendía aunque nunca se hubiera explicado o dicho algo al respecto— Después llegó Pansy y se fueron para una comida a la que había sido invitado, esa fue la última vez que lo vi— Su mirada se veía opacada por la tristeza de aquella pérdida.

—Fue a eso de las 8 de la noche— empezó a relatar el pelirrojo su parte de la historia—_Sonó la alarma en el cuartel…Todos nos sorprendimos ya que era entre semana y habían cesado los ataques, rápido los más experimentados fueron a ver de qué se trataba, la alarma venia de la mansión Malfoy. Era la alarma por presencia de mortifagos, pero pronto empezaron las burlas._

—_Si que esto es sorprendente, como esas serpientes pudieron mandar esa señal— exclamo un hombre robusto y me una edad un tanto madura._

—_Ya sabes que muchos enloquecieron por la pérdida de su señor— dijo otro auror burlonamente— De seguro se vieron en un espejo y mandaron la señal._

_Todos se carcajeaban de los comentarios y así siguieron, luego apagaron la alarma y la ignoraron._

_Una que otra de pequeños incidentes sonaba y estábamos todos tranquilos, cuando nuevamente volvió a sonar la alarma mayor y de nuevo de la Mansión Malfoy._

_Me levante dispuesto a ir pero me detuvieron alegando que no era necesario, recuerdo que me moleste y les dije que era la segunda vez, que no podía a ver sido una equivocación._

_El jefe me mandó callar y después me puso a hacer todas las demás pequeñas alarmas que se presentaban. No más regresaba a la central y de nuevo me enviaban para ver qué pasaba con las alarmas mínimas._

_No hubo nadie que intentara por lo menos ir a la mansión, pero cada vez que regresaba escuchaba la alarma roja._

_Tenía cerca de cuatro horas con mis encargos y muchos eran solo para estupideces, todos en el cuartel estaban desesperados, la alarma no había dejado de sonar y por más que accionaban el hechizo para que se callara, esta no lo hacía, solo volvía a sonar como si las alarmas se dispararan en cuento la desactivaran._

—_Voy a la mansión Malfoy— Anuncié ya arto de la situación— Si ustedes no quieren hacer nada yo si respeto mi trabajo— todos me miraron receloso._

—_Por favor, esos mortifagos no merecen la pena que vallas— me había dicho Dean —Ellos acabaron con muchos de los nuestros._

_Lo corearon un montón de afirmaciones parecidas._

_No recuerdo haberme sentido tan molesto, cierto que en ese tiempo estaba un poco receloso con Malfoy pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Mi furia iba en aumento al recordar las Lealtades de Malfoy y como todos lo juzgaban diferente._

_Creo que el jefe se dio cuenta porque me intento tranquilizar._

—_Está bien, Vianer ve en misión de reconocimiento y regresa lo antes posible— me sentía un poco mejor pero eso no dejaba que quisiera ir._

—_Le acompaño— me levanté, estaba exhausto toda la noche había estado de un lado a otro pero tenía que ir._

—_No, si lo haces ten por seguro que desacatarías la orden de un mayor y creo que sabes las consecuencias— eso me hizo enfurecer más, pero en aquel tiempo también me sentía inseguro por muchas cosas por lo que volví a sentarme._

_Cuando vi que un muchacho delgaducho se levantaba para ir con el jefe no pude hacer más que rodar los ojos._

_El joven se fue con una mirada decidida pero estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, al parecer era su primera misión._

_Desapareció y todo se quedo en un extraño silencio puesto que solo se escuchaba la alarma que seguía persistente._

_A los pocos minutos dejo de sonar, el lugar estaba tenso y todos me veían recelosos._

_No sé cuanto paso, pero fue demasiado poco._

_El chico estaba parado en medio del cuartel, estaba lívido— Expresó consternado el pelirrojo mientras seguía recordando._

_Los ojos estaban desenfocados y no decía nada coherente, pronto todos nos acercamos para poder descifrar los murmullos._

_Lo único que pude entender fue "gritos, Sangre, hechizos, no lo dejaban de torturar, me salvo, gritaba, había mucha sangre" y demás incoherencias que nos asustaron a todos._

_Estaba en un profundo shock, pronto se reunió todo un escuadrón y aunque me amenazaron con despedirme también fui._

_Al llegar la mansión estaba en completo silencio y una absoluta oscuridad, prendimos las luces y lo que había nos dejo impactados._

_Muebles rotos, cristales por doquier un desastre, como el chico había dicho había mucha sangre por las paredes, por el piso, pro todo el lugar. Sin duda había sido un gran ataque y por las manchas de sangre era difícil imaginar que siguiera vivo, pero no había cuerpo alguno._

_No pudimos identificar todos los hechizos que fueron lanzados, era como un campo de batalla demasiados para ser contados en una noche._

_En el piso cerca de un ventanal roto que daba al jardín había un circulo, con lo que parecían runas solo que estaban escritas con sangre, me comentaron que era un potente hechizo de protección._

_Regresamos al cuartel y nos llenaron de noticias, el joven había sido internado en San Mungo debido a una crisis nerviosa que empeoro cuando se toparon con los Malfoy que traían a un Draco inconsciente y muy grave, en realidad solo pudieron verle el rostro ya que estaba rodeado de medimagos, de inmediato lo internaron._

_El incidente fue escondido por el ministerio lo mejor posible y la condición de Malfoy también, solo fue revelada cuando se hizo el escándalo de que los Malfoy pedían algún tipo de información sobre el paradero de su heredero._

La cara del pelirrojo estaba descompuesta en una mueca de lo que parecía pesadumbre, por unos momentos lo vio más viejo y acabado que nunca.

—Si tan solo hubiera ido, tal vez— su voz sonó tan arrepentida que el moreno lo sintió en carne propia.

— ¿Porque no me dijeron nada?— dijo con pesadumbre el moreno mientras e remordía la conciencia por el estado del rubio.

—Lo siento tanto hermano, pero me hicieron jurar que no diría palabra, pero ya estoy cansado además primero te hice la promesa de ayudarte con todo lo que pudiera así que no me afecta, pero, como no te habías mostrado interesado, no quería involucrarte— una mueca de sonrisa había en el rostro pecoso.

—y tu Mione ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — Dijo el morocho mientras se apoyaba con ambos brazos en la mesa y apoyaba la cabeza en ellas.

—No habías preguntado— se limitó a responder.

—Pero tu sabias lo mucho que me interesaba Draco— reclamó dolido el moreno.

—No podía decírtelo si tú no me preguntabas—

—Por favor Herm— levanto la vista para enfrentar a su amiga —Sabes lo importante que fue y es para mí, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido…

—No te lo podía decir a menos que preguntaras— los ojos castaños no mentían y eso lo hizo extrañarse.

—A que te refieres— dijo dudoso el morocho.

—Siempre me has hablado de lo que tú sientes por Draco, de lo que te arrepientes y muchas cosas más— empezó a explicar la castaña mientras ambos hombres la miraban atentamente— más nunca me preguntaste por él.

—Tú sabias donde estaba —dedujo incrédulo el moreno, pero al ver como los ojos de la castaña se abrían desmesuradamente pensó todo lo contrario.

— ¿Que acabas de decir? — Dijo incrédula la joven— Donde estaba, o sea ya no está, entonces lo viste— No podía negarle ni mentirle nada.

—Ayer, en la tienda de varitas—

— ¿No te habrás equivocado?— pregunto dudoso el pelirrojo.

—No lo creo, hablamos— se corrigió — bueno, más bien discutimos — dijo mientras recordaba el incidente en el hospital.

—Entonces el está aquí, en Londres— las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar en los ojos castaños.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza y la castaña se tapo la cara con ambas manos y empezó a llorar.

—Está vivo— murmuraba impactada y alegre la castaña— está vivo- El pelirrojo abrazo fuertemente a su esposa mientras ella seguía llorando, sabía lo importante que había sido el hurón para la vida de la castaña, su extraña amistad la había cambiado pero para bien y estaba más que seguro que ella sabía mucho del rubio y que nunca iba a contar.

El moreno miro la escena que se presentaba ante sí, por un momento le extraño la reacción de la castaña, se le hacia un tanto exagerada, pero después de todo era Hermione.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y así se acaba, creo que van destapandose algunas cosillas después de todo han pasado 8 años y la vida sigue andadndo.

No se para cuendo tenga el proximo capi, ya estoy de vuelta en la prepa así que se reduce el tiempo y con ello se va la inspiracion.

Así que hasta el proximo.

Muchas gracias.

BYE


	15. Charlas y Recuerdos

Hola, después de mucho tiempo vengo con otro capitulo, a decir verdad esta escrito desde hae un buen rato pero debido a unos problemillas mios y otros más de mi Beta pues no se podía sacar el capitulo para subirse sin faltas de horrorgrafía o incoherencias, que les puedo decir los problemas siguen así que se los dejo nada más corregido a la rápida en Word.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Un grupo de magos y brujas estaban esperando en la recepción del Hospital mágico.

En cuanto la castaña se había repuesto, no dudo ni un instante en comunicarse con la morena Slytherin.

Ahora se encontraban esperando que el rubio llegara, el medico que lo atendió les confirmo que tenía cita para unos análisis debido a su estado y que no podía faltar.

El cuadro sin duda era memorable, la morena y la castaña estaban dando vueltas por toda la sala inquietas por la aparición del príncipe de Slytherin. El pelirrojo estaba sentado esperando, junto a el estaba Zabini y Nott quienes aparentaban calma, pero ciertos movimientos denotaban su nerviosismo. El morocho de ojos verdes estaba recargado en la pared con la mirada fija en la entrada ni siquiera parpadeaba.

Las puertas se abrieron y todos retuvieron el aliento esperando a ver quien entraba, para la decepción de todos un joven hombre de aproximadamente su edad entro, de piel blanquecina pelo azabache y unos impactantes ojos azules.

Los ojos color esmeralda toparon con los lapislázuli ambas miradas enfrentadas y el desconcierto y el entendimiento dieron paso a ambas joyas.

—Buenas tardes señor Potter— saludo cortésmente el ojiazul

—Buenas tardes Smith— saludo obligadamente el ojiverde

Aun tenía presente la conversación que mantuvo con el americano una vez que se fue el rubio.

_Ambos se quedaron viendo el vacio por donde desapareció el ojiplata._

—_Así que usted es Harry Potter— rompió el silencio el extranjero._

—_Si efectivamente, y ¿usted es? — afirmo para luego preguntar._

—_Disculpe mi descortesía— Se veía un tanto sorprendido—Soy Smith, Johan Smith— le extendió la mano._

—_Un placer— respondió tranquilo el ojiverde mientras estrechaba la mano._

_Terminaron el saludo y para disgusto del Ingles, el otro joven se limpio la mano como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa o algo._

_Al parecer el otro joven se dio cuenta de su mudo reproche._

—_No se preocupe, es una costumbre como le comentaba al doctor Forbes, estudio medicina y es una carrera que debe mantener una limpieza exhaustiva— explico mientras guardaba el pañuelo con el que se había limpiado._

_No le contesto, puesto que no tenía nada que decir, ni siquiera se conocían._

—_Me gustaría aclarar un pequeño punto con usted— empezó a hablar cortésmente con ese raro acento americano._

_Simplemente se giro para verlo a la cara._

—_Aléjese de Draco —El tono con el que le hablaba rayaba en la amenaza cosa que solo disgusto más al ojiverde._

—_Quien es usted para decirme eso— replico arrogante._

—_Más de lo que usted es para él— ese fue un golpe bajo para el Gryffindor— Lo mejor es que se aleje de él, su sola presencia lo puso enfermo y yo no pienso permitir que el salga herido— Sus palabras eran acertadas y dolorosas._

_Los ojos azules se entrecerraron y empezaron a escrutarlo a fondo, viendo cada parte. Pero en la mirada podía sentir el recelo y la prepotencia del otro moreno._

_Sus ojos volvieron a hacer contacto y un escalofrío paso por toda la columna del ojiverde ya que la intensa mirada azul era demasiado clara, palabras y amenazas estaban en ellas._

_Se sentía estúpido, se estaba acobardando por un yanqui, él que había acabado con el mago tenebroso del siglo._

—_Con su permiso señor Potter, debo ir a donde esta Draco— se había parchado con la barbilla en alto y pasando por su lado como si fuera mera basura._

_Apretó los puños a sus lados, se juro que iba a averiguar lo pasado con Malfoy y después haría lo posible para recuperarlo._

—Que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí — exclamo el ojiazul simulando sorpresa.

—Es un lugar público, aquí podemos estar donde queramos siempre y cuando no sea propiedad privada— anuncio desafiante el chico dorado.

—Creo que esta tremenda casualidad no tendrá nada que ver con que Draco esté en el Hospital— Al decir el nombre del rubio la atención de todos se había puesto en el par de morenos.

— ¿Y qué si así fuera? —Pregunto retador el ojiverde mientras se despegaba de la pared para hacerle frente, después de todo que podía hacerle un medico Muggle a un Auror.

—Señor Smith, que alegría que haya llegado, el señor Black lo estaba esperando —Anuncio el doctor en cuanto llego a la sala de espera — Señor Potter — saludo un poco sorprendido por ver su sala de espera tan concurrida.

—Me podría llevar con Draco— pidió amablemente el ojiazul para sorpresa de los otros que solo lo habían escuchado con un tono casi gélido.

—Por supuesto, es por aquí— La incredulidad estaba pintada en la cara del ojiverde que nunca había visto llegar al platino.

—Disculpe— interrumpió el camino —Que no se suponía que la cita del Señor Black era a las 5:00

—Si a esa hora fue su cita, pero el llego antes para arreglar ciertos asuntos con el hospital— Le rodeo y siguió su camino

El ojiazul paso tranquilamente en frente de los magos y brujas, pero al llegar junto al pelinegro una sonrisa malévola adorno su rostro.

—Que lastima que no lo pudieras ver— Fue un susurro al viento lo suficientemente bajo para que solo el moreno escuchara.

Todos estaban impactados y pero había unas cuestiones parecidas en la mente de todos ¿Quién era ese joven? Y ¿Cómo conocía a Draco?

Las dos chicas del grupo se levantaron y siguieron al médico y el dichoso joven, no perderían la oportunidad de ver a Draco, días anteriores habían buscado por todo Londres Mágico sin resultado alguno, por lo que era seguro que se hospedaban en el Londres Muggle, pero este era muy grande para buscar por lo que era una oportunidad de Oro.

Los vieron entrar por una puerta y sin siquiera tocar ellas también entraron.

El rubio estaba sentado en la camilla, los análisis habían sido tomados, solo faltaban los resultados. Se sentía cansado la semana en general había sido muy ocupada con todo lo de las prácticas y el concierto que habían ofrecido la noche anterior lo tenía desvelado.

A partir del lunes empezaría a trabajar en San Mungo y a la vez se contarían como prácticas, por lo que estaba más relajado ya que su agitada vida se tornaría un poco más tranquila.

La puerta se abrió y entraron el medimago y su mejor amigo, quien extrañamente lucia una radiante sonrisa.

—Hasta que llegas — reprendió el platino pero no pudo borrar una pequeña sonrisa al ver tan contento a su amigo.

—Tuve un percance en la entrada— Con gesto manual le quito importancia.

La puerta se volvió a abrir pero esta vez fue rápida y sonoramente dejando ver a dos hermosas mujeres que miraban fijamente al rubio.

—Draco— dijeron ambas al unisonó mientras se acercaban.

Lo envolvieron en un efusivo abrazo mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de ambas.

—Hola chicas— alcanzo a pronunciar el aludido un tanto sorprendido por la intempestiva visita.

Todo la prole se encontraba a la entrada del cuarto viendo la escena, en todos se leía la alegría de volver a ver al rubio.

El tiempo pareció pararse en el tierno abrazo.

Cuando por fin se separaron el rubio las miro mas atentamente, los años habían borrado a aquellas guapas jovencitas dejando a unas hermosas mujeres, sus facciones más maduras pero a la vez más dulces y bellas.

—Volví— susurro el rubio viendo a ambas mujeres.

Pero el encanto se rompió cuando ambas lo miraron furiosas.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo ambas levantaron su mano y primero fue la morena que le soltó un tremendo cachetadon que le volteo la cara, seguida de la castaña que le dio en la otra mejilla.

Todo se volvió silencio mientras el rubio que tenía la mirada perdida por la sorpresa de tan "cariñoso" acto...

—Porque no nos dijiste nada— empezó a reclamar súper molesta la castaña.

—Sabías que podías confiar en nosotras— continuo la morena.

—Te apoyamos y aun así…—

—Ni siquiera te despediste—

—Te largaste como si no tuvieras nada—

—Nosotras somos tus amigas y ni así nos pudiste decirnos algo—

—Sabes lo preocupadas que hemos estado —

—Por momentos creímos que estarías muerto—

—Una nota, un mensaje, cualquier cosa—

—Para por lo menos saber que seguías vivo—

—Pero...

—NADA— terminaron ambas al unisonó mientras furiosas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

El rubio las veía a ambas que se veían contrariadas lágrimas de alegría y enojo estaban por ambos rostros.

—Lo sé— dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba — Confié y sigo confiando en ambas —las abrazo a ambas en un intento de reconfortarlas —Confió en ustedes con mi vida.

—Entonces por qué no nos dijiste nada— gimió la castaña mientras se aferraba a la camisa del rubio.

—Eso es simplemente imposible— susurro el joven— Sin ustedes no podría haber hecho nada, pero era un secreto.

Ambas levantaron la mirada para verlo, estaban impactadas.

Los caballeros que presenciaron la escena se quedaron congelados en especial las dos serpientes.

—La mejor manera de guardar un secreto— empezó a decir Theo.

—Es olvidando que lo sabes— termino por decir Blaise

Una sonrisa afloro en el rostro del ojiplata.

— Aldhibain —dijo en voz baja el rubio muy cerca de ambas chicas.

Abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, los recuerdos volvían y todo se aclaraba.

—Siéntense— dijo tranquilamente el rubio mientras guiaba a ambas mujeres a la camilla donde anteriormente él había estado ocupando— En unos segundos más pasara el mareo.

Se alejo de las muchachas y empezó a caminar con paso firme hacia l puerta donde se encontraban sus otros amigos.

—Cuanto tiempo— dijo cuando estaba cerca de ambos.

—Ocho años— dijo el ojidorado, estaban de pie uno frente al otro muy seriamente, pero pronto la emoción les gano.

Se fundieron en un abrazo fraternal.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañamos Dragón— dijo el italiano mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a su rubio amigo.

Se separaron y fue el turno de Nott.

—Dragón— y otro nuevo abrazo y un par de palmadas.

El rubio volteo y se fijo que en la habitación también estaban Weasley y Harry.

Con un poco más de control se acerco al pelirrojo.

—Weasley— le extendió la mano al pelirrojo quien al principio dudo, pero luego tomo la mano con más confianza.

—Maldición, cualquier amigo de mi esposa es mi amigo— dijo un poco más animado, jal al rubio y también le dio un abrazo y un par de palmadas en la espalda que tomaron por sorpresa al rubio.

—Me alegra que estés de vuelta hurón—

—Es bueno saber que no estés bien comadreja— a pesar de los sobrenombres no había ofensa, solo un extraño compañerismo que si alguien de Hogwarts los viera se infarta.

—Y que es lo que hacen todos ustedes aquí— habló cayendo en cuenta en la reunión, aunque había evitado saludar al ojiverde.

—Pues queríamos verte—empezó a decir la pelinegra—Ni siquiera te pasas a saludar a tus viejos amigos— reprocho cariñosamente.

—Lo siento, he tenido una semana muy atareada, además que aprecio mi pellejo no quiero otro atentado, primero quiero recuperarme de este— se rio de buena gana.

El azabache ojiazul estaba impactado, nunca había visto tan feliz al rubio, aunque en sus ojos seguía habiendo sombras ya no los opacaban tanto.

La plática que sostuvieron de seguro le sirvió, ya que por lo que podía ver había olvidado el disgusto con sus amigos.

Se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención del rubio.

—Que pasa Draco no nos presentas— dijo con una sonrisilla al ver la cara de espanto del rubio, quien se había olvidado de su presencia.

—Perdón, por un momento me olvide de todo— se disculpo un poco apenado el rubio y se acerco al joven y tomándolo de la mano lo acerco a los otros.

—Bien el es Johan Smith, es mi…—No sabía cómo considerar su relación para con el ojiazul, era su amigo pero también había mucho cariño— Mi mejor soporte y también un gran amigo— termino concluyendo el chico con una sonrisa.

Uno a uno se fueron presentando, al principio se veía el recelo en los ojos de los demás pero conforme la situación avanzaba se relajaban.

—Ya es tarde— dijo el rubio viendo por primera vez su reloj— Tengo que ir a arreglar unas cuantas cosas así que por qué no quedamos en alguna parte— dijo un tanto apurado ya que debían entrar a hacer los últimos turnos para retirarse del hospital Muggle.

—Me parece bien, además debemos dejar el consultorio porque después de enojaran— dijo Theo.

—Les mando una lechuza— dijo el rubio mientras tomaba por la cintura a su amigo.

La cara de pánico era patente en el rostro del ojiazul, ya se imaginaba que le tocaría aparecerse, pero no le gustaba aunque todo valía la pena al ver la cara de Potter.

—Tenemos que entrar a trabajar así que hasta pronto— y sin más se desapareció del lugar.

Todos se quedaron contemplando el vacio con una ligera sonrisa, en especial las serpientes ya que su príncipe los había perdonado de la mejor forma, sin siquiera mencionarlo solo olvidando.

—Eso fue raro— dijo el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba al ojiverde— ni siquiera te miro.

Solo pudo sonreír tristemente, la indiferencia del rubio si le había afectado, hubiera preferido armar un escándalo en vez de verse excluido del encuentro.

—Después de todo lo que pasó, no me extraña— la voz de Nott se hizo presente interviniendo en la plática de los Gryffindor.

—Eso fue una tontería de niños, ya paso mucho tiempo— dijo defendiendo a su amigo.

—Pero hay cosas simplemente que nunca se olvidan— siguió Blaise— A mí lo que me sorprende es que no lo cruciara en cuanto lo vio, después de dejarlo en ese estado—

—Por favor Zabini, un mal de amor es algo pasajero y más a esa edad—

—Si tan solo hubiera sido eso, pero él lo dejo…—

—Una palabra más y ten por seguro que el cruciado será otro— amenazo la morena mirando fijamente el ojos de su amigo— Y tan bien va para ti Nott— agrego al ver que su esposo iba a contestar.

—No lo saben— el entendimiento paso por el rostro de ambas serpientes— Nunca se lo dijeron— siguió incrédulo el italiano mientras que la risa empezaba a salir por su garganta— Ese estúpido Gryffindor ni siquiera se dio cuenta—

—Darme cuenta ¿de qué?- empezó a decir el ojiverde molesto por el comportamiento de los demás— del ataque de la mansión, descuida eso si lo sé—

Las risas se convirtieron en carcajadas y pronto se le unió el otro joven.

—Esto es definitivo, no sabe que dejo a Draco…—

—Silencius—Alcanzo a decir la castaña.

—Herm dime en este momento de lo que estaban diciendo— declamo el ojiverde mientras ambas chicas se removían en su lugar nerviosas.

—No es nuestro deber hacerlo, lo mejor es que le preguntes a él —dijo la morena Slytherin, un poco abochornada.

—Como se supone que podre hablar con él si ni siquiera me miro— exclamo entre molesto y desilusionado el joven.

—Que pena Potty— dijo Blaise Zabini mientras arrastraba las palabras como en antaño.

Dos pequeños toque en la puerta dejaron a todos en silencio.

La puerta se abrió una joven mujer rubia entro en ella con varios papeles.

Al ver el cumulo de personas en la habitación, dio un paso atrás para verificar el numero, una vez convencida de que era el correcto se fue a encarar con los de dentro.

— ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo aquí? Es que acaso no saben el reglamento de este hospital, no puede haber más de tres visitantes a la vez en el cuarto— Increpo molesta una joven rubia de larga cabellera.

—No te sulfures Daphne somos amigos— expreso con tranquilidad el de ojos ámbar.

—Esta es la habitación de Lucius Black, así que sean amigos, aliados, enemigos o lo que sea me tiene sin cuidado, yo intento hacer mi trabajo y si para eso tengo que sacarlos a punta de varita lo hare— amenazo la medibruja mientras retaba a todos con la mirada.

—Por favor Daphne, nosotros bien sabemos que es Draco Malfoy— dijo Pansy un tanto descolocada por el nombre.

—Pues en el hospital esta registrado como Lucius Black, por lo que tengo que entregar estos análisis a esta persona, así que le pregunto a todos — paseo la mirada por todo el salón los Gryffindor eran los más nerviosos— ¿Dónde está mi paciente? —

Nadie contesto, lo cierto es que no tenían claro a donde había ido a parar el rubio, pero tampoco se animaban a decir donde ya no estaba.

Tomo aire fuertemente ya que lo que venía iba a incluir insultos y gritos, si era lo que empezaba a sospechar.

—Se fue, dijo que tenía que arreglar ciertas cosas con su trabajo, excuso que se le hacía tarde— se animo a decir el pelinegro de Slytherin.

—Entonces ya no está en el hospital— su voz sonaba calmada y son un pequeño arrastre de palabras casi inotable. A los tres Slytherin se les puso la piel de gallina, ellos sabían que ese tono tan calmo solo se debía a un gran enfado.

—Pero como se atreve, después de su estado, cuando lo vea lo torturare una y otra vez hasta que a sus enemigos le dolerá— empezó a murmurar la rubia para sí misma mientras empezaba a sacar su mal humor.

—Pero ¿no estás sorprendida del regreso de Draco? — pregunto la Parkinson, todavía extrañada por las reacciones de su rubia amiga.

—Porque habría de estarlo, gracias a mi es que volvió— dijo de pronto con una nota de orgullo en su voz— Si no fuera porque lo anime a acepar la oferta no hubiera regresado, además de que la idea de volver no le convencía en nada, también logre que volviera al mundo mágico ya que no tenía interés en regresas a él Londres mágico y pues todo se hizo con suma discreción— su sonrisa orgullosa deslumbraba, todos los presentes estaban con los ojos desorbitados, nadie hubiera creído que el regreso del rubio fuera algo en lo que hubiera necesitado ayuda pero al parecer si fue requerida.

—Aunque me extraña que todos ustedes estén aquí, la última vez que hable con el de todos nosotros— su voz se había tornado más sombría— Me dijo que no le interesaba para nada volver a hacer contacto— nerviosamente empezó a pasar la carpeta que traía de una mano a otra— me comento que aun se sentía traicionado y desilusionado—

—Creo que tuvo que haber algo que lo haya hecho cambiar de parecer— dijo le castaña entrando por primera vez en la conversación—

—Yo opino que fue Johan, porque antes de que se acercara a los chicos le hecho miradas furtivas— exclamo agradecida la pelinegra.

|°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°|

—Maldición— dijo en voz baja en rubio mientras se ponía su bata blanca para iniciar sus prácticas.

—Que pasa "Dragón"— dijo medio en broma el ojiazul, mientras recordaba como todos le llamaron en aquella extraña reunión.

—Me olvide de los análisis, tenía que ir a recogerlos en cuanto saliera— dijo mientras se perdía su mirada y seguía guardando sus cosas en el pequeño locker designado.

—Crees que podrías ir mañana por ellos—

—Lo dudo, esa mujer me va a matar— exclamo al recordad que su doctor le había comentado que Daphne iba a ser quien analizara sus pruebas.

— ¿Quién? —pregunto muy curioso el ojiazul

—Daphne— exclamó con pesar.

—Ahora recuerdo, nos conto que era medibruja— termino un tanto inseguro del término de la hechicera mágica.

—Podrías ir por ellos— pidió el rubio con una sonrisa que sabia su amigo no podría negarle nada.

—No puedo Draco, tengo que hacer mucho aquí, además no se transportarme como tu—

—Toma— el rubio extendió su mano pasándole un Vial vacio.

— ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó tomándolo con cuidado.

—Es un traslador simplemente presiona el tapón y te transportara a San Mungo, dile a Daphne que te de los análisis que yo luego me paso por ahí—

—Pero Draco, tengo que empezar mi turno, porque mejor no vas tú— dijo un tanto nervioso el ojiazul.

—Porque yo puedo hacer magia, por lo tanto mientras tu estas rescatando mis análisis yo estaré cubriendo tus horas y las mías—

— ¿Cómo?- pregunto aun renuente el chico.

—Un holograma con tu figura y nadie sospechara, no tardaras mucho.

—Está bien, ahora vuelvo— Sin más apretó el interruptor, pronto sintió un tirón por la zona del ombligo, cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentirse absorbido, sin duda era mejor la desaparición.

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de una pequeña multitud.

— ¿Johan? — Pregunto una voz conocida que asusto un poco al chico.

—Daphne, que bueno que estas aquí, Draco me mando por unos análisis— dijo volteando hacia la chica, que lo miraba con expresión risueña.

—Ese cobarde, sabía lo que le pasaría por eso te mando— dijo mientras le pasaba la carpeta.

El chico solo atino a reír nervioso, aun no se podía sentir muy seguro entre magos sin que su amigo estuviera presente.

—Toma dáselos— le paso los papeles— Dile que necesito hablar urgentemente con él, no me gusta nada lo que hay aquí— su voz se trono seria y preocupada.

La mirada azul se ensombreció, mientras recordaba todas las dificultades de su rubio.

—Se lo diré—

—Bueno entonces nos vemos— dijo nuevamente alegre la muchacha.

El chico la despidió con la mano y apretó el pequeño corcho del vial y al sentir ese tirón volvió a cerrar los ojos, los abrió nuevamente pero para su sorpresa seguía en el hospital mágico.

— ¿Qué se te olvido?- pregunto un poco extrañada la rubia al verlo reaparecer.

—Nada, es solo que esta cosa parece que se atrofio, me volvió a traer aquí— dijo molesto el ojiazul

La medibruja le quieto el vial, para examinarlo atentamente, luego soltó una carcajada.

—No está roto, es solo que nada mas te transporta aquí, es un Traslador— la cara de estupefacción del moreno ojiazul solo la hizo reír mas, los demás presentes que se habían mantenido fuera solo atinaron a sonreír levemente.

—Voy a Matar a Malfoy— farfullo molesto y abochornado el ojiazul.

—Es la primera vez que te oigo nombrarlo por su apellido, bueno a decir verdad también es la primera vez que te veo sin que estés a su lado— Una sonrisa gatuna se asomo por los labios de la chica.

—Chicas— dijo hablándole a las amigas de Draco— Creo que una valiosa fuente de información sobre nuestro Dragón acaba de llagar voluntariamente a nuestras manos.

La sonrisa maliciosa paso pronto a las dos mujeres.

—Me encantaría acompañarlas pero tengo ronda, luego me cuentas— tomo al chico de los hombros y lo empujo hacia las otras mujeres.

—Gracias Daphne por el regalo— dijo sonriente Pansy mientras abrazaba al ojiazul.

—Cuídenlo, que si le pasa algo estoy segura que Draco las matara, no por nada fue una de las pocas cosas que se trajo— sonrió mientras el rostro de los hombres expresaba asombro y el ojiazul empezaba a enrojecer.

—Daphne— habló súper apenado en tono reprobatorio.

—Míralo por el lado bueno, a Draco le tocara hacer muchas tu ronda eso compensara el incidente del traslador— y sin más salió de la habitación indicándoles a los demás que no podían durar mucho tiempo más en ella.

—OK, creo que es hora de actuar— Las dos chicas se desaparecieron llevándose al ojiazul con él.

— ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? —Dijeron al unísono el pelirrojo y el pelinegro Slytherin.

Los otros dos se limitaron a encogerse de hombros.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Y pues se acabo, me disculpo, no es un capitulo largo que compense la historia ni tiene calidad por que estoy segura que las incoherencias y las faltas de ortografía siguen, pero se me hacía muy feo seguir sin publicar y dejar el capitulo medio listo arrumbado en alguna carpeta de la PC.

No se cuanto tiempo duraran estos percances, ya tengo el otro capitulo escrito y quisiera saber si quieren que se los suba con una autocorrección de Word y ya que estén listos los subo corregidos ó nos esperamos a que mi querida beta este un poquitín más libre ya que como todos saben existe la vida social y lo que más quita tiempo los estudios, así que ustedes díganme. Sin más que decirles me despido.

Cuídense mucho y gracias por leer mis ocurrencias.

BYE


	16. Tú Música

**Capitulo 15**

Debido a mayoría de votos, subo el capi medio corregido (así le llamo cuando es corregido por Word) espero y sea de su agrado, con un poquito de empeño y si puedo sacar la inspiración de donde se escondió, el domingo les cuelgo el otro, sin más los dejo con este capi.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

_**Tú Música**_

Ya era bastante tarde y Draco no aparecía, al menos sabía que lo estaba cubriendo en el hospital ese sería su recompensa al haberlo mandado sin un dispositivo de regreso.

Después de su secuestro a manos de Hermione y Pansy, ambas lo habían escoltado a casa, aunque eso solo fuera para saber la dirección donde actualmente vivía con el rubio.

Soltó un suspiro mientras dejaba el libro que intentaba leer en la mesita de al lado.

Ahora conocía mucho más la situación de Draco, claro desde el punto de vista muy diferente al que el rubio le había contado, un lado más externo pero no menos trágico.

También conocía la situación de Potter, que a pesar de comprenderlo un poco no terminaba de entender cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido, dejar ir a alguien como Draco.

Unos toques en la puerta lo pusieron alerta, después de todo había soportado a su rubio con todo un monologo de la seguridad por horas, algo tenía que servir. Era ilógico que fuera Draco ya que tenía llave o simplemente se aparecía dentro de la casa.

Un poco aflojerado se levanto de su cómodo sillón para ir a ver quién era y se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando vio al mismísimo Harry Potter en su puerta y que era eso que traía en sus manos, no podría ser ¿o sí?

|°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°|

Acababa de terminar de charlar con Johan, un chico muy encantador a su parecer aunque si hubiera ido a Hogwarts sin duda hubiera quedado en Slytherin, demasiado astuto y observador, además de oportunista.

—Hola Herm ¿Qué tal estuvo el interrogatorio? —pregunto divertido el moreno en cuanto la vio aparecer en su sala, aunque estaba demasiado divertido.

—Buenísimo— exclamo contenta ignorando la extraña sonrisa de su amigo.

Pero no recibió respuesta, así que con un poco más de preocupación se sentó junto a su amigo.

— ¿Qué tienes Harry? —Preguntó mientras tomaba sus manos entre las de ella.

—Pues no sé si lo notaste pero me ignoro completamente en el hospital— Dijo un poco resentido y ahí fue cuando la castaña se dio cuenta de aquel extraño olor proveía del moreno.

—Estuviste tomando Harry— reprocho de pronto furiosa y triste la castaña.

—Define Tomar— aunque su voz sonaba del todo normal pero al parecer su estado era muy diferente.

—Harry no puedes hacerte esto— dijo la chica mientras con la mirada hacia un rápido análisis a la habitación para borrar toda huella de alcohol.

—Claro que puedo soy el héroe del mundo mágico— dijo mientras se le salía un pequeño hipido.

—Sin duda estas borracho— sentencio la mujer mientras que con un movimiento de varita desaparecía lo que ya había encontrado.

—No me puedes culpar, ni siquiera me miro— Las lagrimas empezaron a inundar los ojos verde para gran alarma de la bruja.

—Harry James Potter Evans— empezó a gritar la castaña al verlo en tan lamentable estado, por suerte su amigo todavía estaba un poco consiente por que identifico aquella amenaza—Quiero que tengas muy en cuenta que no dejare que te deprimas ni que te quieras olvidar de todo de una manera tan cobarde.

El chico tenía toda la atención puesta en su entrañable amiga.

—Así que no quiero verte otra vez en ese estado por qué ten por seguro que te sacare ha maldiciones de el— amenazo seriamente la chica.

—Está bien Herm, solo fue un desliz— dijo un poco apenado recobrando un poco de sobriedad.

—Creo que eso está mucho mejor— nuevamente tomo asiento aunque ciertamente no se dio cuenta a la hora de que se paro.

—Y que fue lo que te conto ese tal Johan— dijo muy celoso el chico.

—Pues te diré que averigüe muchas cosas pero no todas las que quería, después de todo Draco siempre ha sido muy reservado— la chica no le despegaba la vista de encima captando cada reacción en su rostro.

— ¿Es feliz? —pregunto el ojiverde levantando la mirada para fijarla en la castaña de su amiga.

—No lo sé, pero al parecer lo está llevando muy bien— dijo sincera, no quería que su amigo se hiciera falsas ilusiones.

— ¿Sabes donde vive? —hizo otra pregunta el chico de oro.

—Si — se limito a contestar la chica.

—No me lo vas a decir—

—No creo que sea lo más prudente en tu caso— dijo precavidamente la chica.

—Vamos Hermione ni que fuera a hacer una estupidez— reclamo fingiendo indignación.

—Pues ahora lo estoy dudando más— apareció una botella que minutos antes había desaparecido y la meneo justo en la cara del chico.

—Por favor, solo quiero hablar con él— pidió y puso esa carita que hasta el momento nadie se le había podido resistir.

|°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°|

Afuera de su departamento se encontraba Harry Potter con lo que parecía ser una guitarra, se preguntó porque estaría ahí ya cerca de la media noche.

—Draco— Por el sonido que broto de aquella garganta sin duda estaba algo pasado de copas, pensó el joven ojiazul—Se que estas ahí, puedo sentir magia, por favor ábreme.

Algo asustado el otro chico decidió no abrir, después de todo Draco no estaba ahí y era algo peligroso tratar con un mago experto en muchísimos encantamientos pero borracho, aunque la puerta no sirviera de mucho a menos se sentía un pelín más a salvo.

—Se que estas molesto, lo que te hice no tiene perdón pero te juro que no lo sabía, yo lo olvide y de verdad si no fuera por ese hechizo te aseguro que jamás lo hubiera hecho.

Sabía la historia, la misma Hermione le había contado lo pasado en si podía presumir ser una de las personas en saber más de aquella extraña historia, ya que se la habían contado desde tres puntos de vista muy distintos.

—Está bien, no pienso obligarte a salir, pero por lo menos escucha esta canción, no tengo talento para esto pero al menos hice un esfuerzo— el mago seguía hablando con la puerta afuera del departamento para pena y mayor terror del Americano.

Escucho unos acordes en guitarra, estaba seguro que se trataba del moreno.

_Sé que te marchaste sin saber  
sin escuchar, sin comprender  
que hay una daga envenenada aquí en mi pecho  
el mal ya está hecho ahora  
se que no merezco tu perdón, que lastime tu corazón,  
hoy me avergüenzo fui el motivo de tu llanto,  
queriéndote tanto pues…  
te amo, te amo, soy un idiota te perdí, pero te amo  
te amo, te amo, soy un idiota te perdí pero te amo._

_No, no puedo exigir que me perdones  
mis errores son muy graves y es muy duro  
camine por la senda equivocada cuando me diste amor  
ese amor tan puro, hoy no sirven de nada mis pregones,  
cuando quise volver ya era muy tarde, camine por la senda  
equivocada y te hice llorar, soy un cobarde._

_Sé que otro amor encontraras que te de luz que te de paz,  
que te de todo lo que yo no supe darte quisiera abrazarte pero…  
sé que no merezco tu perdón que lastime tu corazón  
y hoy náufrago en este mar de tu abandono, ni yo me perdono._

_Te amo, te amo, soy un idiota te perdí, pero te amo  
te amo, te amo, soy un idiota te perdí pero te amo_

_Te amo, te amo, soy un idiota te perdí, pero te amo  
te amo, te amo, soy un idiota te perdí pero te amo_

Escucho la canción atentamente sintiendo todo aquel sentimiento que el Ingles imprimía en cada nota, en cada palabra que le sonaba tan sincera, no era la mejor voz que había en el mundo pero nadie podría dudar del sentimiento que traía consigo.

—No volveré a molestarte, solo quería que escucharas esto— escuchó como los pasos se alejaban, lentamente pero sin detenerse.

Ese tipo en verdad estaba sufriendo y Draco también, sin duda su lugar era al lado del otro, estaba convencido que no había otra forma de que los ojos de su Dragón volvieran a brillar, como de seguro lo hicieron una vez, si no estaba al lado de ese tal Harry Potter, haría todo lo que estuviera a su mano para verlo sonreír.

Cerca de la una de la madrugada estaba llegando un rubio con cara de pocos amigos.

—Draco, que tal te fue— saludo alegre al ver las ojeras en la cara de su mejor amigo.

—Por qué no volviste, me dejaste todo el trabajo— se quejo al parecer muy cabreado mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones de la sala.

—No sabía cómo— se excuso tranquilamente mientras observaba cada uno de los movimientos del otro.

—Sabes llegar desde aquí— el rubio había echado la cabeza hacia atrás mientras con una mano se tallaba los ojos.

—Si pero tú nunca me dijiste como volver desde el hospital mágico así que creí que como recompensa me ibas a cubrir todo el día— ensancho su sonrisa al ver como el otro se erguía y le mandaba una mirada asesina.

—Eres un…—

—Te traigo un vaso de agua— lo interrumpió rápidamente antes de que explotara.

—Mejor algo más fuerte, estoy muy cansado y debo mantenerme despierto para practicar, mañana en la mañana tengo ensayo con la orquesta— Dijo sin ánimo el rubio, cosa que hizo sentir algo culpable al ojiazul, después de todo si tenía la opción de regresar y por su venganza infantil había hecho trabajar de más al rubio, que sin duda estaba con una salud incierta.

—Por cierto Daphne me dio tus análisis aquí están— la paso una copa y una carpeta con el contenido de la pruebas que le habían hecho aquella tarde.

El rubio primero le dio un trago a la bebida, sintió un ardor en toda ella sin duda ese era un buen Vodka, luego abrió la carpeta y empezó a revisar cada uno de los pergaminos que había en ella, al parecer la situación se veía bastante mal.

El ojiazul se poso detrás del sillón para leer por detrás de su amigo los resultados.

—Eso no se ve muy alentador— dijo el ojiazul, a pesar de no ser medimago y no entender gran parte de lo hay especificado, había cosas que como medico si entendía y ellas no le gustaban nada.

—Tienes razón, pero están mejor de lo que esperaba— comento sinceramente el rubio para mayor pesar del otro joven.

—A que te refieres— pregunto un tanto temeroso.

—Pues creí que para este tiempo estaría en un estado peor que esto, al parecer voy a poder sobrevivir un tiempo más de lo pensado—

Un silencio un poco tenso se instalo tras las acotaciones del Ingles.

—No puedo creer que te estés dando por vencido tan fácilmente, no que un Malfoy no se dejaba de NADA ni nadie— reclamo muy molesto por el comentario anterior.

El rubio se levanto y tomándolo de los hombros con cuidado hizo que lo viera a los ojos.

—No me estoy rindiendo, jamás lo haría solo estoy siendo un poco realista— ante la mirada de incredulidad del otro decidió aclarar más su punto— Si me hubiera rendido ten por seguro que ya no estaría aquí, he estado luchando contra esto durante los últimos años, si me hubiera rendido no hubiera realizado mis estudios, si me hubiera rendido jamás hubiera vuelto a tocar una sola nota— su voz se incrementaba con enojo mientras seguía dictando cada cosa— Si me hubiera rendido ten por seguro que no tomaría esa opción, es más ni siquiera la hubiera inventado o me habría defendido en aquel ataque que sufrimos, créeme lo último que quiero es rendirme— Lo soltó bruscamente algo enfadado— No tienes el derecho a decirme que me estoy rindiendo porque te lo aseguro es algo que nunca hare, le guste a quien le guste y le pese a quien le pese.

Dio media vuelta caminando rumbo al pequeño servibar que tenía el departamento, se sirvió nuevamente en la copa el licor y luego se lo tomo todo de un trago.

—Yo lo…—

—Ni te disculpes, es solo que estoy un poco cansado, no debí gritarte— al girarse le dedico una media sonrisa que denotaba en cansancio— Es solo que por más teorías que hice respecto a la poción jamás pensé que después de estos años solo haya empeorado un 10% y estoy seguro que si no fuera por el error que cometieron en San Mungo eso sería un 8%

—Pero lo que dijiste el otro día en San Mungo, fue que solo faltaban Horas—

—Si, en ese momento si no me hubiera tomado la poción hubiera muerto al transcurso de 12 horas, tenlo por seguro, esto que tengo en si no tiene nombre, no ha habido casos iguales o por lo menos parecidos al mío, por eso me toco inventar dicha poción, esta hace que el proceso se alenté de una manera casi imposible, parece que para pero sigue y sigue— explicaba el rubio mientras caminaba de vuelta a su sillón— Al inhibir mi magia la poción dejo de surtir efecto y el desarrollo de la enfermedad se duplico de lo que era normalmente, no más bien se triplico en realidad no estoy seguro pero podía sentir como a cada segundo cada órgano se iba debilitando, la señal más clara fue cuando daño los músculos, fue cuando empecé a temblar— ya se hallaba sentado mirando sin ver el contenido de su copa.

—Entonces ahora estas fuera de peligro—

—Pues algo así, creo que modificare la poción un poco para ver si puedo restaurar el daño, si no es posible creo que tendré que hacer otra especial para eso.

—Pero que no hay ya de ese tipo, son como la crece huesos — dijo el ojiazul recordando una de sus platicas anteriores a llegar a Inglaterra.

—Ya te dije soy la excepción a muchas de ellas, ya que mi magia posiblemente le impida hacer efecto, en si el problema es principalmente con mi magia, según lo que averiguamos mi medimago dijo que era una especie de mutación, yo creo que más bien se está pudriendo pero ya me han regañado por llamarlo así, por lo que tengo que decir mutar—

—Pero eso no solo te dejaría sin magia—

—Exacto pero el gen mágico en mi es muy fuerte, al ser sangre pura mi cuerpo no puede vivir sin magia y si esta se extingue o más bien se transforma no se qué será de mí, lo único que sé es que posiblemente no lo llegue a averiguar debido a que afecta directamente a mi metabolismo.

—Ya cenaste— cambio de tema, después de todo no había nada más que decir.

—Si en el hospital me dieron una pieza de pan y algo de leche, no tengo hambre—

—Vas a practicar— Pregunto algo preocupado por la salud del joven.

—Si—

—Por qué no descansas un poco y te levanto temprano para que alcances a practicar para luego ir con la sinfónica— propuso un poco esperanzado el pelinegro.

—Prefiero practicar ahora para descansar mejor sin tantas preocupaciones y levantarme un poco más tarde, lo justo para llegar al ensayo—

—Está bien, te traigo tu violín— miro atentamente como su amigo desaparecía por la puerta de su habitación.

Al volverlo a vislumbrar se fijo que traía su estuche y la poción.

—Creo que te toca en un rato más— la triste sonrisa le hizo saber lo preocupado que estaba por su salud.

—Sabes porque me gusta tocar el violín— dijo tranquilamente mientras lo tomaba con cuidado.

—En realidad nunca lo pensé—

—El agua es muy hermosa— el repentino cambio lo desubico —Los sonidos que hace no se pueden imitar fuera de ella— Sin duda se había perdido de algo importante porque no entendía nada de lo que su amigo le decía— Las ondas sonoras viajan a diferente frecuencia bajo el agua por lo que los sonidos se distorsionan, pero los cantos más hermosos provienen de dentro del agua, un ejemplo claro es el canto de las sirenas que es todo un placer escucharlas, pero cuando salen del agua y cantan pueden destrozarte los oídos— Su mirada se había perdido nuevamente en la copa que aun sostenía ahora vacía.

—No comprendo— susurro suavemente.

—Cuando escuche el violín creí que producía un hermoso sonido, pensé que podría ser lo más cercano a la música que hacen las sirenas, pero esta podría escucharla fuera del agua— Su mirada volvió a la realidad.

—Creo que por fin entendí— sonrió mientras ponía la poción en una mesa cerca del rubio.

— ¿Quieres escuchar un sonido del agua?— pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

—Si no me rompe los tímpanos me gustaría— Tomo asiento al lado del rubio en el apoyabrazos del sofá.

—Escucha— con un movimiento de mano la copa se lleno de agua, el rubio con un dedo toco el borde de la copa y el agua se empezó a mover muy lentamente subiendo por el vidrio hasta llegar al dedo del rubio, este empezó a moverlo alrededor del borde. Un fino sonido se dejo escuchar, ligero, agudo pero sin duda hermoso.

El agua empezó a cambiar de tonalidades y también los sonidos empezaron a cambiar imperceptiblemente haciendo una melodía tranquilizante y melancólica.

Con elegancia dejo la copa en la mesa donde se encontraba la poción.

—Eso fue hermoso, antes había escuchado a personas que hacían eso con las copas pero lo tuyo fue totalmente diferente, había tantos tonos y como lo hiciste todo un réquiem.

—En realidad solo lo pude hacer con un poco de magia, controlando un poco el agua pude hacer aquellos sonidos, lo hacía mucho cuando todavía estudiaba en Hogwarts después de la batalla final me ayudaba a relajarme.

—Eres increíble—

—Gracias, ya lo sabía— Respondió con la arrogancia de antaño para sorpresa y desconcierto del ojiazul.

Sin duda su amigo se merecía ser feliz y si para eso tendría que sacrificarse un poco no le importaba, siempre y cuando lo pudiera ver realmente sonreír con felicidad.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Y qué les pareció, espero y les gustara, como ya había mencionado anteriormente ocn un poquitín de suerte el domingo subo el siguiente que cabe decir todavía no lo empiezo a escribir, muchas gracias por dejar comentarios en verdad son motivadores y te animan a seguir, nos leemos pronto.

Por cierto a partir de este capi volveré a contestar comentarios, no había podido por problemas de internet sumándole la falta de tiempo pero ambos factores ya fueron superados XD se oyó bien loco eso jajaja.

Cuídense mucho.

BYE


	17. Salvando vidas

**Capitulo 16**

Debido a mayoría de votos, subo el capi medio corregido (así le llamo cuando es corregido por Word) Está un poquito largo y ciertamente es algo más tedioso puesto que es un día en el hospital donde sabremos más Malfoy, tal vez solo un poquito más.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

_**Salvando vidas**_

Por fin había acabado con las practicas en la orquesta y por suerte alcanzo a llegar a su turno en San Mungo, que para su sorpresa estaba muy lleno a comparación del día anterior.

Un poco más preocupado fue a ver que es lo que pasaba, al parecer había una enfermedad muy fuerte que se estaba expandiendo, aunque en su departamento no había casos todos los demás medimagos estaban bastante ocupados.

Llegó al pequeño consultorio en el que residiría a sus pacientes, que cabe decir eran mínimos, solo algunos que habían hecho cita con el medimago anterior que ahora estaba de vacaciones, solo esperaba que no le pusieran peros o se molestaran por el cambio.

Para su sorpresa no había pasado ningún incidente y las madres de los pequeños estaba satisfechas con su forma de trabajo, aunque lo mejor de todo es que no lo reconocieran tal vez ocho años lejos habían servido.

—Muchas gracias señor…—La bruja dudo en cómo llamarle ya que el antiguo medimago no estaba y hasta ese momento caía en cuenta de que no sabía el nombre del actual.

—Malfoy, Draco Malfoy— extendió la mano a modo de saludo y disfruto al ver como la cara de la bruja expresaba total sorpresa por el apellido.

—Malfoy, como los Malfoy— empezó a hablar algo impactada la señora.

—Espero verla en 6 meses para la siguiente revisión de Nicolás— Decidió acabar YA con la consulta, la mujer parecía todavía muy impactada.

—Si, yo también espero no tener que pasarme antes por aquí— dijo recuperando un poco de control aquella mujer, después de todo nadie quería visitar a un hospital antes del tiempo correspondiente.

Al cerrar la puerta tras aquella señora dejo aflorar la sonrisa de satisfacción que se había aguantado desde que le había dicho su nombre, adoraba ver las caras de sorpresa y en algunos casos la de Horror que le ofreció la segunda paciente, que al parecer no era muy tolerante con los ex-mortifagos como se habían tachado a los Malfoy.

Volvió a sonar el timbre de urgencias, en todo lo que llevaba del día no había parado de sonar a cada momento.

—A todo medimago disponible favor de pasarse lo más pronto posible en la sala de urgencias— se escucho por todo el hospital la voz de la recepcionista—Medimago Black se le solicita la más pronto posible en urgencias—

Extrañado por que lo mencionaran tomo el tablón de citas que tenía que atender, sorprendiéndose de que estaba al completo libre lo que restaba del día, se puso de pie y con pasos rápidos salió de su consultorio para llegar cuanto antes a la sala de urgencias.

El lugar estaba hirviendo en actividad, medimagos y medibrujas corriendo por todos los pasillos haciendo frenéticos movimientos de varitas para checar a los asientes.

— ¿Que pacientes faltan de revisar? —le pregunto con tono educado a una bruja que estaba cerca de la entrada.

—Si tan interesado esta pregúnteles usted mismo, yo estoy muy ocupada— le respondió muy groseramente, pero no se molesto a cualquiera ponía de nervios el estado de aquella sala.

Al fondo de la sala logro divisar a algunos niños, esa era su especialidad y lo mejor era ponerse a trabajar.

Al llegar a la altura de ellos, estos parecían realmente asustados, tal vez se debiera a la gran actividad o el simple hecho de estar en un hospital.

—Hola, ¿cómo están? —pregunto con voz tranquila mientras se acercaba a ellos, pero estos no respondieron tal vez se encontraban en estado de shock.

Estiro una mano y toco suavemente el hombro del chico, pero en cuanto su mano hizo contacto este soltó un grito demasiado alto que resalto sobre todo el ruido que estaba en la sala, como si el simple contacto le quemara.

Quito la mano rápidamente mientras miraba con mayor detenimiento el chico que se había vuelto a sumir en el mutismo. Hizo un complicado movimiento de varita y aplico el hechizo al niño que al parecer alcanzo a sentir la magia puesto que empezó temblar, un sabe vapor salió del cuerpo del menor mientras se acumulaba frente a sus ojos, donde él podía leer los resultados.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Le pregunto ya que parecía realmente nervioso y lo menos que ocupaba era que se estresara.

—Kevin— respondió con voz rasposa debido al anterior grito.

—Bien Kevin, necesito que me ayudes con esto— le empezó a hablar con voz calmada, el ruido en la sala había vuelto a ser el mismo y más niños y adultos eran ingresados, no había mucho orden pero sabía que a todos los niños los estaban enviando hacia donde él estaba, al parecer eran los que menos atención necesitaban ya que no se quejaban, solo se quedaban quietos con la mirada perdida.

—Quiero que me digas por favor, si sientes dolor en tus huesos— el chico lo miro más que sorprendido pero asintió rápidamente con la cabeza— Te arden los ojos— el pequeño volvió a asentir con la cabeza— y sobre todo te sientes tan cansado que no tienes ni fuerzas para hablar o moverte— el chico asintió una vez más, dejándole más claro lo que pasaba al rubio.

—Mira esto que voy a hacer tal vez te duela un poquito, crees poder aguantar— pregunto con voz calma, no quería asustar más al niño—

—Después de eso me voy a curar—dijo en tono tímido el pequeñito.

—Por supuesto que si, después de todo soy un medimago — le guiño un ojo para darla más confianza, el pequeño castaño asintió todavía un poco temeroso.

—_Magic medium_…—Hizo un movimiento de varita y una hilo de luz plateada salió de su varita para entrar en el pecho del pequeño que miraba todo con gestos sorprendidos— _invênî errôris— _Cerro los ojos mientras se concentraba en analizar la magia del pequeño, la luz del hechizo se empezó a poner de un rojo muy brillante para luego oscurecerse hasta casi llegar al negro, abrió los ojos rápidamente y con otro movimiento de varita_— pûrgâtum— _la luz se volvió de un verde un poco parecido al avada, para luego desaparecer.

El niño hizo una mueca y su cara se empezó a tornar de un nada saludable color verde, el rubio se acerco al niño y convoco un recipiente para ponérselo cerca al pequeño.

—Vamos, no te aguantes déjalo salir— le dijo en tono tranquilo mientras pasaba una mano por la espalda del chico que sin contemplaciones termino por vomitar dentro del recipiente.

Un extraño humo empezó a salir de la sustancia desechada para luego dispersarse en el aire.

—Te sientes mejor— pregunto cuando el chico termino de vaciar su estomago—

—Si muchas gracias— respondió más animado.

—Bien, ahora solo falta que comas para que recuperes energía, se metió una mano a la bolsa para sacar una barra de chocolate que sabía por experiencia y varios consejos que servía mucho.

Se giro y vio que varios niños lo veían con mucha curiosidad, así que se acerco a una pequeñita que estaba en la cama vecina del otro chico.

— ¿Cómo estas bonita? — Le dijo mientras hacía unos movimientos de varita — ¿Quieres que te cure? —La pequeña no contesto solo se quedo mirándolo fijamente.

Hizo el mismo hechizo que había utilizado con el niño, y el resultado fue el mismo después de que vomitara aquella sustancia esta parecía muy mejorada.

Volteo y al ver que los demás aparentemente se veían igual decidió ahorrarse el paso del chequeo.

—Quiero hacer esto rápido, así que ayúdenme a ayudarles, ahorita voy a decir unos síntomas quienes lo sientan fórmense en hilera aquí, para irlos curando— Toda la atención de los menores estaba puesta en él y al ver que varias cabecitas asentían y pequeños murmullos de aprobación se levantaban decidió empezar— Dolor de huesos, ardor en los ojos y mucho cansancio— muchos, por no decir todos los niños asintieron y se fueron formando a paso lento, cosa que comprendía por los síntomas que tenían.

Lo bueno de estar al fondo es que casi nadie los podía interrumpir o que los chocaran.

Se puso a la altura del primero en la fila que era una niñita rubia y pecosita, hizo el hechizo y después de que vomitara le dio un chocolate. Al ver la larga fila con un simple accio recorrió una mesita y ahí transformo el sencillo florero en una canastita, se giro a una enfermera y la llamó.

—Disculpa podrías traerme un encargo— la mujer lo miro fríamente pero luego asintió, después de todo era su superior— ve a al consultorio del doctor Robinson, hay un estante al lado de la ventana, por favor te traes todo el contenido del tercer cajón— la mujer lo miro como si lo que dijera fuera la más grande tontería pero la ignoro y siguió con su tarea— Por favor hazlo lo más rápido que puedas.

Atendió a cinco niños más y los chocolates se le habían acabado, bufo molesto ya que la enfermera todavía no llegaba con su encargo y eso solo retrasaba su trabajo.

Siguió revisando a más niños mientras los recostaba en camillas que anteriormente habían estado, no tenían mucha fuerza para andar siquiera de pie.

Después de una hora llego la enfermera con una bolsa llena de chocolates y una mirada muy molesta.

—Aquí tiene— dijo medio aventándole la bolsa, el rubio quiso controlarse pero no lo soporto ya que por muy maniaca que fuera su trabajo era su trabajo le gustara o no tenía que haberse apresurado. La mirada que les había estando dando a los niños que era tranquila paso a ser una realmente fría y cortante.

—Muchas gracias, es usted muy rápida— dijo con gran ironía — Espero que sea así de rápida cuando su hijo atraviese esa puerta y necesite atención —La mujer enrojeció de pura furia pero el ojigris ya le había dado la espalda para seguir con su tarea.

—Kevin, podrías venir un momento— le pregunto al pequeñito que había atendido primero, este llego rápido— Quiero que me hagas un favor.

—Si, dígame en que puedo ayudarlo— dijo cortésmente el chico.

—A todos tus compañeros que están en cama quiero que les des una barra de chocolate— e dijo mientras vaciaba el contenido de la bolsa que le había medio aventado la enfermera.

El pequeño puso una expresión muy graciosa al ver la cantidad enorme de chocolates.

—Cuando termines puedes tomar otro si quieres— El pequeño asintió muy rápido y con ambas manos empezó a recoger chocolates para repartir, le hablo a otro chico que ya estaba más respuesta u entre ambos empezaron a repartir chocolates.

El rubio siguió con su trabajo, cada que terminaba les indicaba la canasta para que cada niño tomara un chocolate.

Pronto el bullicio de esa parte iba incrementando cuando todos los niños estaban más repuestos.

Se levanto algo cansado por el día y les indico a los chicos que guardaran silencio.

—Bien es hora de llevarlos con sus madres, que estarán preocupadas, quiero que todos formen una fila y se agarren de las manos, no quiero que se pierdan, los más chicos adelante.

Muy obedientes los chicos se acomodaron por edades dejando al más pequeño al frente donde se encontraba Draco.

Descorrió una cortina y de pronto el sonido de la sala de urgencias les llego ya que el hechizo de silencio que había aplicado, para que los más pequeños se tranquilizaran, se había roto.

Los chicos parecieron inquietos pero no se soltaron, así que tranquilamente pasaron por todo el lugar donde varios medimagos los veían extrañados.

Cuando salieron a la sala de espera una multitud llenaba el lugar pero a diferencia de la anterior sala, aquí todos estaban muy quietos esperando noticias de sus familiares.

Dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro, ya había perdido la cuenta de los que llevaba pero se aclaro la garganta mientras de su bata sacaba un pergamino con los nombres de los pequeños.

—Sonorus— se aplico el hechizo para empezar a leer— La familia Heinz— una pareja se levanto y se dirigió rápidamente hacia él.

—Kevin— le hablo al pequeño para que se acercara, en cuanto la madre lo vio lo abrazo y se soltó a llorar.

Dejando la molestia de ver tan hermoso reencuentro se dedico a llamar a los demás padres de familia.

Al terminar con el último se dirigió a todos, quienes les habían pedido que esperaran.

—Quería hacer esto lo más rápido posible, ya que se que todos estaban ansiosos por saber la salud de sus hijos, que curiosamente todos presentaban la misma sintomatología y tenían la misma enfermedad— al ver el asentimiento de los mayores prosiguió—les ataco una enfermedad Muggle, es transmitida por un bicho entre los muggles es muy común en tiempos de calor, pero es un poco más rara y peligrosa en los magos, esta bacteria ataca directamente a la sangre por lo que en los magos es un tema más delicado ya que parte de nuestra magia está conectada a la red sanguínea así que lo que hace esta enfermedad es atacar al núcleo de magia y por lo tanto los agota y empiezan a tomar los síntomas.

En estos momentos a todos están limpios, mi única recomendación es descanso y una buena comida para recuperar sus fuerzas, por lo demás ya están en perfectas condiciones, si me acompañan firmare las altas para que puedan llevar a sus niños a casa.

Al llegar a recepción fue dando los datos a la secretaria encargada, que se veía más que contenta al ver que todos los niños estaban ya jugando y haciendo alboroto.

Termino de firmar la última alta y luego de despedirse de los últimos niños se dio vuelta para ver si todavía lo ocupaban en Urgencias.

Al llegar todavía estaban destilando actividad, entre todos ellos reconoció a Daphne que al parecer se veía muy cansada.

—Ocupas ayuda— le dijo acercándosele.

—Draco me asustaste— dijo un poco molesta.

—Disculpa— dijo medio enfadado ya que esa no era su intención.

—No discúlpame tu, estoy algo alterada— volvió a ver al paciente y negó fuertemente con la cabeza— No logramos saber qué enfermedad los atormenta, al principio creímos que era la fiebre rompe-huesos pero las pociones no sirvieron y pues ninguno mejora, la temperatura está demasiado alta y los calmantes no sirven de mucho— Cerro la cortina para luego dejarse caer pesadamente en una silla desocupada, parecía abatida

—Por cierto que fue lo que les hiciste a los niños, te vimos salir con todo un kínder y créeme que cuando llegaron si que se veían mal—

—Pues ellos tenían dengue, una enfermedad Muggle, pero fue algo extraño ya que al parecer la bacteria cambio, no sabía que les afectara a los niños mágicos, pero al parecer esta enfermedad se acoplo de una forma muy extraña y empezó a atacar la magia de los niños, cosa que les provocaba todos los síntomas.

—Entonces una enfermedad Muggle —dijo pesarosa la chica —Entonces sí que te sirvió esos estudios que tomaste.

—Por supuesto que sí, de no haberlos tomado ahora estaría frustrado, es bueno saber cómo funcionan ciertas enfermedades.

—Crees que podrías echarle una mirada a este paciente— dijo la chica con un tono indescifrable.

—Para eso vine— la sonrió mientras volvía a correr la cortina y checar al hombre.

—Daphne quiero que veas esto— le aplicó un hechizo de revisión que ya había puesto en los menores.

—No entiendo que es— dijo un poco desconcertada.

—Es la misma enfermedad que le dio a los niños—

—Pero ellos no tenían los mismos síntomas, era muy diferentes— exclamo confundida.

—Eso puede ser a que se manifiestan de forma diferente, ya que los magos al saber utilizar su magia y tener pequeñas diferencias e su organismo, tal vez por eso no presentan los mismos síntomas.

—Entonces que vas a hacer—

—Limpiar su magia—

—Pero, no es algo muy delicado, tu sabes con eso de las repercusiones y todo ese rollo—Dijo un tanto extrañada, esos hechizos no eran muy comunes además del nivel de peligro que corrían cuando eran aplicados.

—Descuida tengo practica— Le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y levanto la varita.

— _Magic medium_ —pronuncio claramente para luego hacer aquel movimiento que ya había perfeccionado en lo que restaba de la tarde y el rayo plateado conecto la varita con el pecho del hombre, la rubia tomo aire fuertemente, sabía que esos procedimientos eran muy peligrosos y la mayoría de las veces evitados— _invênî errôris— _la luz se torno muy roja y este cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor, le estaba siendo más difícil lidiar con el centro mágico de aquel hombre que con el de todos los niños, tal vez se debiera a que aquel era un mago y su magia lo intentaba proteger, intento poner su mente en blanco para concentrarse mejor pero le era demasiado difícil.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, para luego soltarlo lentamente y empezar a tararear una canción que le gustaba, intentando darle tranquilidad al paciente y por consiguiente a su magia.

Estaba funcionando ya que empezaba a detectar aquel virus que lo atacaba, tomo más firmemente la varita y con otro movimiento se decidió a ponerle fin a aquella conexión.

— _Pûrgâtum— _El rayo se torno verde y luego empezó a desaparecer tal cual había pasado con todos los niños.

El hombre se sentó rápidamente y abrió los ojos mirando asustado a todos lados algo desubicado.

—Daphne trae un recipiente— la chica hizo lo que su amigo dictaba e hizo aparecer.

Se lo quito de las manos para ponerlo enfrente de aquel hombre que vomito ante la mirada escandalizada de la chica.

— ¿Cómo se siente señor Yaxley? —pregunto tomando un tono muy profesional la chica.

—Mucho mejor, gracias señorita— dijo el hombre muy agradecido con la medibruja, que trato de decirle que el merito se lo llevaba su compañero pero extrañamente había desaparecido.

—Bien, entonces descanse en unos momentos más vengo a revisar como sigue— salió del cubículo cerrando la cortina y mirando para todos lados a ver si encontraba una melena rubia, al fracasar y algo más preocupada se decidió a buscarlo fuera.

Al salir se lo encontró recargado contra un pilar mientras se agarraba fuertemente los brazos.

—Draco, ¿qué tienes? — pregunto cada vez más preocupada.

—Nada es solo que se me paso tomarme la poción— dijo con voz algo forzada, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a tener ligeros espasmos debido a la extraña enfermedad.

—Maldición, donde la tienes—dijo entrando en pánico.

—La mirada del rubio se desvío hacia atrás donde un frasco se encontraba roto y un liquido morado estaba esparcido.

—Demonios, no tienes más, no sé en tu casa o tu oficina—

—En el departamento hay un poco más que tengo de reserva…— se tambaleo hacia adelante y la chica lo sostuvo— Esta en el estante cerca del dormitorio— hablo por pura fuerza de voluntad, mientras los espasmos se hacían más patentes.

—Dónde vives, no conozco tu casa— Sintió como el rubio se aferraba a ella más fuerte y luego el característico jalón a la altura del ombligo y la sensación de ser jalada para todos lados para terminar al centro de una cómoda sala, se habían aparecido, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que hubieran llegado completos.

— ¡Draco! —Escucho la voz alarmada de Johan— ¿Qué le pasa? — me pregunto directamente.

—Se le paso tomarse la poción y cuando lo intento esta se quebró— El chico se veía ahora muy molesto, se giro rápidamente y empezó a buscar en un estante lleno de frascos, se le escuchaba rumiar y decir cosas entre dientes como "adicto al trabajo" "maldito inconsciente" y de más cosas.

Se giro ya con la poción en la mano y mientras se acercaba a ellos la destapaba.

—Bébelo— ordeno fuertemente mientras acercaba el frasco a los labios del rubio, quien empezó a tomar tranquilamente.

Entre los dos lo recostaron e un sillón.

—No necesitabas decírmelo— reclamó después de un rato el rubio.

—Pues si se te olvido tomarla, no estaba muy seguro— el claro reproche en la voz era demasiado evidente.

El rubio se levanto y miro a ambos.

—Es mejor regresar aun no termina nuestro turno y todavía hay muchos pacientes.

La mirada de incredulidad que le mandaron ambos no le hacía mucha gracia y en cuanto vio que ambos empezaban a abrir la boca para reclamarle decidió que era más que suficiente y activo el traslador para llegar al hospital dejando a ambos con la palabra en la boca.

—Si será cabrón— espeto más que enojada la rubia— Lo siento Johan debo irme y ver si consigo que saquen a ese tipo del hospital— con una ligera inclinación también se desapareció utilizando el traslador del hospital.

Apareció frene a la puerta de urgencias y sin dudarlo ni un momento entro y se sorprendió al no encontrar al rubio, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para reponerse ya que un grupo de medimagos la rodeo y empezó a hacerle preguntas.

—El señor Yaxley no dijo que fuiste tú quien lo atendió— la chica asintió recordando al paciente— que hiciste para que se recuperara, ya no tiene ningún síntoma.

—A decir verdad no fui yo, quien ejecuto el hechizo fue Draco— dijo la chica caminando hacia el señor para darle una nueva revisada.

—Pero, que es lo que tenía—

—Al parecer el virus que los afecta está atacando al núcleo de su magia lo que provoca los síntomas, él efectúo un hechizo para limpiar la mágica del paciente— Tanto el paciente como los medimagos palidecieron un poco, las consecuencias de realizar un hechizo así y equivocarse eran desastrosas.

—Quien le dio permiso, eso debe verse y preguntar o pedir permiso si no es al paciente a un familiar— La expresión del encargado de emergencias había cambiado a una mucho más furiosa.

—Pero no paso nada— se escucho la voz del rubio que entraba con una bolsa en la mano para continuar acercándose al paciente.

—Ese no es el caso, lo que usted hizo fue muy imprudente, y si hubiera fallado— le reclamo demasiado alterado el hombre.

—Pero no falle y ahora el paciente está bien— dijo todavía en tono tranquilo, intentaba comprender que el medimago estaba muy estresado y esa era una oportunidad para desahogarse.

—Creo que tengo que reportar esto con el director del hospital, no puedo creer que haya magos tan imprudentes, intentando ser el héroe del día arriesguen así a los pacientes es anti ético— siguió despotricando el hombre muy furioso.

—Podría callarse —dijo más fieramente el rubio con más frialdad de la que pretendía puesto que toda la atención recayó en él, pero poco le importo ya que también lo habían hecho enfadar, también había estado trabajando todo el maldito día presionándose y el estrés había aumentado, primero la amable bienvenida al llagar a la sala de emergencias, después la enfermera incompetente y ahora el medimago indignado.

— Lo que menos tenemos es tiempo, el mas que aqueja a sus pacientes es una enfermedad Muggle que es transmitida por medio de un mosquito, hasta este momento habíamos sido inmunes pero como todo virus este también muto por lo que se acoplo en el organismo mágico y para nuestra mala suerte ataca al núcleo de la magia, si la enfermedad avanza pronto todos sus pacientes pueden llegar a quedar como simples squibs, así que si hace el favor de cerrar la boca y ponerse a trabajar tal vez se pueda remediar cuanto antes esta situación, no quiero saber que pasara si se presenta un tipo hemorrágico.

No espero a que le contestara se giro hacia el paciente que lo miraba entre asombrado y enojado.

—Señor Yaxley, coma esto por favor le aseguro que se sentirá mejor— dijo en tono cortes.

—Sabe que lo que usted hizo fue muy peligroso y yo podría demandarlo por hacerlo sin mi permiso— dijo el hombre seriamente sin coger todavía la barra que el rubio le ofrecía.

—Disculpe señor Yaxley, usted sabía que podría haber muerto si su enfermedad avanzaba ya sea por falta de magia en su cuerpo o por que se presentara el hemorrágico que sin duda sería muy doloroso, usted es un Sangre pura por lo que sin magia no podría vivir así que usted no tenía lo posibilidad de quedarse como un squib—

El hombre lo miro con odio y luego le arrebato la barra de chocolate—Espero que ese hechizo lo haya efectuado bien o tendrá una visita de mi abogado—

—Descuide estuvo más que bien, ese hechizo lo tengo muy bien controlado así que no se preocupe— hizo un movimiento con la varita efectuando un hechizo no verbal y pronto la varita del señor Yaxley estuvo en su mano— Si quiere probar su magia— le dio la varita, mientras que el hombre lo veía fijamente.

El hombre hizo un _lumus_ y respondió mejor de lo que se esperaba ya que la luz fue exactamente como debía ser.

—Parece que todo está en orden, con su permiso— dijo el rubio formando una sonrisa al más puro estilo Malfoy que hizo que las facciones del hombre cambiasen.

— Malfoy —dijo como si de pronto le hubieran sacado el aire.

—Sí, se le ofrece algo más señor Yaxley— el hombre se veía terriblemente pálido.

—Tú estás muerto, ellos…—La mirada fría del chico lo interrumpió.

—No señor, se equivoca sigo vivo ahora si me lo permite no tengo tiempo— se volteo sin ver si el hombre le quería decir algo más.

En ese momento le rubia chica callo en cuenta que las palabras de su amigo eran más que ciertas, no tenía tiempo y todo por culpa de un grupo de mortifagos con sed de venganza, apretó mas las manos y sin que se diera cuanta empezó a lastimarse, el tipo al que Draco acababa de salvar era uno de los que con gusto lo hubieran torturado aquel día si no fuera porque los aurores lo tenían muy bien custodiado en Azkaban.

Ya más relajados los humos todo el personal empezó a trabajar utilizando los hechizos para limpiar la magia, claro que con el consentimiento de los pacientes o familiares, no querían que luego hubiera múltiples demandas debido a los riesgos, aunque los únicos que aplicaran los hechizos eran el encargado de urgencias, Daphne y Malfoy.

Ya estaban terminando con los últimos pacientes cuando por la puerta de emergencia entro una camilla que transportaba a un paciente al parecer muy grave, detrás de la camilla venia una hermosa mujer junto a un pequeño niño ambos rubios, en sus caras estaba presente la preocupación por tener al otro hombre.

El rubio que ya había terminado con el paciente que atendía se giro y grande fue su sorpresa cuando reconoció a las personas que acababan de entrar.

La mujer por instinto volteo y ambas miradas se cruzaron.

—Draco— gimió la mujer mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

—Madre— murmuro el ojigris.

Ya sabía quién era el hombre que ahora habían empezado a atender, cerró los ojos intentando detener el mar de recuerdos, ahora lo que ocupaban era un medimago y él lo era.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Que les pareció, a que no se esperaban que saldría la demás familia de Draco, después de todo lo deje en suspenso, en el siguiente prometo que saldrá Harry y posiblemente empiece a contestar algunas dudas que salieron luego del capítulo 8.

Cuídense mucho.

Bye


	18. Lazos de Sangre

**Capitulo 17**

Wolas, vengo con un nuevo capi, se asbe un poquito más de Draco y su familia, creo que para frustración de muchos todavía nada de la bebé de mi rubio, pero aquí les dejo el capi.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

**Lazos de Sangre**

Se giro dándole la espalda a su madre, ahora necesitaba concentrarse en el paciente, que a pesar de saber que era su padre se negaba a nombrarlo como tal ya que implicaría meter sentimientos en el trabajo y eso podría ser un error garrafal en esas circunstancias.

Empezó a aplicar loa hechizos de revisión junto al otro medimago, cuando el resultado apareció ante sus ojos de verdad se asusto, uno de sus más grandes temores se hacía realidad, el virus podía acoplarse demasiado bien al sistema mágico, ya que tenía lo que en el mundo Muggle le conocían como tipo Hemorrágico, pero al parecer en magos lo que estaba haciendo era drenar la magia de Lucius.

Un poco más alterado empezó a conjurar el hechizo de limpieza, pero la magia estaba saliendo a raudales por lo que le era imposible hacer la conexión, levanto la mirada y se encontró con la de Stefan que era el médico encargado de urgencias.

—Necesito tu ayuda— declaro firmemente, el otro hombre asintió en respuesta.

—Que necesitas—

—La magia sale descontrolado ocupo que la detengas para lograr hacer la conexión— declaro firmemente, pero al ver la cara del otro se aguanto un suspiro—

—Pero para hacer eso debemos hacerlo casi al mismo tiempo, es mucha coordinación y nunca hemos trabajado juntos involucrando magia— dijo algo espantado por que el "novato" era muy temerario.

—Se que eso es muy peligroso y más si estamos hablando del núcleo mágico, pero no hay muchas opciones— el medimago lo miro con la clara impotencia reflejada en los ojos chocolate.

—Mira se que te parezco demasiado imprudente, pero tengo una idea y se que funcionara, es un hechizo quiero que me veas fijamente a los ojos y no opongas resistencia— el medimago se mostro confundido pero al ver la mirada determinada del rubio asintió e hizo lo que le mandaba.

— _Coagmentum— _Murmuro y sintió como es que entraba en la mente del otro mago.

"_Escúchame bien, esta es una conexión así que tanto tu como yo estamos en sincronía por lo que podemos saber los pensamientos del otro así que haremos esto en perfecta coordinación"_

"_De quien es el hechizo no sabia que existiera" _se notaba el claro asombro en la mentedel otro.

Sintió como es que automáticamente su mente empezaba a buscar el creador del hechizo así que lo mejor era dejar las cosas claras.

"_Concéntrate en el paciente y no pienses en nada más, tus memorias son mías y viceversa, así que no te metas en donde no te llaman_" La clara molestia era precisamente eso demasiado clara.

Fuera todos solo veían que ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, luego de unos segundas ambos cuerpos se empezaron a mover y a realizar varios hechizos en una sincronía perfecta. Mientras el medimago Stefan detenía el flujo de magia, Draco entro en el sistema y justo cuando termino el otro ya tenía preparado el recipiente para lo que sería una larga arcada. Al terminar Draco le pasaba la barra de chocolate junto a unas pociones para reabastecer el organismo del paciente.

Todos miraban más que sorprendidos el trabajo en equipo de ambos medimagos, que hasta el momento se habían visto en desacuerdo hasta en la más insignificante tarea.

"Mi madre" recordó de pronto el rubio, pensamiento que alcanzo a captar el otro medimago que sin querer empezó a hurgar en la mente del otro.

—Finite _Coagmentum —_Murmuro el contra hechizo sacando bruscamente de su mente al otro medimago, teniendo como consecuencia un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—Te dije que no te metieras en lo que no te importa— le dijo dedicándole la mirada más fría de su repertorio, pero sabía que era un poco tarde ya que aquel sujeto había visto demasiado.

—Lo siento— dijo muy apenado el medimago, todos los recuerdos que había alcanzado a ver se habían quedado grabados a fuego en su propia mente, cosa que le incomodaba demasiado.

—Con su permiso mi turno ya acabo — Se giro rápidamente el rubio al ver la cara de sorpresa de su padre en cuanto había caído en cuanta de quien era.

Los demás solo vieron como salió demasiado rápido de ahí.

…

Lo sabía, sabía que estaba huyendo pero no soportaba estar un segundo más en aquella sala, demasiadas emociones y si duda muchos recuerdos, se lamento haber usado ese hechizo ahora por culpa del otro medimago tenía recuerdos demasiado frescos de aquel par de sucesos.

Una vez sentado en el cómodo asiento de su consultorio dejo que esos recuerdos lo llenaran.

Después de descubrir que sus amigos también estaban en contra del Lord y agruparse para hacer un trabajo mejor, tuvieron que sincronizarse mejor ya que levantar sospechas no era una opción.

_Aquel día después de fallar una misión por un pequeño desliz, todos habían sido torturados cruelmente por el mismísimo Voldemort._

—_Creo que ocupamos seguir trabajando en nuestra coordinación, no podemos permitirnos que nadie sospeche— empezó a hablar Blaise realmente preocupado por que de volver a fallar los crucios que habían recibido serían leves en comparación._

—_Pero es imposible, no podemos prevenir algo que no teníamos previsto—alego la morena que parecía mas que agotada._

—_De todas formas lo mejor es hacer mejor nuestras estrategias y seguir entrenando— rebatió nuevamente l ojimiel._

—_Te recuerdo Blaise que tanto Draco como yo también tenemos nuestros deberes como prefectos, no tenemos el mismo tiempo libre— la morena se empezaba a enojar._

—_Oigan chicos, le he estado dando vueltas a una idea pero no logro completarla— empezó a decir Theo._

—_Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida Theo, en que piensas— dijo el rubio interesado en algo que no fuera la discusión del par._

—_Recuerdan lo que Snape nos dijo, de que Potter y el Lord tenían una especie de unión que les permitía saber más que estaba haciendo o pensando el otro— los otros tres asintieron en señal de reconocimiento—Lo que tengo en mente es que si nosotros podemos hacer una especia de conexión parecida para así estar al tanto de lo que pasa con los otros y así evitar los posibles errores—_

—_Me parece una estupenda idea pero dime tu como lo hacemos— la voz del pesimismo se escucho y un par de miradas se clavaron molestas sobre el ojidorado._

—_Pues podríamos buscar en la biblioteca algún hechizo— Empezó a sugerir la morocha._

—_Esperen— Pidió el rubio mientras hacía memoria— Recuerdo que hace mucho leí en la biblioteca de la mansión una especie de hechizo que nos serviría—_

—_Pero la biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy está llena de libros oscuros— opino el italiano que volvió a recibir miradas asesinas._

—_Claro el hechizo era para obtener todos los secretos de la mente de una persona, nosotros lo modificaríamos de tal manera que lo único que quedara fuera una conexión— empezó a explicar más calmadamente._

—_Si, también podríamos utilizar runas para hacer una mejor rendimiento, ya que al pensar todos juntos podríamos dañarnos o confundir nuestros recuerdos—_

—_Eso me suena bien, aunque creo que tendríamos que involucrar un ritual de sangre para asegurarnos de que nuestras almas no se vallan en el intento—Aclaró la morena mientras empezaba a hacer cálculos._

…

_La noche era fría y entre los cuatro por fin habían logrado dar una una teoría lo suficientemente solida como para que la intentaran, cualquier error podía tener demasiadas consecuencias una pequeñas otras que mejor era no pensarlas._

_La luz de la una se reflejaba en el lago negro, ellos estaban ocultos entre las sombras que daban los arboles, a su alrededor un circulo de runas escrito con el mayor cuidado posible, cada uno posicionado en un punto cardinal._

_El rubio que estaba donde simbolizaba el norte empezó con lo que seria el ritual para así poder hacer aquel hechizo. Justo en frente se encontraba Blaise representando al sur, a su derecha se encontraba Pansy y a su izquierda Theo._

_Se tomaron las manos para así hacer que la magia tuviera una mejor conexión._

_Las palabras en latín se confundían con la brisa del aire que sopla sobre ellos._

_La magia había empezado a rodearlos, logrando hacerles suaves caricias en la piel._

_Todos con los ojos cerrados concentrándose en el hechizo y murmurando las palabras que deberían servir._

_Juntos en un mismo instante abrieron los ojos viendo todo de toras tres perspectivas distintas, pensamientos y puestos de vista expuestos, una red de pensamiento bastante solida._

_Y sobre todo el impacto estaba el sabor a triunfo._

_Se soltaron poco a poco de las manos en una coordinación imposible, hasta ese momento. _

_Cada quien hizo un corte en su dedo índice derecho dejando caer una al círculo que brillaba bajo sus pies._

_La cuatro gotas cayeron y los cuatro lo vieron como en cámara lenta, después de que la sangre fueran absorbidas por la tierra el círculo dejo de brillar y la magia se tranquilizo._

_El enlace seguía así que lo mejor era romperlo, cuando quisieran lo podrían reanudar._

—_Finite __Coagmentum —Resonaron las cuatro voces y un instante después cada quien tenia el control de sus pensamientos._

—_Creo que podremos hacerlo con quien queramos después de esto— dijo Blaise con una amplia sonrisa._

—_Pues según nuestra teoría solo se ocupa uno de nosotros para formar una conexión simple con cualquier otra persona, en caso de querer hacer una múltiple si ocuparíamos estar todos— dijo el rubio mientras miraba sus notas._

—_Lo único que no me pareció, es que no hay ni un ápice de intimidad todos podemos ver lo de todos y no hacer nada para impedirlo— Reclamo un poco indignada la chica._

—_Pero que hay que quieras ocultar y nosotros no sepamos ya de primera mano— dijo bromeando el ojimiel._

Cuanta razón había tenido en ese momento Pansy, tal vez si en aquel momento hubieran acomodado el hechizo ahora no tendría que oblidatear al otro medimago.

No solo había traído a flote el recuerdo del conjuro, sino también de aquella última noche en la mansión antes de su partida 8 años atrás, aquella noche del ataque.

Movió energéticamente la cabeza, intentando despejarse de aquellos pensamientos.

El sonido de la puerta siendo tocada lo termino por relajar.

—Adelante— dijo con voz calmada.

—Hola Draco— hablo Stefan que al parecer se veía bastante abochornado.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —respondió cortante, no tenía humor para hablar con el intruso, como así lo comenzó a llamar mentalmente.

—Tienes que reportar a los familiares el estado del paciente— dijo en tono timido ya que el rubio era muy desconcertante.

—Creo que eso lo podías hacer perfectamente tú, después de todo eres el encargado de emergencias— espeto muy arto.

—Pero ese fue tu paciente, tu lo curaste tú te encargas— al parecer el chico también tenía temperamento ya que se mostraba más moles, pero ¿le importaba? Por supuesto que no.

—Tú también participaste— rebatió.

—Fue tu hechizo el que hizo todo, yo solo me limite a seguir instrucciones así que mueve tu trasero y ve a explicarle a los familiares la situación— la mirada fulminante del rubio lo acobardaba pero siempre tenía algo de ventaja— Y no es una sugerencia es una orden Medimago Black— termino con tono autoritario, después de todo seguía siendo su superior aunque ese día no lo pareciera.

—Esta me la pagas— alcanzó a escuchar cuando el rubio salió de la sala.

Se quedo inspeccionando, todo estaba muy en orden.

Sabía que estaba realmente molesto, pero quien no lo estaría hasta el mismo se sentía molesto de haber visto algo tan privado, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Las imágenes obtenidas de la mente del rubio lo habían sensibilizado, no las entendía del todo pero si lo suficiente para ver que aun dolían.

…

Llego a la habitación que le habían asignado al mayor de los Malfoy, se tenía que quedar para posibles recaídas, todavía era un misterio como iba a reaccionar el cuerpo por la extracción de magia que había sido victima por el virus.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de entrar y enfrentar lo que se le venia encima.

—Buenas Noches— dijo con la voz lo mas serena posible.

Todos los ojos se clavaron en el estudiándolo con demasiada atención.

—Señora Malfoy— habló con el tono más profesional que le fue posible —Es mi deber como Medimago informar el estado de salud de su esposo—

La mujer lo veía con ojos empañados en lágrimas, pero asintió.

—El señor Lucius Malfoy ingreso la sala de urgencias a las 19:37 horas presentando una mutación de la enfermedad Muggle conocida como Dengue, se expreso el tipo hemorrágico que incluía hemorragia tanto de sangre como de magia, factor que hizo que la debilidad en el señor fuera más palpable— dio el diagnostico que había escrito con una vuelapluma— Se le hizo una limpieza de magia junto a una comprensión de la misma para así poder exterminar el virus del cuerpo, el resultado es que el señor Malfoy ya esta mejorando, la única razón para quedarse en el hospital es para observación por si vuelve a recaer y para que se le supervisen las pociones referentes a la recuperación de su magia— Termino por fin levantando la vista hacia sus progenitores.

—Alguna pregunta— dijo con el mismo tono profesional.

—Todo eso me queda bastante claro pero…— habló el hombre mientras miraba intensamente a su hijo— Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber el nombre del medimago que me atendió— si su hijo iba a jugar ese juego el también podía.

—Yo mismo lo atendí señor Malfoy, disculpe mi descortesía soy el medimago especialista en niños de esta institución, mi nombre es Draco Lucius Malfoy Black estoy a sus órdenes—Su voz sonó llena de profesionalismo, sin un atisbo de duda o algún otro sentimiento que sería lo más normal.

—Draco yo…—Empezó a decir Narcisa pero la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir dejando ver a un niño rubio de brillantes ojos azules.

—Mama qu'est il? (_mamá, ¿Quién es él_?)—Dijo el niño en un perfecto francés.

— Je m'appelle Draco, petit Monsieur (_mi nombre es Draco, pequeño señor_) — Respondió el ojiplata mientras se arrodillaba frente al pequeño que suponía, más bien afirmaba sería su hermano.

—Je ne suis pas petit (_Yo no soy pequeño_) —Respondió indignado el pequeño rubio.

—À voir, dis-moi Quel est ton âge? (_a ver, dime ¿Cuántos años tienes?) _— Pregunto divertido el rubio mayor.

—Je Viens d'accomplir sept ans en juillet (_Acabo de cumplir siete años en julio_) —Se notaba muy orgulloso el chico por los años que tenía.

— Alors, es grand pour ton âge (_entonces eres alto para ut edad_) — halagó el rubio aunque solo fueran un par de centímetros, mientras calculaba las fechas y los años.

— ¿Par qu'est-ce que tu es tellement semblé à mon papa? _(¿Por qué eres tan parecido a mi papá?) _—Pregunto de repente el pequeño tomando por sorpresa al otro.

— **Dis-moi Quel est ton nom? ****(**_**Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?) **_**—Cambio rápido el tema pero al parecer el niño no le importo mucho.**

— **Je m´appelle **_**(mi nombre es…)**_ Anthony Corvus Malfoy Black — dijo pomposamente con el mejor tono posible.

— Très joli nom (_Muy bonito nombre_) —

— Merci (_gracias) _—

—Bien señores, es todo de mi parte me retiro— dijo una vez incorporado mientras volvía al ingles— Enchanté Anthony, Salut _(un gusto conocerte Anthony, adiós_) —Salió rápidamente de la sala con más pensamientos en mente, ahora tenía un hermano que al parecer su madre estaba esperando antes del ataque, tal vez si….

"Mejor no pensar en lo que hubiera sido" se dijo así mismo apartando esos pensamientos mientras pasaba por la recepción para firmar su salida.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Y aquí termina, les prometo que en el próximo capi ya aparecerán de nuevo Harry y los demás y creo que abra una grata sorpresa pero mejor no les doy spoilers, así que espero leerlos.

Bye


	19. Niña

**Capitulo 18**

Hola, vengo con un nuevo capi que me quedo bastante largo, me emocione y ni sabia donde dejarle así que mejor se los dejo espero y les guste.

* * *

**Niña**

Al llegar a la recepción se encontró con Daphne, quien le veía con ojos culpables.

Recordó que la chica tenía que haber sabido algo, más nunca le dijo absolutamente nada, a pesar que tampoco había preguntado hubiera sido de gran ayuda saber que ahora tenía un hermano. Una repentina ola de furia lo golpeo.

—Hola Draco—habló en voz baja la joven rubia.

—…— No le iba a contestar, su orgullo se lo impedía además de que no quería ser irrespetuosos con la que le acababa de ayudar hace apenas unas horas.

—Supongo que estarás molesto— continúo hablando la chica, pasando por alto la falta de respuesta del medimago.

—Tal vez debí decirte— el chico había pasado de largo dejándola con la palabra en la boca, por muy arrepentida que estuviera a ella nadie la dejaba así como así.

— ¡Maldición Malfoy! —Grito exasperada — Sabes lo infantil que te estas portando, creí que habías madurado un poco— Ahora la molesta era la dama, pero el rubio no se iba a dejar intimidar por eso.

Le dio una mirada evaluativa para luego reiniciar su caminata hacía la salida.

—Escúchame bien— La chica lo tomo del brazo haciéndolo girar apenas una milímetros— Tú no me vas a dejar con la palabra en la boca y tampoco te iras hasta que termine de hablar.

El chico giro solo un poco el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada azul de su compañera, levanto una ceja con expresión retadora.

—No eres quien para decirme que hacer— siseo en tono peligroso puesto que el agarre en su brazo había aumentado y sabía que al haberse retrasado con la poción lo dejaba muy desprotegido, con suerte no le quedarían marcar de los estilizados dedos de su compañera.

—Soy tu amiga— dijo apretando fuertemente los dientes al ver la atención que estaban recibiendo.

—Una amiga, podría haberme informado que ahora tengo un hermano pequeño— Sus ojos se fijaron en la chica, esa mirada se clavo en el fondo de su alma ya que a pesar de mostrarse enfadada eso se desvanecía ante la inmensa tristeza de las orbes plateadas.

—Lo siento— atino a decir la chica aun aturdida por la intensidad de aquella mirada.

El agarre flaqueo y fue entonces cuando aprovecho para aparecerse en el departamento que compartía con Johan.

—Buenas Noches— Saludo dejando en un sofá la túnica blanca que utilizaba en San Mungo.

—Te ves pésimo— le contesto el ojiazul mirando detenidamente el rostro de su compañero— No te hace nada bien retrasarte con la poción.

—Tienes toda la razón, iré a dormir estoy hecho polvo— se levanto perezosamente del sofá donde instantes antes se había dejado caer.

Lo vio alejarse.

"Habrá pasado algo en el hospital, se ve deprimido" pensó el chico mirando la puerta cerrada del cuarto donde de Draco descansaba.

…

En la habitación del hospital se encontraban los Malfoy, el pequeño Anthony se había dormido hacía unos minutos y ahora descansaba sobre un sillón utilizando las piernas de su madre como almohada.

—Volvió— dijo la mujer con voz un poco ronca debido al gran nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Pero al parecer todavía no nos ha perdonado— Contesto con pesar el rubio mientras se quedaba viendo a su familia, o lo que quedaba de ella.

Narcisa acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos de su hijo menor, cosa que le causa un sentimiento de culpa. Nunca habían sido cariñosos con Draco, siempre le exigieron más de lo necesario, mas de una vez lo había castigado por una tontería, era cierto que lo habían educado con la más estricta educación pero llegar a ser un orgulloso sangre pura, le advirtieron que NO debía hacer y a pesar de todo siendo apenas un adolecente los había salvado de terminar en Azkaban y sobre todo demostrado que valía más de lo que creían.

Lucius veía la escena con suma tristeza ya que Anthony era el niño risueño y amado que nunca le dieron la oportunidad a Draco de ser, culpa le oprimió el pecho al recordar los últimos meses que paso con el muchacho antes de que se marchara, como lo intentaron, no como lo humillaron por cargar a un bastardo, por haberse entregado, por haberse enamorado. Le hubieran dado la espalda si no fuera hijo único, la única razón de que lo mantuvieron a su lado había sido porque era su heredero. No fue hasta que lo perdieron que se habían dado cuenta del daño causado.

—Si tan solo lo hubiéramos apoyado en aquel entonces— dijo con pesar la mujer reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, no se volvería a derrumbar entre esas blancas paredes que no eran confiables.

—Fuimos injustos con él— termino de decir el rubio, no podía culpar a su primogénito de su actitud, en otros tiempos hasta se hubiera sentido orgulloso por la sangre fría del chico al hablar, pero era algo que no sentía.

…

Habían pasado una par de semanas desde el encuentro con sus padres, aunque seguía resentido con Daphne está le había pedido perdón y se lo había concedido.

En un par de ocasiones se junto con Pansy y Mione quienes le apoyaban en todo. Con Theo y Blaise no los había visto ya que los tres tenían una vida laboral bastante ocupada y hasta el momento no habían coincidido sus agendas.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo desconcentraron de la lectura que mantenía, miro su reloj que tenía sobre el escritorio y se sorprendió de lo tarde que era, ya era hora de salir a comer.

—Adelante— dijo en voz alta pero sin gritar.

—Vine a recogerte para ir a comer— le contesto un sonriente Johan desde la puerta.

—Me parece bien muero de hambre— le sonrió levemente— Pero todavía debo de dejar esto en el archivero y ordenar un poco aquí— dijo mirando el estado de su oficina que al parecer estaba impecable excepto para el rubio.

—Dame eso, yo lo llevare al archivero no quiero quebrar algo y que después me lo cobren— menciono el ojiazul quitándole los papeles que traía en las manos.

—Al menos ¿sabes dónde queda? —levanto una ceja ante la atropellada decisión de su amigo.

—Pues, la verdad no— la critica mirada del otro lo hizo aclarar— pensaba preguntar una ves afuera.

—Sales del pasillo y das vuelta a la izquierda, bajas por las escaleras del fondo hasta el final, hay cinco puertas, el archivero esta en la primera puerta a tu izquierda así que no te pierdas, te espero en la puerta que da al mundo Muggle—

—De acuerdo patrón— le dedico una gran sonrisa para luego salir con los papeles en las manos.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras se tomo con la grande sorpresa de que ahí estaba la morocha amiga de Draco, Pansy Parkinson.

—Johan, que grata sorpresa— dijo la mujer llegando a su lado— ¿Qué haces por aquí? —

—Vine por Draco para ir a comer, me encargo que dejara esto en el archivero—

—Ya veo, te acompaño— dijo mientras e le colgaba del brazo.

—Y tu Pansy ¿Qué haces por aquí? — dijo un tanto extrañado por encontrarla en lo que parecía el sótano del hospital.

—Yo vine por un encargo de Blaise, como tenemos una fábrica de Pociones vine a traer unas especialmente frágiles, ya que el almacén esta en la puerta de enfrente.

—Ya veo, que bueno, crees que te pudieras unir a comer con nosotros, estoy seguro que a Draco le encantara— le sonrió mientras abría un cajón que tenía el número de serie que estaba en la carpeta.

…

Estaban de turno cuando se registro una explosión mágica a las afueras del pueblo de Bristol, el equipo de Harry había sido enviado para rescatar a los posibles heridos y arrestar a los iniciadores.

Se pusieron con la alarma de posible ataque mortifago, pero al llegar las cosas se veían un poco diferentes.

Se trataba de un orfanato, el pequeño edificio estaba en llamas y todos eran muggles, calmaron un poco a la gente para luego preguntar si había alguien dentro.

Para sorpresa de todos, una pequeña niña dio aviso de que faltaba su amiga, que aun se encontraba adentro.

No se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces a Harry, puesto que tras ponerse un hechizo protector salto al edificio para minutos después salir con una niña inconsciente.

Tras un rastreo se dieron cuenta de que esa niña tenía un fuerte gen mágico y que inconscientemente fue la causante de la explosión.

Pero el estado de salud no era bueno y se fueron directo a San Mungo donde la llevaron a urgencias.

Después de aplicarle los hechizos correspondiente para limpiar sus pulmones; además de las pociones adecuadas para curar las quemaduras, la pequeña despertó pero para mayor preocupación la niña estaba gritando de un dolor que nadie entendía, y por más que diferentes medimagos la atendían no podían dar con lo que pasaba.

—Maldición —mascullo molesto el medimago Stefan al ver que la niña seguía igual—Auror Potter tengo un favor que pedirle—

—Si, lo que sea— habló atropelladamente ya que estaba realmente preocupado por aquella niña.

—Ocupamos urgente al medimago especialista en niños, me haría el favor de ir a buscarlo— pidió mirando a su alrededor que era todo un ajetreo ya que la epidemia por el dengue estaba muy fuerte y casi todos estaban ocupados.

— ¿Dónde lo encuentro? —Pregunto listo para empezar a buscar al medimago.

—Creo que lo encontraras en el sótano, dijo que iba a dejar los archivos de sus pacientes, apresúrese que ya es su hora para ir a comer— dijo una enfermera que llegaba a ayudar con el caso de la niña.

—Muchas gracias— y sin decir otra palabra salió corriendo, el hospital mágico se lo sabía de memoria, no por nada le había tocado llegar ahí en su carrera como auror.

…

Iban saliendo del archivero cuando al final del pasillo el ojiazul logro identificar a Potter.

—Sígueme la corriente— le susurro a la morena que lo miraba extrañado.

—A pesar de que es guapo, como que ya me esta enfadando— empezó a hablar con voz medianamente alta— En si ya estaba por tirarlo cuando me propuso venir a Inglaterra.

La morena se encontraba realmente extrañada por la repentina platica del americano.

—Aunque debo admitir que es muy bueno en la cama, tal vez por eso me quede un tiempo más con él —El moreno ojiverde se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabras del otro hombre, había escuchado superficialmente la conversación pero ahora tenía una más clara idea de lo que trataba.

La furia lo había empezado a consumir y no iba a dejar que ese tipo dijera aquellas cosas de su Draco.

—No te atrevas a seguir hablando estúpido— amenazo el otro llegando a la altura del ojiazul.

La morena veía todo con ojos sorprendidos pero poco a poco caía en cuenta del plan del ojiazul.

—Yo habló de lo que se me dé la gana— le contesto burlón.

—Si te atreves a hacerle algo a Draco…—dejo la amenaza a la imaginación del otro pero el resultado no le salió como esperaba.

—Que harás, tú no eres nadie en su vida como para hacer algo al respecto— dijo desafiante dando un paso al frente, le aterraba lo que pudiera pasar ya que se estaba enfrentando a un auroro, y no cualquier auror sino el héroe del mundo Mágico, al gran Harry Potter, pero si era por ayudar a su amigo haría cualquier cosa — Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi juguete no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—No permitiré que lo lastimes más—

—Que acaso esta lastimado, ¿Por qué será? —Contesto con ironía el ojiazul, chispas de furia salían de los ojos verdes —Tu mismo lo dijiste ya lo perdiste, no puedes hacer nada por algo que no es tuyo— recalco con ojos fríos.

—Eres un desgraciado….-

— ¡¿Johan?! — Se escucho la voz de Draco gritando desde algún parte de la escalera.

Segundo después estaba frente a los tres, un tanto sorprendido por las repentinas presencias de los otros dos.

—Pansy, Potter— dijo todavía extrañado.

—Ya termine de dejar aquello en el archivero ahora podemos irnos a comer— habló el ojiazul mientras se abrazaba del rubio.

—Creí que te habías perdido, tardaste mucho— el rubio volteo hacia su costado dándole una sonrisa al ojiazul, que se abrazo más a él.

—Pansy, tú que haces por aquí — dijo recordando la presencia de su amiga.

—Bueno yo vine a dejar una pociones por encargo de Blaise— dijo la chica mirando a los tres jóvenes —

—Vamos a comer, no te gustaría acompañarnos— invito el rubio, siemrpe le gustaba escuchar a Pansy, más después de todo el tiempo que no la había visto.

—No, creo que paso, ustedes vayan a divertirse de seguro querrán tener un tiempo a solas— habló la chica que ya había comprendido por completo el plan del Americano.

—Oye Draco, crees que cuando termine tu turno podríamos ir a casa, te quiero escuchar, ya sabes— dijo el chico en un tono medio insinuante —Me encanta ver como lo tocas, y los sonidos que haces— La mirada de la mujer se desvió con un sonrojo bastante fuerte.

El ojiverde miraba rabiando la escena.

—Tal ves algún día pueda aprender como lo haces, es que siempre me vuelves loco con todo eso que haces con las manos— La furia del Gryffindor aumentaba ante la situación y parte de ella se debía a los celos.

—Me parece bien, aunque no quiero que andes llorando que ya te cansaste o que termine pronto— dijo el rubio quien más de una ves le había intentado enseñar a tocar el violín a su amigo pero este siempre se quejaba que tenía sueño o que le dolían los dedos.

Pero para los otros presentes las palabras fueron tomadas en otro sentido.

—Por cierto Potter— interrumpió la chica intentando cambiar la concentración que estaba tomando un tinte demasiado personal— ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

El moreno pareció un poco descolocado pero luego reacciono.

—Me mandaron a buscar al medimago especialista en niños, me comentaron que lo encontraría en el archivero— dijo mirando la puerta por donde habían salido Pansy y Johan.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Se apresuro a preguntar el rubio entrando en un plano mucho más profesional.

—que acaso ya no te ibas, después de todo tal ves no puedan esperar a mas tarde si tantas ganas tienes de estar con tu pareja —los celos hablaron por él dejando a un extrañado al rubio.

—Que estupideces estás diciendo Potter— respondió molesto ya que no entendía el motivo del enfado del Gryffindor — Allá arriba posiblemente hay niños que necesitan ayuda y tu con idioteces, mejor habla.

—Con un demonio Malfoy, que estés desesperado no quiere decir que desquites conmigo, además yo busco al medimago especialista en niños— "¿por que deben ser tan largos los nombres?" pensó fastidiado

—Porque yo soy ese medimago, así que dame la maldita información—

—ah bueno…—respondió un poco descolocado — Hubo una explosión a las afueras de Bristol y una niña fue rescatada, era de genética mágica así que la trajimos aquí pero los de emergencias no pueden y piden la asistencia de un especialista— hablo con tono totalmente profesional al recordar el estado de la pequeña.

—Haberlo dicho antes— reclamo el rubio mientras se soltaba por completo del agarre de Johan y empezaba a subir corriendo las escaleras, había perdido mucho tiempo discutiendo con Potter y con las clases de violín de Johan.

…

—Hasta que llegas— dijo Stefan en cuanto lo vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta de emergencias

—Lo siento, no me encontraban, cual es la situación— dijo mirando los hechizos que rodeaban a la niña.

—Pues el reporte es que su magia se descontroló y provoco una explosión en el mundo Muggle— dijo el castaño mirando fijamente a la niña que lloraba casi en silencio ya que su voz no daba para más—Hay demasiadas irregularidades en su magia, no es algo que hubiera visto antes, eso la está dañando presenta algo parecido a la Distrofia muscular —El joven medimago apretó los labios ya que una niña sufriera de tal manera era algo demasiado cruel.

—Voy a revisarla — anuncio y empezó a hacer ciertos hechizos que solamente había hecho consigo mismo, lo que le indicaban las señales no era Nada bueno.

Siguió con los hechizos, los volvió a mandar para verificar y lo hizo una tercera vez intentando ver si había un error en su análisis pero todo mostraba que la niña no iba a estar bien.

Se volteo con un semblante molesto.

—Maldición —Dijo con furia mientras aventaba la varita, cosa que sorprendió a todos, ningún mago bajo ningún concepto aventaba su varita, ya que era como una parte del ser de cada mago, algo demasiado elemental, casi como si fuera un brazo o una pierna.

—¿Malfoy? —pregunto con precaución el castaño acercándose un poco al medimago que se había dejado caer en una orilla de la cama y se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Quiero que contactes inmediatamente con Daphne y que busques a Johan— dijo con un tono muy serio.

—¿Quién es Johan? —

—Es un amigo mío, si no me equivoco todavía va a estar por el hospital, íbamos a salir a comer por lo que no te costara trabajo localizarlo, pon en el alta voz que lo ocupo urgentemente aquí—

—Pero el es medimago o que—

—Solo hazlo— dijo con tono cansado.

El joven lo miro por un instante antes de irse de ahí para seguir las indicaciones del rubio, quien se había ganado todo su respeto y confianza después de su primera intervención en la sala de urgencias, aunque el rubio siempre prefiriera atender a los infantes a pesar de que era un excelente medimago de urgencias.

El rubio se quedo contemplando a la pequeña desafortunada.

Con una mano acaricio la tersa piel, recordó que había una forma de calmar el dolor pero para eso debía pedirle permiso a la pequeña.

—Hola princesa— la saludo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla— Te duele mucho ¿verdad? —La pequeña apenas si se movió para asentir— ¿Quieres que deje de doler? —le pregunto con voz calma.

Malinterpretando las palabras del rubio la pequeña asustada abrió rápidamente los ojos, dejando ver unos expresivos ojos grises.

—No pienses eso— la desordeno el negro cabello que se sentía extrañamente suave— Solo es una técnica que me enseñaron, pero no vas a sentir absolutamente nada— le explico con la voz mas tranquilizadora que podía— por eso quería pedirte permiso, ya que no te podrás mover.

La niña lo veía con ojos implorantes mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de ellos.

—Si— se escucho la voz rasposa debido a lo lastimado de la garganta pero lo bastante firme.

—Da acuerdo —paso sus manos cerca de los brazos y con movimientos certeros y suaves presionó ciertos puntos, la pequeña a cada nervio que desconectaba se veía más relajada.

Al terminar deposito un suave beso en su frente para tranquilizarla.

—¿Mejor? —pregunto tiernamente

—Si, muchas gracias señor —dijo la pequeña pelinegra que al parecer se veía mucho más cómoda.

Por la puerta entraron corriendo tanto la rubia ex Slytherin y el moren ojiazul.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Se apresuro a decir Johan.

—Quiero que vayas a casa y traigas toda la poción que queda— le indico mientras le pasaba un anillo que se acababa de quitar —Esto es un traslador te va a llevar a casa —Volteo a ver a la rubia— La protecciones solo nos permiten entrar a nosotros por lo que para que entres debes de estar en contacto con Johan— le indico— Quiero que lo lleves al callejón Diagon y compren los ingredientes para aquella poción, ya veré donde la preparo—

—Qué es lo que tiene la niña — Pregunto preocupada la mujer—

—Al parecer la misma enfermedad que yo— dijo con una sonrisa devastadora.

La rubia se llevo las manos a la boca en gesto de espanto, mientras que ojiazul volteaba a ver a la pequeña que los miraba interrogante.

—No tardaremos— dijo el joven mientras tomaba del brazo a la bruja para luego activar el traslador.

—¿Ocupas algo más? —Pregunto el castaño llegando al lado del rubio—

—En realidad sí, sabes si no tienen un laboratorio de pociones o algo por el estilo—

—Pues creo que no, las pociones nos la surten por lo que no tenemos algo así—

—Crees que puedas conseguirme en cuarto donde hacer la poción y un poco de investigación, parece que esto va para largo— dijo con pesar.

—Yo digo que la cuarta puerta del sótano está disponible, claro si no te importa trabajar ahí— dijo recordando que esa aula estaba en desuso.

—Si no hay problema, ¿vas a trabajar solo? ó ¿quieres que te ayude? —pregunto con genuino interés y preocupación.

—Toda ayuda es bienvenida— dijo el rubio sonriéndole al castaño.

Nunca había mirado a su compañero con mucho interés, al principio por ser un novato con aires de grandeza y luego por que estaba más interesado en lo que hacía, pero esa sonrisa le daba un aire tan frágil y a la vez hermoso, se sintió enrojecer, al parecer el otro no se había dado cuenta ya que se giro para ver a la niña.

—Descuida pequeña, yo te curare— le prometió el rubio mientras tomaba entre sus manos una de las de la pequeña —Ahora descansa, lo vas a necesitar— le dio un beso en la mano.

—Muchas gracias— susurro la niña más dormida que despierta.

—Te gustan mucho los niños— comento el castaño.

—Por algo soy pediatra— la rebatió el otro levantándose con cuidado de no despertar a la morena.

—¿Pediatra? —Preguntó extrañado.

—Es como se le dice a los doctores especialistas en niños en el mundo Muggle, es más corto y fácil que todo el titulo que tenemos aqui— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero tu eres medimago no doctor— rebatió el otro aun extrañado.

—Soy ambos— contesto mientras se agachaba a recoger la varita que se le había olvidado.

—Eso es interesante, como fue que lo hiciste eres más joven que todos los de aqui—

—Estudie ambas carreras a la vez, una era en la mañana y la otra en la tarde, en la noche trabajaba y dormía— le comento y se sorprendió a sí mismo contándole algo tan personal a un compañero de trabajo.

—No te había escuchado hablar de tu vida—

—No suelo hacerlo, menos en el trabajo, tal vez sea por culpa del hechizo siempre lo hice con mis amigos— termino más para sus propios pensamientos.

—El del otro día que llego tu padre enfermo —Capto rápidamente de que hechizo hablaba. Al ver que este asentía distraído continuo— Pues creo que fue algo muy interesante, ¿cuántos años tenían? ¿Unos dieciocho? —

—Dieciséis en realidad—Aclaro todavía perdido en sus memorias, cierto aquel hechizo solo lo había utilizado con Johan y sus amigos del colegio, una cosa que tenían en común era la confianza que les tenía, tal vez por eso sentía tan familiar la presencia del medimago, después de todo viéndolo de manera más fría habían unido sus mentes a un extremo muy grande como para no sentir familiarizado.

—Creo que lo mejor es llevarla a otro cuarto para que tenga una mayor comodidad, después de todo te vas a encargar de su rehabilitación— Comento el castaño después de un pequeño silencio que le desesperaba y no sabía como llenar.

—Claro, yo me encargo—Dijo el rubio levantándose de la cama de la paciente donde había estado sentado hasta algunos instantes— Cuándo lleguen Daphne y Johan por favor avísame— dicho eso salió por la puerta dejando a un muy pensativo Stefan.

…

Se encontraba en la habitación que le pertenecería a la pequeña Catherine, que era como se llamaba la pequeña quien había ingresado a San Mungo hacía apenas 4 horas.

Fue cuando llegaron Daphne y Johan, siendo guiados por Stefan.

—Draco, aquí traemos lo que pediste— hablo atropelladamente el ojiazul enseñándole un pequeño morral donde suponía estarían encogidos todos los ingredientes.

—Pásame por favor la poción— pidió algo cansado el rubio, se había quedado todo el tiempo junto a la cama de su paciente esperando por el medicamento, no quería que le pequeña despertara asustada por el lugar donde estaba y por no poder moverse, además aun era su hora e comer por lo tanto no tenía consultas.

—Toma— se la paso la muchacha mirando evaluativamente a la pequeña.

El rubio una vez con la dosis justa para ayudar a la pequeña se decidió a despertarla.

—Despierta Catherine, debes beberte esto para que te sientas mejor— habló con la voz más suave que tenía, una que solo había usado cuando le hablaba a su hija.

Los tres espectadores se sorprendieron por la dulzura y calidez que podía proyectar el rubio, a quien siempre se le veía frío y profesional, tal vez con sus pacientes un poco más amigable, pero sin llegar al punto de hablar con tanto cariño.

Los relucientes ojos grises de la niña se abrieron poco a poco, aun velados por el sueño.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Dijo empezando a asustarse al sentirse perdida en un lugar extraño.

—Estas en San Mungo, es un hospital especial para gente como tú— explico con el mismo tono cariñoso y calmo—

—A que se refiere— dijo la niña cada vez más asustada, al parecer anteriormente el dolor la había hecho desistir de hacer preguntas y ahora el sueño la distraía de no sentir absolutamente nada.

—Cosas raras te pasan, cosas que deberían ser imposibles— dijo el rubio haciendo aparecer una silla ante la atónita mirada de la pequeña— Como que las cosas se muevan a tu alrededor o que de pronto se cierren la puertas o apaguen las luces— La pequeña a cada palabra abría más los ojos.

—Pero eso no es normal, las maestras me han dicho que no diga nada, que solo son mentiras de mi mente, que no debo llamar la atención— dijo cada vez más asustada la niña mientras recordaba como es que cada vez que hablaba con ellas estas la regañaban y castigaban.

—Descuida, no tienes por que preocuparte, ellas no saben la verdad—

—Pero ellas lo saben todo— rebatió más asustada la azabache.

—No, ellas no saben nada del mundo mágico— dijo en un susurro como si se tratara de un secreto cosa que capto la atención de la niña— Este es un hospital mágico, es especial para gente que tiene magia— empezó a explicar— Nosotros podemos hacer muchas cosas, los magos y brujas van a un colegio llamado Hogwarts donde aprenden ha hacer encantamientos y muchos hechizos—

—Pero las brujas son malas, se comen a los niños— expreso horrorizada la pequeña, detrás de ellos tanto el castaño como la rubia soltaron a reír, el ojiazul se quedo callado recordando parte de su infancia en donde le fue negada la magia.

—Esas son fantasías que inventan los muggles—

—¿Muggles? ¿Qué es eso? —

—Así le llamamos a la gente no mágica— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa— Ahora que estas aquí te sentirás mejor, ya que nadie va a permitir que sigan reprimiendo tu magia.

—Existen los unicornios —pregunto la niña de pronto muy emocionada.

—Por supuesto, también hay bicornios, Hadas, duendes, centauros, vampiros y hasta dragones— le expreso y la niña parecía maravillada con el relato.

—¿en serio? —Dijo bien impactada pero al querer mover sus manos no pudo, por lo que se asusto —¡no puedo moverme ¡—exclamo intentando mover cualquier parte de su cuerpo que no fuera su rostro.

—Tranquila, estás paralizada para que no sientas dolor, lo recuerdas ¿no? —La pequeña se estremeció con el mero recuerdo— Bien, te desperté para darte esta poción, con ella el dolor se ira y te sentirás mucho mejor— Aclaro mientras la levantaba un poco y le hacía bebérsela —No pude hacer mucho con el saber, pero créeme antes sabía peor— aclaro al ver la mueca de asco después de que se la tomo.

—Sabe horrible— rebatió la niña con voz algo rasposa debido a la misma poción.

—Ahora esperaremos unos 5 minutos para que haga efecto y después te quito la parálisis— dijo el rubio volviendo a dejar a la niña recostada.

—Cree que yo también pueda entrar a ese colegio— pregunto la chica recordando la mención del lugar.

—Por supuesto, pero eso no será hasta que cumplas 11 años— menciono mientras lanzaba hechizos de reconocimiento para ver si estaba surtiendo efecto la poción, sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que el organismo de la niña la estaba aceptando muy bien.

—Entonces seré una gran maga— dijo sonriente la niña ante la perspectiva de un futuro muy diferente.

—No, serás una bruja— corrigió amablemente el ojiazul llegando al lado del rubio.

—Yo no quiero ser una bruja, ellas son feas y tienen verrugas además apestosas —dijo con un mohín muy chistoso que hizo reír a los mayores, en especial por el concepto que la niña tenía de bruja.

—Mira te presentare a una bruja— dijo el rubio sonriéndole cálidamente, mientras que le hacia una seña a una indignada Daphne— Ella se llama Daphne Greegans y es una bruja— se la presento y la niña abrió los ojos con sorpresa—

—Pero ella es muy bonita— dijo contemplando a la rubia— ¿No todas las brujas son feas?

—Eso es otra cosa que se inventaron los muggles— dijo la rubia ya más emocionada por el cumplido.

—Y si tienen escobas que vuelan—preguntó un tanto insegura ya que no sabía si ese era otro invento de la gente normal.

—Eso si es cierto, y es realmente bonito volar en una— dijo de pronto el de ojos color avellana metiéndose en la conversación que le estaba encantando.

—A ver déjenme quitarle la parálisis— dijo el rubio mientras con movimientos rápidos y precisos quitaba volvía presionar los puntos adecuados para que los nervios mandaran las señales necesarias

Se alejo unos pasos y la niña sorprendida levanto una mano y luego la otra comprobando la movilidad de ambas.

—Ya no me duelen— exclamo con verdadero jubilo.

—pero todavía estas muy débil, por lo que debes descansar— aclaro el rubio haciéndola recostar— Tu duerme tranquila, más al rato vendré a darte más poción y te prometo traerte un libro de todas las criaturas mágicas— a la niña le brillaron los ojos de una forma tan bonita que el rubio se quedo mirándola, pensando en todo lo que pudo haber sido.

—Esta bien— dijo la niña que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo débil que estaba y la falta de sueño que anteriormente con todas las emociones había ignorado.

Los cuatro salieron en silencio de la habitación, el rubio fue el último en salir dejando un hechizo en la puerta para que le avisaran cuando la pequeña despertara.

—Es una niña muy agradable— habló la mujer quien se sentía feliz.

—Ciertamente, estaba muy emocionada, nunca creí que fuera tan gratificante atender a los niños— Opinó el castaño inexplicablemente contento de ver que podían ayudar a gente y como esta se mostraba tan agradecida.

—Pero también tiene sus desventajas— dijo el americano, cosa que sorprendió a los otros ds que voltearon a ver al par de pediatras.

—Ver a pequeños sufrir o en algunas ocasiones peor, niños que no tenían culpas de nada y que al final terminan en nuestras manos— exclamo triste recordando la actual condición de la niña.

Los tres voltearon a ver a Draco que se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás bien Dragón? — Pregunto preocupada la rubia al ver tan ido a su amigo.

—Si, es solo que me perdí en mi mente— dijo dándoles una sonrisa que resulto ser mas una mueca— Con su permiso creó que veré si me facilitan la cuarta puerta de sótano.

Sin siquiera esperar respuesta salió disparado con una sola idea en mente, tendría que llamar a Pansy y Hermione para saber si sabían algo, si no tal vez debería citarse con Narcisa y Lucius.

Tan ensimismado iba que no se dio cuenta cuando paso al lado de Potter, quien lo vio perderse en el amplio corredor.

—Hola Stefan— saludo al medimago— Siempre ¿qué paso con la niña? —pregunto con genuino interés.

—Pues ahora se encuentra durmiendo, a pesar de estar estable su salud depende de muchos factores, según lo que hemos obtenido es afectada por una enfermedad de lo más extraña— explico el castaño a su amigo y en ocasiones paciente.

—Entonces se quedara internada—dijo con pesar mirando la puerta que le habían indicado donde estaba la niña.

—Al parecer si, al menos hasta que encontremos una cura—

—Sabes quien se hará cargo de los gastos— dijo dispuesto a ayudar a la huerfanita.

—Si, Draco me dijo que el se encargaría de ello— el moreno se sorprendió, ya que no era algo común en Draco, pero tal vez había cambiado un poco. Pero un momento Stefan había llamado a Draco por su nombre, es que acaso todos podían llamarlo por su nombre menos él.

—Pasa algo— pregunto notando los gestos del auror.

—No, no pasa nada— respondió más cortante de lo que quería— Con permiso, creó que todavía tengo algo de trabajo en la oficina de Aurores— menciono dándole un vistazo al medimago pero al girar un poco la mirada se encontró con la sonrisa burlona del ojiazul, cosa que lo puso de peor humor, se dio vuelta y fue directo a la area de apariciones de San Mungo.

…

_Necesito reunirme de manera urgente con ustedes, las espero a las 9:00 en el café de "__Eye´s of Cat__" en Londres Muggle_

Eso decía la escueta nota que le había mandado por ha Hermione y Pansy hacia una hora, ya estaba esperándolas en una mesa lo bastante apartada de la demás gente.

Un mesero se le acerco tomando su orden, por lo que pidió un Capuchino Vainilla y una rebanada de pay de manzana.

El mesero le entrego su orden mientras de guiñaba un ojo, cosa que el rubio ignoro, tenía asuntos más importantes a tratar.

Pasados unos minutos llegó una acalorada Pansy, que al parecer había corrido, justo detrás entraba Hermione un poco más fresca que la morena.

—Buenos días— saludo a ambas chicas quienes rápidamente tomaron asiento frente al rubio.

—¿Qué pasa? —Interrogo la castaña luego de mirarlo atentamente.

—No llamaste muy urgentemente— siguió la pelinegra, también extrañada por la repentina nota.

—Muchas gracias por venir, no sabía si tenían trabajo o algo— murmuro apenado al darse cuanta de su error hacía apenas unos minutos.

—Descuida soy mi patrona así que no tengo horarios— dijo la morena mientras intentaba leer algo de las reacciones de su amigo.

—Yo tenía la hora libre por lo que no importa— dijo la castaña quitándole importancia— Pero a que se debía tanta urgencia no creo que sea solo para comparar horarios— dijo mirando críticamente al rubio.

—Es algo que me tiene turbado desde ayer en la tarde— confesó para luego darla un sorbo a su café— Es una pregunta un tanto difícil— siguió dándole vueltas, ya que le era demasiado complicado hablar del tema.

—Vamos Draco, bien sabes que puedes preguntar cualquier cosa, cuantas con nuestro apoyo— dijo la pelinegra tomando una mano del rubio por encima de la mesa en señal de apoyo.

El rubio tomo aire, sabía que con eso abriría viejas heridas pero desde el incidente de la pequeña Catherine no le dejaba de dar vuelta a algunas teorías.

—Saben donde esta el cuerpo de mi hija— dijo seriamente mientras sentía que algo se desgarraba dentro de sí al decir esas palabras, no había hablado de ella desde el incidente en la mansión y de pronto recordar algo así lo dejaba demasiado vulnerable.

La chicas lo miraban impactadas, ya que nunca se esperaron esa pregunta.

—Lo siento Draco, no supimos nada de ello— dijo con voz baja la castaña.

—Los medios no permitieron que saliera nada, además de que no se nos permitió acercarnos ni a preguntar, todo se guardo bajo un estricto secreto cortesía de tus padres— aclaró la de mirada oscura, quien se sentía apenada por el simple hecho de no saber.

—Ya veo— Dijo el rubio mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en el respaldo de la banca, demasiadas emociones para unos minutos.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? — Preguntó temerosa la Gryffindor.

—Ayer llego una niña a San Mungo— empezó a relatar— Al parecer padece la misma enfermedad que yo— les indico, ambas mujeres estaban enteradas de la condición del rubio quien se los había dicho después de un largo interrogatorio.

—Eso me hizo recordar y sin querer empecé a comparar— dijo con pesar en la voz— Técnicamente tendrían la misma edad— dijo con la voz un poco más rasposa— Es tan diferente que por un instante pensé que posiblemente mi hija se vería exactamente como ella— dijo en un susurro quebrado, al parecer todavía no estaba listo para hablar de ello.

—Fue cuando me empecé a preguntar dónde estaría ella, no se… quería llevarle algunas flores o simplemente visitarla— dijo con verdadero pesar.

—De verdad lo siento tanto— se disculpo la morena mirando a su dragón tan consumido por el sufrimiento.

—Si quieres podemos averiguar algo— Se ofreció rápidamente la castaña, pero el rubio negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Creo que tendré que hablar con Narcisa y Lucius— dijo con pesar, ya que aun estaba resentido por todas las veces que le dijeron que era mejor que abortara y miles de ofensas más, al final había pasado lo que ellos deseaban.

Lucho contra las lágrimas que querían salir, así como venía haciendo desde hacía ocho años cada vez que se permitía recordar.

—Bueno, creo que volveré a San Mungo, ya es mi hora de entrada— anuncio recobrándose un poco, o más bien tragándose todo su dolor— Lamento haberlas citado tan urgentemente para nada— se disculpo mientras ponía un billete en la mesa para levantarse.

—No fue molestia— dijo la castaña quien se paro y abrazo fuertemente al rubio quien se quedo descolocado por el efusivo abrazo— Sabes que cuantas con nosotros para lo que sea— Le susurro al oído para luego retirarse.

—Muchas gracias— expreso sincero.

Los tres salieron con paso calmado y caminaron juntos hasta el callejón Diagon.

Se estaban despidiendo cuando un rayo rojo impacto demasiado cerca de ellos.

—Que demonios— expreso la morena claramente asustada viendo para todos lados.

Pronto varios mortifagos empezaron a aparecer por cada esquina del concurrido callejón.

Pronto el pánico de hizo presente y la gente empezaba a correr y desaparecer sin importarles nada más que alejarse de ahí.

Cuando quisieron desaparecer ya era muy tarde, los mortifagos habían lanzado hechizos anti desaparición alrededor.

La maldiciones no se hicieron esperar, estaban enfocados en ellos, mientras la gente escapara los mortifagos no los tomaban en cuenta, solo a los que intentaban detenerlos eran a los que maldecían.

Su objetivo principal eran ellos por lo que también se defendían, pero no era suficiente los tenían rodeados y eran cerca de 20 mortifagos. Entre los tres se cubrían las espaldas pero los hechizos y maldiciones estaban al por mayor.

De repente empezaron a llegar aurores corriendo, que al parecer no se habían podido aparecer directamente ahí, algunos otros venían en escobas.

Una batalla dio lugar, pero el lado blanco estaba cayendo poco a poco, el ataque había estado perfectamente planeado y ellos tiraban maldiciones especificas para herir y algunas para matar, mientras que los aurores tiraban a desmayar o simplemente protegían a los civiles indefensos que eran muchos puesto que el mismo miedo había hecho que perdieran las varitas o que alguna explosión los había dejado inconscientes.

—Esto se esta alargando demasiado— gruño un mortifago mirando que si eso seguía así no podrían llevarse a su presa.

—Debemos coger a Malfoy y salir de aquí cuanto antes— expreso la voz de otro quien estaba un poco más alejado del objetivo de su ataque.

Harry y su escuadrón habían sido de los últimos en llegar ya que cuando llego el aviso de ataque ellos estaban en una misión fuera, por lo que en cuanto llegaron los mandaron directamente.

Entre el mar de hechizos pudo distinguir al rubio quien se encontraba en medio de todo el embrollo defendiendo a Pansy que al parecer había sido herida.

Estaba tan distraído viendo la pelea del rubio que no se dio cuenta de que un hechizo iba hacia él.

—Expectro Proluctus— una voz retumbo entre el embrollo y una gran pantera formada de una luz negra envolvió al chico de oro haciendo que el hechizo se desvaneciera.

Giro la cara encontrándose con los ojos plata que lo miraban furioso.

…

Había demasiados caídos en el bando de la luz, los aurores terminaban seriamente heridos o inconscientes. Los mortifagos estaban tomando un control demasiado espantoso, era como regresar el tiempo y estar en medio de la guerra.

Gritos, explosiones, calor y el característico olor de la sangre, lo único que faltaba para revivir la escena era la escabrosa marca oscura.

El estúpido de Potter estaba distraído y lo había tenido que salvar, se intento de convencer de que era la costumbre ya que por lo que duro la guerra siempre estuvieron a cargo de protegerlo, después de todo no podía haber tenido tanta suerte.

Apretó los puños fuertemente mientras seguía lanzando hechizos.

Fue cuando un rayo naranja paso rozando se cara y luego escucho el grito de Hermione.

—¡Mierda! —Grito furioso mirando a todo su alrededor, ya eran pocos los aurores en pie.

—Expectro Proluctus— voleo a invocar mientras los recuerdos empezaban a darle fuerza al hechizo, tomo fuertemente aire, pensaba hacer una locura pero si no lo hacía posiblemente esos malditos se saldrían con la suya.

Paso la varita a la mano izquierda, mientras controlaba con la derecha el hechizo, después concentrándose lo más posible invoco otro hechizo.

—Expectro Patronus— Otra pantera apareció frente a él, pero esta ves era formada de un brillo blanco.

La defensa y el ataque, pensó antes de concentrarse en los recuerdos que alimentarían a ambos recuerdos. Se dejo caer de rodillas mientras ponía toda su concentración en no flaquear ningún hechizo.

Ambos felinos pasaron entre la multitud hiriendo a todo mortifago que se les pusiera en frente y protegiendo a quien podían de las maldiciones enviadas.

Estridentes gritos se escuchaban al pasar del espectro negro mientras dejaba más que inconscientes a las victimas de su fiereza.

Harry estaba impactado, ambas figuras parecían danzar alrededor del lugar salvando y condenando.

—Expelliarmus—Grito enfrentándose a otro mortifago y desarmándolo —Desmaius —Grito cuando vio que uno iba a atacar a Draco quien parecía demasiado concentrado.

Todos los aurores aprovechando la intervención de los espectros empezaron a tomar el control de la situación, muchos invocando sus propios patronus, otros desarmando y atacando a los mortifagos.

Los gritos empezaron a cesar y los mortifagos a desaparecer puesto que un punto de la batalla habían desactivado el hechizo anti desaparición.

—Draco— susurro la castaña llegando al lado del rubio y tocándolo suavemente por el hombro.

El rubio perdió por completo la concentración y ambos espectros desaparecieron.

Estaba por caer cuando un par de brazos fuertes lo tomaron para que no callera.

—¡Eres un estúpido! —Escucho a su amiga Slytherin gritarle —Solo a ti se te ocurre invocar el proluctus después de esa platica— dijo mas preocupada que enojada la morena.

—Eres un idiota— sollozo la castaña quien también se había asustado.

El rubio todavía sin abrir los dejo escapar una risita al escuchar a sus amigas.

—Como demonios te atreviste a invocar ambos espectros a la vez— recrimino la castaña recordando ese detalle— Nunca antes se había hecho, dime que hubieras hecho si todo se descontrolaba.

—Más importante aun— rugió la morena— Como es que mantuviste los dos, si uno ocupa recuerdos felices y el otro tristes— dijo demasiado extrañada.

—Al parecer los recuerdos más felices que tengo también son los más tristes— expreso con pesar antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia sintiendo esa extraña fragancia que tanto le recordaba a Harry.

—Muchas gracias Harry— expreso la castaña mirando atentamente el rostro mas relajado del ojiplata—

—No te preocupes, no esta pesado además el me ayudo en la batalla— dijo indicando el desastre de atrás.

—Más vale que lo llevas rápidamente a San Mungo, si le pasa algo — dejo interinada la frase la morena mirando de mala manera al niño que vivió.

—Descuida, no permitiré que nada malo le pase— dijo con voz solemne —Con su permiso creo que lo mejor es retirarme— se dio media vuelta para empezar a irse al hospital mágico.

Cuando vieron a Harry perderse en la lejanía la morena habló.

—Creó que hablamos demás cuando estaba aquí Potter—

—Descuida, creo que Draco no va a saber quien lo sostenía por lo que no se puede enojar— dijo con inocencia la castaña.

—Espero que no nos equivoquemos—

…

El aroma de Draco le encantaba, era fresco y agradable, aunque ahora tuviera un toque raro tal vez debido a la pelea, pero eso no dejaba que le encantara.

Su calor le hacia sentirse demasiado bien, si por el fuera no se separaría de cuerpo del rubio pero sabía que este no lo quería cerca ni en pintura.

Recordó las palabras de Johan, el no tenía derecho de querer pasar más tiempo con Draco, no eran nada y tampoco podría advertirle de la verdadera cara del ojiazul ya que no le creería.

En ese momento su resolución brillo, se ganaría lo confianza de Draco para así poder abrirle los ojos para que no saliera lastimado por el extranjero aquel.

Deposito suavemente al rubio en una camilla del cuarto de emergencias.

Rápidamente llego Stefan para revisar el rubio que estaba inconsciente.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —Pregunto preocupado, el rubio tenia leves heridas y algunos raspones y moretones después de todo había sido una batalla imprevista y muy dura.

—Atacaron el callejón— dijo el ojiverde sin despegar la mirada del bellos rostro del rubio— él estaba en medio del ataque, salió bien librado, enseguida van a empezar a traer la gente herida, por suerte no hubo ninguna muerte que lamentar— dijo un poco más animado, abría sido terrible que algo así pasara ya que el pánico volvería.

—Entonces será un largo día— suspiro mientras con un par de hechizos sanaba las heridas que tenía.

De pronto el rubio abrió los ojos y se incorporo, con la varita en alto y listo para lanzar un hechizo, pronto los últimos momentos de su conciencia volvieron y registro todo a su alrededor, conocía ese lugar era la sala de urgencias de San Mungo.

—Hola Stefan— saludo con calma mientras veía que todos lo miraban raro ya que la varita aun la tenia en alto— Lo siento— susurro guardándola en su túnica.

—El Auror Potter te ha traído— dijo el castaño que no le paso desapercibida la falte de saludo al moreno que esta a su lado.

—Potter— saludo fríamente— Gracias— dijo aun más fríamente mientras se levantaba.

—Debes tomar reposo aun estas muy débil— dijo el ojiverde intentando que el rubio se volviera a acostar.

—Tonterías, debo ponerme a trabajar hay mucha gente herida allá afuera— reclamo quitándose las manos del ojiverde de encima— Además quien eres tu para decirme lo que hacer— dijo agresivamente mientras se ponía de pie.

—No le hables así a Harry, él es quien te trajo aquí por lo menos muestra un poco de gratitud— expreso molesto el medimago pero al ver la helada mirada de rubio se abstuvo de terminar su sermón.

Se le había olvidado que el ojigris podría llegar a ser mas que intimídate, después de la dulzura que mostro con la niña lo había olvidado por completo, además de que la fragilidad de su aspecto no hacia más que empeorar la situación.

—Yo estoy bien, comiendo algo recuperare energías, pero muchas gente esta herida y es nuestro deber ir a ayudar— dijo tranquilamente mientras se terminaba de sacudir el polvo— Además tenernos muchos pacientes que necesitan de nosotros y no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo.

Rodeo a ambos y se alejo dispuesto a ir a ayudar al callejón.

Al llegar se encontró con un escena que para su desgracia se le hacia muy familiar, todo lleno de destrucción.

Saco su varita y empezó a curar a quien estaba en su camino, muchos lo miraban sorprendidos, no todos sabían de su regreso y otros lo creían un fantasma.

A los pocos minutos varios medimagos también estaban ayudando a curar heridos.

Loa magos que ya se encontraban bien habían empezado a juntar escombros y reconstruir un poco el callejón.

Todo se estaba llevando a cabo muy rápido y en cuestión de unas horas todo estaría como si nada hubiera pasado.

Satisfecho con su labro regreso a su consultorio en San Mungo, donde le esperaba un plato de comida, se sorprendió en primera instancia, pero había una nota junto ello.

"_Gracias por ayudarme, creo que es lo único que puedo hacer por ti_

_HP"_

Releyó la nota un poco incrédulo, luego pensó en tirarla pero olía demasiado bien y además tenía muchísima hambre.

* * *

Bueno aquí acaba el capitulo, espero y les gustara ya que me esforcé mucho, lo pensaba cortar como a eso de la mitad pero se me ocurrió hacer un capi un poco más largo, creo que ha sido el más largo hasta el momento o por ahí se da con el 8vo.

Creo que se aclararon ciertas cosillas, pero estoy más que segura que hubo muchas más preguntas que respuestas, pero algo es algo.

Me imagino que el siguiente va a ser un capi corto porque después de ese va a seguir uno bastante largo lleno de las explicaciones que muchos quieren.

Sin más que decir me despido, cuídense muchos  
Gracias por leer.

BYE


	20. Madre

Capitulo 19

Hola, pues vengo con este otro capítulo, a decir verdad quedo más largo de lo que me esperaba, claro no supera al anterior, pero como les había comentado en el capi pasado este iba a ser más corto, pero en realidad quedo medianito, mejor los dejo de confundir con el tamaño del capi y se los dejo para que lean.

* * *

**Madre**

Después del ataque todo se había quedado en una aparente paz, pero en un estado de alerta máxima ya que al menor movimiento fuera de rutina se podía ver que cada mago y bruja empuñaba su varita más fuertemente o veían hacia alrededor con más atención.

Otra novedad es que ahora ya casi toda la comunidad mágica se había enterado del inesperado regreso de Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, y que sobre todo era el nuevo Medimago especialista en niños de San Mungo, o Pedimago como se había propuesto que se cambiaran los extra largos nombres y se resumieran un poco más como en el mundo Muggle.

Las cosas habían ido bien, la pequeña epidemia de Dengue mágico había sido controlada y exterminada, todo gracias a la gran labor de los medimagos de la sección de urgencias.

Soltó un suspiro dejando el periódico al lado, todavía le quedaba tiempo antes de entrar a trabajar en el hospital, pero quería llegar antes para ir a visitar a Katherine, le pequeña morena que sin saberlo había conquistado a varios medimagos y medibrujas.

Entro por la puerta con su habitual paso elegante, la secretaria de recepción lo saludo desde su lugar, mientras que el rubio le contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Llego a la habitación donde se encontraba Katherine y para su sorpresa la pequeña ya tenía visita.

Dentro se encontraba Potter hablando y riendo con la pequeña que se veía más que contenta ante la plática del otro.

—Y entonces la madre directora nos descubrió tomando las galletas de la alacena y nos castigo sin postre durante 4 meses— exclamo la niña riendo al parecer de una anécdota de su estadía en el orfanato.

—Eso sí que es cruel, dejar a un niño sin postre por tanto tiempo— mencionó entre risas el ojiverde que al parecer también se sentía muy cómodo en la presencia de la niña.

Y así se le paso el tiempo al rubio mirando al par que no había delatado su presencia por estar tan concentrados en la plática. Ciertamente las dudas empezaban a embargarlo cada vez más a fondo el parecido físico entre ambos era increíble, el mismo tono de pelo, varías de sus facciones pero las de la niña mas dulcificadas y redondas por la edad y el género, si acaso un rasgo muy diferente era el color de sus ojos, ya que los de Harry eran de un imposible color verde mientras que los de la niña mostraban un gris claro rayando el azul.

Su imaginación le jugaba varias pasadas, que hubiera sido si Harry y el hubieran quedado juntos, tal vez los estaría mirando como ahora, pero en vez de estar en la habitación de un hospital podría ser que estuvieran en la calidez de la sala de su hogar con la chimenea prendida, y en vez de anécdotas de un cruel orfanato serían aventuras de una alegre primaria.

Suspiro con fuerza, cierto que su imaginación empezaba a bordear el límite de lo permitido, aun debía hablar con su madre para aclarar todo, aunque rezaba por que fuera lo que él creía, más bien es que no se podía acostumbrara a estar equivocado y la esperanza estaba reluciendo a cada risa que soltaban los otros dos.

Pero como es normal todo momento bueno debe de terminar, le niña empezó a toser y de pronto estaba temblando casi incontrolablemente, en el rostro del moreno se había instalado el horror y la sorpresa y antes de que empezara a gritar por ayuda el rubio ya estaba dentro de la habitación.

Se movió con la exactitud que lo caracterizaba al pasar por una mesa había tomado un vaso y justo al llegar al lado de la cama ya estaba sirviendo la poción que la jovencita se debía haber tomado hacia vario minutos.

— ¡Bébela! — Le ordeno poniendo el vaso entre los labios de la niña, que ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces empezó a engullir el contenido del recipiente.

—Eso es lo que pasa por saltarse las horas en las que debes tomarte la poción— reprendió con voz dura, no era nada sano que la enfermedad progresara, menos si la había estado padeciendo tanto tiempo sin tratamiento, en el más mínimo descuido podría pasar cualquier cosa y no sería agradable para ninguno.

—Lo siento Draco, es solo que estaba tan entrada en la historia que me contaba Harry que perdí la noción del tiempo— dijo aun con una sonrisa la pequeña mientras lo miraba con aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos.

—Es bueno que te diviertas, nadie dice que no, pero tu salud es muy importante así que haz el favor de tomarte las pociones a sus horas.

—Si general— Bromeó la chica mirando de pronto al moreno que se había quedado callado con la llegada del medimago.

—Fue mi culpa…Lo siento yo no sabía— empezó a disculparse sintiéndose culpable por la situación de la niña.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte Potter, no fue mucho lo que se paso, solo que no se vuelva a repetir— dijo retirándose por fin de la cama de la paciente y mirando directamente a las orbes verdes.

— ¡Draco! —Se escucho un grito desde fuera de la puerta donde se encontraban un par de mujeres mirándolos atentamente.

—Oh por las barbas de Merlín— exclamó la castaña al ver la extraña escena, Harry y Draco juntos en la habitación, entre ellos pero más alejada estaba la niña quien era muy parecida a ambos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto el rubio mirando atentamente al par de mujeres.

—Esto…bueno, no queríamos interrumpir, pero…cómo es que…por todos los cielos se parecen— Empezó a murmurar la pelinegra al contemplar la escena frente a sus ojos.

—Dejen de lado eso, que las trae por aquí— dijo más que incomodo el rubio, que ya se había dado cuenta del motivo de la impresión de ambas, el mismo había tenido una reacción similar al ver al Gryffindor con la niña, de seguro ver a los tres era algo muy impactante.

—El prometido de Daphne nos pidió ayuda, al parecer la orquesta te estuvo buscando ayer y no pudieron comunicarse— empezó a hablar la Slytherin quien sabía guardar un poco más las apariencias— Al parecer tienes ensayo hoy dentro de una hora— anuncio mirando fijamente al rubio.

—Bueno, en seguida voy—

— ¿Una orquesta? —se escucho la voz de la niña llamando la atención de todos.

—Sabes lo que es— pregunto el rubio mirando emocionado a la pequeña pelinegra.

—Por supuesto, es un conjunto de músicos de distintos instrumentos que juntos tocan una canción, es la mejor música que existe— dijo la pequeña muy conforme con sus palabras sonriendo de una forma muy conocida.

— ¿Te gustaría ir al ensayo?— preguntó el rubio aun más contento mientras miraba a los ojos de la menor.

—Por supuesto, pero tu tocas en la orquesta— pregunto con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—Lo dudas—

—Pero cuál, es decir existen muchas por aquí, hay una en este mundo o no se dime— pidió sobre emocionada.

—En el mundo mágico a pesar de escucharse mucho no es algo muy practicado, y toco en una orquesta Muggle— empezó a explicar tranquila pero con un tono emocionado el rubio— Toco que en la sinfónica de Londres—

— ¡No! ¡Júramelo! — la emoción e incredulidad eran tan patentes en la voz de la ojigris que hicieron sonreír a los presentes.

—Te lo juro, o es que acaso no te fías de la palabra de tu doctor— dijo fingiendo molestia.

—Por supuesto que te creo— se apresuro a decir la niña mucho más rápido— ¿En qué posición estás?

—Soy el primer violinista—

—Por favor llévame al ensayo— dijo la niña poniéndose en pie sobre la cama y dando pequeños saltos— Me portare bien, además prometo tomarme todas mis pociones además ya no me voy a quejar por nada, pero por favor llévame— pidió más que emocionada.

—Ya te lo había dicho, si tu quieres vamos— le dijo mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

—Por supuesto que quiero ir— dijo lanzándose hacia el rubio quien la acacho por puro reflejo.

—Muchas, muchas gracias— dijo mientras se abrazaba al cuello del ojiplata.

—Creo no podre llevarte si me sigues asfixiando— comento divertido el rubio.

La pequeña se separo mirándolo fijamente como si buscara que aun estaba respirando. La posterior expresión de alivio hizo que los demás volvieran a reír.

—Pero… Harry vino a visitarme— dijo de pronto recordando al moreno— No puedo dejarlo aquí si el vino a verme— dijo mirando preocupada al ojiverde.

—Descuida yo ya me iba— le aseguro sonriendo el pelinegro mientras le revolvía los cabellos.

—Bien, no podemos llevarte vestida así—dijo de pronto el rubio mirando la bata del hospital que traía puesta —Esto te va a gustar— le susurro mientras con unos movimientos de varita transformaba la sabana y el cobertor en un bonito vestido.

—Te dejo para que te vistas— le dijo mientras la bajaba— Te estaré esperando afuera.

—Está bien— dijo a un sonriente la niña.

Les hizo una seña con la cabeza y pronto todos empezaron a desalojar el cuarto dejando a la niña vistiéndose.

—Bueno Draco, creo que nos vamos, pero tenemos algo muy importante de que hablar— dijo amenazante la morena que ya había empezado a hacer cuentas y teorías sobre la niña.

—Yo empezare a averiguar algo, esto es hermoso— dijo la castaña con un extraño brillo en los ojos que recordaba a los tiempos de Hogwarts cuando se les presentaban algún misterio.

La dos sé perdieron al dar vuelta por un pasillo quedando solo ambos hombres.

—Bueno Malfoy con tu permiso yo también debo irme— dijo el moreno calmadamente, después de todo ese día era muy bueno, había visto sonreír al rubio y pasado un tiempo con Katherine.

Cuando estaba dando el segundo paso sintió que alguien lo detenía.

—Espera Potter…—Dijo el rubio tomando el brazo del moreno para sorpresa suya.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Volteo el ojiverde mirando un poco esperanzado al otro.

—Esto no es fácil— mascullo por lo bajo el rubio—

—Solo dilo—

—Eres auror— dijo de pronto alzando la mirada topándose con la verde esmeralda del otro.

—Eso ya lo sabía— menciono divertido el moreno.

—Bueno…—tomo aire, le estaba costando horrores decir una simple frase, pero todo era por ella— Quisiera ver si nos podrías acompañar a Katherine y a mí al Barbican Centre, ya sabes que prohibieron la aparición por estas zonas y la única manera de llegar es caminando—se empezó a explicar rápidamente—En los dos últimos ataques yo he sido su objetivo principal, no quiero que Katherine se vea involucrada si es que esos piensan volver a atacarme —su tono se volvió más serio y frio.

—Quieres que los acompañe para que proteja a la niña— hablo lentamente haciendo un resumen de lo dicho por el rubio.

—Exactamente—

—Por mí no hay problema, solo que creí que te incomodaba estar cerca de mi ya sabes por todo lo que paso— de pronto se sintió terriblemente estúpido, el rubio le estaba pidiendo un favor y hay iba el gran héroe a recordarle cosas que lo harían retractarse de su oferta.

—Potter,— lo interrumpió el rubio hablando con voz un poco más seria— Esto no lo hago por mí, lo que más me importa es el bienestar de esa niña, estoy más que consiente que si nos atacan ella pasara a ser un blanco fácil y yo no podre protegerla como se debe— apretó las manos fuertemente recordando su propia debilidad al no poder proteger lo que quería— Si estuviéramos bajo ataque y algo pasara quiero que te la lleves lo más lejos posible sin siquiera dudarlo, porque si le llega a pasar algo ten por seguro que quien ocupara protección será otro— En su mirada estaba escrita una amenaza muy clara.

— ¿Cómo me veo? —Dijo la niña saliendo del cuarto luciendo un bonito vestido de color verde y con unos pequeños toques plateados, venia con un gorrito que también tría puesto.

—Hermosa—dijo el rubio agachándose a acomodarle un poco mejor el vestido.

—Slytherin— murmuro mientras rodaba los ojos, al identificar los colores.

—Vamos a peinarte— con un movimiento de varita el largo y lacio pelo de la niña pasó a ser con unos risos muy bonitos.

El rubio toco con la varita el gorro dejando mejor una diadema de tela a combinación con el vestido.

—Te ves muy bonita— alago el moreno al ver a la niña, que parecía más una muñequita de porcelana, ya que su piel clara y las mejillas sonrosadas junto a los chinos y el vestido en verdad lo parecía.

—El toque final— dijo el rubio mientras transformaba una esclava que tenía en una elegante cadena que se la puso a la niña.

—Muchas gracias, pero se la puedo perder y…— Un dedo la silencio.

—No importa, te ves realmente bonita y eso es un pequeño regalo—

—Hora de irnos— dijo el moreno al ver que la pequeña se iba a soltar a llorar de emoción.

—También vas a ir Harry— dijo alegre la niña.

—Sí, los acompañare para protegerlos— dijo sonriente el moreno, aquella niña le transmitía tanta paz y alegría que alguna vez creyó nunca más sentirla.

Salieron de, hospital mágico caminando, ambos tomaban la mano de la niña quien iba en medio de ambos.

Muchos empezaron a verlos raro al verlos pasar con la pequeña niña entre ellos y el asombroso parecido entre los tres.

Salieron al Londres Muggle por un callejón donde ambos transformaron las túnicas en ropa Muggle.

La niña estaba más que emocionada, ya que en el orfanato en el que estaba no las sacaban mucho y conocer tanto el mundo mágico como el Muggle era una experiencia memorable.

Llegaron al recinto minutos antes de lo pactado, entraron con calma pero al encontrarse dentro con los demás los empezaron a mirar extrañamente.

—Que pasa Malfoy, ¿quiénes son tus acompañantes?— le pregunto en tono burlón un hombre alto con bastante porte y también rubio.

—No sabía que te importara tanto mi vida Rubén —Exclamo fingiendo sorpresa.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero es un ensayo a puerta cerrada, nadie más puede pasar— dijo con autosuficiencia el otro músico.

—Draco, pensé que no llegarías— dijo el director de la orquesta— Y quiénes son ellos— pregunto genuinamente curiosos.

—Ella es mi hija y él es mi cuñado— hablo con tal tranquilidad que dejo pasmado a muchos.

—No sabía que tuvieras familia, cuando te conocí en San Francisco estabas estudiando y…—

—Ni yo mismo lo sabía, fue una de las sorpresas al regresar aquí—

—No me digas que dejaste a tu mujer embarazada y te largaste— dijo el otro rubio que al parecer la traía contra el ojiplata— Me das asco Malfoy—

—Cuando tu opinión te importe tal vez te pregunte— menciono indiferente hacia su atacante— Señor quisiera pedir su permiso para que se quedaran y pudieran ver el ensayo, hoy tenía mi día libre en el hospital y lo quería pasar con ellos además de que le niña esta temporalmente a mi cargo, su madre se acaba de casar y se fue de luna de miel, por lo que está a mi cuidado y como nos encontramos con su tío también lo invite— La cara del ojiverde era de total sorpresa, como se le ocurría semejante historia.

—Seguro que es tu hija, se parece más a él— dijo una mujer bromeando al ver más de cerca a la niña—

—Es obvio que se parezca a su tío, después de todo es el hermano gemelo de su madre—

—Tiene tus ojos— dijo al ver a la niña con quien empezaba a platicar.

—Señor, usted que dice— Presiono un poco más el rubio alejándose de la pequeña multitud que ahora veía a la niña con ojos curiosos ya que era demasiado irresistible.

—De acuerdo, se pueden quedar por favor, llévalos no queremos que el señor Potter se incomode con este acoso— dijo el director que sabía de antemano quien era el otro hombre.

Con un movimiento de mano convoco un silencio entre ellos para que se dejara escuchar.

—Ahora si dime quienes son—

—Ella es una paciente mía del San Mungo y al parecer es realmente fanática de la orquesta, es huérfana— explico rápidamente—

—Pero no encuentro que hace Potter aquí—

—Es algo así como nuestro guardián, después de todo me imagino que ha de estar enterado de los ataques mortifagos, ambos fueron dirigidos a mí y lo último que quiero es que alguien más termine involucrado—

—O ya veo, las medidas de seguridad se incrementaron, entonces eta prohibida la aparición—

—Exactamente— habló indiferente el rubio mientras sacaba de su chamarra el estuche en miniatura de su violín listo para hacerlo grande ahora que todos estaban emocionados con la niña.

—Cómo le hiciste para que se pareciera tanto a ustedes— dijo entre alegre e impresionado el hombre.

—Así es ella— dijo resuelto mientras deshacía el hechizo y empezaba a caminar junto a los otros dos.

—Síganme le diré donde sentarse— les hablo con calma.

Pronto los tres desaparecieron para legar al frente del escenario.

—Hace poco vine por aquí— empezó a hablar el moreno— Creo que ese debió ser tu debut, ya que según eso la orquesta presentaría a su nuevo primer violinista.

—Que raro, no te vi— Dijo extrañado, ya que recordaba como Potter lo había rescatado en la tienda de varitas y al parecer nunca lo había visto.

—No entre, discutí con mi… acompañante y al final me regrese para mi casa— menciono recordando aquella dramática escena, tal vez si hubiera entrado hubiera vuelto a ver a Draco y quien sabe que hubiera pasado, después de todo Marcus había comprado pases tras bambalinas.

—Bueno, que se puede hacer, ahora serás un espectador casi único en un concierto demasiado privado— dijo bromeando cosa que me sorprende, ya que hasta el momento se había portado demasiado indiferente conmigo, con la niña todo un ángel y conmigo toda frialdad claro que acompañada con mucha cordialidad.

—Tienes razón, ahora podre criticarte si te sale mal— le sigo la broma y al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de ello.

—Nos vemos a la salida, cuando esto termine— me dice y luego se despide de la pequeña.

Ahora que lo pienso, esto es demasiado inquietante, como es que se creyeron que la pequeña podría ser su hija.

Volteo a verla de reojo y para mi sorpresa descubro que es cierto, tiene la forma de la boca un poco parecida a la de Draco pero de ahí en adelante era bastante diferente, claro que el color de los ojos era casi idéntico al de su dragón solo que los de la niña se veían un poco más claros con un poquito de azul.

Se descubrió pensando cómo eran los ojos de Draco a esa edad, tal vez idénticos, recordaba que Narcisa tenía los ojos azules, además de que una guerra oscurecía hasta los ojos más vivos, tal vez por eso ahora tenían ese color gris opaco, claro que su propia mano había contribuido a que se hicieran más oscuros, si tan solo no lo hubiera traicionado de aquel modo.

—Mira ya van a empezar—me dice emocionada la niña, centro mi vista al frente donde esta toda la orquesta en su lugar.

Draco está bastante al frente, destaca mucho con toda esa elegancia que posee, tal vez es la forma de sujetar el violín o la simple manera de estar de pie, pero se ve imponente y majestuoso.

La música inunda el lugar y se ve tal entrega en cada uno de sus movimientos que me tiene hipnotizado.

Logro recordar aquel día en clase de estudios Muggles, poco después de que regresara a su cuerpo el toco para la clase, pero a pesar de ser la misma persona son tan diferentes.

Ahora se ve una madurez mayor, pero extrañamente se le ve más triste y apagado hoy.

Ahora que lo pienso poco antes de que se fuera de Hogwarts no se le veía tan decaído, no como cuando lo vi con Ollivander o en el hospital, siempre tiene esa aura de tristeza que lo hace ver tan frágil y triste.

Me pregunto que habrá pasado para que su mirada se apagara a tal grado, se que gran parte es mi culpa pero en aquel entonces no estaba tan destrozado ¿O sí?

…

Ya paso una semana desde la primera vez que vinimos a verlo ensayar, después de eso fuimos a tomar un helado y sin querer nos pusimos de acuerdo para hacerlo al día siguiente, pronto se convirtió en rutina a pesar de que él diga que es para mantener las apariencias yo se que en verdad le gusta estar con nosotros.

Otra cosa que he notado es que Draco adora a Katherine, le cumple cada uno de sus pedidos a pesar de que no son muchos, además siempre sonríe con más sinceridad cuando está a su lado, y para qué negarlo a yo también me he encariñado con ella, es simplemente irresistible. Creo que ella también nos ha tomado mucho afecto, se nota de verdad en especial a Draco, es un Héroe para ella.

Después de los ensayos regresamos al hospital, donde a Draco le quedan un par de horas libres antes de empezar a dar consulta, pero él se mete en un laboratorio en el sótano para investigar la cura de la enfermedad de Katherine, eso ella lo sabe y tal vez sea una de las tantas razones que tiene para quererlo tanto.

Nos encontramos fuera del teatro esperando a Draco, al parecer le han de estar diciendo algo ya que nunca se tarda tanto.

Ya pasaron 10 minutos y en verdad me estoy poniendo muy nervioso, me pregunto si lo mejor no es entrar nuevamente a por él.

No es necesario ya logre verlo, vine con su habitual paso elegante, pero se oye la prisa en sus pisadas.

—Lo siento, es solo que estaban diciendo el lugar del concierto, al parecer esto va a ser un poco especial ya que va a ser muy privado— empieza a narrar, sabe que ambos lo escuchamos con interés y atención—Un magnate pidió un concierto privado para una de sus fiestas— Se le ve realmente molesto, me pregunto por qué.

—Eso es muy bueno— empieza a decir Katherine, mucho más emocionada que el mismo Draco— ¿Por qué no parece que te guste? —pregunta la niña cosa que le agradezco, ya que estoy seguro que Draco no se negara a darle una respuesta, que posiblemente a mi si me la negaría.

—Pues… No confió mucho en ese supuesto magnate— admite al fin tomando la mano de la niña y poniéndose a caminar— Es solo un mal presentimiento, parece demasiado interesado.

—Interesado, ¿en qué? —De verdad amo a esta niña.

—En mi— dice en voz muy baja lo suficiente para que Katherine apenas lo escuche.

—Pero eso es mucho mejor—

—No me gusta, es algo muy raro— confiesa molesto.

—De seguro escucho hablar de ti, después de todo eres el mejor tocando el violín—

—Eso mismo pienso yo, pero no se por qué tengo este presentimiento, algo me dice que no debo confiarme—

—Vamos no seas paranoico— medio bromeo, no creo que corra mucho peligro, que tanto puede representar un Muggle para un mago veterano de guerra, fácil ninguno.

—Ni se te ocurra decir otra palabra Potter, que tú no eres la imagen de la confianza— menciono el rubio mientras recordaba lo paranoico que había resultado ser el moreno en sus tiempos del colegio cuando aun eran rivales.

Al llegar al Hospital mágico nos recibe una enfermera.

—Medimago Malfoy, al parecer una mujer lo espera en su despacho, me dijo que usted la había citado, dijo que de parte de Narcisa— Al parecer por fin había podido venir sin que Lucius se enterara.

—Gracias, enseguida voy para allá— Le respondo, luego ella se disculpa y se retira dejándonos solos.

—Potter, podrías llevar a Katy a su habitación y darle las pociones, debo ir con mi madre— No espero a que me conteste me doy la vuelta para llegar a mi consultorio, después de todo es muy importante esta reunión.

Estoy frente a la puerta, toco un par de veces ates de entrar.

La encuentro sentada frente a una silla de mi escritorio con su habitual porte.

—Buenas tardes Madre— la saludo, después de todo no quiero ser irrespetuoso.

—Bunas tardes a ti Draco— me dice mientras se levanta, pero la detengo con un movimiento de mano.

—No tienes por qué levantarte— le digo mientras avanzo hasta quedar al otro lado del escritorio justo frente a ella.

—Me tienes bastante intrigada, no creí que quisieras saber nada de nosotros, menos después de cómo nos trataste la ultima vez— el reproche es más que claro, pero no me sorprende.

—En una parte tienes mucha razón, no quiero saber mucho de ustedes— las palabras salen con tal tranquilidad que solo hace que ella las reciba más fuertemente.

—Entonces, creo que lo mejor es que te expliques, no quiero molestarte con mi presencia— me dice molesta, pero yo se que está muy herida por mis palabras.

—Ustedes son los únicos parientes que tengo por lo que no hay otra persona con la cual pueda enterarme— empiezo un con un pequeño rodeo, más por mi propio bien que por el suyo— Quiero que me digas donde está el cuerpo de mi hija— Mi voz suena demandante y firme pero por dentro me derrumbo aun no puedo superarlo.

Ella se ve más que espantada, al parecer todavía no lo admite que yo haya estado embarazado.

Al parecer lee mi expresión por lo que empieza a hablar.

—Aquel día, cuando te trajimos al hospital tú estabas muy mal— me empieza a explicar y sus ojos se tornan acuosos, tal vez por los recuerdos o la culpa—Creo que tú mejor que nadie puede entender el sentimiento de impotencia al saber que no puedes salvar a tu hijo— eso ciertamente me duele, claro que lo sé— Yo siempre te he amado Dragón, y verte lleno de heridas y en aquel estado simplemente me destrozo—

—En aquel momento me jure a mi misma que no importara lo que pasara yo te apoyaría en todo lo que quisieses ya fuera tener la niña, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de que te pusieras bien— Las lagrimas le ganaron la partida, pero no es impedimento para que continúe.

—Cuando el medimago salió yo vi la esperanza, pero sus noticias no fueron buenas, el nos dijo que era imposible salvarlos a ambos, no sin la magia del otro padre— En ese punto yo estaba más que impactado.

"Ninguno sabía quién era y no teníamos el tiempo para averiguarlo su estado era muy grave, así que el medimago encargado nos dijo que eligiéramos, a ti o a tu hija.

Ese fue uno de los momentos más horribles de mi vida, yo estaba demasiado nerviosa no quería perderte, fue por lo que pensé "_Draco es joven podrá tener más hijos luego, tiene que vivir se repondrá". _Tu padre apoyo mi decisión y el medimago asintió a nuestra elección.

Habían pasado varias horas cuando el medimago volvió a salir, detrás de él una enfermera traía un pequeño bulto entre brazos cobijado en una mantita rosa. Por un momento pensé que ambos se habían salvado, pero le inmovilidad en ese cuerpecito me decía que no.

El medimago nos dijo que estabas muy mal todavía, que todo se había complicado más de lo esperado, que ocupabas estar bajo observación y que había posibilidades de perderte.

Llegado a ese punto yo solo quería que estuvieras bien, ya que no me perdonaría jamás haber sacrificado esa inocente vida si tu ya no estabas, aun ahora me sigo culpando porque no fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que había una vida dentro de ti.

No supe que le hicieron al cuerpo de la niña, entre a un estado de Shock o algo así me dijeron ya que mis recuerdos no son muy claros llegado a ese punto, ahí fue cuando me dijeron que estaba embarazada y eso fue horrible no salí del hospital en mucho tiempo, claro que para ese entonces tu habías desaparecido."

La mujer se quedo callada, puesto que ya no había nada más que decir y al parecer el rubio estaba demasiado conmocionado como para hablar.

—Estás segura que ella estaba muerta cuando la sacaron del quirófano— dijo con voz extraña.

—Bueno, como ya te dije no se movía y eso fue lo que dijo el medimago—

—Pero entonces no estás completamente segura— dijo el rubio con renovadas esperanzas, tal vez los doctores se habían equivocado y la niña si estaba viva, cuando vieron su error no supieron como enmendarlo por lo que la pusieron en el orfanato, esa teoría daba vueltas en su cabeza con demasiadas esperanzas.

—A que te refieres Draco— dijo la mujer un poco asustada por el comportamiento de su primogénito.

—Sígueme— le dijo mientras salía rápidamente de su consultorio los pasos de su madre detrás de él le comprobaron que lo seguía de cerca.

—Hace ya varios días nos llego al hospital una niña de aproximadamente 8 años, es huérfana padece una rara enfermedad que afecta su magia, según mis investigaciones esta enfermedad puede ser causada debido al interrumpimiento del embarazo por lo que el núcleo mágico de la niña tanto como el del gestante fuera alterado de tal manera que causara esta alteración en la magia de los involucrados.

—Eso suena muy interesante, pero que tiene que ver—

—Yo padezco esta enfermedad— Los pasos tras de sí se detuvieron abruptamente por lo que el rubio también se detuvo.

—Cómo es que eso pasó—

—En verdad no lo sé, pero todo empezó cuando salí del hospital—

—Crees que ella pueda ser tu hija— Menciono atando los cabos.

—Si, después de lo que me contaste estoy un poco más seguro, también se parece a su otro padre— Comentó con una energía renovada que le provocaba la esperanza de saber a su hija viva.

— ¿Su otro padre? —

—Sí, él ahora está con ella— cada vez le era más difícil esconder el entusiasmo.

Llegaron a la habitación de Katherine, el rubio abrió un poco la puerta para ver su estaba ambos y efectivamente estaba la pequeña morena junto a Harry Potter, ambos jugando.

Le dejo espacio para que su madre viera mejor a la niña.

—Efectivamente son muy parecidos— Dijo la mujer saliendo rápidamente del cuarto y haciéndole una seña a su hijo para que la siguiera, sin saber que el ojiverde los había visto y su curiosidad había sido tal que los había seguido.

—Primero que nada Draco, quiero que me aclares esto—dijo la mujer más que pálida— Dices que el otro padre de tu hija es Harry Potter— El moreno se quedo quiero en su escondite, escuchando atentamente.

—Bueno dejando eso de lado, si o no se parecen, crees que haya la posibilidad de que sea mi hija—Preguntó más que nervioso el rubio.

La mujer lo miro atentamente para luego continuar hablando.

—Ciertamente es una semejanza increíble, es una combinación de ambos— empezó a decir la mujer.

Una gran sonrisa adorno el rostro del rubio, sonrisa que ilumino sus ojos como hacía mucho no lo hacían.

—Pero es imposible que sea tu hija— toda alegría y felicidad se había ido demasiado rápido.

—A que te refieres— No pudo hacer nada para ocultar el temblor en su voz.

—Piensa un poco Draco, el embarazo masculino es muy diferente al femenino, en el masculino cuenta mucho la magia de ambos padres y tú en todo ese tiempo jamás recibiste magia de Potter por lo que su hija iba a ser muy parecida a ti ya que solo recibió de tu magia, tal vez tendría algunos rasgos de Potter pero no sería tan parecida—

—Bueno, pero Harry es un mago realmente poderoso, en la concepción pudo darle magia más que suficiente— habló el rubio aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al último resplandor de aquella esperanza.

—Draco, aquel día cuando el medimago salió por segunda vez, alcance a ver un poco a tu hija y ella tenía el cabello rubio— La mujer inmediatamente abrazo a su hijo, esa mirada le había dicho que tal vez hubiera sido mejor mentir.

* * *

Si, lo se derrumbe expectativas apuesto a que todos creían que Katherine era la hija de Draco, pero soy demasiado cruel con nuestro Dragón, además de que esto servirá para otros motivos, en el siguiente ya va a aparecer lo que paso en la mansión y otras cosas más, sin más los dejo.

Ahora que lo pienso debí advertir que ocuparían pañuelo si es que son muy sensibles, yo misma llore, lo sé eso es ridículo pero solo de pensar en lo que sintió Draco me siento muy triste, los dejo.

Cuídense mucho.

BYE


	21. Lo que paso

Capítulo 20

Creó que es imposible que me digan algo por la tardanza ya que aquí esta, solo les tengo una pequeña advetencia si son muy sensibles van a ocupar pañuelos o servilletas, cualquier cosa sirve.

* * *

**20. Lo que pasó**

Tenía entre las manos un vaso lleno de Fire Whisky mientras que todo su cuerpo estaba recargado en un cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea de Potter.

Le costaba trabajo recordar como es que había llegado a ese punto, pero algo estaba clara era un punto de no retorno.

El silencio era realmente tenso entre ambos, después de todo no era tan fácil abrir viejas heridas.

El rubio le dio el primer trago a su bebida mientras pensaba en cómo había llegado ahí.

Las imágenes acudieron rápidas.

_Su madre lo tenía abrazado, pero él ya no sentía nada más que el dolor punzante de su vieja pérdida._

—_A que se refieren, de que estaban hablando— dijo el moreno ojiverde asustado y confundido._

—_Potter creó que este no es el momento…—Empezó a decir la mujer mientras aferraba con fuerza a su primogénito._

—_Espera— la interrumpió el leve suspiro de una palabra de su hijo._

_Con tranquilidad y cuidado se deshizo del abrazo de su madre, para luego voltear a enfrentar a la mirada verde._

—_Es de muy mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas Potter— su voz salió siseante y fría, no le gustaba en absoluto la idea de que el pelinegro los hubiera escuchado._

—_Me importa una mierda, ustedes me mencionaron al igual que mencionaron a Katherine y quiero que empieces a hablar ahora— demando de pronto enfurecido el ojiverde._

—_Está bien, pero en estos momentos tengo que entrar a trabajar, salgo a las 11:30 te estaré esperando— Dijo con pesar el rubio antes de despedirse de su madre y retirarse del lugar._

_Para su desgracia el ojiverde sí había ido a recogerlo y luego de salir del limite de aparición los había llevado hasta su casa._

Y ahora se encontraban ambos con un vaso de fire whisky en las manos contemplando la chimenea en un extenso silencio.

—Que es lo que quieres saber Potter— habló el rubio mientras que con una mano destapaba un pequeño frasco que tenia dentro de su túnica.

—En realidad no lo sé, esto es tan difícil— dijo con mucho pesar el moreno a quien la emoción del momento se le había bajando dejándolo con un simple vacío.

No se dio cuenta cuando un liquido claro entro a su bebida.

—Creo que lo más fácil es empezar por el inicio— sugirió el rubio mientras el mismo le daba un largo sobro a su bebida.

Ambos se volvieron a quedar en silencio, cada cierto tiempo al daban un pequeño sorbo a su bebida para luego seguir mirando el fuego dentro de la chimenea.

—Creó que para pedir explicaciones debo de darlas primero— esa vez fue el moreno quien rompió el silencio.

El rubio solo asintió sin voltear a verlo.

—Aquella noche cuando nosotros… —Se quedo callado y un fuerte sonrojo se instalo en sus mejillas, después de todo ambos habían compartido mucho aquella noche.

—Cuando nos acostamos— termino el rubio como si nada, todavía con la mirada perdida en el fuego.

—A la mañana siguiente yo fui el primero en despertarme— empezó a narrar el pelinegro mirando atentamente el perfil de su acompañante— Al parecer mis amigos se preocuparon de que no llegara a dormir y me fueron a buscar, uno de ellos me encontró en la sala de menesteres, en un intento por protegerme, o al menos ella así lo pensaba, me hechizó para que no recordara nada de ti, del tiempo que estuviste como Delta— termino de decir todas esas palabras que hacía años deseaba poder expresar— Al parecer el hechizo no se aplico bien ya que por medio de sueños iba recuperando mis memorias, Hermione me ayudo mucho, consiguió un hechizo para que recordara mis sueños y por lo tanto mis recuerdos.

El rubio no había volteado ni una sola vez a verlo, su semblante seguía igual mientras miraba a las llamas.

—No fue mi culpa, jamás te hubiera traicionado de ese modo, te lo juro— su voz sonaba demasiado sincera, pero el rubio seguía igual.

Ambos se quedaron callados nuevamente, el moreno estaba más que nervioso ya que el Slytherin no había dado ningún signo de haberlo escuchado.

Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que tal vez había hablado en un tono más bajo de lo necesario, el rubio movio sus labios.

—Eso ya lo sabía— murmuro sin despegar aun su mirada del resplandor rojizo, un nuevo trago a su whisky y otra vez se quedo en calma.

El moreno estaba en un pequeño shock, Draco había dicho que sabía eso, entonces por qué se estaba comportando de aquel modo.

—Entonces por qué no me esperaste aquella noche, cuando te fuiste de Hogwarts— reclamó molesto.

—Porque esa noche ni siquiera tú lo sabías, yo me entere poco después que tú, Hermione me lo dijo en cuanto nos volvimos a ver.

—Porque no me escribiste o algo— siguió reclamando molesto.

—Por qué no lo hiciste tú, además cómo sabía yo que aun te interesaba— contraatacó el rubio sin cambiar un minimo su expresión— Por más que supieras lo que paso entre nosotros cuando yo estaba en aquel cuerpo, eso no cambiaba en que en ese momento yo era Draco Malfoy y sobre todo que era un hombre, nada parecido a lo que viste aquella noche.

El moreno se quedo callado, recordaba que más de una vez el rubio le había dicho que una vez que se enterara de su nombre todo acabaría y de más cosas que no se alejaron tanto de la verdad, pero por motivos diferentes.

Otra vez se quedaron en silencio, el moreno metido en sus pensamientos e intentando recordar porque no lo había buscado.

—Aquella noche cuando lo hicimos— empezó a relatar su parte del relato el rubio aun sin mirar a la cara al moreno— Yo tenía el cuerpo de una mujer, con ello todas las implicaciones y si mal no recuerdo ninguno nos protegimos— Esas palabras trajeron de vuelta a la realidad al moreno que ahora lo miraba muy fijamente—Creo recordar que ustedes si se enteraron de mi condición, que mis niveles de magia estaban demasiado bajos y que no podía hacer ningún hechizo decente—.

—Si lo recuerdo, creo que Madam Pomfey se impresiono de que hayas participado en el duelo— menciono haciendo memoria hacia aquel día, en el que tanto Ginny como Draco se habían enfrentado.

—Yo quede embarazado aquella noche, pero al hacerse el cambio continúe con la gestación, todo fue inconsciente, para que el feto sobreviviera tenía que absorber demasiada magia, ya que mi cuerpo debía cambiar para poder cargarlo.

El moreno estaba más que impactado, no sabía que decir, solo se le quedaba mirando al rubio demasiado asombrado para decir más.

—La situación del duelo fue especial, ya que el instinto hizo que me protegiera—La voz del rubio sonaba demasiado triste para tan buena noticia según el parecer del moreno.

—Ese era nuestro hijo— empezó a murmurar el moreno, demasiado emocionado con aquella perspectiva.

—Hija, aquella bebe era una niña— dijo el rubio que sentía un muy gran nudo en la garganta.

—Eso es hermoso Draco— dijo más que emocionado el moreno— Pero por qué nunca me dijiste nada— protesto un poco molesto, nada le podía quitar aquella felicidad de saberse padre.

—Porque nunca preguntaste— dijo en un tono de exasperación el rubio que estaba demasiado herido para replicar con propiedad.

—Hermione ¿lo sabía?— pregunto el moreno recordando el apego de su castaña amiga para con el rubio.

—Por supuesto que lo sabía, también Pansy, Blaise, Theodore y mis padres— dijo el rubio memorando las personas a las que le había confesado su estado— Pero no tienes porque enojarte con ella— le aclaro al ver de reojo los gestos del otro— Yo hice que jurara no decir ninguna palabra si es que no preguntabas—

—A que te refieres—

—En serio crees que no me bombardeo de reproches y quejas por no decirte nada—expreso melancólico recordando aquellas pequeñas discusiones— Llegamos a un acuerdo, si tu llegabas a preguntar por mi ella te contestaría, también si le preguntabas a Pansy o a mi, todos teníamos el juramente de decirte toda le verdad si llegaba el caso de que preguntaras— dijo el rubio mirando el vaso ahora vacio entre sus manos— Pero nunca lo hiciste— dijo más para si mismo que para el moreno.

—Yo creí que no querías volver a verme— el pesar en su voz era grande, pero el rubio sabía que eso iba a empeorar.

—Mis padres querían que abortara— declaro mientras la impotencia y el dolor lo empezaban a consumir— Yo la quería incluso más que a mi propia vida, me pelee con ellos y después de mucho aceptaron con la esperanza que lo diera en adopción, cosa que nunca iba a pasar— Una sonrisa irónica se formo en su rostro.

—Entonces que fue lo que paso— dijo al escuchar la tristeza en la voz del rubio.

—Fue una noche, yo acababa de llegar de una de las fiestas de sociedad en las que íbamos por esas fechas, no me sentía muy bien y decidí regresar antes a la mansión—.

—Fue el día del ataque— dijo el moreno recordando que en ese tiempo el había estado fuera—Hermione y Ron me comentaron algo al respecto, pero estoy seguro que no fue importante lo que ellos me contaron.

—Tienes razón, no hay nadie que haya visto lo que paso realmente ahí— dijo el rubio mientras un escalofrio le pasaba por toda la espalda al recordar aquella noche en particular.

—Podrías contarme— pidio el moreno sentándose al lado del rubio y tomando una mano entre las suyas.

—Llegue al lugar y todo estaba en silencio— el relato iba a durar y realmente era algo que hubiera preferido no recordar.

Inconsientemente se recargo en el moreno quien solo apretó mas su mano.

—El silencio era demasiado grande como para augurar nada bueno, eso yo lo sabía así que me puse alerta, saque la varita y miraba para todos lados pero no había nada que indicara que algo sucedía.

"Había dado algunos pasos alejándome de la chimenea, fue cuando escuche un ruido, era una clase de chapoteo, intuí que era en el estanque del patio.

Me dirigí hacia ahí, cada paso calculado y siempre alerta, aunque algo dentro de mi me decía que corriera que estaba en peligro, cosa que ignore.

Al llegar al ventanal que divide la estancia del jardín me detuve, con sumo cuidado me asome fuera pero no había nada."

—Recuerdo haber soltado un suspiro de alivio y fue cuando me relaje, oh que equivocado fue eso—el suspiro con pesar lleno de dolor e impotencia inundaron al moreno, hasta tal punto que paso un brazo por los hombros del rubio en señal de conforte.

—En ese instante calló el primer hechizo de la noche, por suerte los reflejos que tenía no se habían oxidado y lo esquive por poco dejándome un largo corte en el brazo.

"El dolor fue intenso, me aturdió a tal grado que no vi llegar el otro, que solo hizo que el hechizo de glamur que traía se fuera al traste, quede expuesto a mis enemigo con un gran vientre de siete meses de embarazo, aun tengo pesadillas con las risas de mi tía."

—_¿Qué tenemos aquí? Si mi querido sobrino se ha estado portando muy mal_— dijo con aquella voz que no me decía nada bueno.

"Me soltó una patada en pleno vientre, que por suerte alcance a detener un poco con la manos, no perdí el tiempo, la vida de mi hija estaba en peligro como para quedarme quieto, así que con un gran esfuerzo me levante poniéndome un hechizo de protección, listo para desaparecer de ahí… Pero no funciono, ellos habían colocado hechizos anti desaparición, en ese momento el terror me consumió a tal grado que no vi el siguiente movimiento, un cruicio demasiado intenso"

—_Creo que con esto aprenderás a no traicionar a la gente_— me hablo bastante furioso Avicus.

"_No podía hacer mucho, así que envié la señal a los aurores con la esperanza de que llegaran pronto, pero no lo hicieron._

_Tenía miedo, no por lo que me pudiera pasar a mi, pero si por mi hija, así que hice algo demasiado arriesgado, desprotegí mi cuerpo de toda la magia que poseía, concentre hasta la más mínima partícula de magia en mi vientre, con el fin de hacer un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la magia oscura no la tocara._

_El dolor que sentí fue demasiado grande, sentía que solo era cuestión de segundos para terminar destrozado, pero para mi horror eso nunca pasaba, cada vez que pensaba que no podía doler más me lanzaban otro hechizo que hacía que me arrepintiera de cualquier cosa._

_Lo único claro que tenía era que no permitiría que le hicieran nada a mi hija._

_Sentía la sangre fluyendo hacia afuera de mi cuerpo y como poco a poco mi vida se agotaba._

_Fue cuando vi una esperanza, un elfo había aparecido al escuchar gritos que no sabía que había pronunciado._

_Le di la orden de que mandara la señal de alerta máxima a los aurores hasta que ellos vinieran._

_Y así lo hizo, estoy más que seguro, pero ellos seguían sin llegar._

_Mi tía me levanto del suelo y me estampo con una pared y así me llevo por gran parte de la mansión._

_Yo ya no diferenciaba el dolor todo era demasiado intenso como para diferenciar una caricia de un crucio._

_Escuché varios Sectusempra, aun más crucios y muchas maldiciones que estoy seguro nunca antes había escuchado._

_Fue entonces que con un hechizo realmente fuerte, Sali disparado al jardín, estaba demasiado cerca del estanque cosa que no iba a desaprovechar, ya que mi varita había quedado hecha trisas en cuanto la tocaron, pero yo podía invocar al agua._

_Solo que en ese momento solo tenía una cosa en mente y eso era salvar a mi hija, invoque su poder y con parte de mi sangre hice un ritual que esperaba funcionara, a mi alrededor escribí a base de runas el conjuro y al haber usado mi sangre como tinta este reacciono muy bien, quede protegido por un gran escudo, pero estaba seguro que ellos lo romperían en cuando el agua los dejara acercarse._

_Así que con toda la concentración que fui capaz de reunir hice ese escudo más pequeño hasta que solo abarco el espacio de mi vientre._

_Luego de ello perdí el sentido del tiempo, solo recuerdo hechizos, insultos y sangre._

_No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero creo que vi a un auror, estaba demasiado asustado si quiera para intervenir y mis atacantes demasiado excitados con el castigo que hasta lo ignoraron. Le quise suplicar que me ayudara pero en mi garganta no había cavidad para cualquier otra cosa que no fueran gritos de agonía._

_Poco después todo termino, me imagino que fue cuando mis padre llegaron_"

—Cuando desperté ya estaba en San Mungo— Dijo el rubio que seguía sin despegar la vista de aquella flama— Lo primero que hice fue verificar si mi hija estaba bien, pero yo no sentía su peso ni nada , al abrir los ojos vi que no estaba conmigo, empecé a crearme esperanzas me dije a mi mismo "Tal vez nació prematura y la tienen en otra habitación" pero ese fue mi error, a pesar de que algo dentro de mi me gritaba que no había podido protegerla, eso no evito que cuando el medimago me lo confirmara yo me destrozara y gritara mil y un cosas hasta que me aturdieron.

—Oh Draco— exclamó realmente triste el moreno abrazando con fuerza al rubio contra sí, intentando transmitirle todo el apoyo que pudiera—No tienes porque sufrir tu solo, también es mi culpa si tan solo hubiera preguntado— estaba sintiendo la verdadera culpa que lo hacía participe en aquel escalofriante suceso.

—Me sentí destrozado— sin embargo siguió narrando el rubio con una voz calmada y carente de toda emoción— Tenía claro mis limites ya que no pude salvar a una bebita.

—Por favor Draco, ya no digas mas— rogo el de ojos verdes asustado por la falta de expresión en la voz del rubio.

—Fue cuando llego Pansy y ahí yo vi mi salvación, así que la convencí junto a Mione que me ayudaran a salir del país, no soportaba un solo instante más en Inglaterra ya que cada lugar, cada frase, cada tono de voz, hacia que recordara algo de ella.

Harry tomó por los hombros al ojiplata encarándolo por fin desde que la velada había comenzado.

—No tienes porque cargar tu solo con el sufrimiento, no llores solo— El rubio levanto la mirada haciendo que el Gryffindor se estremeciera—

Aquellos ojos grises estaban opacos y sin vida, parecían más a los de un muñeco que a los de una persona, pero lo más aterrador de todo es que en ellos no había lagrima alguna.

—Harry estas equivocado— dijo dulcemente cual madre regaña a su pequeño al no entender algo muy complicado— Hace mucho que las lagrimas no cubren mis ojos, ya no puedo llorar, olvide como hacerlo hace demasiado tiempo— La verdad tras sus palabras era más desoladora que nunca.

El veía en esos pozos mercurio, que a pesar de no haber lagrimas, su alma lloraba y gritaba de aquel dolor tan profundo.

—Eres fuerte Draco, pero tu limite lo rebasaste hace mucho— expreso mientras lo volvía a abrazar enterrando la cara en el hombro del rubio— Hiciste todo lo que pudiste y más— dijo aferrándose cada vez más a aquel frio cuerpo—Es tiempo de que empieces a perdonarte—Le murmuro con voz ronca— Yo te enseñare como hacerlo, pero por favor deja de sufrir—

—No merezco perdón alguno— dijo el rubio impactad por las palabras del niño de oro— Fui demasiado débil— La voz se le empezaba a quebrar mientras afrontaba poco a poco su realidad— Si tan solo hubiera estado consiente cuando llegue a San Mungo— leves temblores empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo— Si tan solo les hubiera dicho tu nombre—

—También fue mi culpa, yo no estuve nunca junto a ustedes— comenzó a repartir suaves carisias por la espalda del rubio.

—Si tan solo se hubiera salvado— Un gemido lastimero fue arrancado de su garganta.

—Lo diste todo y mucho más— el abrazo se intensifico a la hora en el que el rubio se aferro al cuerpo cálido del moreno.

—Esta muerta…— dijo el rubio y fue entonces que las lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de plata.

—Lo sé, no tienes la culpa de ello—

—Creí que tal vez fuera un error y ella estaba viva— expreso cada vez más afectado el rubio— Una niña huérfana, su misma edad, era tal cual yo me la imaginaba y tan parecida a ambos— la voz sonaba más que temblorosa y las lagrimas habían empezado a mojar la camisa del moreno—Como no podría ilusionarme si esa esperanza era tan grande—

—Shhh, te comprendo— las caricias no se detuvieron ni las propias lagrimas que derramaba el moreno.

—Pero ahora me lo confirmaron ella esta muerta— se separo un poco del moreno con los ojos llorosos y una expresión que haría llorar hasta el corazón más duro—Nuestra hija esta muerta—

Esa realidad lo golpeo demasiado fuerte, lo sabía pero ponerlo en palabras y que aquel que tanto amaba se lo confirmara hizo que le doliera como nunca.

Pronoto los remordimientos aumentaron a un nivel insospechado "Si tan solo…."

Pero no tuvo que pensar mucho ya que unos labios demandantes se pusieron en los suyos, era un beso necesitado en muchos sentidos, era un beso realmente triste que no tardo en contestar con la misma intensidad.

Se separaron solo para fundirse en un abrazo aun más fuerte, mientras ambos lloraban apoyándose el uno al otro.

El rubio recordando su perdida y el moreno sabiendo lo que tuvo y nunca tendría.

Sin que se dieran cuentas las horas pasaron, ambos llorando aquel trágico suceso.

El sueño los venció y ambos quedaron dormidos en aquel sillón, sin separarse ni un milímetro, sin soltarse, no ahora que estaban nuevamente juntos.

* * *

Aquí acaba, no quería alargarlo más ya que el capi va dedicado a ambos y pues ya en el siguiente se sabrá lo que pasa.

Espero y les gustara me despido, hasta la próxima.

BYE


	22. Momentos

**Capitulo 21**

Hola, primero que nada me quiero disculpar, odio tardarme tanto en actualizar, creo que eso lo saben pero tuve que medio matarme estudiando para un examen de alemán que si no sacaba como mínimo 8 me iba a extra así que me toco echarle ganas, por suerte saque 10 *O*

Luego se me vinieron exámenes de otras materias y proyectos de fin de semestre, ustedes entienden y en algún punto entre esos dos sucesos la inspiración desapareció por completo.

Me ha costado horrores tener el capi listo, normalmente me siento ha escribir y no me levanto hasta que termino y lo cuelgo, o en dado caso dejo un paraffito del siguiente, pero van como unas 7 veces que abro el documento y simplemente no sabía que escribir, así que por eso mismo estará cortito, sin más que decirles los dejo con el capi.

* * *

_**Momentos**_

Comenzaba a despertar de eso estaba seguro, ya que sentía su cuerpo entumecido y todavía nubada la mente, los ojos pesados como si hubieran sido cerrados con un hechizo. Poco a poco los recuerdos de la noche anterior y las confesiones que en ella se revelaron regresaron a su mente dejándolo un poco confundido, si fue real o solo un sueño como el que muchas veces había tenido.

Pero a sentir un cálido peso en su lado derecho le convenció de que esta vez era real. Un poco más animado abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de su amado, las facciones tranquilas y a respiración suave le comprobaban que continuaba durmiendo, sin poder evitarlo sonrió ampliamente.

Se perdió en todos los detalles de aquel hermoso rostro, hasta que aquellos parpados empezaron a moverse ligeramente, señal de que su dueño estaba por despertar. Instantes después un par de ojos grises lo veían intensamente, llenos de luz y cariño, una tranquila sonrisa se poso en aquellos labios haciendo que la suya se incrementara aun más, pero de pronto aquel tibio cuerpo se puso en completa tensión, la sonrisa se quedo en su rostro pareciendo más una mueca.

—Draco, ¿qué pasa?— preguntó asustado el moreno al ver que el otro no contestaba.

Todo paso rápido, ya que de un momento a otro sintió el característico galón a la altura del ombligo que le indicaba una desaparición, al siguiente segundo estaba en una amplia sala y frente a ellos a un preocupado Johan.

— ¡Maldición Draco me tenías preocupado! —Exclamo más que exaltado el ojiazul mientras acercaba un vaso a la boca del rubio que bebió ávidamente sin dejar esperar una gota.

—Gracias— murmuro una ves que tomo aire, luego se recargo nuevamente en el ojiverde, parecía que se había quedado dormido nuevamente.

—Ni te atrevas a hacerte el dormido— amenazó más que furioso — No llegas anoche, ni una maldita nota, sabes lo preocupado que me tenías, además de que ni siquiera llevaste algo de poción por si cualquier cosa.

Harry miraba todo extrañado, la familiaridad que tenía el americano al hablarle a su rubio, la forma en que se expresaba y como parecía realmente angustiado.

—Lo siento— dijo en voz todavía baja el rubio, pero sin abrir los ojos.

—Llamó Pansy y créeme que tampoco va a estar muy feliz, porque ni creas que te iba a cubrir y a estas horas te aseguro que Herm, Blaise, Theo y los demás ya lo saben y no van a estar muy contentos por lo que hiciste—

—Para el rollo quieres— exclamó ya molesto el rubio, sentado y mirándolo fijamente— Siento como si un maldito gigante me haya pasado por encima y créeme que ya me arte de tus tontos reclamos, además…— No pudo terminar ya que aquellos brazos lo sostenían fuertemente en un abrazo de troll—Me estoy ahogando—

—Te lo mereces por preocuparme así— recrimino más divertido el ojiazul— Por cierto buenos días Potter— saludo al otro hombre que veía todo muy confusamente.

—Buenos Días— dijo aun sorprendido por los acontecimientos—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —

— Nada en especial, solo que Johan tiende a ser bastante dramático— El comentario le valio una mirada asesina por parte del aludido.

—No soy dramático, es solo que me tenías preocupado—Se cruzo de brazos en actitud indignado.

—Entonces me disculpo, al parecer es un escandaloso sentimental Hufflepuff — La expresión en el rostro del americano era todo un poema, que se mostro realmente enfadado cuando las carcajadas del rubio hicieron eco a su ocurrencia.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo— rio también el moreno, ya que sabía que para las serpientes ser considerado Hufflepuff era aun más denigrante que Gryffindor o cualquier insulto. Instintivamente se llevo una mano a su mejilla rememorando aquella cachetada— No sabía que se manejaban por casas también en otras escuelas mágicas— comento una vez pasada la risa.

—Pues en realidad no, es un sistema un tanto exclusivo de Hogwarts, de cualquier manera, Johan ha tenido demasiada influencia mía como para reconocer ese tipo de frases—

—Además yo nunca pise una escuela mágica— aquel comentario sorprendió de sobremanera a Harry.

—Entonces tuviste clases particulares o algo por el estilo— comento no creyendo lo obvio.

—No conocí nada relacionado a la magia hasta que me topé Draco—

—En serio eso es raro, acaso no lo sabías o ¿qué fue lo que paso?— pregunto más que interesado

—Lo sabía pero mis padres me prohibieron hablar de eso, me decían que era un fenómeno y esas cosas— se sincero con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Muggles— puso los ojos en blanco el rubio mientras se levantaba— Que tal si mejor desayunamos algo, muero de hambre y sin más entro a la cocina dejando a ambos morenos solos.

—Entonces paso la noche contigo— habló Johan con una calma inusitada

—No de la manera que crees, solo hablamos— aclaró con una tranquilidad similar.

—No te debes preocupar, lo que hay entre Draco y yo solo es una gran amistad— la sonrisa sincera y la verdad en los ojoz zafiro le desconcertaron.

—Pero lo que tu me dijiste de que lo estabas utilizando y que lo ibas a desechar— dijo impresionado.

—Estrictamente no te lo dije a ti, se lo dije a Pansy, quien me siguió el juego— declaro más que sonriente el ojiazul.

—Pero Draco también lo sabía el y tu estaban hablando de eso— dijo un poco molesto al recordar esa inesperada conversación

—De lo que Draco y yo hablábamos era de aprender a tocar el violín, siempre me quedo mirándolo cuando lo hace y más de una vez a intentado enseñarme pero es demasiado desesperado y el final lo dejamos por la paz—

—Entonces tu y el no son pareja—

—Ya te lo dije solo somos amigos, aquel día en que le viniste a cantar a Draco, él no se encontraba en casa yo fui quien escucho tu canción— esas palabras hicieron sonrojar al ojiverde— y Fue cuando me di cuenta de que en verdad lo querías y que serías tan estúpido como para no luchar por miedo a herirlo, así que tuve que idear un plan que tocara tu orgullo y te hiciera pensar que yo iba a lastimar a Draco, para que te pusieras a trabajar.

—Eso es muy Slytherin —

—Aunque también podría decirse que muy Gryffindor por lo improvisado, o lo Hufflepuff por lo sentimental, hasta un Ravenclaw por inteligente, pero yo nunca fui sorteado por lo que puedo tener un poco de todo—

—Una forma interesante de verlo—

—Así que solo me queda una última cosa que decirte, si te atreves a dejar a Draco te aseguro que lo que sufriste este tiempo será nada a comparación de lo que te tengo planeado—

El ojiverde sonrió ante la amenaza, le alegraba ver que después de todo el rubio no estaba tan solo.

—Par de holgazanes si piensan que yo les voy a cocinar algo están muy equivocados— resonó el grito del platino a través de la puerta de la cocina.

—Será mejor que vallamos, ni te imaginas el genio mañanero que tiene— murmuro divertido Johan que conocía demasiado los despertares de su amigo.

Los tres desayunaron en relativa calma entre platicas triviales y anécdotas del colegio en las que Draco y Harry ponían su versión de los hechos haciendo reir muchísimo al extranjero.

—En verdad eran un par de monstruos—

—En realidad Draco era el más insoportable— Alego Harry divertido— Siempre estaba tocándonos las narices a mis amigos y a mí.

—Te lo tenías merecido Potter— mascullo molesto mientras le daba una mordida a su tostada.

—Quien diría que te mejor amigo terminaría siendo un Sangre Sucia— comento entre risas el ojiazul—

—Te equivocas Blaise tiene un linaje muy respetable—

—Oh como serás cabrón— la dio un ligero empujón asiendo que el otro tirara la taza de café encima de Harry.

Tanto la mirada esmeralda como la plata lo miraron molestos.

—Como se te ocurre hacer eso Johan…—Empezó a reclamar el moreno pero le continúo el rubio.

—Mira que desperdiciar mi café— Después se levanto con un gesto indignado a servirse más dejando al chico dorado más que desconcertado y a un Johan nuevamente alegre.

—Johan siempre si me vas a acompañar a ir con Blaise y los demás— dijo mientras regresaba a sentarse y con un rápido movimiento de varita limpiaba el desastre del desayunador.

—Crees que Zabini podrá ayudarte con la poción—

—Pues según lo que me conto Pansy el otro día, Longbottom ha logrado que germinen ciertas especies oceánicas que creo me ayudaran y pues Blaise sabe mucho—

—Si que esos cuatro formaron un equipo fuerte— opino Harry quien había sido sorprendido por el proyecto de Neville junto a los Slytherin.

—Longbottom es quien cuida las plantas, Blaise hace las pociones, Pansy se encarga de la publicidad y Theo de la administración, creo que tienen todos los campos bien cubiertos.

—Si solo les falta Draco para que les haga de repartidor— bromeo el ojiazul que ese día se veía especialmente alegre.

—Al parecer he vuelto a sobreestimarte tu ingenio sigue siendo deplorable— Suspiro en una actuación melodramática el rubio mientras Harry se destornillaba de risa.

—Pero Draco si se puede decir que esta en equipo el aplica las pociones— dijo un poco mas repuesto el ojiverde de su ataque de risa.

—De cualquier manera tengo turno de la mañana hoy así que eso será hasta la tarde, nos vemos entonces— dijo despidiendo se de Johan y con un movimiento de varita atraía sus cosas

—Adiós Harry— dijo pasando a su lado y dándole un suave beso en los labios antes de desaparecerse.

—Maldición eso fue demasiado empalagoso— comento el ojiazul al ver la sonrisa de colegiala enamorada de Harry— Quita esa sonrisa antes de que me hagas vomitar—

—Oh cállate— exclamó divertido el ojiverde.

Ciertamente nunca había pensado llevarse bien con el amigo de Draco, pero al parecer era muy agradable.

Pasaron tres meses en una calma reconfortante tanto los amigos de Harry como los de Draco sabían que habían vuelto a estar juntos y todo parecía ir viento en popa.

Prácticamente Draco vivía en casa de Harry, rara vez aparecía por su apartamento para dormir y varias de sus ropas ya se encontraban en la casa de Harry, aunque oficialmente no se había mudado con él.

Las investigaciones en conjunto de Stefan, Blaise y Draco para encontrar la cura de aquella extraña mutación iban muy bien ya que empezaban a entender más de ella.

Tanto la niña como Draco se sentían culpables, consciente o inconscientemente, por la muerte de su madre e hija respectivamente, por lo que habían sacado a conclusión que la misma magia había protegido un poco de la magia muerta que era sin duda lo que causaba aquel desequilibrio.

El problema era como dejar ir la magia que les dañaba, ya que esta se había mezclado muchísimo y lo que tenían que hacer era lograr separarlas para luego drenarlas y así dejar todo funcionando correctamente.

Harry y Draco se encontraban platicando tranquilamente en una cafetería Muggle cerca del Barbican Center donde le había tocado ensayo al rubio.

—De verdad Harry no me fió nada de ese tipo, tres meses de ensayos para que se le ocurra de última hora que lo mejor es cambiar casi todas las canciones—

—Ya sabes como pueden a llegar de ser los ricos con sus excentricidades— Lo apoyo el moreno mientras tomaba suavemente la mano del rubio por encima de la mesa.

En eso llegó el mesero con dos tazas de café junto a unas pastas que se veían realmente deliciosas.

—Se suponía que tendríamos libre toda la semana para descansar y dar todo en el concierto, pero no ahora nos toca seguir con el mugroso horario—

—Eso no se me hace tan importante— Rebatió el moreno dándole un sorbo a su café.

—Pero teníamos planes Harry, mira que apenas tendremos tiempo para arreglarnos para la salida de esta noche— Siguió protestando el rubio sin mirar si quiera su café.

—Cambiando de tema quiero proponerte algo— dijo el moreno emocionado, tomo una pasta y la mordió disfrutando de su sabor.

En cambio Draco no se mostro del todo interesado solo lo miro fijamente.

—Quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo— propuso con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

Al rubio eso no le sentó muy bien, solo se le quedo mirando estupefacto.

—Pero apenas tenemos tres meses juntos— dijo un poco incrédulo de la proposición.

—Vamos Draco, prácticamente ya vives conmigo, dime cuantas noches has pasado en tu apartamento desde que volvimos— Volvió a tomar una largo trago de su café.

—Una cosa es quedarme a dormir contigo después de follar pero vivir juntos en una casa ambos, creo que es un poco precipitado, mejor esperemos un tiempo.

—Así que solo te quedas por que este muy cansado para aparecerte en tu apartamento— dijo dolido y enfadado el moreno.

—No es eso, es solo que sientó que vivir con alguien es algo muy intimo—

—Pero vives con Johan— recriminó con voz más fuerte.

—Por favor— Exclamó también enfadándose —Compartí cuarto con Johan Ocho años, ahora solo compartimos piso y créeme es 5 veces más espacioso que aquel cuarto de la universidad.

—Pero en esos años no estuviste con nadie— dijo irritado el ojiverde— Si hubieras estado con alguien te aseguro que tampoco estaría de acuerdo.

—Esta discusión es tonta— dijo en voz baja perno no menos molesta el rubio.

—Si tienes razón es absurdamente tonta, después de todo que me debe importar tu vida— dijo con más frialdad de la necesaria.

—Harry por favor intenta comprenderme— pidió el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de Harry quien la aparto rápidamente.

—Lo intento, te juro que lo intento pero me sobrepasas Draco, casi nunca tenemos tiempo para nosotros, siempre soy lo último en tu lista de prioridades, si no es el Hospital es la orquesta o sino es Johan, o hermione, Pansy y una larga lista de amigos y solo tienes lugar para mi por las noches y siempre que despierto me encuentro con que ya te fuiste a trabajar en la dichosa poción —

—Sabes que no pienso a ponerme a discutir sobre esto— exclamo cortante mientras dejaba un par de billetes Muggles y se levantaba sin siquiera haber tocado el café o las pastas.

—Entonces prefieres huir como siempre lo haces—El enojo lo estaba cejando, simplemente empezó a sentir una furia demasiado grande y con el único objetivo de herir.

—Te equivocas Harry, es solo que no pienso discutir algo tan absurdo como tus celos por Johan o por nuestros amigos— Y sin más que decir salió de aquel restaurant y desaparecerse en el primer callejón que encontró.

El moreno se quedo sentado mirando el lugar vacio del rubio, se sentía devastado, no tenía ni idea de por que le había dicho esas cosas al rubio, cierto que se sintió herido al escuchar su negativa per el mismo Draco le había contado de sus temores que a pesar de saber que no iba a volver a pasar lo que la ultimas aun así era inconsciente —"Tengo miedo de volverte amar"— le había confesado después de terminar un grandioso polvo, poco después de su reencuentro.

Se reprendió mentalmente una y otra ves, pero no podía hacer mucho ya que de pronto lo había poseído aquella furia tremenda que en esos momentos se le hacía imposible de lograr.

Con un gesto al camarero le indico que le empaquetara las pastas para llevar, después de todo estaban muy buenas y se las podrían comer Ron y el en un descanso.

* * *

El rubio se apareció en el departamento de Harry, después de todo la noche anterior había dejado su traslador para ir a San Mungo y estaba más que seguro que estaría atestado de gente por lo que sería más factible aparecerse directamente en su consultorio.

—Pero que diablos le pasa— mascullo dejando entrever el enojo que había contenido.

Dio un par de pasos rumbo a la habitación cuando escucho un ruido demasiado cerca, reacciono casi al instante intentando tomar su varita pero había desperdiciado valiosos minutos y solo sintió el múltiple impacto de varios hechizos….luego todo fue negro.

—Esto fue más fácil de lo que creí, con lo bien que se defendía en el Callejón Diagon— se burlo la voz de una mujer.

—Sabíamos que sus horarios y él estaba muy confiado, después de todo es el hogar del salvador del mundo mágico— contesto la voz de Lestrange.

—Esa idea de hacer enojar a Potter fue exquisita cariño— dijo bella mientras se acercaba a su esposo.

—No se hubiera hecho sin las pociones de Rabastan, pero querido Rodolphus esto es único, que tal si esperamos a Potter— sugirió la mujer mientras sus ojos se llenaban de auqel brillo sádico.

—No bella, no podemos echar a perder el plan ahora, mejor contén tus ganas para cuando empecemos con todo.

—Veras que mi señor se enfadara por que no me dejaste destruir a Potter—

—¡Vámonos! —Ordenó contundente su esposo

Ambos se desaparecieron, bella cargando un tipo de morral y Lestrange con el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio.

* * *

Les dije, esta cortito el capi y la falta de inspiración hicieron que quedara así, pero bueno espero y les guste por que a mi no acaba de convencerme, sin más me despido.

BYE

P.D. Un mes exacto desde el ultimo capi, de 18 a 18 XD


	23. Desaparición

**Capitulo 22**

Hola a todos, esta vez no me tarde tanto les traigo un capi nuevo, es un tanto corto pero al menos es algo, espero que todos hayan pasado unas felices fiestas, después de todo ya estamos en el 2010, y por cierto les cuento uno de mis propósitos a partir de la semana que viene actualizare la historia los miércoles, es que no me gusta dejar tanto tiempo de escribir y quiero tener un horario más estricto, porque hay veces en las que me emociono y subo muy rápido y luego se corta la inspiración y termino tardando mucho en actualizar, bueno los dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

**Desaparición**

La noche empezaba a caer dejando los matices naranjas del atardecer flotando por la avenida. Harry se encontraba fuera de un restaurante Francés en el cual habían hecho reservación desde hacía una semana, ya que siempre esta llenísimo.

Aun sentía la amargura de la discusión con Draco, pero tenía algo en mente, en esa cena le pediría disculpas, después de todo había esperado más de ocho años para por fin tener una oportunidad con su rubio, no iba a echarlo a perder por culpa de sus prisas. Lo que necesitaba Draco era tiempo estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo.

El gran reloj empezó a sonar justamente eran las 7:00, miro para ambos lados esperando ver llegar a Draco en cualquier momento, tenía esa manía de llegar siempre a la hora, si acaso más temprano. Sabiendo que su dragón no tardaría mucho más en llegar se recargo un poco en la pared.

Los minutos pasaban y todavía no había señal de Draco cosa que lo asusto, no era un comportamiento normal.

Una suave llovizna empezó a caer, un poco sorprendido se refugió en la entrada del restaurante aun a la espera de su pareja que al parecer se le había hecho realmente tarde.

El mozo de la entrada le pregunto su nombre para ver si tenía reservación y el moreno decidió entrar después de todo la reservación estaba a nombre de ambos.

Se encontraba sentado en una hermosa mesa para dos, con una copa de lo que según le dijeron uno de los mejores vinos. Cada cierto tiempo volteaba por la ventana esperando ver la cabellera rubia de su novio.

Cuando termino la segunda copa empezó a pensar en la forma en que llegaría el rubio, se lo imagina pasando por la puerta del recibidor con su andar elegante y sensual, sin una sola gota de agua en sus ropas o pelo, estaba seguro que más de una o uno de los presentes lo devoraría con la mirada mientras él simplemente pasaría de largo para sentarse al frente. Hasta podía imaginarse que le diría algo como "No llegue tarde, solo a una mejor hora" o alguna escusa tonta con la que ambos reirían.

El mesero llego por quinta vez a la mesa para verificar si no deseaba ordenar algo, Harry ya tenía algo seguro esa noche Draco no vendría. Ordeno un poco de comida después de todo sería un desperdicio no aprovechar, tal vez y solo tal vez Draco llegara.

Terminó de comer y lo que antes era una suave llovizna ahora era una gran tormenta.

Por muy enojado que estuviera Draco no tenía por qué hacerle eso, dejarlo plantado, por lo menos podría haber llamado para decirle que no iría o por lo menos cancelar la reservación o algo. Conteniendo su furia y manteniendo su mejor cara de neutralidad pidió la cuenta y en cuanto le dieron el recibo puso el dinero y salió de ahí, que se quedaran con el cambio, no es algo que le importara mucho ahora.

Al cruzar la puerta el frío le dio de golpe, sin pensársela mucho se encamino por las calles, ahora desiertas, de Londres Muggle.

Avanzo unas cuantas cuadras dejando que su enojo fluyera y se lavara con la lluvia, sentía hasta que el clima se burlaba de su situación ya que recordaba que le había comenzado a hablar al rubio por culpa de una tormenta similar, solo que en aquel entonces no sabía mucho de él.

Dio vuelta por una esquina para entrar a un callejón que era bastante conocido por los magos para aparecerse en el centro del Londres Muggle, y se desapareció del lugar para llegar a su casa.

Las luces estaban apagadas, todo lucia justo como lo había dejado antes de irse, dio un suspiro aquel día era una completa porquería.

Caminó hasta llegar a su habitación para luego meterse a la ducha, lo menos que le apetecía era tener un gran resfriado por la mañana que lo dejara en cama recordando a Draco.

Tomo una poción para la gripa solo por precaución y se fue a dormir, pero un extraño presentimiento le oprimía el pecho desde que había visto salir a Draco de aquel café.

* * *

Johan se encontraba dando vueltas por la pequeña sala de su departamento, estaba realmente preocupado, hacía cuatro días que no sabía absolutamente nada de Draco. Al principio pensó que estaba demasiado ocupado con Potter, el trabajo y la Orquesta y que por eso mismo no se había comunicado o simplemente estaba demasiado distraído como para recordar que tenía a un amigo un poco histérico.

Pero acababa de recibir una lechuza de San Mungo preguntando por el Medimago Malfoy, decía que no se había presentado a trabajar en los últimos días y que era necesaria su presencia en el hospital mágico ya que varios de sus pacientes lo buscaban.

Tomo una vez más el pergamino leyéndolo frenéticamente, ya casi se lo sabía de menoría cuando el teléfono del apartamento sonó.

Fue puro instinto y corrió a contestarlo esperando que fuera de un despreocupado Draco

—Bueno— pero se decepciono al escuchar que estaba equivocado.

—Hola, ¿eres tu Johan? —Pregunto la otra voz al teléfono.

—Sí, que pasa señor Walter— dijo recordando el nombre del director de la sinfónica.

—No está Draco por ahí, no se ha presentado a ensayar, estoy un poco preocupado no estará enferme — su tono de voz sonaba nervioso.

—No señor, al menos no que yo sepa, últimamente no lo he visto mucho, pero en cuanto se comunique conmigo yo le paso el recado—

—Muchísimas gracias Johan, llamó luego para ver que pasó— solo asintió en respuesta, luego se eso se escucho como era colgado el teléfono al otro lado de la línea, cada vez se convencía de que algo realmente malo estaba pasando.

Más decidido y lleno de miedo tomo un puño de polvos Flu y los aventó a la chimenea.

—Valle Godric, casa Potter— dijo fuerte y pronto el fuego se hizo verde, solo faltaba que contestaran del otro lado.

* * *

Harry no lo había pasado nada bien esos últimos días, estaba resintiendo más que nunca la ausencia de Draco, por un momento pensó que después de ocho años estaría acostumbrado a la soledad pero al parecer estaba demasiado equivocado.

En el último tiempo había sido realmente feliz y cada momento estaba plasmado en su casa, desde aquella charla frente al fuego en el que por fin se habían sincerado, hasta la manera en que habían perdido el control en la cocina y habían terminado haciéndolo sobre la mesa.

No había dormido absolutamente nada, la cama le recordaba demasiado a Draco y en el sofá sucedía lo mismo.

A los que peor les había ido eran a los novatos del cuerpo de aurores y sus compañeros ya que inconscientemente había soltado su frustración y furia con ellos.

Sabía que tenía la culpara de que Draco se enojara, pero sentía que el rubio estaba exagerando demasiado, le había mandado varias lechuzas y todas habían vuelto con las cartas intactas, también había insistido con el móvil pero siempre lo traía apagado, y en el hospital solo le daban evasivas.

Aquel era su día de descanso obligatorio, o mejor llamado de suspensión.

Las llamas de la chimenea cambiaron a un tono verde, alguien le llamaba por red Flu, esperanzado se agacho para tener una mejor perspectiva.

Entre las llamas apareció la cara de Johan y el no pudo evitar la mueca de fastidio al ver que no era su Dragón.

—Harry hola, que bueno que estés en casa, no recordaba que podrías estar trabajando— dijo aliviado de encontrar al moreno.

—Que pasa Johan—dijo a modo de saludo, no estaba de ánimos para nada.

—Espero no interrumpirlos pero necesito hablar con Draco, es algo urgente—

Ambos se quedaron callados, la cara de Harry era de total sorpresa, esperaba que Johan le dijera algo como que devolviera las cosas de Draco y simplemente que no lo quería cerca de su amigo, pero eso lo había dejado desubicado.

—Te equivocas Johan, Draco no esta aquí— dijo sinceramente sorprendido.

— ¡¿Como que no está ahí?! —Medio grito exaltado el ojiazul.

La cara de alarma y preocupación del otro lo pusieron alerta.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿por qué te pones así? —Pregunto mientras sentía como la angustia inundaba su pecho.

—Ven aquí rápido, voy a llamar a Hermione y Pansy a ver si ellas saben algo, dejo la red Flu abierta— dijo antes de que su rostro desapareciera, dejando a un Harry demasiado confuso que atravesó las llamas hasta llegar al departamento de los médicos.

Frente a él se encontraba Johan haciendo una llamada.

Justo cuando colgó marco otro número, y así con otros más hasta que dejo el aparato y se acerco al ojiverde.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó intentando mantener la calma el héroe mágico.

—Se trata de Draco, al parecer ha desaparecido— en los ojos azules se notaba una gran preocupación— Hace cuatro días que no sé nada de él.

—Y por qué no has presentado una denuncia en el ministerio, esto es serio Johan— Reclamo medio molesto el moreno.

—Es que no sabía que estaba desaparecido, en las últimas semanas prácticamente estaba viviendo contigo, ni siquiera pasaba por aquí así que no se me hizo raro que se ausentara un poco, ya sabes cómo está siempre hasta el cuello con los horarios— la preocupación lo consumía.

—Entonces como te diste cuenta— inconscientemente estaba actuando su parte racional, aquella que estaba entrenada para resolver muchos casos.

—Esta mañana recibí una lechuza de San Mungo preguntando por su ausencia, también llamo el director de la orquesta, nadie sabe nada de él— murmuro rápidamente— Creía y de verdad rogaba por que estuviera contigo.

—Pues lamento decepcionarte, pero tengo exactamente el mismo tiempo que tu sin saber nada de él—

La mirada de reproche que le mando el otro le dijo mucho más de lo que sabía se podía expresar con palabras.

—El ultimo día que lo vi discutimos un poco, creí que estaba enojado y por eso me evitaba—

—Esto no está bien Harry y si le paso algo—

—El está bien, te lo aseguro— sabía que no eran palabras realmente verdaderas pero era una esperanza que le serviría de salvavidas en ese mar de confusión.

A los pocos minutos llegaron Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Theodore y Stefan.

Entre Harry y Johan les contaron de la desaparición del rubio.

—Katherine ha estado preguntando por él y se ve muy preocupada— comento el medimago.

—No puedo creer que haya pasado esto— exclamo Pansy mientras se abrazaba de su esposo.

—Pero por como pasaron las cosas, no creen que haya huido, después de todo no sería la primera vez— comento inocentemente ron pero todas las miradas de la sala lo fulminaron.

—Draco no haría algo así— defendió rápidamente Johan.

—Pero ya lo ha hecho antes— dijo Stefan que sabía solo un poco.

—Si antes huyo no fue por un mal de amor— dijo cada vez más cabreado Johan— se fue por razones más fuertes que una simple pelea de enamorados— su mirada brillaba peligrosa.

—Además según los informes los mortifagos van a por él, tenemos razones para pensar que ha sido secuestrado— comento Harry quien recordaba el ataque en medio de aquella calle y en la tienda de varitas.

Un sollozo escapo de la garganta de la castaña quien estaba realmente nerviosa.

—Primero debemos levantar una orden de búsqueda en el ministerio para así tener más ayuda— aporto Ron aun sintiéndose incomodo por el anterior comentario que se le había salido.

—Entonces vamos — La mirada esmeralda de Harry estaba llena de decisión encontraría a Draco y si alguien le había hecho daño pagaría por ello y con creces.

* * *

Y que les pareció, esa vez deje de lado a Draco, ya en el siguiente se vera a donde fue a parar y que hizo esos cuatro días, mejor los dejo de spolear ya lo leerán el miércoles, cuídense mucho.

BYE


	24. Reunion

Hola a todos, lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienen el nuevo capi, que debo decir lo estaba esperando, es de mis favoritos junto con el que le va a seguir, pero mejor los dejo con el capi que espero y les guste.

* * *

_**Cuatro días atrás**_

Poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia, abrió los ojos tratando de ubicarse pero era inútil ya que la completa oscuridad se cernía sobre su alrededor. Su cuerpo se empezó a despertar y tuvo la completa certeza de que estaba encadenado.

Haciendo un poco de esfuerzo rebusco en su memoria hasta que dio con lo ultimo que recordaba, había sido atacado en la casa de Harry.

Se palpo la ropa en busca de su varita o algo pero se dio cuenta de que esa no era la misma ropa que traía cuando lo secuestraron. Se levanto del frio suelo y empezó a caminar, palpando la pared para evitar caerse o golpearse con cualquier cosa que pudiera haber en ese cuarto.

Encontró lo que parecía ser un inodoro y un catre con un olor a rancio y sucio, no pudo seguir investigando ya que las cadenas era lo máximo que le permitían llegar. Con resignación se acostó en el intento de cama y se puso a pensar sobre su situación, tal vez son un poco de suerte podría escapar o si la situación lo requería hacer cualquier cosa para evitar que los mortifagos consiguieran su objetivo. Si algo tenía claro era que sin lugar a dudas eran mortifagos ya que era imposible que fuera cualquier otro.

Luego de lo que le parecieron horas, la luz inundo el lugar haciendo que inmediatamente se cubriera los ojos por la intensidad. En la celda entraron sus tíos y unas personas más todas con varitas en mano.

—Buenas Tardes, mi querido sobrino— dijo con voz falsamente amable su tía.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Pregunto desafiante, no estaba de humor para las ironías de sus parientes.

—Hieres mis sentimientos Draco— se mofo sínicamente la morena.

—Tranquilo, no pensamos hacerte daño— un bufido de incredulidad salió de parte del ojigris— Mira te traigo tu poción— el hombre saco un frasco con lo que efectivamente era la poción.

—Mira que me costo conseguirla para ti— se burlo Bellatrix.

—¿Por qué están haciendo esto? —

—Tu no repliques nada y tomatelo— Rabastan le arrebato el vial a su hermano y se acerco hasta el encadenado — Esto es fácil Draco, por las buenas o por las malas.

La mente del platino estaba trabajando a cien, si los mortifagos se habían tomado tantas molestias para con él debían quererlo vivo y en su defecto también sano, de lo contrario ya lo habrían matado o torturado, pero que se tomaran hasta la molestia de traerle algo tan indispensable sin duda era que ocupaban algo de él y eso no pensaba dárselos.

El hombre acerco el vial a sus labios y este se negó a tomarlo, no iba a darles la satisfacción.

—Vamos bébelo —Dijo mientras con una de sus manos lo agarraba y con la otra le seguía acercando la poción.

Al ver que no tenía resultado lo solto, pero el rubio sabía que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, pero en cuanto el pensamiento paso se le borro, un intenso dolor se instalo en su abdomen quitándole la respiración y haciendo que por inercia abriera la boca para tomar aire, en ese momento Lestrenge aprovecho para vaciar todo el contenido del vial en su boca.

Tragó a duras penas para luego empezar a toser escandalosamente.

—Por tu propio bien te conviene cooperar de ahora en adelante— el hombre se levanto ara irse junto a los demás que lo miraban burlonamente.

Sintió como sus mejillas se encendían por causa de la humillación, lo tenían a su merced, no podía negarse a nada de lo que quisieran, nuevamente estaba indefenzo.

Pasaron varias horas cuando la celda se volvió a iluminar, esta vez venía una mujer de aspecto severo con una bandeja.

—Tu cena— se la dejo casí al limite de su alcance y se retiro sin nada más que decir—

Miraba la comida desconfiado, tenía un aspecto demasiado apetitoso y pero después de todo era imposible que la hubieran envenenado, lo querían vivo. Mas sin embargo se abstuvo de tomar si quiera una probada.

La puerta no se volvió a abrir hasta ya mucho más tarde, por la luz que atravezo supuso que sería cerca de media noche. En la celda entraron nuevamente sus tíos.

—Draco — dijo Rodolphus mientras negaba con la cabeza— debes alimentarte si no te enfermaras— por un momento casi creyó en la preocupación que expresaba su tío, pero era presisamente por que era su tío, por quien no confió.

—Esto te incomodara un poco— Dio una señal a su esposa y su hermano quienes sujetaron al rubio por los brazos, cosa que era de extrañar ya que había muchos hechizos para inmovilizar.

—_Absorcio —_dijo con voz neutra y un rayo plateado salió de la varita impactando en el pecho del rubio.

Ciertamente no había dolor, solo una especie de incomodidad, era como si la magia rebuscara en su interior, un calor se expendio por todo su pecho, sin duda ya había encontrado lo que ocupaba por que un rayo dorado salió de su pecho y fue a donde su atacante, quien tenía en su otra mano un recipiente tranparente y al parecer muy detallado. Empezó a sentirse muy agotado, ya tenía una idea de lo que estaban haciendo pero a cada segundo esta se confirmaba más.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad la maldición se acabo y el pequeño recipiente brillaba intensamente.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, deje la magia suficiente para que sobrevivas y no te afecte ni siquiera con tu "enfermedad" —dijo mientras le mostraba nuevamente el frasco donde estaba su magia.

—Nos estas saliendo un poco caro, mira que conseguir ese pequeño recipiente nos costo una pequeña fortuna, después de todo esta hecho una extraña aleación, sangre de unicornio y diamante azul, es lo único que puede recibir la magia en estado puro de un mago— le confeso Bellatrix en un susurro.

Se sintió asqueado de cada palabra dicha por su tía.

Luego de eso salieron los tres de la habitación.

En los días siguientes se fue enterando de ciertas cosas, tales como que nadie se había dado cuenta de su ausencia, que para hacer el pequeño vial se necesito matar uno 12 unicornios; que sin duda lo ocupaban vivo y sano, ya que lo forzaron a comer con la _imperius_ y lo habían amordazado luego de intentar suicidarse.

No todos los días drenaban su magia, al parecer tenían que esperar por lo menos 48 horas por cada absorción.

Otra observación importante era que tenían a mas personas de las que esperaba, ya que siempre era una persona diferente la que les llevaba las comidas y en las mañanas se escuchaba mucho ruido.

Pero aun no sabía cual era el motivo por el que lo tenían ahí y eso es lo que más le molestaba, no lo estaban torturando pero tampoco querían información, simplemente lo estaban cuidando.

En el cuarto día de su estadía en aquel lugar lo sacaron de su celda y con ocho varitas apuntándole y su magia al mínimo por la ultima drenada, lo transportaron hasta un cuarto de baño donde le dieron lo necesario para asearse y una clara amenaza de que si quería seguir haciéndolo solo más le valía comportarse.

Al salir se encontró con un cambio de ropa, solo era unos pantalones y una playera blanca que se veían suaves y limpios, junto con un poco de ropa interior.

Se cambio, repasando todos los pasillos por los que había pasado y intentando recordar los ruidos, después de todo tenía que escapar.

Al llegar a la celda nuevamente lo encadenaron y lo dejaron en la completa oscuridad.

* * *

Todos juntos habían ido a levantar la denuncia al ministerio pero no fueron muy bien escuchados ya que los Malfoy seguían clasificados como mortifagos en la mente de muchas gente, por lo cual se hizo una gran comedia en la oficina de aurores, no había ayudado en nada de que Zabini, Parkinson y Nott estuvieran ahí, pero después de una disputa y unas grandes verdades los aurores se vieron en la penosa tarea de disculparse con los héroes de las sombras, como Hermione los llamaba, y abrir un caso para investigar, caso en el que fue excluido Harry y Ron por tener un contacto sentimental con la victima y por lo mismo un riesgo en la operación.

Después de ello tuvieron que ir con los demás Malfoy a darles el aviso, ya que desde la visita de Narcisa los lazos entre ellos se habían ido reconstruyendo, hasta el pequeño Antoni sabía que Draco era su hermano y se había mostrado demasiado indignado por el trato que recibieron en el ministerio los amigos de su hermano.

A lo largo de varios días y después de unas cuantas investigaciones, comprobaron que habían tenido vigilado a Draco por bastante tiempo ya que todo había sido sincronizado y que el mismo Harry había sido utilizado ya que en aquella cafetería les habían puesto una poción para que se molestara con la persona enfrente.

Harry se sentía demasiado culpable y había pedido unas vacaciones en el departamento de aurores ya que la preocupación no lo dejaba trabajar, pero en lo ultimo que pensó fue en descansar, tenía un objetivo en mente y ese era recuperar a Draco.

Habían pasado ya 10 días desde la desaparición del rubio y la investigación estaba estancada.

El moreno se fue a su departamento hecho una furia por la falta de resultados y solo hasta que se calmo y se puso a repasar las defensas de su caso solo por distracción se dio cuenta de una anormalidad que antes había pasado desapercibida.

Justo el día en que Draco había desaparecido, las barreras habían detectado un movimiento extraño, no estaba como alarma ya que al parecer se trataba de alguien con acceso.

Sin perder tiempo fue a casa de Ron y Hermione, donde por suerte encontró a ambos.

—Chicos tengo noticias— Exclamo en cuanto entro a la cocina los encontró dándole de comer a la a su hija.

—Qué pasa Harry, ya encontraron a Draxo— exclamo esperanzada la castaña.

—No, pero ocupo su ayuda en algo—

—Ya sabes que para lo que sea— contesto a su vez Ron.

—El día en que desapareció Draco las barreras de la casa detectaron algo anormal— empezó a narrar— Un poco antes de que se detectara la aparición de Draco.

—Entonces después de su discusión, Draco regreso a tu casa— empezó a conjeturar la mujer del grupo.

—Exacto, al parecer la persona que se coló entre las defensas tenía permiso, pero eso es casi imposible ya que ningún mortifago puede entrar a mi casa—

—Pero Draco si— apunto a su vez la castaña

—El no es un mortifago— Replico rápidamente el ojiverde.

—Pero comparte sangre con algunos— Dijo ron quien sabía un poco sobre las familias de sangre pura— Si no me equivoco, Andrómeda a veces va a visitarte, tal vez no tenga el permiso para aparecerse pero tus barreras la reconocen como alguien grato, además de que Draco si tiene el permiso para aparecerse.

—Así que con un hechizo de camuflaje alguien podría pasar por ellas, en este caso me imagino Bellatrix— termino de narrar Hermione viendo el curso que estaba tomando Ron.

—Y entonces ella dio pie para que entraran más— Dijo Harry con renovado interés.

—Todos creimos que Draco se había aparecido en su departamento ya que las pociones que tomaba no estaban, pero omitimos lo obvio, Draco no sabía que lo lo iban a secuestrar por lo que no pudo ir a recoger sus pociones—

—Exacto, es por eso que lo más seguro es que lo quieran vivo— dijo Ron contento por poder participar.

—Por eso no encontramos rastros de desaparición o traslador en el apartamento de Draco, no fue ahí donde lo secuestraron, si no en mi casa— dijo más que emocionado el moreno.

Se levanto sin siquiera decir adiós y se desapareció rumbo a su casa, ya tenía una pista que no pensaba dejar pasar.

En cuanto llego hizo algunos hechizos de rastreo e identifico la fuente de dos desapariciones, siguió el rastro de una y llego a lo que parecía una escuela Muggle abandonada.

El lugar se veía tétrico, la noche apenas estaba cayendo en Londres, por lo que le calculo que debía estar un poco lejos para que en ese lugar ya estuviera la noche mas cerrada.

Un arco en medio de el prado era una especie de entrada a aquel lugar, paso con la varita en alto listo para cualquier cosa.

* * *

En los días pasados había encontrado la forma de guardar un poco más de magia, y ahora tenía un casi toda su magia, también influía que esa noche tendrían que sacarle más, pero ya se había hartado, por fin escaparía de ese lugar.

La puerta se abrió justo a la misma hora de siempre, puesto que le traian la cena, empezó a comer en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de aquel hombre, no se veía muy inteligente en cierto modo le recordaba a su amigo Goyle, grande y estúpido.

Desde un incidente el quinto día siempre se quedaba una persona a esperar que terminara de comer, para así evitar incidentes.

Justo cuando termino la última porción del plato, aquel hombre se arrimo y le dio la poción para que no le afectara su enfermedad, luego para su sorpresa saco otro frasco de su túnica con lo que parecía otra poción.

Le forzó a tomarla, pasados unos instantes en los que nada le dolio, empezó con su plan.

Solto un grito lo suficientemente humillante como para parecer real, y luego empezó a imitar lo que parecerían contracciones y espasmos, no por nada los últimos años de su vida los había pasado en hospitales.

El tipo se puso libido, lo más seguro es que no le hubieran dicho nada de la poción y por eso se mostraba tan asustado.

Pronto se encontraba nuevamente a su lado y le había quitado las esposas.

—Tranquilo— susurro mientras lo levantaba pero un nuevo grito por parte del rubio lo hizo desistir.

Le tomo el rostro y justo cuando sus ojos se encontraron le murmuro — Ahorita traigo a algui….-pero no pudo terminar ya que los ojos grises lo habían atrapado y el rubio había entrado potentemente en su mente dejándolo inmóvil.

Busco en la mente de ese tipo y luego de unos instantes encontró lo que buscaba y algunos datos extras, el mortifago empezó a oponer resistencia dándose cuenta de la información que obtenía el prisionero.

Pero el rubio siguió forzándolo hasta que estuvo satisfecho y luego de salir de la mente de aquel tipo, con rápidos movimientos lo inmovilizo y con un pedazo de la túnica del hombre le tapo la boca.

—Muchas gracias por la información— le dijo burlón, ciertamente la situación estaba demasiado grave, luego le dio un golpe en la nuca lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconciente.

—Ahora a salir de aqui— dijo mientras inconscientemente pasaba su mano por una cadena en su cuello, cadena que no habían podido quitarle por nada del mundo.

Se dio vuelta para buscar la varita del otro mago pero se dio cuenta que se había quebrado por el peso de su propio dueño.

A lo lejos escuchó el sonido de una sirena, sin duda esa había sido la alarma de el lugar, un poco más apurado salió de la habitación y rápidamente hizo algo que hacia años no realizaba, tomo su forma animaga.

* * *

En cuanto traspaso aquel arco había empezado a sonar una especia de sirena, se maldijo internamente por no haber checado antes las protecciones del lugar, de verdad estaba demasiado desconcentrado para cometer un error de principiantes.

En lo que parecía el patio delantero de la escuela, pronto empezó a llenarse de magos y brujas, algunos con las características mascaras blancas y otros simplemente con túnicas.

Si tenía algo a su favor es que nadie podía moverse muy bien ya que el lugar estaba lleno de nieve, al parecer en ese lugar era más cruel el clima.

—Vaya, vaya mire que nos trajo el viento, un Harry Potter— empezó ha hablar una mujer enmascarada, la mujer ocn un movimiento de mano desapareció la dichosa mascara dejando ver su rostro.

—Bellatrix— murmuro furioso Harry.

—Esa mirada me recuerda el día en que yo mate a Sirius Black— canturreo cual loca le mujer, satisfecha por las reacciones del moreno.

—¿Dónde está Draco? — exclamó furioso.

—En serio crees que te lo diremos —Dijo una voz grave a su derecha.

—Si no me lo dicen….-

—Que nos harás, ¿hechizarnos? Estas en desventaja numérica Potter— dijo esta vez la voz de Rabastan quien estaba a su izquierda.

—Crucio— Grito Bellatrix ante la distracción del ojiverde quien calló al suelo.

El dolor era realmente fuerte, no importaba que en la guerra y en diversas batallas lo hubieran torturado así, siempre dolia.

A lo lejos escucho que alguien reclamaba su varita con un accio, pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar de asimilarlo ya que el dolor era demasiado si quiera para pensar.

La maldición se detuvo por un instante y por fin pudo respirar un poco mejor, su cuerpo se sacudía continuamente por las contracciones de sus músculos, fue entonces que escucho un tintineo que de inmediato ignoro por que otra cruciatus caía sobre él.

Cuando termino la tortura y abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que algo se acercaba, era casi imposible de diferenciar entre toda esa nieve pero aquel par de ojitos negros y una naricita rosada lo hicieron diferenciarlos.

El animalito se acerco más y por fin pudo ver que se trataba de un Huron albino, se le hizo irónica la situación ya que justamente venia por un hurón albino.

Para su sorpresa el animalito se transformo en un apuesto rubio, quien lo tomo en brazos.

—¿Estas bien Harry?— pregunto preocupado el rubio mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

Todos los mortifagos a su alrededor se habían quedado quietos debido a la sorpresa.

—¿Eres tu Draco? —Preguntó animado el moreno aun afectado por las cruciatus.

—Por supuesto que soy yo— se defendió mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

—Draco, mira que venir hasta aquí para recibir a nuestra visita— dijo irónicamente Bellatrix

—Ya sabes, los modales ante todo— replico Draco también irónico.

—Si que eres un chiquillo desobediente, mira que escaparte así— dijo con voz furiosa el mayor de los Lestrange— Creo que esta vez no te salvaras de un buen castigo— Amenazo.

—Como si me pudieras hacer algo— ante semejante contestación la cara del hombre se contrajo.

—Dudas de ello, es que acaso olvidaste nuestro último encuentro en tu mansión— un escalofrió involuntario paso por toda la espina del rubio, que fue apenas notorio para el ojiverde.

—En serio crees tu que no me aseguraría de sacarle toda la información a todo el que me encontrara enfrente— reto el rubio— Te recuerdo que soy un veterano de guerra y antes fui un espía en la misma, así que no subestimes tanto mis habilidades—la furia contenida en la mirada del hombre le hizo saber que estaba en lo cierto

—Pero eso no evita que dañemos a Potter— dijo entonces Rabastan y con un rápido movimiento ataco al moreno con un crucio.

El rubio asustado por las posibles consecuencias de la maldición grito.

—Velatum aqua crystalls— La nieve alrededor del mortifago se empezó a juntar y poco a poco lo estaba cubriendo, cada ves que tocaba una parte del cuerpo esta se hacia hielo.

Rabastan perdió la concentración debido a las quemaduras que le estaba provocando el hielo y cuando el hielo cubrió sus rodillas el dolor se multiplico por que empezó a gritar realmente fuerte.

—Detente— grito furiosa la voz de Rodolphus al ver como su hermano se estaba convirtiendo en un gran tempano.

—Ni en sueños— refuto Draco, pero su condición no se veía demasiado bien, su respiración era más agitada, sus mejillas estabas muy sonrojadas y una fina capa de sudor cubria su frente debido al esfuerzo de hacer magia sin varita sin tener si quiera mucha a su alcance.

—Expulso— grito Bellatrix lanzando logrando separar a ambos chicos— Ahora si en que se quedo Rabastan— empezó a murmurar bella con una sonrisa sadica y un brillo de locura oscurecía aun más sus ojos— Abada Ka—

—¡Juro ante esta tierra! —empezó a gritar Draco llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Estaba de pie, y en una de sus manos tenia una navaja de hielo mientras que la otra estaba sangrando.

—Por mi sangre, por mi magia y por mi alma— dijo jadeante ante la perdida de sangre y magia— con cada uno de ustedes como testigo— Hilos de un plata puro empezaron a salir de la tierra, que estaba ahora manchada de carmín, enredándose en la mano ensangrentada y subiendo por el brazo hasta llegar a la mejilla— Que si no dejan ir Harry James Potter Evans de este lugar sano y sin un solo daño más yo mismo me quitare la vida— los lazos de magia se estrecharon más hasta apretar fuertemente la piel para luego desvanecerse dejando una ligera marca rojiza

—Y esto es un juramento inquebrantable —dijo ya casi sin aire.

—Bajen todos sus varitas— ordeno más que furioso Rodolphus.

—Pero…—se atrevió a replicar uno de los allí presentes.

—¡Que acaso no me escucharon! —Gritó colérico —Supiste jugar muy bien a pesar que no tenías las mejores cartas— dijo con voz peligrosamente suave—Es imposible que le hagamos daño a Potter ya que todo se arruinaría, en todo caso que no tuvieras el valor para suicidarte el mismo juramento te mataría, sencillamente muy Slytherin de tu parte.

Una sonrisa despectiva adorno el rostro de Malfoy mientras se dirigia a donde Harry quien no daba crédito a los que pasaba ahí.

En cuanto llego a su lado se abrazo a él.

—Eres un estúpido, mira que venir a la central mortifaga sin siquiera un refuerzo— critico entre molesto y enternecido— Te recuerdo no soy una princesa o algo por el estilo que ocupa que la salven— Recordaba como en más de una vez le había dicho algo parecido cuando estaban en el colegio.

—Pero al menos se que estas bien y a salvo— dijo mientras lo estrechaba más en sus brazos.

—Catenas Detineo— Escucho el grito a lo lejos de su tía y luego un rayo azul impacto en la espalda del rubio— No te dejaremos escapar a ti dragon—la sonrisa sádica del rostro de la mortifaga no había desaparecido.

—Escucha Harry esto es muy importante, quiero que le des esto a hermione— le dijo mientras le pasaba una hoja —Antes de salir me tome la molestia de escribir todo antes de que se me olvidara

—Pero por qué no se lo das tú —replico no creyendo la opción de irse de ahí sin Draco.

—Estamos en desventaja no tienes tu varita, ni yo la mía, tal vez no nos puedan hacer daño pero sigue siendo peligroso— Con ambas manos tomo la cadena que traía consigo— Escúchame bien, Esto es muy importante para mi — El ojiverde recordó aquella cadena que el rubio siempre traía consigo, era muy brillante y según lo que le había contado el mismo ojiplata era de oro blanco, tenía un diamante en forma de estrella como dije.

El rubio paso la fina cadenita por la cabeza del moreno y esta al caer por su pecho se contrajo hasta quedar a una buena medida.

—Invoca tu varita— El moreno en el acto lo hizo y en cuanto la acacho el rubio Se separo de él —Yo no puedo ir contigo— Estiro las manos y en sus muñecas se veían unos grilletes negros que contrastaban con la blanca piel —Recuerda Aldhibain es la clave de todo— Luego lo aventó ayudado por la magia hasta que cruzo aquel arco que era la entrada al lugar.

—¡DRACO!- La garganta se le desgarro mientras veía desaparecer todo a su alrededor y sentía el característico jalón cerca del ombligo que le indicaba estaba siendo trasladado a otro sitio.

Callo al suelo debido a que había sido transportado cuando aun estaba en el aire.

Miro a su alrededor, nada se le hacía conocido, debía reconocer que el lugar era hermoso, elegante y acogedor.

Frente a él había un gran ventanal por donde vio aparecer varias siluetas, sin duda habían seguido el rastro del traslador.

Se preparo para el posible ataque, pero fue muy tarde ya que las defensas del lugar se activaron y despedazaron a los invitados no deseados, luego simplemente se desaparecieron los restos.

Trago fuerte, ya que había sido espeluznante la visión y no se sentía muy a salvo, no luego de ver como había destrozado a los otros.

Miro nuevamente a su alrededor y se encontró con un gran piano y demás instrumentos.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Dijo al viento ya que ese lugar en su vida lo había visto.

* * *

Como ya les había mencionado es uno de mis favoritos, si algo no me convenció del todo fue la actitud de Harry pero el es temerario y demasiado impulsivo así que ahí lo tienen.

Me hizo mucha gracia poner la forma animaga de Draco como un Huron y pues no me resistí, aunque después estuve tentada a cambiarlo por un gatito pero me gusta el Huron XD


	25. Bitacora

Capitulo 24

Aquí vengo con un nuevo capi, un poco antes de lo acordado pero ya que tanto falta para el miércoles, bueno los dejo leer.

* * *

—¿Dónde estoy? —Dijo al viento ya que ese lugar en su vida lo había visto.

En ella había un pequeño escritorio, dos sillones muy cómodos, un gran piano negro y un estante para diversos instrumentos, un pequeño salón de música.

En vez de pared tenía un gigantesco ventanal con vista al jardín donde había un estanque, muy cerca de donde habían aparecido sus perseguidores.

Se acerco al escritorio donde encontró varias fotos, en una estaba Draco junto a Blaise, Theodore, Pansy, Crabble y Goyle, todos se veían muy jóvenes, medio calculo que era inicios de cuarto año por que en sus rostros aun se veía ese toque de inocencia que ahora ninguno poseía.

A un lado estaba la familia Malfoy, claro sin el pequeño Anthony, en ella había un Draco de cuatro años realmente adorable.

Otra de las fotos estaba Pansy sonriendo a la cámara y parecía estar justamente en uno de los sillones de esa misma sala, había otra casi idéntica de Hermione.

—Hermione— Susurro casi sin darse cuenta, pero pasados unos segundos el cuadro empezó a brillar tenuemente.

—¡DRACO! —escucho la voz de su mejor amiga a través de la fotografía— Eres tu, no sabes lo preocupados que nos tienes, hay todo un escuadrón buscándote— reclamo entre molestia y aliviada la castaña.

—Soy Harry— aclaro para así ahorrarse reclamos que no merecía.

—¿Harry? —la sorpresa era demasiado notoria en su voz— ¿Qué haces ahí?

—Ocurrieron varias cosas— se sentía tonto hablando con una foto pero no tenía muchas opciones— Me encontré con Draco y él me dio un traslador que me trajo hasta aquí.

—Y como esta—

—No pude hacer mucho, fue el quien hizo todo, teníamos razón fue capturado por mortifagos—

—Mira quédate ahí, enseguida voy para allá—

—Mejor no Mione, el lugar no es muy seguro, me persiguieron unos de ellos y créeme que no les fue bien— Una pequeña carcajada de parte de Hermione le contesto—

—La casa tiene una de las mejores defensas que nunca he visto, reconoce las amenazas, si alguien quiere entrar en la casa con el objetivo de dañar esta lo invierte y los daña, dependiendo de lo que vas a hacer la casa te hace, además solo los dueños y algunos invitados pueden entrar, créeme la seguridad de esa casa es digna de cualquier embajada—

—Oh, no lo sabía, pero ¿por qué me dejo entrar a mi?—

—… —Se podía imaginar el rostro de su amiga, conteniéndose para no decirle todo por esa vía— Enseguida me aparezco ahí, yo me comunico con Pansy—

La fotografía dejo e brillar, por lo que se encamino a uno de los sillones mientras esperaba a la castaña. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando frente a él estaban las dos mujeres.

—Hola — Dij9o el moreno sintiéndose intimidado por la intensidad de ambas miradas.

—Es cierto que te encontraste con Draco— soltó a bocarrajo la morena.

—Pues si—

—Harry podrías contarnos todo lo que paso— pidió más amable hermione mientras se sentaba en el segundo sillón.

Poco a poco el moreno les conto los acontecimientos desde su perspectiva, ellas asentían cada cierto tiempo en señal de escucha, pero nunca lo interrumpieron.

—Fue entonces que me colgó esto— levanto el dije que aun traía puesto — Y me dijo que la clave de todo era "Aldhibain" después me saco del limite de aparición y el traslador me trajo hasta aquí, me siguieron un par de ellos pero aparecieron por ahí— señalo hacía el ventanal que daba vista al estanque— Y fueron destrozados literalmente—

El silencio envolvió el ambiente, las mujeres estaban asimilando toda la información que acababan de recibir.

—Draco te pidió que me dieras algo, ¿qué es? — Rompio el silencio la castaña.

Harry se levanto y empezó a buscar en las bolsas de su túnica hasta que saco un pedazo de pergamino bastante arrugado. Se lo dio rápidamente a Hermione quien tampoco perdió tiempo y lo desdobló. Pansy se puso detrás de la morena para también leer la nota.

_*Busqueda de la persona indicada_

_*Preparación  
~Fisica— Pocion: Dementor liquido  
~Psicologica—Shock, trauma, perdida de indentidad, etc.  
~Espiritual—Va junto con la poción._

_*Ritual— 31 octubre  
~Posesión del cuerpo._

Era todo lo que decía, la caligrafía sin duda era de Draco aunue se veía muy apresurada.

—Iré a investigar a la biblioteca, no me gusta nada esto— La castaña se levanto dispuesta a encontrar a que se refería las anotaciones de Draco.

—Ire contigo— dijo Harry al momento dispuesto a ayudar en todo lo posible.

—No Harry, por hoy descansa te cruciaron y estas muy pálido— contesto fiera la castaña.

—Pero debo hacer algo, si no fuera por que llegue posiblemente Draco hubiera escapado él solo— un peso ya conocido le cayó a su conciencia, sin duda era culpa.

—Yo ayudare a Mione, y estoy segura que los demás también, si quieres ser de ayuda hoy mejor descansa, no servirás de nada en tu estado actual— la morena saco a relucir su lado Slytherin mientras veía al héroe con una mirada despectiva.

El ojiverde sabía que no ayudaría, que si se empeñaba empeoraría las cosas así que rendido asintió ante las peticiones de ambas mujeres.

—Por cierto Herm, ¿qué es Aldhibain? —Recordó de pronto lo ultimo dicho por su rubio.

Tanto Hermione como Pansy se tensaron ante aquella palabra, pero fue la morena quien se compuso primero y empezó a hablar.

—Es la segunda estrella más brillante de la constelación Draco, se encuentra casi al centro —su voz sonaba muy extraña.

—También era el nombre de tu hija—Terminó hermione con la voz quebrada por la tristeza.

—La casa no te rechazo por que tu eres uno de los dueños— continuó la morena— Mágicamente los dueños son Draco, Aldhibain y tu—

—Draco estaba muy preocupado por los mortifagos prófugos y también de sus padres—Decidió se mas especifica la castaña —por lo que mando construir esta casa, el mismo puso las protecciones, la casa esta encomendada a la naturaleza en especial al agua— señalo el estanque— Es una fortaleza, nadie puede entrar sin el permiso de Draco.

—Incluso tu serías sacado si Draco lo quisiese, a pesar de ser uno de los dueños—comento la morena como quien no quiere la cosa—El no ha estado aquí desde el día del incidente, hace poco nos comento que le traía demasiados recuerdos.

La verdad lo dejó helado, Draco había dejado las protecciones abiertas para él mucho antes de que se fuera del país, su dragón siempre lo había estado esperando.

—Nosotras nos retiramos— Dijo la castaña mientras jalaba a la Slytherin, quien quería decirle ciertas cosas al moreno pero no pudo ya que se vio arrastrada en una aparición conjunta.

Harry se quedo nuevamente solo en aquella casa, que sin lugar a dudas había sido habitada por su pareja.

Con paso calmo se decidió a recorrer el lugar, se encontró con la sorpresa de que había un jardín interno y muchos más en los exteriores, también había una biblioteca, la cocina, un salón de juegos muy bien equipado, una sala de estar donde estaba una chimenea, un amplio comedor y un baño, todo eso solo en la planta baja.

Subio la escalera que se encontraba en la sala, la decoración era elegante pero a la vez tenia un toque hogareño, arriba se encontró con un amplio pasillo y varias puertas, cada una era una habitación, muchas de ellas estaban desiertas.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca que en letras rosadas decía "Aldhibain"

Abrió lentamente la puerta, cuando al fin tuvo la visión completa de la habitación se quedo petrificado.

La habitación tenía una gran cuna con un móvil de hadas, un juguetero repleto de peluches y todo tipo de juguetes, tanto mágicos como muggles , también había un pequeño librero con varios cuentos.

Había dos puertas, una se dirigía a un baño muy bien equipado con todo y tina. La otra daba a un amplio ropero donde había vestidos, pijamas, pantalones, shorts, blusas, playeras y todo tipo de ropa para niñas, además de un tocador.

Regreso a la habitación principal de su niña y se fijo en un detalle que había pasdo por alto, cerca de la cuna había una silla mecedora con una cobijita. Imagino como Draco posiblemente se hubiera estado arrullando mientras apreciaba el cuarto de su hija, casi lo podía ver pasando suavemente sus brazos por un abultado vientre mientras sonreía como muchas veces le había visto sonriendo a Katherine.

Salió de aquel cuarto inconscientemente procurando no hacer ruido.

Fue al final del pasillo donde encontró la habitación de Draco, era de un color azul profundo, que de lejos lo había confundido con negro, se llevo una gran sorpresa al no encontrar manija para abrirla. En cuanto su mano hizo contacto con la madera una serie de luces aparecieron formando una visión del espacio. En la parte superior de la puerta con un estilizada letra apareció el nombre completo de Draco.

Se quedo mirando a detalle la belleza de la puerta, muchas estrellas se divisaban, rememoro un poco las clases de astronomía y pronto localizo el inicio de Draco, lo fue siguiendo hasta que se corto muy abruptamente. Extrañado se acerco para verlo mas de cerca y se encontró con la sorpresa de que había una incisión justo donde debía haber una estrella.

Una idea lo asalto y siguiendo su intuición se saco la cadena, que hacia rato le había entregado Draco, la acerco a la incisión y para su sorpresa y gratificación el pequeño dije encajaba a la perfección.

Observo cuando cada una de las estrellas de la constelación brillaba y una fina línea las unía; cuando todo estuvo conectado el nombre brillo un poco más.

— Aldhibain —Dijo siguiendo un impulso y la puerta empezó a abrirse dejando a la vista la recamara principal de la casa, que sin duda era muy parecida a su dueño, cada rincón gritaba belleza y elegancia a partes iguales.

Lo primero que acaparo su vista fue un amplio ventanal que al parecer daba paso a un balcón, a la derecha se encontraba una gran cama con un elegante edredón verde Slytherin, pero había algo en la cama que llamo su atención.

Se acerco y tomo lo que era un libro en sus manos y luego se sentó encima de la cama.

Era de terciopelo plateado y tenía una cerradura dorada, para su sorpresa no estaba sellado por lo que lo abrió fácilmente, la primera pagina estaba en blanco, por lo que le dio vuelta y se encontró con la fina escritura de Draco.

"_No puedo creer que este escribiendo en esto, sin duda debió ser una broma de Blaise, mira que regalarme esto para mi cumpleaños, después de todo creo que me servirá un poco esta bitácora, (me niego a llamar a esto diario, ni que fuera un Hufflepuff) creo que pasare todas las canciones aquí, no me gusta tener regadas las letras y demás. Quién diría que mi falta de inspiración se terminaría por culpa de __Harry__ Potter… _"

El moreno sonrió ante aquella pequeña tachadura, se imaginaba la cara de Draco frunciendo levemente el ceño ante su desliz.

La otra página eran partituras, así que curiosas como todo buen gatito, dio vuelta a la hoja donde encontró lo que parecía la letra de la canción.

"_Todas nuestras tardes son _

_bajo estrellas escondidas _

_luces que mi corazón _

_se pensaría _

_Desnudarme como soy _

_siendo así como la arena _

_que resbala en tu querer _

_por donde fuera _

_Darte para retenerte _

_recelar si no me miras _

_con tus ojos _

_tu boca, _

_tu sabia que es mia,mia. _

_Responde a mi nombre _

_si te lo susurran _

_arranca de todo mi piel _

_que es tan tuya _

_que arda mi cuerpo si _

_no estás conmigo amor. _

_Olvidame tú _

_que yo no puedo _

_no voy a entender el amor _

_sin tí _

_Olvidame tú _

_que yo no puedo _

_dejar de quererte _

_por mucho que lo intente _

_no puedo _

_olvidame tú. _

_Que bonito cuando el sol _

_derramo sobre nosotros _

_esa luz que se apagó _

_y que se perdia. _

_Si tú quieres quiero yo _

_palpitar de otra manera _

_que nos lleve sin timón _

_lo que nos queda. _

_Sentiremos tal vez frio _

_si no existe poesía _

_en tus ojos,tu boca _

_tu sabia que es mia,mia. _

_Y el tiempo nos pasa _

_casi inardvertido _

_golpea con fuerza _

_lo tuyo y lo mio _

_que pena ignorarlo _

_y dejarlo perdido amor. _

_Olvidame tú _

_que yo no puedo _

_no voy a entender el amor _

_sin tí _

_Olvidame tú _

_que yo no puedo _

_dejar de quererte _

_por mucho que lo intente _

_no puedo _

_olvidame tú. _

_Olvídame tú.."_

Llegado a ese punto la letra estaba un poco mas distorsionada y un poco chueca, como si le hubiera costado demasiado terminar.

Perturbado dio vuelta a la pagina y se encontró con otra canción, así que empezó a dar vuelta a las paginas leyendo los títulos.

"_Por que aun te amo" "Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti" "Se fue" "Si no te hubieras ido"  
"No me enseñaste" "Te quise tanto" "Sueños Rotos" "Me vas a extrañar"  
"Vuelve"_

De vez en cuando se detenía para leer las canciones, pero cada darse escrita dolía, ya que en ellas estaba expresados los sentimientos de Draco.

Detuvo su frenética vuelta de páginas cuando noto lo que era una anotación.

"_Hacía mucho que no podía escribir aquí, han pasado tantas cosas Potter quiso hablar conmigo en la fiesta de fin de curso pero fuimos interrumpidos y no pudimos decirnos mucho. Además al fin sé porque mi nivel tan bajo de magia, estoy esperando un bebe._

_Les comente a mis amigos, en realidad no se si todavía les puedo llamar así después de lo que dijeron, pero eso no fue nada a comparación de la reacción de mis padres, hasta me amenazaron con desheredarme sino abortaba, eso es ridículo como si les fuera a hacer caso, este bebe es mio, mío y de Harry" _

Después de esas palabras había pequeñas manchas que hacían del papel un material mas traslucido, la tinta estaba un poco corrida en esas imperfecciones y toda la letra se veía mas chueca.

"_Soy patético… me había prometido no llorar por él, pero no es justo, yo aun recuerdo cada maldito instante en su compañía y duele, demonios que sí._

_Como me gustaría que estuviera aquí a mi lado, esto no es fácil yo ya no puedo, no cuando lo que más quiero me da la espalda. Tengo miedo todo parece peligroso ni siquiera puedo comer tranquilo por el miedo de que hayan envenenado la comida. _

_Estoy cansado de luchar contra todo mi único respiro son Pansy y Mione, aunque ni tanto porque ambas me presionan para hablar con Harry, pero ellas no entienden que duele el verlo, duele la falta de interés, duele la indiferencia y sobre todo duele el olvido, porque el ya no recuerda aquellos momentos que ahora son mi tormento"_

Siguió hojeando el diario-bitácora-cancionero hasta que se topo con otro escrito.

"_Ayer fui a Gringotts para ver mi cuenta, que por cierto me alegro de haber abierto ya que la que mi hicieron mis padres esta congelada por ordenes de ellos, me encantaría ver su cara cuando vieran mi bóveda que sin duda día a día se llena más._

_Recuerdo aquel día muy claramente, la guerra acababa de estallar y yo en posición de espia de la orden sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que me descubrieran y por lo tanto quedarme en la calle, así que hable con los duendes y ellos accedieron gustosos, luego despés de un retiro me fui al mundo Muggle, contacte con un squib y juntos llegamos a un acuerdo, compre tres empresas que Alexander (el squib) iba a organizar y nos repartiríamos las ganancias 60-40, para sorpresa de él yo me quede con el 40, después de todo el que iba a trabajar sería él._

_Creo que me desvié de lo que quería escribir, acabó de comprar un gran terreno cerca de Lancashire, también rente algunos elfos constructores, ahí voy a hacer una casa para nosotros, según lo que me dijeron estará lista en 2 meses."_

Y así se paso toda la noche leyendo lo que Draco había escrito tantos años atrás.

Había momentos de angustia y desesperación que estaba seguro nadia había presenciado, también noticias demasiado alegres y muchas, pero muchas canciones, muchas veces leyó su propio nombre ya sea tachado o no, pero ahí estaba.

Solo hasta día se dio cuenta de que jamás comprendería todo el dolor de Draco, y como le había fallado día a día. También se dio cuenta que se había perdido de momentos hermosos en lo que fue el embarazo de Draco.

* * *

Muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraba Harry se encontraban los mortifagos reagrupándose listos para cambiar su ubicación que había sido recientemente descubierta.

En la celda de Draco, este se encontraba encadenado a una de las paredes, fue cuando por la puerta entro un muy furioso Rabastan.

—Veo que te pudieron descongelar a tiempo— fue el saludo del rubio ante la presencia del Lestrange.

—Eso fue muy doloroso Draco y creo que te debo de castigar por tus acciones—la voz sonó peligrosamente tranquila, y en sus ojos había un brillo de locura muy parecido al que había visto el Bellatrix.

—Como si pudieras hacerme algo— dijo petulante.

—Pero nadie se va a enterar, será nuestro secreto— el hombre no había dejado de avanzar y ahora estaba muy cerca del rubio, una de sus manos recorrió la pálida mejilla— Alguna ves te comente lo mucho que te deseo— aquella mano se deslizo por todo el cuello hasta llegar al pecho— Créeme que tu hielo solo me encendió mucho más— Dio una mordida en el cuello del rubio, quien estaba paralizado por el terror.

—Me encanta esa mirada— mascullo el mayor antes de devorar la boca del ojiplata quien reacciono he intento quitárselo de encima ya fuera a golpeo o lo que fuera.

Rabastan se alejo furioso y con el dorso de la mano lo golpeo varias veces hasta que le dejo marcas en la piel y el labio reventado.

—Relájate, esto acaba de comenzar— el mayor le envió un hechizo insonoro a la habitación y convoco un par de cadenas más para terminar de inmovilizar al rubio, luego se empezó a quitar tranquilamente la túnica ante la aterrada mirada del rubio.

…

* * *

Y ahí acaba el capitulo, creo que es uno de los más dramáticos, me gusto mucho el resultado aunque siento que me van a querer matar por lo ultimo XD.

Por cierto quería aclarar ciertas cosas que me dijeron en sus comentarios.

*Los mortifagos no quieren la magia de Draco, eso más bien lo hicieron para mantenerlo controlado por que sabían que tenía muchas habilidades y sabían que si le ponían un hechizo o le daban una poción para inhibir la magia lo terminaría matando, optaron por dejarlo muy débil

*Lo que trama Bellatrix creo que ya se vio parte de ello, en el siguiente creo que lo explicare mejor.

*El juramento según yo y mis nervios se hizo completo, lo que encadena al rubio fue un hechizo lanzado por Bellatrix, _Catenas Detineo,_ Es de mi invención tiene un significado de cadenas detener o retener, algo así.

*Katherine sigue hospitalizada aunque su salud es muy buena, creo que tardara un poco más en volver a salir.

Creo son todos, o por lo menos las más importantes y sin spoilers XD.

Por cierto los títulos de las canciones que lee Harry en la bitácora (diario jajjaja) son muy recomendadas, algunas de ellas me sirvieron de inspiración, por un momento estuve pensando en poner las letras pero mejor lo deje así.

Ahora me despido, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, los leo todos les aseguro que de lo contrario la historia habría quedado en algún rincón XD

Nos leemos, cuídense mucho.

BYE


	26. Pistas

**Capitulo 25**

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi que es muy explicativo, por fin se conocerá tras que van los mortifagos, este capi se lo dedico a La _**Profesora McGonagall**_, tus reviews me animan muchísimo y me llenan de inspiración

* * *

_**Pistas**_

La oscuridad consumía todo a su alrededor, no tenía ni idea del tiempo que había pasado desde la primera visita de Rabastan a su celda, ya que anteriormente podía tener una idea de cuantos días pasaban ya que al traerle la comida veis la luz colarse por la puerta y dependiendo de su intensidad adivinaba el tiempo transcurrido, pero desde su intento de huida era que no veía nada, tampoco escuchaba absolutamente nada, el único momento en el que escuchaba algo era cuando entraba la voz de Rabastan humillándolo para después poseerlo, pero justo en esos momentos era en los que menos deseaba escuchar, saborear, sentir, oler o ver cualquier cosa. Le habían arrebatado los sentidos y con ello gran parte de su cordura.

Las comidas habían sido dejadas de lado, estaba viviendo a base se pociones y más pociones. También lo limpiaban con hechizos o eso creía, ya que no estaba seguro de nada.

A cada instante era más fácil ser tentado por la locura, quien lo seguía de cerca esperando que callera a sus brazos.

—Te tengo buenas noticias— se estremeció al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre, lo había asustado pero desde hacía ya algunas ocasiones en las que controlaba sus reacciones de miedo o terror— El perdedor de Potter intento rescatarte nuevamente— empezó con la voz inusualmente dulce— Pero lo matamos en el acto después de todo ya no estamos en "tu" tierra— una cruel carcajada siguió de aquella declaración.

—…—Se encontraba congelado mientras las palabras del Lestrange apuñalaban la poca cordura que le quedaba.

—Pero descuida, yo te consolare muy bien, hare que te olvides de él— le susurro lascivamente al oído , mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de la camisa del rubio, quien seguía completamente inmóvil.

"Harry no puede estar muerto, él debe estar bien, es solo un truco de su parte" se repetía mentalmente el rubio intentando por todos los medios no creer las palabras del otro, pero en su débil estado era demasiado impacto.

Sintió algo tibio deslizarse por sus mejillas, extrañado por la sensación se llevo una mano al rostro y notó que estaba llorando. Silenciosas lágrimas caían a raudales de sus ojos llorando una pena que lo consumía.

El mayor vio la escena complacido, sin lugar a dudas el Malfoy estaba acabado mentalmente, en algunos días más la poción haría lo propio con el alma del mago y así podrían seguir con sus planes. Sonrió con suficiencia y volvió a la labor de acariciar aquel cuerpo del que se estaba haciendo adicto.

* * *

Habían pasado 5 días desde el intento de rescate y ahora tenían más apoyo que nunca, los aurores, la Orden del Fénix, el Ejercito de Dumbledore y hasta algunos magos estaban apoyando a la causa, después de todo la amenaza era clara puesto que los mortifagos sobrantes querían volver a traer a su Lord.

Harry junto a un numeroso grupo de Aurores estaban en el anterior refugio de los Mortifagos que era un campo de concentración Muggle en Siberia. Estaban buscando firmas mágicas, o algún rastro que indicara ha donde era el nuevo paradero de los mortifagos.

El ojiverde camino tranquilamente por el nevado lugar, llego hasta el lugar en el que días antes Draco había hecho aquel juramento, que sin duda ponía en riesgo su vida de una manera u otra para salvar la de él.

Al ver algunas gotas de sangre no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que todo había cobrado sentido.

_Al la mañana siguiente habían ido a la Mansión Malfoy, ya que era muy importante que los padres de Draco supieran que era lo que exactamente había pasado con el rubio. Lucius se había comunicado con Snape ya que era muy posible que pudieran hacer algo más juntos, descubrir un posible escondite o cualquier cosa, después de todo ellos dos habían sido mortifagos del circulo interno y conocían mejor la forma de pensar de sus ex camaradas._

_Hermione les había entregado una copia de la nota de Draco, y en cuando ambos adultos la leyeron se pusieron realmente pálidos._

—_¿Les suena de algo? —Preguntó nervioso el ojiverde._

—_Por supuesto— contesto Lucius indignado y a la vez alarmado._

—_La poción Dementor Liquido, solo puede ser utilizada en un ritual en especifico, y con la demás información se comprueba que si es ese ritual— comenzó ha explicar Snape como si estuviera dando una de sus clases en Hogwarts._

—_El señor tenebroso estaba demasiado aferrado a la idea de la inmortalidad, por lo que busco distintas formas para regresar a este mundo— empezó a narrar el Malfoy— El plan original era este, pero debido a que se debía escoger el recipiente adecuado y eso era bastante difícil se escogió los Horrocrux._

—_Pero ¿en qué consiste este otro método?— Pregunto Hermione, que para sorpresa y un poco de desagrado por parte de Lucius se encontraba en su hogar._

—_Consiste en traer el alma de regreso y hacer que se acople por completo a un nuevo cuerpo —dijo Lucius explicando aquel otro método._

—_Primero que nada se debe encontrar a una persona con ciertas características— Siguió explicando Snape, se llevo una mano a la cabeza intentando recordar cada una de ellas—Primero que nada debe haber sufrido el dolor más grande de todos—Dijo recordando ese punto que era de vital importancia._

—_Pero ¿cuál es? —_

—_Es cuando una madre pierde a un hijo, naturalmente las madres están más atadas a sus hijos ya que ellas fueron su fuerza para llegar a este mundo, y cuando una mujer pierde a su hijo se le puede considerar el dolor más grande que existe— Explico Hermione, quien había leído sobre ello antes._

—_Lo raro de la situación es que Draco es hombre, no creí que se pudiera incluir pero al parecer ellos confían en que si, después de todo cumple con la característica—_

—_Pero eso afectara la fase final, ya que el cambio será diferente—Tanto Snape como Lucius se mandaron una mirada cargada de incredulidad y ciertamente burla, lo que dira Voldemort cuando regrese a este mundo sería fantástico presenciarlo._

—_Pueden seguir— dijo un poco desesperada Hermione, quien había captado la mirada y por las palabras de los mayores sabía que posiblemente se lo aclaraban después_

—_Otra característica es que conozca tanto el bien como el mal— Dijo el profesor mirando a todos en la sala— Todos sabemos que Draco estuve en ambos bandos de la guerra por lo que se puede decir que conoce el bien y el mal, aunque esto no hace referencia a la guerra ese es un motivo perfecto._

—_La tercera característica es que debe ser de Sangre Mágica— dijo Lucius mirando despectivamente a la castaña— A eso se refiere a ser un sangre pura, ya que la magia también se hereda por lo que entre mas grande la cadena mayor oportunidad tiene de sobrevivir el nuevo dueño del cuerpo._

—_Existe una cuarte que es muy importante, la posesión hace que el cuerpo y la mente entren en un estado demasiado inestable por lo que puede haber una repulsión, esta característica es muy esencial ya que es una fusión de cuerpo, alma y mente, el recipiente debe haber pasado por una situación que lo dejara dañado en estos tres aspectos y que se haya recuperado de la mayoría del daño…—_

—_Y así que pueda soportar la fusión de una nueva alma y poder recuperarse— terminó hermione emocionada al encontrarle sentido a esa ultima característica, per inmediatamente una sombre cubrió su felicidad ya que la victima era Draco._

—_Esos son las características de la persona así que Draco cumple todas las expectativas—dijo Harry recordando lo leído en diario de Draco y analizando todo lo dicho por los ex mortifagos._

—_Luego de encontrar a la persona se debe preparar el cuerpo para dejarlo dispuesto para que una alma pueda albergar en él, para eso se utiliza el dementor liquido, esta poción hace que el alma se valla debilitando hasta que por fin logra matarla— Un profundo silencio se instalo en la sala ya que no se esperaban eso._

—_Esta poción es la única cosa que puede matar un alma, claro que el dementor hace algo parecido por ello es el nombre, solo que el alma no desaparece sino se une al mismo dementor, pero la poción hace que el alma muera por lo que su simple existencia desaparece por completo, no pude ir ni al cielo, infierno o purgatorio, simplemente deja de existir y eso es lo pero que te puede pasar— dijo seriamente Snape recordando la aterradora poción que en su juventud le había interesado demasiado— La poción también tiene un efecto físico en el cuerpo, lo hace más resistente para que el cuerpo no se pudra a la hora de faltar el alma._

—_Otra cosa que también deben arrancar el la estabilidad mental, ya que una mente demasiado lucida puede hacer que la nueva alma se repela ya que los recuerdos y pensamientos son muy diferentes, por lo que deben hacer entrar al recipiente en un estado de shock o confundir tanto su mente para que no rebote el alma—la voz de Lucius era monótona puesto que parte de su mente vagaba en lo que le deparaba a su hijo._

—_Por último se hace el ritual que debe ser el 31 de octubre ya que ese día la separación entre el mundo espiritual y el terrenal se hace casi nula, por lo que se invoca el alma y se ofrece el nuevo cuerpo._

_El silencio se apodero de la habitación, todos y cada uno de los presentes asimilando la información y pensando en las diversas formas de salvar al Dragón._

—_Ustedes dijeron algo sobre la fase final y también algo sobre un cambio, ¿a qué se referían? —Preguntó calmadamente Pansy quien se había mantenido seria y callado junto a los otros Slytherin que también estaban, puesto que como serpientes ellos observaban y analizaban todo antes de actuar._

—_El estado de shock es para que la alma se acople a la mente, pero para que el alma se pueda fusionar con el cuerpo debe de haber también un shock que normalmente se da en forma de un cambio de genero— dijo Lucius con el semblante súper serio— Según las características del ritual y todo lo demás el recipiente tendría que ser una mujer, para que cuando se hiciera todo el señor tenebroso regresara como un hombre pero…—Se quedo callado pensando en el inminente suceso que sería si hacían ese ritual—Draco es hombre por lo que él Lord pasara a ser Lady—Una mueca de horror e incredulidad se dibujo en el rostro de Malfoy ya que eso era extremadamente Bizarro._

Ahora comprendía un poco mejor al rubio, cuando había amenazado con quitarse la vida, los mortifagos no se arriesgarían a perder al recipiente y tampoco lo dañarían ya que ese seria el nuevo cuerpo de su Lord.

Se sentía realmente frustrado ya que solo faltaban 2 días para que llegara la fecha del ritual, cosa que lo ponía más y más nervioso. No podía permitirse perder a Draco para siempre, no ahora que lo comprendía un poco mejor y conocía que tan grande era el amor del rubio, simplemente no lo permitiría.

—Jefe Potter creo que encontramos un rastro—El era quien estaba al mando de ese escuadrón así que todos le llamaban Jefe.

—Dime donde— dijo inmediatamente hiendo hacia donde estaban un par de aurores con las varitas en alto mientras brillaban de un color rojo, señal de que habían encontrado algo.

* * *

En un amplio salón se encontraban reunidos varios mortifagos hablando de su inminente victoria.

—Oye bella cuanto aguantara el cuerpo sin el alma, porque creo que se esta yendo demasiado rápido— Dijo Rodolphus mirando fijamente a su esposa quien estaba caminando hacia una ventana.

—24 horas a lo mucho 30, así que no hay que preocuparnos, tu hermano ha hecho un excelente trabajo con el pequeño—

—Por supuesto que si, después de todo soy un Lestrange— dijo Rabastan entrando al salón donde estaba su hermano y cuñada— Pero tengo una duda Bella el Lord no se enfurecerá cuando el duelan ciertas partes, por que de ser así le diré que ustedes lo permitieron—

—No me digas que lo destrozaste—Dijo con falsa preocupación la mujer— Puedes seguir asiéndole lo que quieras cuando sea el ritual el cambio sanara esas heridas, después de todo se reconstruye el cuerpo—

Una sonrisa lasciva adorno el cuerpo del menor de los Lestrange después de todo se divertida muchísimo con el rubio estuviera consiente o no.

—Mejor apurémonos debemos filtrarle un poco más de magia al mocoso o podría intentar escapar de nuevo— dijo Rodolphus mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Lo dudo, creo que su mente esta en otro lugar muy lejos—La miradas de los otros dos cayeron sobre el menor, quien explico con toda calma — En mi ultima visita le dije que Potter estaba muerto, es lo dejo muy dócil— Una sonrisa victoriosa se extendió por la cara del moreno.

—Parece que aprendiste muy bien— felicito Bellatrix a su cuñado mientras sus ojos refulgían sádicos— Vamos a verlo, a de ser hermoso—una carcajada dejo en claro lo que sus palabras dejaron al aire

* * *

Bueno eso es todo espero y les gustara por cierto les dejo las canciones del capi anterior con sus interpretes.

"_Por que aun te amo"—Luciano Pereyra  
"Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti"—Luis Fonsi  
"Se fue"—Laura Pausinni  
"Si no te hubieras ido"—Marco actinio Solís  
"No me enseñaste"—Thalia  
"Te quise tanto"—Paulina Rubio  
"Sueños Rotos" —La quinta estacion  
"Me vas a extrañar"—Pepe aguilar  
"Vuelve"—Ricky Martin  
"Vuelve"—La oreja de van Gogh_

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, cuídense mucho._

_Bye_


	27. Ritual

Capitulo 26

Buenas, primero que nada quiero decirles que no tengo ninguna escusa para actualizar tan tarde, hasta tenía inspiración, si acaso lo que esta vez me fallo fueron las ganas de escribir, simplemente me dedique a leer, pero luego de darme cuenta del apoyo que me esta dando mis lectores hice el esfuerzo por continuar con el fic.

* * *

Ritual.

Por fin había llegado el día tan esperado entre las filas de los mortífagos, el ultimo día de octubre era aquel en el que la línea entre lo espiritual y lo terrenal se hacía muy difusa, lo suficiente para dejar pasar a un alma si esta era convocada.

Desde muy temprano cada miembro del clan se había puesto en una labor especifica, todo estaba planeado con lujo de detalle, Bellatrix se encargaba personalmente de organizar todo .

El ritual debía hacerse forzosamente al aire libre, para así darle más libertad y fortaleza al alma que se quería invocar.

Justo en un claro del bosque estaban montando un altar de piedra donde sería colocado el recipiente.

La mujer sonrió con suficiencia, solo era cuestión de horas para reencontrarse con su señor.

Escuchaba claramente cada segundo que marcaban las manecillas de su reloj y con ello su desesperación se hacía más patente. Solo era cuestión de horas para que aquel ritual pudiera empezar y no tenían pista alguna del paradero de los mortífagos.

En esos momentos todo el departamento de aurores estaba trabajando en conjunto con muchas más asociaciones que se habían ido uniendo a la causa, nadie quería que Riddle regresara.

—¡Harry! Encontré algo— grito Hermione quien se había unido a la búsqueda.

El de ojos verdes no perdió tiempo y en un dos por tres estaba junto a su amiga.

—¿Qué encontraste? —Hacía mucho que había dejado de intentar ocultar su preocupación.

—Es un rastro mágico de una aparición conjunta, pensaba seguirlo pero creo que es mejor que fuéramos un grupo por si es una trampa— El moreno asintió y con una señal varios aurores se acercaron listos para aparecerse.

Activaron un hechizo de rastreo para la primera pareja que se apareciera y así seguirlos. Los primeros fueron Hermione y Harry.

La aparición los llevo a una llanura que parecía muy lejano de donde anteriormente estaban ya que no había rastro de nieve.

A los pocos segundos llegaron el grupo de aurores, todos con las varitas en alto por si llegara a ser el caso de una emboscada.

Después de los hechizos de seguridad todos empezaron a buscar rastros de mágica.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando varios aurores empezaron a informar que habían encontrado rastros de magia.

Harry sentía que algo no estaba bien, se le hacía ilógico que después de tanto buscar un solo indicio de magia de pronto dejaran tanta evidencia.

Los aurores se empezaron a dividir en pequeños grupos de cuatro para seguir los rastros de aparición.

Luego de varias horas de intensa búsqueda no habían avanzado nada, los mortífagos lo habían planeado muy bien. Habían hecho una red de apariciones de lo más detallada, por cada nuevo lugar que encontraban había otros 3 o 5 rastros que seguían llevando a los más inusuales lugares. Lastimeramente era la única pista que tenían.

Los inefables junto a algún apoyo del ministerio buscaban actividad de magia negra o donde posiblemente se podrían ocultar, las posibilidades habían ido reduciéndose ya que el rango de búsqueda seguía incrementando.

La noche hacía rato que había caído y eso solo tenía más alterados a toda la comunidad mágica, a la cual habían puesto sobre aviso para que reforzaran sus hechizos de seguridad y tomaran las medidas necesarias.

La terminal de trasladores internacionales al igual que la red flu internacional se estaban saturando al pasar de las horas, nadie quería volver a enfrentarse a la inminente guerra que se desataría con Voldemort nuevamente en juego.

Harry junto a un selecto grupo se encontraban en el punto de partida de toda aquella locura, justo el lugar donde había visto a Draco por última vez.

—Encontramos otro punto, al igual que los otros tiene varios signos de apariciones tanto individuales como conjuntas— escucho la voz de uno de sus compañeros por medio de un transmisor que todos traían para aquella misión.

—La supieron jugar muy bien— dijo Snape quien acababa de llegar a donde estaba el trio dorado.

Los ojos verdes le mandaron una mirada amenazante en la que se expresaba la frustración y lo pésimo que le había caído ese comentario.

—Aunque le moleste señor Potter, esa es una estrategia muy bien planeada, se podría decir que es como un árbol, el tronco es el lugar de partida por el cual tiene algunas ramas principales y de ahí se va dividiendo y dividiendo cada una de esas ramas, hasta formar un extenso ramaje—

—Lo mejor sería que se guardara su admiración y se pusiera a ayudar— exclamo Ron a quien tampoco le hacía gracia los comentarios de su ex profesor de pociones.

—Espero y que pronto hallemos el nido en alguna de esas ramas— expreso Harry siguiendo la metáfora del porcionista.

De pronto las campanadas de una iglesia, al parecer del poblado vecino, empezaron a resonar indicando que ya era la media noche, la hora en la que el ritual empezaba.

* * *

Estaba todo listo ya solo faltaba que llegara la hora indicada para comenzar.

El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, las cuales tapaban la luz de la luna y las estrellas dejando todo sumido en una inmensa oscuridad.

La luz de varias varitas era lo único visible, la hora al fin había llegado.

—Traigan el recipiente— Grito imperiosamente el mayor de los Lestrange.

Un par de mortífagos trajeron el cuerpo Draco, quien parecía más un desmentorizado que una persona.

Justo cuando el par de mortífagos salió de los limites del campo rúnico, dejando al rubio acostado en aquel altar de piedra.

Bellatrix dio un paso al frente, quedando sobre periférico del circulo de runas. En sus manos traía algunos pergaminos muy antiguos, sacando su varita de entre los pliegues de la túnica empezó a recital aquel extraño ritual mientras hacia complicados movimientos con la varita.

La runas que componían el circulo empezaron a brillar de un imposible color ónix, las luces se hicieron más fuertes uniéndose en una vorágine de magia.

* * *

Justo cuando el reloj dio su ultima campanada el sonido del transmisor capto por completo la atención de los presentes.

—Atención a todos los escuadrones— Esa voz era de Ginny quien era una de las inefables encargadas del proyecto—Acabamos de detectar un fuerte uso de magia oscura— se escuchó claramente el desconcierto y cansancio en la voz de la pelirroja —Es demasiado densa como para localizar el punto exacto pero es cerca de …— El silencio había dejado inconclusa la frase, a lo lejos se escuchaba que la mujer discutía con algunas personas "Es imposible que sea por ese lugar, están seguros de ello" no se alcanzaba a escuchar la contestación pero al parecer no tenían que seguir esperando por mucho tiempo— Esta muy cerca de Hogsmade, también se siente entre los limites de Hogwarts— Aquella declaración era demasiado para todos, los malditos mortífagos se habían estado escondiendo en sus narices.

El grupo Potter de inmediato se apareció en el poblado de Hogsmade donde se podía sentir muy fuerte la presencia de la magia negra, más sin embargo todo estaba tan intoxicado de dicha magia que era muy difícil detectar su origen, así que se fueron a las afueras del pueblo, buscando un lugar idóneo para que se llevara todo aquel ritual acabo.

* * *

Escuchaba voces pero le parecían muy lejanas.

Luego de unos momentos solo quedo el silencio, que fue roto por el murmullo de un hechizo.

De pronto el murmullo se acabó, pero para su desgracia dio paso a un dolor demasiado grande, sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento.

Por su cabeza la información fluía en un torrente inimaginable.

Sensaciones, sueños, olores, metas, colores, personas y muchos recuerdos.

Sentía que todos se agrupaban en su mente a la vez, pero justo cuando terminaban de pasar los olvidaba por completo, como si no fueran nada.

De pronto todo signo de dolor disminuyo de golpe dejando solo un nombre entre sus labios.

—Harry— susurro a la nada, después de todo era solo un alma en algún lugar.

—¿Quién es Harry? —Se pregunto así mismo en voz alta.

El sentimiento de estar cayendo lo tomo por sorpresa, de la cual se recupero rápidamente.

No sabía nada, hasta aquel nombre que había susurrado se había perdido, sin embargo estaba seguro que estaba cayendo y que cuando esa caída terminara así lo haría su existencia. La sensación era rara ya que ni siquiera existía un viento que rosara su piel o alguna presión que le hiciera saber que estaba cayendo, simplemente lo sabía.

También estaba seguro que en cuanto el se resignara todo acabaría más rápido.

Un pensamiento le llego de improviso.

—Esto no puede acabar si ni siquiera ha empezado —escucho lo que creyo su voz pero no estaba seguro de ello, pues no recordaba ni su nombre.

Dio un profunda inhalación, pero en aquel lugar no había aire que inspirar; cerro los ojos sin distinguir la diferencia entre tenerlos abiertos, así que los volvió a abrir y algo cambio en la perfección de esa inexistencia.

* * *

Los mortífagos miraban expectantes el altar, después de que el remolino de magia se había calmado.

Una figura en pie se adivinaba entre la oscuridad de la noche.

—Bella, mi más fiel seguidora— la voz sonó demasiado femenina por lo que todos sabían que se había hecho el cambio— No me esperaba que nuestro recipiente fuera un chico, al parecer solo será un contratiempo— arrastraba peligrosamente las palabras justo como sus sirvientes lo habían conocido—Mi varita bella— La mujer de inmediato saco la varita de su amo y se la entrego mientras se ponía de rodillas ante aquella figura.

Una pequeña mano tomo la varita y con un fluido movimiento y un hechizo no verbal su cuerpo paso a verse en una forma masculina, pero eso solo seria un reflejo ya que no podía cambiar completamente sin gastar demasiada magia.

—Es hora de tomar el poder de este mundo en nuestras manos—

Unos gritos proveniente de fuera del circulo rúnico llamaron su atención, justo frente a sus ojos estaba el elegido.

—Buenas Noches Potter— el Lord se regocijo al ver la expresión en el rostro del Gryffindor.

El ojiverde se negaba a creer que había perdido para siempre a Draco, pero aquellos ojos grises llenos de odio y codicia no eran los que tanto había esperado ver.

—No…—susurro el moreno sin reaccionar del todo ante lo que sus ojos y mente le dictaban que era lo real.

El rubio se giro hacia su mejor servidora clavando sus ojos en los negros de ella y ahí se vio reflejado, sin duda el hijo de Lucius era un buen recipiente.

Sintió que la magia hormigueaba por toda su piel y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tan poderoso era ese cuerpo, sin duda de haberlo sabido lo hubiera explotado de una mejor manera.

Su cuerpo original a penas si tenía magia superando lo normal, lo que había hecho que triunfara era su conocimiento en muchas artes, la precisión de la magia que necesitaba cada hechizo y el perfecto manejo de su núcleo mágico. Pero el cuerpo de Malfoy era muy diferente el nivel de magia superaba con creces los de un mago promedio y su núcleo mágico estaba generando tanta magia que lo excitaba la sola idea de utilizarla.

—Sectusempra— Un poderoso hechizo salió de su varita estampándose en un árbol ya que Hermione había lanzado a la vez un Depulso.

Una nueva batalla acababa de dar comienzo.

* * *

Creo que muchas me odiaran por lo ultimo pero así lo había planeado desde el inicio y créanme si les digo que pensé seriamente cambiarlo pero al fin de cuentas me quede con la idea original.

Muchisimas gracias Profesora McGonagall por tu preocupación, estoy perfectamente o al menos muy bien, ya ves como que una pequeña depresión me agarro y causo la falta de ganas pero a fin de cuentas estoy nuevamente aquí, espero seguirte leyendo, hasta la próxima.

Gracias también a quienes leen y no dejan review.

Bye


	28. Perdón

Capitulo 27

No puedo decirles mucho solo que se me van las ganas de escribir y acabo de terminar los exámenes, al fin hoy termine el capítulo que espero y sea de su agrado.

Tambien espero que te guste Profesora McGonagall, me tomo por sorpresa tu comentario no sabía que eras de Chile, me alegro muchísimo saber que estas bien y que no paso a mayores, espero de todo corazón que todo les empiece a salir bien, cuidate muchísimo.

Bueno los dejo con el capi.

* * *

**Perdón**

La batalla había dado inicio, los hechizos volaban por todo el lugar haciendo un desfile de color, sin embargo las tonalidades verdes se destacaban mucho siendo realmente peligrosas ya que no era otra que el maleficio asesino.

Hermione se había aparecido unos metros atrás donde la batalla no era tan violenta, había llevado a Harry con ella ya que el ojiverde estaba demasiado conmocionado por lo sucedido.

—No pude salvarlo— dijo en un susurro el moreno mientras repetía mentalmente el ataque de ahora rubio Voldemort.

—No fue tu culpa Harry hicimos todo lo que pudimos— Intento en vano consolar la castaña.

— ¡Pero pude hacer más! —Grito fuera de sí.

—Entonces hágalo señor Potter— de entre las sombras salió la imponente figura de Severus Snape— Ya que no pudo salvar a Draco por lo menos elimine al monstruo que usurpa su cuerpo.

La sola idea de volver a lastimar a Draco lo hacía ponerse enfermo, pero no permitiría que Riddle se saliera con la suya, ni ahora ni nunca.

— ¿También luchara?—

—Lo primero es siempre será la familia, y aunque lo dude señor Potter considero al joven Malfoy como parte de ella.

—Después de todo es su padrino— dijo Pansy también llegando al lugar acompañada por un pequeño grupo se Slytherin´s.

—No permitiremos que alguien se robe el cuerpo de nuestro príncipe— dijo Theo mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de su esposa.

—Así que mientras nosotros pateamos traseros mortífagos más te vale aniquilarlo— Los ojos de Zabini tenían un brillo decidido que los hacía ver peligrosos.

—Pero va a ser peligroso….- Intentó objetar el ojiverde ante la idea de volver a perder gente en la guerra.

—Así como nosotros estamos contigo —la mano de Ron se apoyo en su hombro cosa que sorprendió al moreno quien no había detectado su presencia—

—Ellos están con Draco— terminó Hermione la idea de su pareja.

—Además esta no es nuestra primera batalla— recordó Blaise con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Con una velocidad muy grande los tres Slytherin sacaron sus varitas y se apuntaron entre ellos.

Los leones veían la acción con extrañeza.

— _Coagmentum —_Hablaron claramente los tres, de sus varitas salieron rayos dorados, sus miradas estaban perdidas en un punto en el infinito. Así duraron unos segundos hasta que volvieron a enfocar.

—Es hora de terminar esta batalla— dijo la morena y de inmediato en una perfecta sincronía los tres Slytherin empezaron a caminar rumbo a la batalla donde los aurores y la orden combatían contra los mortífagos.

Los Gryffindor y Snape empezaron a seguir al trió de plata y se sorprendieron al ver como atacaban con una precisión única al tiempo que se cubrían las espaldas entre ellos, era un excelente trabajo en equipo.

En unos minutos ya estaban en el corazón de la batalla, Voldemort estaba disfrutando de lo mejor ante aquel nuevo cuerpo que sin duda tenía mucha magia.

—Potter has vuelto— dijo mientas le apuntaba con la varita.

—No dejare que hagas lo que quieras con el cuerpo de Draco—

—Es extraño pensé que se odiaban— una luz roja salió de la varita de Voldemort, luz que alcanzo a esquivar el ojiverde.

— Aviectum ignis— Gritó el ojiverde más que molesto.

—Depulso —ataco luego de esquivar la llamarada— Cruc... —Al tenerlo en el piso empezó a atacar.

—Impedimenta— Resonó la voz de Lucius impidiendo el maleficio.

—Mi querido Lucius, creo que te has equivocas de rival— empezó a mofarse —Se que tu hijo es un gran judas pero ahora soy yo—Una estruendosa carcajada le siguió a sus palabras.

—Voltius— El hechizo salió volando de manera rápida e impacto directamente en el pecho del señor tenebroso.

El rubio mayor se acerco a donde estaba Potter y lo ayudo a incorporarse.

—Está bien Potter— el moreno solo asintió, sentía ganas de moler a insultos al rubio mayor ya que aun le dolía demasiado ver como su propio rubio sufría por el hechizo del otro.

— ¿Cómo pudo atacarlo? — Dijo a un incrédulo ante tal demostración, su llamarada le había costado horrores.

—El ya no es mi hijo Potter, Draco ha desaparecido así que no tiene sentido intentar protegerlo.

Harry deseó poder tener la sangre fría de Lucius para así poder atacar a Voldemort y quitarse el sentimiento de que estaba lastimando a Draco.

* * *

Algo había cambiado en su inexistencia, tal vez no era mucho pero entre tanta oscuridad era fácil identificar un cambio. A la distancia se alcanzaba a apreciar una especie de gris que cada vez se veía más banco.

La mancha tintineaba como si estuviera desapareciendo.

Lo que le pareció una eternidad estuvo observando como aquella mancha se iba expandiendo y aclarando.

—"p…." —Era extraño pero juraba haber escuchado una voz.

—Pa— el sonido estaba coordinado con aquella manca.

— ¡Papá! —El sonido fue aturdidor por lo que en reflejo se llevo las manos a los oídos y cerró los ojos ya que la luz se había intensificado.

—Papi— ahora se escuchaba clara por lo que se quito las manos de los oídos y abrió los ojos para encontrarse a una hermosa niña— Papi — repitió esta emocionaba para luego tirarse a los brazos del rubio, quien la recibió extrañado.

—Todavía estas aquí, me alegra tanto que sigas aquí— empezó a murmurar la pequeña rubia mientras se aferraba fuertemente a su cuello.

Se sentía extraño y sobre todo confundido así que separo un poco a la niña de sus brazos para poder verla mejor.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó suavemente.

Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron con sorpresa y luego todo el pequeño cuerpo empezó a temblar ligeramente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Olvidaste, no puedo creer que te hayan quitado tus recuerdos— dijo la pequeña conteniendo neciamente las lagrimas que se agolpaban— Jamás pensé que te harían olvidar… me olvidaste— termino en un susurro herido y fue cuando no pudo contener más las lagrimas.

El rubio no entendía absolutamente nada, estaba tranquilamente cayendo cuando había aparecido aquella irregularidad y ahora una niña lloraba desconsolada entre sus brazos. Pero lo más extraño de todo era que en cuanto la niña había soltado las primeras lagrimas una opresión en su pecho le había quitado el aliento.

La pequeña intentaba por todos los medios dejar de llorar, pero no podía.

El rubio sintiendo cada vez mas comprimido el pecho solo atino a abrazarla, lo que el principio fue inseguridad se convirtió en necesidad, necesitaba a esa niña, necesitaba que dejara de llorar.

—Shh, calma no debes de llorar— empezó a decir— No llores mas Bain, estoy aquí— las palabras habían salido de su boca sin siquiera darse por enterado.

La niña se separo rápidamente y lo miro sorprendida.

Sus propias palabras lo habían tomado por sorpresa "Bain"

Esos ojos verde agrisados removieron su corazón y también su alma.

"Aldhibain"

Era ella, su pequeña su hija.

Llevado por la emoción la abrazó fuertemente dispuesto a no dejarla ir por nada, no ahora que estaba a su lado.

* * *

Después de algunos impactos y mucha concentración, por fin Harry se había hecho a la idea de que con quien peleaba no era Draco sino Voldemort.

La batalla estaba my reñida ambos adversarios atacaban ferozmente. Harry ya no era el muchachito de 17 años que había sido en su último encuentro, ahora había crecido y su magia había madurado, al igual que sus conocimientos ahora era un Auror. Pero Voldemort también estaba en mejor condición ya que la magia de su nuevo cuerpo era muy potente y a eso le sumaba toda su experiencia y habilidad era muy de temer.

No había personas en un radio de 10 metros ya que la misma onda de la magia repelía a la mayoría, además de que los hechizos desviados eran demasiado fuertes como para arriesgarse.

Los que estaban más cerca eran el círculo interno de mortífagos y los miembros de la orden junto a los Slytherin que para sorpresa de muchos seguían luchando en una perfecta sincronía.

Voldemort alzo su varita lista para lanzar un encantamiento cuando un dolor lo estremeció por completo quitándole el aire y haciendo que su cuerpo flaqueara y callera de rodillas.

El ojiverde al ver eso no perdió el tiempo y le lanzó un expelliarmus, pronto la varita de Voldemort voló hasta su mano.

* * *

El abrazó duro por un rato más hasta que la niña se separo de los brazos de su padre.

—Muchas gracias por protegerme— dijo la pequeña mientas sostenía las manos de su padre— Soy tan afortunada, que aun después de 8 años tu me sigas queriendo tanto— las lagrimas ahora eran de felicidad.

El rubio las limpio suavemente.

—Nunca voy a dejar de quererte eres mi niña—

—Pero debes dejarme ir— menciono esta mientras recargaba su rostro en la mano del rubio— Estoy aquí porque nunca me has abandonado— empezó a decir la niña.

—Nunca lo hare— aclaro rápidamente el rubio—No te pude salvar en aquella ocasión, te aseguro que no volverá a pasar.

La mirada de la niña se ensombreció un poco.

—Deja de culparte— dijo un poco exasperada— Llevas todos estos años culpándote algo de lo que no tienes culpa, me salvaste — la niña tomo con ambas manos el rostro de su padre para forzar un contacto con sus ojos — Me salvaste y protegiste siempre, aquella noche en la que nos separaron yo pude sentir todo tu amor y te aseguro que en ningún instante sentí dolor, me protegiste machismo incluso más de lo que podías y eso es lo que cuenta.

—Pero…—intento rebatir sin embargo un pequeño dedo en sus labios lo silencio.

—Pero nada, se que aun soy pequeña sin embargo donde estoy es un lugar hermoso donde estoy feliz, puedo entender a los terrestres muy bien y créeme cuando te digo que no he encontrado a otra persona que ame tanto como tú lo haces.

—Incluso hiciste reaccionar a tu magia de acuerdo a tus intensiones, aunque esto te provoque dolor— la pequeña asintió al ver la sorpresa en los ojos plateados— Si, tu enfermedad no es ello, es un parte de mi magia que aun esta dentro de ti, tú misma magia en gesto de protección nunca la dejo ir por completo al igual que una pequeña parte de mi alma.

—Pero mi magia empezó a revelarse y es lo que daña a la tuya, así que debes dejarme ir, no importa nada más yo solo quiero que seas feliz, quiero que vivas —

—No puedo renunciar a ti mi niña— dijo el rubio mientras gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Solo déjame caer papi, yo siempre estaré a tu lado y mientras tú me sigas queriendo todo va a estar bien, deja de culparte por favor— rogo la niña mientras veía su padre llorar.

—Hare el intento— dijo vencido ante aquel ruego—

La pequeña sonrió dulcemente cosa que le hizo recordar a Harry y con ello una infinidad de memorias que no tenía en cuenta que existían. Automáticamente se llevó una mano a la cabeza pero se dio cuenta que no podía tocarse. Miro su mano y se dio cuenta que esta estaba traslucida.

—Se está haciendo tarde— dijo la pequeña mientras se ponía de pie— Debes salir de aquí.

— ¿Donde estamos? —Preguntó el rubio su mente empezaba a reaccionar y pronto su indiferencia a todo estaba desapareciendo.

—En un lugar entre tu subconsciente y la nada— dijo la rubia mientras veía atentamente a su padre.

* * *

La batalla por fin se había inclinado hacia un lado pero para horror del bando de la luz Voldemort se había levantado y haciendo un despliegue de habilidades de magia sin varita estaba derrotando a Potter.

—Este será tu fin Potter, una vez que mueras conquistar al mundo será más fácil— exclamo en éxtasis el mago tenebroso.

Harry estaba resintiendo el cansancio que de los otros días y sus fuerzas le fallaban, tal vez así se podría reunir nuevamente con Draco. Pero entonces recordó que Draco no existía ya en ningún lado al que el pudiese ir.

* * *

—Entonces mi alma no ha sido borrada— concluyo el rubio recordando toda la información que había extraído de los mortífagos en su intento por escapar.

—Por suerte te alcance antes de que eso pasara— la pequeña le sonrió— Es una suerte que tu magia me tuviera tan aferrada, porque de no ser por eso no me permiten venir.

Le devolvió la sonrisa feliz y agradecido.

—Entonces si quiero recuperar mi cuerpo debo de actuar con cuidado, porque si mi alma lo reclama puede que terminemos los dos fuera— dijo refiriéndose a Voldemort quien era el que estaba controlando su cuerpo.

—No creo que sepa que aun estas aquí—

—Por lo que si expando mi alma por el cuerpo y luego la hago más presente podría expulsarlo—

—Sí, pero debes ser cuidadoso, ya que si te detecta…

—Terminaría extinguiéndome— completo, era curioso que ambos estuvieran tan coordinados pero a la vez era hermoso.

—Solo queda el problema del shock corporal—

—Existe un hechizo que daña al cuerpo haciendo que esta caiga en shock, tal vez podríamos aplicarlo a la inversa para que en vez d dañar al otro dañe al propio—

— ¿El sectusempra? —Pregunto recordando como aquel hechizo cortaba como si fuera una espada invisible.

—Si sería algo así como arpmesutces— dijo acomodando la palabra al revés.

—Pero tal vez su núcleo se modifique mucho y no se pueda usar— la pequeña se llevo dos dedos al puente de la nariz en una actitud reflexiva que el mismo utilizaba en ocasiones —que te parece Prasemtussec.

Empezó a analizar cómo sería que el hechizo afectaría a su cuerpo y que tal peligroso era, luego de unos momentos soltó un suspiro —Así que voy a terminar hospitalizado.

Ambos sonrieron cómplices, y luego se concentraron en la tarea que tenían pendiente.

Luego de unos minutos pro fin había logrado ser consciente de cada parte de su verdadero cuerpo ahora solo tenía que entrar a su consiente y realizar el hechizo para desterrar por completo al otro.

Ya estaba listo casi para efectuar el hechizo cuando sintió unos pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Quiero que le digas a mi padre, que no lo culpo de nada, dile que se lo que ha pasado y lo comprendo y que también lo quiero—

La sorpresa fue demasiada, esa era la tercera condición un shock espiritual y sí que lo había tenido, resistió la tentación de volver a aquel lugar, ya sabía de antemano que se separarían.

Tomo aire y por primera vez en lo que le pareció una eternidad lo sintió fluir dentro de sí.

* * *

El chico que vivió estaba acorralado y Voldemort tenía su varita de vuelta con la adición que también tenía la de Harry.

Este vio con espanto como la magia se reunía en la punta de la varita y empezaba a tornarse de un color verde.

—Avada Ka— las palabras se quedaron a mitad y pareció que aquel hombre se contrajo como si lo hubieran sacudido por completo.

Harry atento a cada movimiento cio como este tomaba aire profundamente y por la expresión en su rostro parecía muy placentero.

Sus ojos hicieron contacto y al instante una breve sonrisa apareció en aquel rostro, cosa que descoloco muchísimo a Harry como demonios Voldemort le sonreía.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar la situación ya que la expresión del otro paso a ser una de dolor, parecía estar luchando contra algo. Por su piel parecía que algo caminaba y se abría paso.

Los suaves quejidos salían.

— Prasemtussec — Le había costado muchísimo decir el hechizo ya que Voldemort se recupero rápido de la impresión al verse despojado de su nuevo cuerpo, ahí había comenzado una lucha por el control que él había ganado.

Un pequeño círculo apareció a sus pies y de este empezaron a salir algunos rayos que asemejaban más hilos, eran del rojo intenso y se empezaron a enredar en el cuerpo del rubio donde cortaban la piel cruelmente.

De cada herida empezaba a salir una especia de espuma negra que hacía más aterradora la imagen.

Algunos de los combatientes que estaban más cerca terminaron con la distancia para ir a averiguar qué pasaba y por que el cese al ataque.

Lucius y Severus se quedaron impactados viendo como el cuerpo del rubio se retorcía en la tierra por el dolor.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó? —Demando Lucius una vez recuperada su voz.

Pero nadie pude contestarle por que una explosión de luz y magia cubrió el lugar.

El polvo levantado por aquella extraña explosión empezó a asentarse y todos estaban con las varitas en alto listos para luchar, pero frente a ellos se encontraba una versión femenina del cuerpo de Draco.

La túnica estaba desgarrada debido a los hilos que anteriormente lo habían atacado. También estaba manchada de sangre y suciedad, pero misteriosamente todos los que contemplaron la imagen se quedaron maravillados por la imagen de la bella mujer.

Nadie decía nada, todos seguían en guardia.

—Ya bajen las varitas, es incomodo que todas te apunten— la voz sonó dulce pero se notaba una ligera irritación.

— ¿Delta? —Se animó a preguntar el ojiverde siguiendo su instinto.

—A quien más esperabas— dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos se relajaron ya que El señor oscuro jamás abría sabido quien era delta.

Pero antes de que se diera cuenta el cuerpo se desplomo, como si fuera una muñeca la vieron caer.

— ¡DRACO! —Grito a viva vos Harry mientras corría hacia a donde se encontraba su cuerpo.

* * *

Acabo de revivir a Draco y ya lo volvi a matar XD, en realidad me pregunto ocmo es que pude escribir ya que estoy algo triste por un problema de unas "amigas" de la prepa pero bueno, creo que eso no importa, al menos saque algo bueno de eso.

Espero poder leerlos cuídense muchísimo.

Hasta pronto (espero XD)


	29. Canción

Cápitulo 28

Nuevamente me debo de disculpar por la demora, pero para no hacercela larga les dejo al capi.

**Canción**

* * *

Pronto llegó a donde estaba el rubio y lo cogió en brazos.

—Draco, respóndeme, tienes que estar bien— rogaba desesperadamente mientras las lagrimas surcaban su rostro.

Blaise se acerco al ver la situación, por otro lado también se acercaban Ron y Hermione.

—Podrías callarte, me duele horrible la cabeza— los ojos grises lo veían con una alegría y un sonrisa que contrariaba sus propios reclamos.

—Este bien— dijo abrazándola con más fuerza.

—Harry en serio estoy bien, pero al parecer me quieres con una o dos costillas rotas— dijo bromeando mientras correspondía también al asfixiante abrazo.

—Pero como es que volviste— por fin se separo para verlo directamente a los ojos.

Él rubio iba a responderle pero en vez de eso sus palabras fueron otras.

—Expectro Patronus— Grito y un escudo blanco los rodeo a ambos y en el se estrellaron un par de maldiciones.

—Luego te explico lo que quieras, aun estamos en una batalla— su mirada era decidida y llena de vida— No podemos permitir que escapen e intenten algo de nuevo.

—Tienes razón— se recobro un poco y ayudo a levantarse a la rubia— Ahora tenemos que pelear.

—Blaise— llamó puesto que ya lo había visto venir— como va la situación.

—Por qué no lo compruebas pro ti mismo— dijo sonriéndole a modo de bienvenida.

El rubio buco por alrededor y dio con la varita de Voldemort.

— ¿Alguien sabe donde esta mi varita?— Dijo esta vez volteando a ver a todos los presentes.

—Creo que Bellatrix, es la que está al frente de todo—

—Entonces esto va a ser un poco más difícil— tomo aire fuertemente y luego con la varita del mago oscuro se decidió a invocar la propia— Accio Varita de cabello de esfinge— Tras unos segundos llego la varita con una velocidad alucinante, el rubio con los reflejos que le había dejado el quidicht la atrapó limpiamente —Ahora si, a trabajar —Una sonrisa adorno sus labios al sentir la magia cosquillas por sus dedos reconociendo su varita.

El rubio se volteo con el ojimiel y los dos al mismo tiempo se apuntaron con las varitas.

— _êre Coagmentum—_Dijeron casi al unisonó, los ojos de ambos se desenfocaron un poco pero después de un segundo volvieron a enfocar.

—Esto sí que es un asco— dijo el rubio quien ya había visto en la mente de Blaise, Pansy y Theo lo que había pasado.

—Bueno chicos se que quieren al príncipe con ustedes pero él hace mejor equipo con nosotros—Dijo Zabini dirigiéndose a los leones.

—Lo importante ahora es capturar a los mortífagos y ayudar a los heridos—Interrumpió Draco al ver la cara decepcionada de Harry— Después nos veremos— le dijo en un susurro y luego lo beso.

"Te has hecho muy sentimental"

"Por favor, ahora no"

"Era necesario hacer eso"

Escucho el eco de las voces e sus amigos y solo pudo rodar lo ojos para concentrarse en responderles con propiedad.

"Por favor no intenten ver anda de lo pasado en las últimas horas quiero contarlo por mi propia voz" Les dijo y ellos de inmediato se alejaron de esos recuerdos.

Después de eso se alejaron de trío dorado haciendo un muy buen uso de recursos, todos se complementaban a la perfección, Blaise atacaba y defendía todo el norte, Pansy el este, Theo el Oeste y Draco el Sur. Ningún hechizo fallaba ni tampoco ni uno los hería.

—Son increíbles—Dijo Harry quien se había quedado impactado viendo los movimientos de ellos— Creía que no podían hacer un equipo mejor de lo que habían hecho ya.

—Es curioso, ya que las serpientes son solitarias, nunca hacen equipos— comento ron mientras miraba ya a la distancia a los Slytherin.

—Pero antes que ser serpientes también son humanos — dijo Hermione con la voz de le experiencia, ya que ella misma había hecho esa cuestión a Draco y Pansy hacia ya varios años.

—Bueno eso es cierto—Admitió su derrota el pelirrojo.

Sin pensarlo de nuevo los tres se reintegraron en la batalla que para su sorpresa estaban retrocediendo los de la luz.

Luego de un par de horas de lucha se volvieron a encontrar con los Slytherin, que a pesar de no tener ninguna herida por lo menos visible, si se les notaba el cansancio.

—Son más de lo que creímos— dijo Draco llegando al lado de los Gryffindor- Los mortífagos que quedan están usando la imperius en los Aurores y están atacando a matar— dijo casi de corrido.

—Esos malditos— gruño Harry puesto que el mismo había sido atacado por un Auror de su grupo.

—La maldición no se puedo romper con un Finite incantatem— Dijo un Auror que estaba cerca y estaba protegiendo a uno de los caídos.

—No se puede, ya lo intentamos— dijo Pansy apurada mientras levantaba una barrera.

—Hay una forma de acabar la batalla más rápidamente y hacer al mismo tiempo que los que son víctimas de la maldición se libren de ella y algunos heridos se curen— explico Theodore a los Gryffindor.

—Por qué no lo han dicho antes— reclamo Hermione.

—Por que hasta este momento se nos ocurrió y es un tanto arriesgada— dijo Blaise mirando a Draco quien solo atino a rodar los ojos, como quien había escuchado eso desde hacía mucho.

—Que debemos hacer— dijo Ron mirando fijamente a la ahora rubia.

—Bien ustedes solo deberían protegernos a nosotros cuatro— dijo la rubia levantando la voz para dejare oír sobre el ruido de la batalla.

—Eso es fácil, no le veo inconveniente— Dijo el ojiverde más que dispuesto en terminar con la batalla.

Los tres Slytherin fulminaron con la mirada a la rubia quien se hizo la desentendida.

—El plan es que Draco utilice su influencia con la magia del agua y que ella ataque a los que nos dañan y cure a quienes nos apoyan— Nott explico mirando a los presentes.

—Es fácil para la magia de la naturaliza identificar quien es el que verdaderamente quiere dañar su convocador por lo que los que está bajo la maldición no serían heridos— aclaro Pansy.

—Pero el problema radica en que Draco ocupa mucha magia para que se pueda hacer semejante convocación— dijo Theo y se mostraba molesto por ello.

—Nosotros pensamos en prestarle magia, por lo que necesitamos protección.

—Entonces nosotros los protegeremos— Dijo convencido por lo sucedido el Auror que estaba cerca.

—El maldito problema es que no sabemos si el cuerpo de Draco podría soportar semejante carga, el ritual al que lo sometieron es algo muy delicado y no sabemos con exactitud que riesgos podríamos encontrarnos.

—Pero no podemos hacer más, la situación cada vez se torna más peligrosa para nosotros— dijo molesta la rubia— No me pasara nada, me siento mejor que nunca.

—Por eso te desmayaste cuando volviste a tu cuerpo— reclamo molesta la otra mujer del grupo.

—Eso es normal no todos los días traes tu alma de mitad de la nada al plano terrenal, es una sensación muy intensa—

—Por eso mismo es peligroso que intentes hacer algo así— recriminó Blaise.

—Bien saben que hare esto con o sin su ayuda— dijo más que frío el príncipe de Slytherin.

—Eres un maldito egoísta— grito colérica la morena.

—Ya rompieron su conexión— Aseguro la castaña al ver discutir a los cuatro Slytherin.

—Parece que si, por que no se ponen de acuerdo con nada— dijo el pelirrojo.

La mujer del trió dorado les había explicado a grandes rasgos en qué consistía el hechizó que los de la casa de las serpientes utilizaban.

—Me van a ayudar ¿Si o no? —Dijo ya que había perdido la paciencia la rubia.

—Lo siento Draco pero es una completa locura lo que pretendes—

—Saben que es la mejor opción, que decidieron romper la conexión porque sabían que si seguía verían que no quedaba más remedio—

—Draco te hemos perdido varias veces, no pensamos volver a arriesgarnos— Dijo Pansy sonando realmente preocupada.

—Como quieran— Resoplo y luego se dio media vuelta.

Todos pensaban que el dragón se había rendido pero no contaban con lo que el rubio hizo.

— _Convocâtum dextera aqua— _Exclamó fuertemente y luego giro en su propio eje con un pie trazando un circulo a su alrededor que de inmediato se lleno de agua.

—Detente Draco— Grito Pansy demasiado aterrada con la loca idea de su príncipe.

Pero la rubia la ignoro. Desde que había vuelto a su cuerpo se sentía eufórico. Toda su magia lo reconocía y ya no sentía la molestia de lo que él llamaba su "enfermedad" podía sentir la magia puro limpiando todo su cuerpo. La opción de tomar prestada magia era más que nada por una protección extra pero no era tan necesaria como sus amigos creían.

— Aus den Tiefen der Ozeane— La magia se había empezado a reunir a su alrededor formando una barrera que lo protegería de todos.

— Sie rufen vor mir— El cielo se comenzó a nublar de una manera sorprendentemente rápida—

—Niederlage meiner Feinde— Los truenos rezumbaban dando la bienvenida a la tormenta que se avecinaba—

— Heile meine Verbündeten— Sintió como la magia dejaba su cuerpo y se dirigía a donde estaban las nubes de tormenta

—Und gib mir den Sieg— Una explosión de magia hizo que de pronto la atención de todos se volviera hacia el origen da la misma.

La rubia seguía impasible dentro de su propio escudo y fue cuando levanto la cara y abrió los ojos que se pudo ver como la magia estaba presente en todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera única.

De manera elegante empezó a levantarse puesto que estaba de rodillas.

Una suave voz empezó a expandirse por todo el terreno del bosque, donde la batalla seguía y seguía. La lluvia empezó a caer fría y rápida pero sin ser agresiva ni tormentosa.

_Ich kann nicht schlafen  
Mein Kopf ist so randvoll von dir  
Kein Mond für uns  
Schwarz ist die Nacht  
Und du träumst neben mir_

Parecía que la misma lluvia iba al ritmo de aquella melodía.

_Ich bekomm kein Auge zu  
Ich hab solche Angst dich sonst zu vermissen  
Ich will nicht träumen  
Kein Traum kann so schön sein  
wie dieser eine Moment_

Los Gryffindor veían impresionados como la joven rubia cantaba y la magia giraba alrededor de ella como si danzara con su voz.

Womit hab ich dich verdient  
Bin ich dich wirklich wert

Wer bin ich  
Dass gerade ich in deinem Herz bin – warum  
Wer bin ich  
Dass gerade ich die eine bin die du liebst – warum  
Darf ich hier neben dir sein.

Harry quien nunca había escuchado cantar a Draco se quedo impresionado y conmovido por la voz de la joven, sabía que cuando recuperara su cuerpo verdadero eso cambiaria pero estaba casi seguro que sería para mejorar.

Warum willst du mich  
Vor dir war jeder Tag zu lang  
Und jetzt erleb ich jede Sekunde - mit dir  
In mir gehn tausend Sonnen auf  
Ich bete dass sie niemals  
untergehn ohne dich

Womit hab ich dich verdient  
Bin ich dich wirklich wert

Aunque había empezado a pensar que tal vez eso era demasiado arriesgado, puesto que la cara de total preocupación de los otros lo hacía sentirse cada vez mas asustado, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que Draco no podía cometer algo tan imprudente, que no arriesgaría así su vida. No después de que había vuelto.

Wer bin ich  
Dass gerade ich in deinem Herz bin – warum  
Wer bin ich  
Dass gerade ich die eine bin die du liebst – warum

A lo lejos se empezó a escuchar los gritos de varios mortífagos, uno cercano a ellos se retorcía de dolor, el agua lo estaba dañando.

Darf ich hier neben dir sein  
Warum willst du mich  
Warum bin ich die eine  
Warum sagst du mir  
Ich liebe dich

El ojiverde empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en su piel y noto que los raspones y heridas en la misma sanaban rápidamente, dejando a su paso la piel como si nunca antes hubiera sido herida. Sin ninguna cicatriz.

Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que todos veían impactados como sus heridas se iban curando poco a poco.

No pudo sino sonreír, la magia nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

Warum bin ich die eine  
Warum bin ich die eine  
Warum bin ich die eine  
Warum liebst du mich

La canción por fin había acabado, sin embargo la magia aun no abandonaba a la rubia quien parecía demasiado ensimismada como para darse cuenta de que todo había acabado.

Harry se dirigió a donde estaba ella y justo detrás venían los otros Slytherin.

A pesar de estar muy cerca no parecía que Draco hubiera notado su presencia, fue entonces que se decidió a tocarlo, pero cuanto su mano iba a alcanzar el escudo de magia una voz la interrumpió.

—Espera un poco más Harry—Todos se le quedaron viendo al rubio quien había vuelto a cerrar los ojos concenntrandose en algo, luego de unos instantes asintió a la nada y abrió nuevamente los ojos.

—Escúchame y escúchame bien— le dijo seriamente— Yo voy a estar bien, no importa que te digan los medimagos yo estoy demasiado bien, así que no debes preocuparte o descuidarte.

—De que estás hablando—Dijo sonriéndole tranquilamente.

—Estoy cerca del límite y no te veré por un tiempo así que espérame que tenemos mucho de qué hablar— le dedico una gran sonrisa y luego la magia se desvaneció en un relámpago de luz dejando el cuerpo ahora masculino de su amado dragón.

El moreno lo cogió en brazos y lo abrazo por un largo rato.

* * *

Bueno algo que me imagino les guatrai saber son las traducciones de las palabras de Draco así que aquí van:

_Convocâtum dextera aqua (Convocó la protección del agua)_

Aus den Tiefen der Ozeane (Desde las profundidades de los oceanos,)

Sie rufen vor mir (Te convoco ante mi)

Niederlage meiner Feinde (Derrota a mis enemigos)

Heile meine Verbündeten (Cura a mis aliados)

Und gib mir den Sieg (Y dame la victoria)

Lo demás es una canción se llama "Wer bin Ich" Es de Lafee, ella canta en alemán y la canción es realmente muy bonita, mil porciento recomendada, la pueden encontrar en español en Musica . Com o simplemete buscarla en google XD.

Cuidense mucho.

BYE


	30. Juntos

**Capitulo 29**

Hola a todas, esta vez actualice pronto ya que llego un momento de inspiración y no quería desaprovecharlo, los dejo con el capitulo que ruego sea de su agrado.

**JUNTOS**

* * *

El ambiente después de la batalla había sido por demás bizarro. La gente que los había apoyado se había levantado como si nunca hubieran estado en una batalla; y todos los mortífagos y seguidores del mago oscuro parecían haber recibido tres horas de cruciatus puesto que algunos ni se podían mover siquiera.

Pero ya habían pasado 6 semanas y para angustia de muchos Draco aun no despertaba.

Harry se encontraba cuidando del sueño del rubio, mientras sus pensamientos viajaban una y otra vez en aquella conversación que había tenido con los medimagos después de que terminaran de revisar a el joven Malfoy.

*¨*¨*¨*

—_Harry— Lo había llamado Estefan, el medimago encargado de la sala de emergencias, un amigo de Draco._

—_¿Qué es lo que tiene? —Le importaba poco al ojiverde resultar descortés, solo quería saber como se encontraba el príncipe de Slytherin._

—_Estuve discutiendo con algunos expertos, el tema es muy delicado, después de todo el ritual es de lo más antiguo y poderoso, lo que no logramos explicarnos es como volvió— dijo mientras guiaba discretamente al héroe a un punto menos público._

—_En estos momentos no hemos detectado nada realmente peligroso— dijo haciendo que por fin el moreno se tranquilizara— Pero no va a despertar pronto._

_La cara del moreno se volvió un poco mas tensa, pero sin llegar a como había estado antes._

—_Su cuerpo calló en un coma debido al nivel de magia, que prácticamente raya en lo Squib, pero al parecer se esta recuperando a un ritmo un poco mas que aceptable— Los ojos del medimago paseaban por unos documentos que traia serciorandose de dar los datos correctos— Pero esta de más decir que Draco en un mago muy por encima del promedio así que tiene que regenerar una gran cantidad de magia para que al fin sus sitema lo acepte y pueda despertar._

—_Entonces solo queda esperar— dijo Harry ya mas tranquilo._

—_Pero…— El moreno volteo a ver al medimago que parecía realmente incomodo con lo que quería decirle._

_No dijo nada, solo se le quedo mirando, esperando a que se decidiera a hablar._

_El medimago tomo aire fuertemente para expulsarlo con suavidad y decidirse a hablar._

—_Pero hemos llegado a la conclusión de que hay un 80% de posibilidad de que Draco experimente una amnesia total._

_Después de esa declaración había oído sin escuchar realmente lo que el otro intentaba explicarle._

_Pero había entendido, el cuerpo de Draco había sido sometido a demasiados cambios en un lapso ridículamente corto de tiempo y eso traía consecuencias._

*¨*¨*¨*

Y ahí estaba él, esperando que su dragón despertara y le confirmara que definitivamente los medimagos se equivocaban y que realmente no había tenido ninguna consecuencia el ritual.

Pero al pasar de los días esa esperanza se había ido desapareciendo.

Un movimiento de parte de su durmiente compañero lo alerto.

El rubio había empezado a abrir los ojos.

Harry a pesar de todas y cada una de las advertencias que le habían hecho los medimagos sobre tratar a alguien con amnesia, de no preguntarle nada hasta que el hablara, todas y cada una de ellas las ignoro al ver que los ojos grises por fin enfocaba y lo miraban atentamente.

—Hola, soy yo Harry— dijo con voz quebrada por la mezcla de sentimientos que provocaban ver de nuevo esos ojos— Por favor dime que me recuerdas— suplico a punto de estallar en llanto.

—No puedo recordarte….Si nunca te he olvidado— el rubio sonrío de la manera mas hermosa que el moreno había visto.

Harry no recordaba como con tan solo 8 palabras su mundo se pudiera derrumbar y reconstruir en un instante.

Lo abrazo y beso hasta que las risas del rubio lo dejaron impactado, tenía que ver esa sonrisa una y mil veces más.

—Te extrañe tanto— dijo por fin el ojiverde.

—Yo también— el rubio le tomo suavemente el rostro y lo beso, con todo el amor y cariño que siempre había sentido.

—Te amo, te amo, te amor y nunca me cansare de decírtelo— Las palabras eran susurradas en el oído del rubio con un intensidad que lo hacía vibrar.

Después de varios minutos en los que ambos se comportaron como una pareja de Hufflepuff sentimentales, llegaron los medimagos para hacer un chequeo al rubio.

Cuando los dejaron nuevamente solos el rubio fue quien rompió el silencio.

—A decir verdad, hubo un tiempo en el que si te olvide— su voz era apenas un susurro puesto que le apenaba reconocer esa parte.

—A que re refieres—

—Cuando se hizo el ritual, todos y cada uno de mis recuerdos fue arrancado de mi ser, me quede en la nada— empezó a narrar el rubio— Mi alma estuvo a punto de desaparecer.

El Gryffindor veía a su pareja con una ligera sorpresa, no esperaba esa conversación tan pronto.

—Y sabes que, en ese instante ni siquiera me importo que fuera así— su voz se tornaba temblorosa, como si el simple recuerdo le provocara terror, nada muy alejado de la verdad.

—¿Cómo pudiste recordar? —su curiosidad había ganado la partida.

—En realidad nunca hubiera podido hacerlo solo, obtuve algo de ayuda extra— los ojos grises se enfrentaron a los verdes— Nuestra hija me ayudo.

Aquella declaración si lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—Fue ella quien me saco de la nada y me regreso mi identidad y mis recuerdos—El rubio no había roto el contacto visual y Harry podía apreciar que sus ojos brillaban con el simple recuerdo de su hija— Estuvimos hablando un poco, no podíamos alargar la situación ya que yo desaparecería si no regresaba a mi cuerpo— El rubio tomo aire para poder continuar con su explicación —Cuando fue el momento de separarnos me pidió que te diera un recado.

El moreno contuvo el aliento no esperaba eso en absoluto.

—Ella me dijo "Quiero que le digas a mi padre, que no lo culpo de nada, dile que se lo que ha pasado y lo comprendo y que también lo quiero"

El ojiverde había empezado a llorar silenciosamente, mientras que grandes lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

—Ella nos perdonó, así que para compensarla tenemos que perdonarnos Harry— dijo con voz quebrada el rubio quien al igual que su pareja estaba llorando.

Nunca supieron quien había hecho el primer movimiento pero ambos se abrazaron como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Por fin podían estar juntos, sin culpas ni rencores.

Eran dos almas que habían sufrido muchísimo y que a pesar de todos los cambios y giros que el destino les había puesto en frente, habían continuado avanzando y seguirían haciéndolo, pero ahora siempre sería al lado de la otra.

**FIN**

* * *

No sé si se lo esperaban, pero el final ya llegó, claro antes de que me quieran matar falta el epilogo, después de todo no hemos vuelto a ver a Johan ni a Katerine, pero descuiden eso se vera en el epilogo que espero sea un poco más largo que este capi.

Nos leemos, cuídense mucho y a seguir disfrutando de las vacaciones.


	31. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Hola, primero que nada explicaciones y muchas pero muchísimas disculpas, la ultima vez que actualice fue en abril así que ahora si que paso mucho tiempo, les explico super rápido luego de actualizar llego lo que fue mayo y con ello demasiados trabajos en equipo e individuales y la preparatotia me robo todo el tiempo para escribir y hasta que por in salí el 11 pude descanzar un poquitín por que a pesar de que mayo esta lleno de gloriosos puentes no nos dieron ninguno ¬¬*, Luego llego Junio donde me puse al corriente con fics y unos libros que tenía pendientes de leer (entrevista con el vampiro y Lestat el vampiro) y entre una lectura y otra, más el manga y el anime que son mis vicios se me fue la inspiración y pues después de un buen rato me dije si no escribes de a ya nunca lo va a terminar así que me sente hoy y empeze a escribir hasta terminarlo.

Por cierto les tengo una sorpresita, la clasificación sube en este capi hay Lemmon, si chicas como lo leyeron, me anime a escribir un Lemmon es el segundo que escribo así que a ver que tal salió.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

° Once años después °

Los rayos de luz que se infiltraban por la ventana le empezaban a despertar, abrió uno de sus ojos verdes para comprobar la hora en el reloj de su mesa de noche donde indicaba las 7:34 de la mañana, soltó un gruñido ante la hora. Tanto él y Draco habían pedido el día libre para ir a recoger a Katherine en Kings Cross.

Todavía recordaba el día en que la llevaron por primera vez al andén 9 y ¾.

_La niña había estado demasiado emocionaba como para prestar atención a la mirada de tristeza de sus padres, pero cuando por fin hacia subido se despidió con una gran sonrisa asegurándoles que todo iba a ir bien._

Un movimiento a su lado le hizo saber que su Dragón estaba despertando, en cuestión de segundos unos somnolientos ojos grises lo contemplaban.

—Buenos días Harry— Saludo el rubio depositando un beso en el pecho del otro.

—Buenos días Dragón— el ojiverde decidió probar los labios de su esposo, quien le contesto gustoso.

El Malfoy volteo hacia el reloj y al ver la hora una sonrisa predadora se instalo en sus labios.

—Es temprano, apenas van a ser las 8 que te parece una ronda antes de alistarnos— dijo el rubio arrastrando un poco las palabras.

—Pero debemos recoger a los niños, están con tus padres recuerdas—

—Ya lo cuidaron toda la noche unas horas mas no va a ser inconveniente— El ojiplata estaba acariciando levemente el pecho desnudo del moreno, arrancándole pequeños gemiditos que el Gryffindor intentaba suprimir.

—Eres un goloso, no te basto toda la noche— dijo reprendiéndolo suavemente.

—Bien dijiste eso fue anoche, hoy es un nuevo día— la mano del rubio llego a la entrepierna de Harry haciendo que este gimiera un poco más alto— Y parece que tu también estás de acuerdo— dicho eso empezó a masajear el cada vez más duro miembro del ojiverde.

—Eso es…trampa— logro soltar luego de unas descargas de placer.

El rubio decidió ignorar lo último y empezó a besar toda la piel a su alcance entreteniéndose un poco con los pezones del moreno que para esos momentos estaba más que dispuesto a una ronda matutina.

—Draco, Draco, sigue así— empezó a murmurar el moreno cuando la otra mano del rubio acaricio sus testículos.

—Pero llegaremos tarde por los niños— Dijo el rubio deteniendo un instante los besos y caricias.

El moreno levanto la cabeza y lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Termina lo que empiezas o no me hago responsable—

—Eso es una amenaza Potter— Levanto una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy y sonrió de medio lado.

—Por favor— rogo empezando a mover suavemente las cadera en dirección a la mano del platino.

—Solo porque tú lo pides— luego reclamo apasionadamente los labios del otro quien lo recibió con igual pasión y entrega.

El rubio empezó a descender nuevamente lamiendo, besando y dejando ocasionales mordidas en la piel del moreno hasta que llegó a su erección donde soplo justo el cabeza del miembro por donde unas gotas de pre seminal empezaban a dejarse lucir. Sin pensarlo demasiado se metió gran parte del duro miembro en la boca haciendo que el moreno gimiera más alto.

—Si, si, si, si— empezó a sisear mientras se empujaba levemente contra aquella cavidad, pero las manos del rubio sujetaron sus caderas manteniéndolas fijas en el colchón.

Gusto cuando relajo su garganta un poco más engulló otro tramo del pene del moreno y luego un suave sube y baja presionando con su lengua ciertas partes que sabía que el moreno disfrutaba. Una de sus manos soltó la cadera del moreno y acunó suavemente los testículos del moreno, quien en ese punto era totalmente vulnerable a los encantos Malfoy, después de un suave masaje bajo un poco más hasta la entrada del moreno e introdujo un dedo en su interior, espero un momento, per el moreno estaba más ocupado con las sensaciones que aun provocaba en él para que si quiera le molestara aquella pequeña intrusión, empezó a mover el dedo en círculos dilatando poco a poco la entrada de su amante, cuando lo sintió lo suficientemente listo introdujo el segundo y el cuerpo del moreno se tenso un instante antes de relajarse nuevamente.

—Vamos Draco, follame ahora— grito ya desesperado mientras empujaba las caderas contra aquellos dedos que lo volvían loco.

El rubio se separo de la erección que aun complacía oralmente para dedicarle una de sus sonrisitas de superioridad que tanto encendían al moreno.

Se quedo quieto y murmuro un hechizo lubricante en la entrada del moreno quien se arqueo ante la repentina sensación de frío.

El rubio se masajeo un poco su miembro para esparcir su propio liquido y luego aplicarse el mismo hechizo para que todo fuera más cómodo, se acomodo entre las piernas del moreno y de una rápida y firme estocada entro por completo.

El cuerpo bajo él tembló un poco ante la intromisión pero no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar por que las ansiosas manos del moreno lo jalaron para poder apoderarse de su boca.

—Te amo Draco— Susurro mientras acariciaba en torso desnudo de su esposo.

—Yo también te amo Harry— le contesto mientras baja una mano para acariciar el miembro del moreno a la vez que empezaba a moverse.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos lo único que se escuchaba era el chocar de los cuerpos y los gemidos cada vez más altos de ambos amantes.

— ¡Draco! —Gimió el moreno cuanto el orgasmo llego apoderándose de sus sentidos.

Al sentir como se contraía el interior del moreno el rubio se vino dentro de su pareja— ¡Harry! — termino gimiendo para luego caer sobre el cuerpo del moreno.

Se quedaron varios minutos disfrutando del orgasmo, hasta que poco a poco se fueron despejando.

El rubio salió de su amante y se tumbo a su lado abrazándose el pecho aun sudado del ojiverde.

Cuando este abrió los ojos volteo al reloj.

—Le dijimos a tus padres que iríamos por los niños a las 8:00 pero ya son las 8:10— Comentó el pelinegro.

El rubio solo atinó a sonreír mientras se levantaba.

—Pues a ducharnos no queremos que se nos haga más tarde, con si nos apuramos llegaremos a tiempo para desayunar.

El moreno solo pudo suspirar antes de ponerse de pie y seguir al rubio al baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras se cambiaban en moreno volteo hacia el tocador y vio ahí la foto de su familia, en ella estaban el mismo y Draco sosteniendo a unos recién nacidos Albus y Scorpius y una emocionada Katherine mirando a los bebes, todos sonreían a la cámara, la foto la había tomado Hermione cuando por fin le habían dado el alta al rubio.

—Jamás me olvidare del día que me dijiste que estabas embarazado— Dijo el moreno aun contemplando la foto.

—Yo tampoco, la cara que pusiste fue inolvidable— se rio el rubio mientras se metía entre los brazos del moreno.

—Todo paso tan rápido, nos casamos y luego adoptamos a Katherine— Dijo sonriendo a otra foto donde estaban solamente ellos tres.

—Fue una sorpresa que Katy fuera de la edad de Anthony, creí que era más grande—

—Pues es más grande Anthony cumple en Julio y Katherine en Abril—Refutó el moreno con una sonrisa.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, creí que era de la edad de Bain—

—Pero es mejor así—

—Coincido contigo, después de todo ellas son muy diferentes y las amo a las dos— Dijo el rubio que contemplaba una foto suya cuando era mucho más joven, la foto se la había sacado Pansy cuando estaba embarazado de Aldhibain, en ella el rubio poseía una pequeña pancita y estaba tocando el piano, con una ligera sonrisa— Katy es nuestra hija aunque no compartamos la misma sangre.

—Eso fue lo que le dijiste aquella vez—Recordó el moreno, de ese suceso ya habían pasado 5 años.

_Estaban en vacaciones de Navidad cuando todo había pasado, en aquel tiempo Katherine tenía 13 años y los gemelos 5 añitos, la pequeña había estado muy rebelde y sentida._

_Acababan de llegar de la madriguera donde Celebraban la navidad, ya que antes celebraban el solsticio con los Malfoy._

—_Has estado muy callada en la cena, ¿te pasó algo? —Empezó a hablar Draco en tono preocupado puesto que su "niñita" estaba rara desde que había llegado de Hogwarts._

— _¡Estoy harta! — Había gritado de repente la morena — Yo no soy Aldihibain, ella está muerta— había dicho colérica— no soy su remplazó._

_Harry, quien había estado ido a acostar a los gemelos, se quedo de piedra ante las reclamaciones de la joven, para luego bajar las escaleras lo más rápido posible y calmar a su hija mayor._

—_Piensan que no me doy cuenta, no soy estúpida, todo era hermoso al principio pero desde que están los gemelos yo solo soy una arrimada, ya que no pertenezco a esta familia— La magia de la joven había empezado a descontrolarse haciendo que los objetos de la casa empezaran a moverse como si de un temblor se tratase._

_Cuando llegó estaba la morenita llorando de rabia mientras que el rubio la veía detenidamente con una cara de total indiferencia y frialdad._

—_Lamento decirte que tienes razón eres un estúpida— Harry cerró los ojos ante el tono tan hiriente de su esposo._

_La niña soltó un grito de rabia mientras explotaban unos floreros que estaban cerca, el rubio levanto una mano y con un giro de muñeca arreglo el dicho florero. Luego empezó a expulsar su magia de tal manera que empezó a reprimir la de la joven hasta que la joven tuvo que retirar su magia ya que la presión debía ser asfixiante para ella._

_El Malfoy empezó a caminar donde estaba la jovencita con todo el aire aristocrático y frio que tanto se le había inculcado desde pequeño, hasta que llego a donde estaba la morena._

—_Eres una estúpida al creerte un reemplazo de Bain, tu eres nuestra hija aunque no compartamos sangre— La joven levanto la mirada que había estado desviando desde que su padre se había acercado, sus ojos chocaron con unos plateados llenos de amor— No tienes que repetir que ella está muerta, eso lo sé muy bien y tu eres única, irremplazable y parte de esta familia, porque déjame decirte algo, una familia no es aquella con la que compartes sangre sino la que te ama y amas y estas dispuesto a sacrificar todo con tal de que sepas que esas personas están bien._

_La pequeña se abrazo al rubio mientras lloraba más fluidamente._

—_Eres parte de mi mundo, así que por favor jamás vuelvas a decir algo así, aquí todos te amamos, los gemelos son tus hermanos como Harry y yo tus padres, y tu nuestra pequeñita— le susurro al oído mientras correspondía fuertemente al abrazo._

—_Perdóname, es que últimamente solo estaban hablando de los gemelos y en el colegio me dijeron que solo me trataban bien porque me tenían lastima por ser huérfana— empezó a soltar pequeños hipidos producto del intenso llanto._

—_Pues diles a esas Slytherin que pueden tener "padres" con lazos de sangre pero que no las quieren ni siquiera un poco de lo que te queremos aquí, y si continúan dando lata con lo mismo, tú solo sonríeles con superioridad, date media vuelta e ignóralas._

—_Como supiste que eran de Slytherin— Dijo impactada la niña._

—_Primera caída en el AIS— _

—_Que es el AIS?_

—_Actitud Infantil Slytherin, Primera caída en esa actitud, ataca a quien tiene lo que tú no tienes— Le giño un ojo mientras se medio sonreía— Lastimeramente la mayoría de los Slytherin hemos sido educados así, aplasta a todo lo que pueda representar un problema en el futuro así que pon todo tu veneno para aniquilar un amenaza próxima._

—_Eso es muy raro—_

—_Sí, y tu padre también es muy raro— dijo el moreno decidiendo entrar en la conversación._

—_Nunca me habías contado de la AIS— dijo más calmadamente mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de su hijita._

—_Fue un pequeño análisis que hicimos, Theo, Pansy, Blaise, Daphne, otros de la generación y yo— Dijo ya más relajado— Es realmente divertido ya que siempre caen en lo mismo o lo menos así somos los puristas, no dejamos que nadie entre en nuestro circulo y este debe ser siempre el más alto._

—_No hay quien te aguante— dijo entre risas el moreno._

—_Pues a Johan le encanta que le cuente las anécdotas de mi tiempo en el colegio, en realidad el también ayudo con el análisis del AIS—_

—_Quién hubiera pensado que se haría maestro en Hogwarts— comento el moreno desviando el tema un poco._

—_Pues el siempre quiso saber mucho mas del mundo mágico y que mejor forma que aprender que dentro de una escuela, además el vivió como un muggle por muchísimos años así que ser el médico de Hogwarts y tener la clase de Estudios Muggles es más que bien para él—_

—_Viéndolo de esa manera, parece que tienes razón._

—_Oh querido, siempre tengo la razón._

—_Papa— dijo la ojigris dirigiéndose a Harry— A veces papi es tan egocéntrico._

_El rubio la miro fingiendo enfado mientras ambos morenos soltaban a reír._

—Lo bueno fue que todo quedo aclarado ese día— Suspiro el rubio mientras se separaba de los brazos de su esposo.

—Mejor nos apuramos que ya casi son las 9— Harry tomo a Draco por la cintura y galandolo hacía si los desapareció.

°| Horas Después |°

Estaban todos tomando el té de la Tarde en la Mansión Malfoy, en la tarde habían pasado por Anthony y Katherine a la estación y habían vuelto a la mansión luego de despedidas y promesas de verse en verano.

—Entonces Katy, siempre a que universidad metiste papeles, nos comentaste que sería sorpresa hasta que salieras de Hogwarts— Dijo emocionado Harry quien desde hacía mucho tenía la duda de lo que su hija iba a estudiar.

—Pues en la universidad Mágica de Leyes y Negocios, quiero hacerme cargo de mi propia empresa— Esa respuesta llamó la atención de su abuelo Lucius.

—Oh querida, cuando quieras puedes pasarte por mi despacho tengo muchos libros que te servirán al respecto—

—Gracias abuelito— dijo alegre.

—Y tu Anthony a donde hiciste tramites— Pregunto Draco a su hermano.

—A la Academia de Aurores—

Harry quien en ese momento estaba tomando de su te no puedo contenerse de regresarlo y echarse a reír. Un Malfoy Auror iba a ser realmente un shock, ya comprendía más la reacción de Lucius al estar ten interesado en Katy.

—Me pregunto si alguno de los gemelos querrá seguir la vocación de su padre y dedicarse a la medicina— dijo nostálgico el rubio quien veía a los ahora jovencitos de 11 años cuchichear al parecer ajenos a la conversación.

—Lo siento papi, pero yo pienso ser Inefable— Contesto Albus quien era idéntico a su Padre— Por medio de logros que serán increíble seré promovido hasta ser ministro de Magia y así poder corregir lo malo de la sociedad mágica actual.

Dicha respuesta dejo impactados a los presentes quienes miraban al niño.

—Creo que por fin encontramos tus genes en Al— le dijo en voz baja Harry a su esposo, este solo atino a sonreír.

—Y tu Scorp aun quiere ser la esposa de Albus— Dijo pícaramente Katherine mientras todos los presentes recordaban, que años atrás les habían preguntado a los gemelos que querían ser de grandes y un inocente Scorpius influenciado por una revista muggle, "Como ser la mujer más feliz del planeta" en donde un artículo decía ser la esposa de la persona amada, había contestado que quería ser la esposa de su hermanito Albus, porque lo quería mucho.

Ante eso el rubio menor se sonrojo mucho mientras se levantaba y gritaba.

—Pues yo quiero ser jugador de Quiddicht Profesional—luego se sentó y mientras todos seguían riendo y compartiendo anécdotas el rubio le dijo bajito a su gemelo— Pero aun quiero estar casado con mi Albus— ambos enlazaron las manos mientras sonreían en secreto.

**~°FIN°~**

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Y se termino, ahora si hasta el epilogo termine, pensaba poner otros 2 flash Back, uno de cuando Draco le da la noticia de su embarazo a Harry y un lemmon extra pero ya no supo donde incluirlos así que los descarte.

Por cierto lo de la AIS salió totalmente espontaneo no lo tenía planeado simplemente se metió como la humedad XD.

Lo del Lemmon no se que les pareció, espero y les haya gustado esta vez puse a Harry como Uke ya que en todo el fic Draco pareció un poco más femenino y pues siempre me gusta que se rolen entre ellos y me pareció genial darle ese momento a mi Dragon.

Deje ver un poquito de lo que paso con Jhoan ya que en el capi final no se sabe de nada ni nadie.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí y tenerme la paciencia con esto de las actualizaciones, espero y les haya gustado el fic que hasta el momento es mi favorito entre los que he escrito.

Sin más me despido de todas, con un poco de inspiración y suerte me animo a publiar una idea que tengo rondando en la cabeza desde hace mucho, hasta entonces.

BYE


End file.
